


The Player's Hidden Queen

by HarleyMama54



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Bad boy rocker, CC & Andy - Black Veil Brides cameo, Co-Parenting, Dom/sub, F/M, Harley Davidson - Freeform, Hot Sex, Light BDSM, Music, Paisley Cuddle, Smut, drummer girl, love of the chase, mini-CC, sexy stage performances, tattoo addiction, travel Paisley Cuddle on tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 111,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyMama54/pseuds/HarleyMama54
Summary: Sequel to The Player's Losing Hand -Those of you who have read Henrik's story and asked me to give my twisted version of Bobby another chance at love... here is the answer to your request! Bad Boy Paisley Cuddle front man is back per popular request!😈🔥🧨Two years after the birth of the twins, a twist of fate brings Bobby and Ava Kayleigh (the mysterious drummer girl from Skye and Henrik’s wedding reception) crossing paths once again.Ready to finally move on from his obsession with Skye, will the rebel Ava be the one who can finally fill the void inside the soul of this complicated bad boy?She's not going to make it easy on him either though, and we ALL know how much our player LOVES the chase! Could it be he’s finally met the hidden queen to give him a winning hand?
Relationships: Bad Boy Bobby - Original Twist, Original Character MC
Comments: 96
Kudos: 96





	1. The Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> All right bad boy Bobby fans! I promise this fan fiction story will have PLENTY of steamy moments! I just can't leave our twisty Paisley Cuddle front man's story un-finished! 
> 
> I love to hear your feedback! And don’t forget to leave kudos if you are enjoying the story! ❤️
> 
> Songs for this Chapter -  
> Blink 182 - Rabbit Hole  
> Green Day - American Idiot  
> Falling in Reverse - The Drug in Me is You  
> Black Veil Brides - The Legacy, Rebel Love Song  
> Rush - Tom Sawyer, YYZ

“Whit the fuck yeh mean yer quittin the band?!?” Bobby growled furiously clenching his fists as he jumped up from the leather couch at the studio.

He was already in a shit mood and this wanker was dropping this bomb on him NOW??? 

Bobby ran his hands through his dreads scowling at Benny while Big Jonno stood quietly in the corner swearing angrily to himself. Jonno stared up at the ceiling and Raiffe kicked the metal trash bin sending it flying into the far wall and stormed out of the room.

Only Scott, their manager and record label owner, sat quietly and calmly taking in the scene.

Bobby turned on him… “YOU!” he pointed at him, “You bloody fuckin KNEW bout this dinnae yeh?! Tha why yer so quiet isnae eht Scott?!”

Scott held up his hands in surrender. “Now Bobby, it’s not as though yeh all dinnae see it commin’… he’s not been happy for the last half oh the tour…”

“Thas cuz he’s got ah bloody YOKO… he was never unhappy before!” snarled Big Jonno finally.

Bobby nodded his head vehemently in agreement. 

Paisley Cuddle’s drummer Benny had gotten back together with his high school sweetheart just before they went on the band’s first tour. 

She had traveled with him for the first few months while she was on summer break from her teaching post as a Nursery teacher in Wales, but once she left Benny’s whole mood was shot to hell and it was a daily struggle to get along with him.

“Bobs… yeh gotta understand mate… Claire got me ah full time position as a music teacher at the same school she teaches at. Ah cannae be wi’out her! Ah’m sorry, but ah dinnae realize it before everythin blew up for us… travelin just isnae for meh…” Benny whined.

“PPPFFFTTTT!!” Bobby waved his hand at Benny like he didn’t want to hear his excuses. 

“Yeh dinnae hear meh WHININ like a cuckolded woman ‘bout missin time wi MY girls dae yeh?! An now that Henrik and Skye are expectin AGAIN yeh KNOW she’s been on mah case about needin tae be ‘round more… BUT AM AH QUITTIN THE FUCKIN BAND?!?!?! NAE!!!!” he screamed at the drummer getting in his face.

Skye was all hormonal and had been on his case the past few weeks... he swore, he loved being a dad but realized he’d dodged a bullet... those two were like fuckin rabbits! Skye had gotten preggers again right after the wedding, and just last week told him she was expecting AGAIN! Shit... their new boy Viggo was barely 5 months old! Yeah, much as he’d loved Skye and probably part of him always would.... he wasn’t in a hurry to have a fuckin litter quite yet.

Scott finally stood up and placed himself between his seething front man and the drummer, hoping to prevent it coming to blows. Cell footage of the fight between them three weeks ago in Quebec had gotten sold to the media fueling the rumors of a rift in the band already… the last thing he needed was to deal with a fucking media shitstorm.

“Bobby,” he placed his hands on his shoulders trying to calm the furious singer. “He’s yer friend and he’s genuinely unhappy… no everyone is cut out for the life. Ah know it seems like the end oh the world right now, but ah kin tell yeh… Benny talked wi’ meh about this weeks ago. It’s something ah’v been plannin around.”

Eyes narrowing at his manager, Bobby pulled back and stalked over to Big Jonno. More than just a friend, Big Jonno was more like a brother to him… he could always turn to him when he needed guidance or to be calmed down.

“Kin yeh fuckin believe this shite Big J?” he muttered as he leaned against the wall next to him

“Ah dinnae get it Ben… yeh’v ALWAYS wanted the band tae make it big… then when we dae, yeh cut and run like a pussy…” the big man glared at him.

“Guys… ah’m REALLY sorry… but ah asked Claire tae marry me! Ah cannae be a good husband traipsin round the world all the time. Ah’m REALLY REALLY sorry mate, but isn’t it better ah leave now so’s yeh kin replace meh on the new album wi’ someone fresh from the go??” 

Scott turned to the guys, “he’s right yeh know… and for what it’s worth, ah’m sorry ah kept it from yeh lads till now… we just figured it would be less disruptive tae morale if he waited till the tour was officially over.”

“An what’r we supposed tae dae for a bloody drummer now?!” Raiffe spat angrily from the doorway he had just re-entered the studio from.

“Ahhh, well… ah’v already got several great drummers lined up tae audition!” Scott announced brightly.

“Fuck that… Benny’s got his own unique sound… eht’s no easy tae play our fusion oh sound. We dinnae just play straight punk. Where yeh gonna come up wi a drummer that fits in wi us and we gel like the four oh us do??” argued Raiffe. “Ah need tae be able tae work well wi em tae drive the beat!”

“Raiffe… Ah PROMISE yeh, ah’ve lined up a handful of REALLY good drummers. One in particular ah think will REALLY shake things up and drive yer fans wild!” Scott smiled at the guys encouragingly. “The big thing is no letting this split ruin yer friendship! Benny’s still yer mate… he needs tae dae what’s right fer HIM… Cannae ye understand and be happy for him?”

The three remaining bandmates mumbled noncommittedly, realizing there wasn’t much more to be said. Benny wasn’t going to change his mind, and nothing they argued would make a difference.

“Well…. That’s it then ah guess…” Benny said sadly. “Look, please dinnae hate meh guys… ah just gotta dae what’s right for meh. We’ve had a good run of it! Ah’v had a blast playin wi yeh all… yer mah three best mates and ah’d hate tae lose yeh over this…. Ah’m REALLY SORRY…”

Begrudgingly Raiffe, Big Jonno and Bobby said their goodbyes to him as he left and then the three of them crashed defeatedly on the couches.

“This fuckin sucks big donkey dick…” Bobby bitched under his breath. “Where’s the fuckin Jack Daniels? Ah need a good swig.”

“That goes for all of us ah think…” Raiffe added looking toward their manager. “Time tae get pissed… where’s the good stuff then?”

Scott shook his head. “Afraid not Raiffe… the winds of time wait for no man and all that. Ah’ve got several drummers lined up for auditions after lunch.”

Bobby leaned back into the soft leather rubbing his temples to try and alleviate the stress. 

The guys had been constantly on the move over the 20 months since the album dropped and everything went into overdrive. The majority of the last 10 months had been spent on the road with a few weeks off here and there to come back home… but by in large it had been constant travel and shows.

He wasn’t complaining, he loved the travel and performing. But he missed Senna and Scarlet when he was gone. Every time he returned he felt like they’d changed so much, and he was missing important time in their lives.

At least he’d been able to come home for their 2nd birthday party 3 months ago.... but shit... Blues Clues theme?? What was Skye thinking? The twins were ALL about unicorns.... he’d have done a unicorn theme.... but of course he’d been wrapping up tour dates in America at the time and not at home. Unicorns farting and sneezing rainbows.... that would’ve been hilarious.

It sucked, being gone so much.... and the twins missed him too…. Bobby hated how upset they got when he left and having to deal with the guilt of leaving his 2 year old daughter’s for weeks at a time… 

Ms. Turner, the nanny he’d hired that stayed with the girls at both households texted him this morning that it took her a good 30 minutes to get the twins to stop crying when he left the flat to come to the studio. 

Yeah, that made him feel like complete shite as a dad. 

Thankfully, Henrik and Skye were supportive of him and did what they could to make it work… making sure that he had the twins whenever he was home from touring, and letting them travel with the nanny for closer locations. They’d even met him in Stockholm, using it as an opportunity to visit with Henrik’s family.

“So what do you think of that?” Scott said pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry… ah wasnae listening… what’d yeh say?” 

Scott shook his head. “Ah really need yeh tae pay attention Bobby…”

Bobby gave him a disgruntled face at his chastising tone and flipped him double birds. “Ah stopped bein at mah mam’s tit a LONG time ago Scott… ah dinnae need yeh bitchin at meh. Fuckin just tell meh what ah missed while a zoned out.”

Sighing he repeated what he’d just explained to Raiffe and Big Jonno.

“Ah was sayin ah had an interesting thought on how we kin audition drummers. 

Bobby blinked at him waiting for him to elaborate.

“We kin set up a barrier between you three and the drum kit and give them random songs tae jam wi yeh on… that way we not only hear their chops but see if they kin improvise and work under pressure.”

“What… just play blind wi’out being able tae see us? That’s insane… the drummer needs tae see us for timing.” Raiffe commented.

“I’ll set up a monitor of the three oh you for them tae see, and they’ll have in-ears.” Scott replied.

“What? Just throw random shit at them see if they just HAPPEN tae know the drum part? That’s askin a LOT… what if they dinnae know the song we throw out?” Jonno piped in.

“Then they fail the fuckin test and we send them packin.” Bobby supplied before Scott could answer. 

“Ah actually think eht’s bloody brilliant – will make a small list for sure, so we’re no wastin our time. We’re lookin for a fuckin needle in a haystack tae fill Benny’s shoes lads. The test HAS tae be wi a high bar.”

“Alright then! Let’s get tae it! Ah actually have a drummer in mind ah think would be PERFECT, but ah’m no sure they’re free… crossin mah fingers they’d be interested.” Scott smiled, rubbing his hands together in excitement. “You lot go tae the rehearsal space and start workin on yer new songs… Gimme a few days tae set up the studio for auditions and we’ll get this ball rollin! As the yanks say… Easy Peasy!”

But it wasn’t easy…

Three weeks later the band was still coming up shorthanded finding a new drummer and Bobby was losing his patience and getting pissy. 

To blow off steam he’d been visiting a small and very private BDSM club in Edinburgh more often than Scott would have liked, and he was getting tired of him nagging him about it.

“Geez Scott… get offa mah case man… “ Bobby groused at their manager. “Et’s all fuckin consensual, an eht’s not like the paparazzi are followin meh intae the club gettin in mah business… getting film oh meh playin wi a SUB…”

“No, but it doesn’ea need tae become front page in the tabloids that yer a freakin DOM at a private BDSM club either!” their manager argued as he set things up for the next drummer coming in to audition.

The three bandmates clinked their beer bottles together laughing as Bobby quipped… “No like eht would hurt mah pristine goody two shoes virginal reputation eh lads?!”

Bobby took a long pull off his beer then sighed in frustration at Scott. 

“OY, ah dinnae think this whole set up oh yers ehs workin. No offense, but no a single drummer has been able tae meet expectations on everythin we’ve thrown out there so far. What makes yeh think this one will be any different?”

Scott grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped down on the leather couch opposite of the guys.

Popping it open on the edge of the table he took a long swig then shook his head.

“Mmmmm, THIS one is fuckin brilliant! Remember ah mentioned hopin they were free when ah mentioned auditioning drummers at the start? Seems they decided they were ready tae move on from their current gig. Yer in for a fuckin treat lads!” Scott beamed.

“Geez man!” Big Jonno joked, “It’s like yer fuckin jonesin a hard on for this drummer whoever they are… no sure yeh wanna hype them up so much after the lackluster choices yeh have given us so far…”

Scott laughed, “You lads have absolutely NO clue the talent yer about tae experience… This drummer is a fuckin monster… whatever yeh throw at em they’re gonna destroy and then some.”

“REALLY…. An how yeh know this?” Raiffe raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

“Cause they’re grown up round the business and learned from lots of the greats that’s why. TRUST MEH… this IS yer new drummer guys…” he answered with 100% assurance.

Bobby wasn’t so sure about it… he drummed his fingers on the beer bottle thinking. “Sooo, what are we thinkin tae throw at this drummer sent from the gods? Any idea lads?”

“Ooohh oooohh! Ah know… how bout some Travis Barker? Maybe Rabbit Hole?” Raiffe suggested.

“Yeh, tha could work… eht’s got diversity and eht’s got speed…” Big Jonno mused aloud. “What about something hard hittin like The Legacy from Black Veil Brides?”

“Both good choices,” Bobby thought running the songs through his mind. “Personally ah like Rebel Love Song better though.”

The three sat thinking in silence for a few minutes.

“Falling in Reverse… The Drug in Me Is You… it’s a good test of the drums matchin lots of timing wi us…” Raiffe threw out and the guys nodded. 

“We could go classic punk wi Green Day’s American Idiot…” Bobby suggested, “Plenty of places for us tae hear the drums clearly if they’re good enough tae take the lead and keep the pace steady.”

More nodding as they all thought for some more ideas.

“Why don’t you lads choose two songs from those choices and then ask them tae choose a song cover of their own choice?” Scott offered as his phone pinged. “Ah, well, choose then… they’re here. Gotta go make sure the kit is up tae their approval.”

Scott left the room smiling to himself like he had a secret he was just bursting at the seams to share.

“He seems too fuckin happy about this one guys… “ Bobby mused watching him go. “After all the duds so far cannae say mah hopes are too high.”

“Yeah… and why is he fawnin all over hisself for this one?” Big Jonno commented suspiciously. “Ah wonder what he’s doin tae that drum kit behind the barrier? What’s he mean he ‘hopes it’s up tae their approval’ anyway?”

Bobby downed the last of his beer and shrugged. 

“Whatever… so what do we think then song wise? Ah vote for Rabbit Hole for the first song… they may not even know eht, which will be an easy NO from us right off the bat. And if they DO know eht, Travis Barker is a monster on that song…. 9 of 10 they’ll screw eht up and we’ll have a second NO.”

The other two agreed. 

“Solid reasoning Bobs… What yeh think for the second?” Jonno questioned.

“Hmmm, ah thinkin Raiffe is on tae something wi the Fallin in Reverse song…. Bet yeh a pint at the pub they have no idea who that even is!” Bobby laughed. “Quick third NO… three strikes and they’re sent packing and this stupid experiment of Scott’s is over.”

“Sounds good tae me” Raiffe agreed.

“Ah think we should give em a choice oh their own like Scott suggested…. IF by some bloody miracle they pass the previous two songs, I wanna hear something they’ve mastered tae really know what they’re capable of.” Jonno interjected.

Both guys nodded in agreement as Scott came back in.

“You guys ready for a treat?” Scott smiled at them like a kid in a candy store.

As the guys got up and followed him into the studio Bobby looked at him raising an eyebrow. 

Pulling him to the side, Bobby spoke quietly to him. “Oy Scott… the guys and ah’ve agreed this is the last drummer we’re gonna audition this way. Once we send this one packin we wanna find one the old fashioned way…. Hittin the clubs and findin an untapped talent.”

Scott smiled at him knowingly…. “Ye oh little faith Bobby… go out and throw this drummer yer worst, cannae wait tae see yer face while yer eatin crow…”

Sitting down on the couch in the corner Scott asked Bobby when he and the other two were ready what song they wanted to test with first.

“Think we’ll go wi something tae test not only band knowledge, but also technique… whoever yeh are back there, we’re gonna start wi Blink 182’s Rabbit Hole.” He smirked at the other two, sure they’d stumped them when Scott startled him by giving a thumbs up.

“They texted just count it down from 3 since it starts abruptly.”

Bobby furrowed his brow at Scott’s smug face. “Try and keep up!”

Bobby counted it out 

“3,2,1 – Dear head, shut up  
I can’t listen no more  
It’s late, so shut up  
Is one night too much to ask for

You are a haunted house  
You’re superstitious  
You are the coldest stone-carved marble faces

I won’t fall down that fucking rabbit hole  
I’m barely standing on the ground  
All the hints that you leave are too hard to believe at all  
I won’t fall down that fucking rabbit hole

As he and his mates played the song they looked at each other in shock as the drummer didn’t just fumble along or barely keep up as they expected, but INSTEAD drove the beat confidently and hit with rapid speed and precision. 

Bobby couldn’t help but notice they weren’t just copying the original drum part either… they were adding their own complex fills as well.

Finishing the song Bobby couldn’t help but notice the shit eating grin on Scott’s face. What is up with that guy today? 

“Good… fuck, gotta say ah’m surprised… what say yeh lads? Ah wish ah could find fault but ah really cannae.” Bobby admitted.

Neither of the other two had anything to add, so Bobby shrugged and dragged a hand through his dreads. “Fine then, next song…. Whatcha think guys? Ask yer drummer if they know Fallin in Reverse… “

Scott smiled at Bobby, “they CAN hear yeh…” his phone pinged with a text and he looked down.

Bobby smiled at Raiffe and Big Jonno conspiratorially expecting an answer of NO, proving them right.

“Yeah, they ask what song yeh wanna do, cause their drum beats are all pretty easy… but it’s your call.”

“Fuck meh… ah think yer bluffin back there!” Bobby challenged cockily. “Lets play The Drug in Me is You… go ahead and give a lead in if yer really sure yeh know eht and ah’l join in.” 

The drums perfectly played through the first verse on the drums as a solo and Bobby almost missed jumping in with the lyrics on time as he was so shocked.

“I heard a knock upon my door the other day  
I opened it to find death staring in my face  
The feel of mortal stalking still reverberates  
Everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case

My bodies tremblin’ sends shivers down my spine  
Adrenaline kicks and shifts into overdrive  
Your secrets keep you sick your lies keep you alive

‘Daaaaamn…’ Bobby marveled internally to himself as he rattled off the fast paced lyrics and the drummer dominated the group. He had to admit they not only KNEW a song from the relatively obscure band but also added their own flair...playing it better than the original.

Snake eyes every single time you roll with crooked dice  
I feel the darkness as it tried to pull me down  
The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house  
I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt  
Running from my past I’m praying feet don’t fail me now!

I’ve lost my god damn mind  
It happens all the time  
I can’t believe I’m actually  
Meant to be here  
Trying to consume  
The drug in me is you  
And I’m so high on misery  
Can't you see

Raiffe and Big Jonno smiled huge smiles as they jammed perfectly with the drums, enjoying themselves for the first time in the past few weeks.

As they finished the rest of the song Bobby quirked an eyebrow at their manager… what the fuck? Where had he been hiding this drummer and why couldn’t they just play together without all the covert walls and shit?

“Goddammit… Ah hate tae admit it but whoever yeh are back there that was fuckin AMAZING!” Big Jonno shouted out when they’d finished.

Scott’s phone pinged and he looked down then laughed. “They said ‘back atcha big guy!’ … have tae agree, the four of you sounded mint on that!”

Bobby turned, staring at the partition wall dividing them from seeing the drummer. He couldn’t put his finger on it but something seemed faintly familiar about their style and it bugged him he couldn’t figure it out.

“SO…. Bobs, got another test up yer sleeve? ‘Cause they’re batting a thousand so far…” Scott teased.

“Yeah, we wanna hear yer favorite song without any help from the rest of the band… complete solo, which means yeh’ll have tae fill in gaps tae make eht good… yeh better wow us.” He challenged smugly.

“PING”

Scott looked at his phone then burst out laughing which caused Bobby to arch a brow irritatedly.

“Sorry, they just asked if that was all… they said you might want to get comfortable and hold onto your asses, so they don’t knock you onto them. They wanna do a tribute tae The Professor”

The guys placed their instruments on their stands and the three of them collapsed on the couches.

"They really have the balls tae do Rush for us? Trying tae live up tae Neil Peart ehs either brave or stupid..." Raiffe joked.

"Diggin their own grave... no skin offa my nose, long as eht's no a trainwreck we've got tae sit an listen tae." Bobby added.

“PING”

Scott read out loud as he chuckled “Everyone comfy?”

Bobby huffed, “Alright diva… get on wi eht, wow us or whatever…”

The recognizable starting drum beats of Rush’s Tom Sawyer beat out and the guys looked at each other as it picked up in difficulty, layering texture to make up for lack of lyrics and the other instruments… what they were playing in addition to Peart's drum lines gave it a uniqueness that made it sound like it had been actually written as a drum solo.

“Goddamn Bobby…. Yeh hearin this?!?” Raiffe whispered excitedly. “I’m first tae admit this drummer is phenomenal! Hate tae say it but Benny was like a beginner compared tae this lad!”

“Shit, he’s totally right Bobs… if we dinnae snap him up we’re right idiots!” Big Jonno added excitedly.

The song was about to come to an end when the drummer beat out a complex bridge Bobby had never heard before and smoothly transitioned into an equally impressive and unique drum solo of YYZ that left them all gob smacked.

Bobby shook his head and smiled in spite of himself as it hit him…

After roughly 8 minutes listening to the drummer masterfully craft an unique version of incredibly difficult and great classic Rush tunes.... he would put money he knew who the mystery drummer was...

.... and his dick jumped happily at the possibility.


	2. Hidden Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audition completed, what will Bobby Raiffe and Big Jonno decide... and how will the guys feel when the hidden musician is revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first opportunity to learn a bit about Ava Kayleigh. I'm excited to hear what you readers think... she is definitely a girl who can give Bobby a run for his money!  
> As always, I look forward to hearing your comments!
> 
> And if you like what you're reading, please let me know by leaving Kudos!❤️
> 
> Songs in the chapter -  
> Led Zeppelin - Moby Dick (John Bonham's incredible drum solo)  
> Led Zeppelin - Rock and Roll

Finishing the last combination of her take on Tom Sawyer and YYZ Ava flipped her hair from her face and looked at the monitor Scott had placed against the partition wall….she wanted to get the satisfaction of seeing the looks on their faces. 

She was used to being underestimated… as a girl drummer in the industry she had gained a thick skin. But she KNEW her worth and how good she was. So it was always fun to see the shocked look on people’s faces when they realized it as well. 

This time had been different though, as they had zero idea the drummer auditioning was a girl. 

Scott had warned her the band mates (especially their lead singer) were getting fed up with his process… so she expected them to not be particularly welcoming, receptive or excited to see what skills she had. 

But she hadn’t been expecting them to try to kick her to the curb so quickly. 

Their song choices to test her had definitely been out of left field. 

Had she not been such a music addict she’d have probably been screwed… luckily for her, she’d had headphones as her permanent daily accessory since her first pair at 4 years old. 

Her dad was one of the best sound technicians in Europe and had drilled into both she and her older brother the importance of having a vast knowledge of current, recent and past bands… not only the commercially popular but also the obscure as well. 

While other pre-teen and teenage girls were adorning themselves with accessories and makeup, clothes and shoes…. Ava had sported a set of sticks in her hands along with her earbuds and headphones with music constantly streaming into her ears… and drummed along on any available surface. 

She knew she’d been blessed to be born into her family, and the privileges it had afforded her with regarding the talented musicians she’d been given exposure to.

Ava didn’t take for granted the opportunities she’d had to get first hand tutoring from drummers like Neil Peart, Stuart Copeland, Tomas Haake and Dave Grohl as she’d grown up…. 

Knowing full well what a precious thing it was, she soaked up every second of time, every piece of advice, every correction given – and honed her skills as sharp as a knife to prove she’d been worth it.

The past two years she’d felt like she’d been frustratingly spinning her wheels in place, so when her dad had told her Scott had reached out to him asking about her she was thrilled at the prospect. 

She knew her dad had been right when he told her to just go out and experience being part of a band… playing small gigs and learning the dynamics first hand – but she felt held back and was ready for bigger and better!

Always being driven to excel and not settle for mediocre she’d been going stir crazy. The guys in the band she’d been with weren’t going anywhere, and honestly she’d been waiting for the right opportunity to jump ship. 

Paisley Cuddle was just about the hottest thing out there right now… for them to need a drummer just felt like fate. Soon as she spoke to Scott she’d jumped at the chance and told the guys she was done…. 

Though she still thought it’d been a bit strange Scott wanted her to wait almost 3 weeks to audition. 

“Uncle Scott… what if they find someone before then? Why wait? I quit the other band…. I can come audition today if need be!” She’d asked him over the phone. 

Scott had laughed, “Dinnae yeh worry about that lass…these lads are being incredibly fussy. Ah get it, they’re on top right now and dinnae want tae settle. Say what yeh will about Ben leavin the band so abruptly, they’d played together for years - he’s no easy tae replace….” 

“That still doesn’t answer my question Scott…” 

“Nae it doesn’t… listen, honestly ah want the boys tae take a bit of a break… they need a reset after the long haul they’ve been on the past year. But yeh needn’t worry, nobody has been able tae meet their expectations.” 

“And you think I will?” She asked dubiously. 

Ava had mad self confidence in her skills as a drummer, but she’d been shut down before because of her gender… with a band on fire with success like Paisley Cuddle, what were the odds they’d give her a fair shake? 

Scott’s voice dropped quieter and took on a conspiratorial tone. “Ahhh, see… ah’v set up a little something in the way we’re auditioning drummers that ah actually did BECAUSE ah want yeh tae have yer big opportunity. Ah know it’s rough for a lass in the industry… so we’re auditioning drummers blindly.” 

“What do you mean…. blindly?” She’d asked curiously. 

Scott had always been a creative out of the box kind of guy… that’s one of the reasons he and her dad had been such great friends for so many years. 

Scott laughed. “Just like it sounds… I set up a partition between the drums and the rest of the band. Told the guys the separation would help them really isolate the drum sounds…. They’ve been testing the drummers auditioning by throwing out random songs to play on the fly…. songs the band already knows from their years playing covers in the clubs over the years.” 

“That’s a nasty piece of testing criteria,” she commented… “no advance warning whatsoever?” 

“Nope… none. And they never pick the same songs… that way word doesn’t get out for anyone to practice ahead of their audition.” 

“Wowwww….” 

“Shit Avvie… yeh KNOW it’s gonna be a walk in the park for yeh…. aside from yer dad, ah dinnae know a single other person has the wide variety of band knowledge and ability tae play somethin after only hearin it a few times….as YOU kin!” 

He was right, she was blessed with the ability to retain drum parts from just about every song she’d listened to more than a few times and set her sticks on a surface to run through it. 

“That’s still a brutal way of testing a musician…” she added. 

“Yeah, well… it’s gonna work well for them when you nail it and wipe the smug smiles offa their faces!” Scott laughed. 

“Listen, ah KNOW this is where yeh belong. The band NEEDS yeh! Not only are yeh an incredible drummer but adding you… a freakin gorgeous and interesting female drummer… is going to make the band stand out even more. And BEFORE yeh say it….ah’m NOT insinuating yer a prop or a publicity stunt.” 

“Ah know what ah’m doin! Mixing it up wi a girl on the drums is ACE! Yer better than 99% of all the drummers in the bands under my label…. ah just evened the odds for yeh by covering the fact yer a girl while yeh audition is all…” 

Ava had thought about it…. what he’d said wasn’t wrong. She’d auditioned too many times and still a guy had been chosen over her despite her being the better musician…. And it seriously sucked. 

“Okay…. You’ve convinced me…. Just tell me when and I’ll be there.” 

Now, sitting behind the drums in the studio…. hidden away from the rest of the band by the solid partition wall and viewing their reaction on the monitor Scott had set up for her, Ava couldn’t help herself and covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. No good giving herself away before Scott was good and ready for the reveal. 

Except….. 

Her eyes zeroed in on the lead singer’s facial expression and she couldn’t help but wonder. 

Ava’s memory swept back to the short interaction she’d had with him after playing at a wedding reception over a year ago. 

Surely he wouldn’t remember it after so long…. 

SHE remembered it though…. 

The look he’d given her, his striking amber eyes flashing hot like pools of liquid lava. He was like sex on a stick…. the man had pure animal magnetism for sure and it had reached right down to all the right places without ever laying a finger on her.

Holy crap he was sexy… 

She remembered doing her best to hide the effect he had on her….but there was no denying the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she interacted with him.

‘Nope… no. no. no Ava… bad girl! Guys like him are nothing but bad news!’ she’d chastised herself internally as he’d undressed her with his eyes. 

He wanted one thing, and just like all the other guys like him, once he got it he’d be gone. No way she was going to be a casualty of that whirlwind… no matter how amazing he probably was. 

So she’d played it cheeky and done her best to hide the fact that her legs had barely held her up as she sauntered to the van to retrieve her motorcycle helmet. Somehow she’d made it to her hog….throwing him a final look before escaping the scene. 

God! Ava remembered how hot she was by the time she’d rode off, and how the rumble of the motor underneath her as she’d gunned it had acted together in tandem with the image of him in her brain… the vibration of the Harley Davidson engine had thrown her over the edge, and she’d orgasmed as she rode away. 

Now the man was just feet from her.

The way Bobby McKenzie was looking at the partition right now though… brought those same butterflies awake in her she’d felt from that night. 

He smiled crookedly, the devil dancing in his eyes and gave her an up-tick with his chin knowingly. 

Shit….. 

Somehow he knows… or suspects… it’s me.

Sometimes she just couldn’t help herself… she knew full well from his interviews she’d watched, that Bobby McKenzie prided himself on recognizing the specific little nuances that were trademarks of musicians he was interested in. He’d made some remarks about her talent that night she’d played at his friend’s wedding. 

Could he have really remembered what her own nuances sounded like from over a YEAR ago?? 

She hadn’t given it a single thought as she’d laid her heart into her playing during the audition. 

‘Crap’, she swore inwardly…hoping she hadn’t ruined her chance. She had no idea how the guy felt about adding a girl to the group. 

On second thought….. ‘fuck him and the rest of them if they have a problem with me being a girl! I’m a boss on my kit and if they don’t recognize it then they’ve all got shit for brains and I don’t need it!’ She growled internally. 

Ava squinted her eyes at his image on the monitor in irritation. 

Damn he’s a cocky sonofabitch. 

Fine…. He wants to dance? She had enough experience with musicians that took cockiness to an art form, Bobby McKenzie wouldn’t know what hit him. 

Seeing the bassist and lead guitar players animatedly talking with Scott on the couch, she grabbed her phone and texted him. 

Scott’s cell pinged a text notification and he sniggered before reading it aloud to the others. 

“They said they’re gonna stretch out and take a nap while yeh recover from yer orgasm…. tae just wake em up when yeh’v got yer panties dry and can complete a coherent sentence.” 

Bobby couldn’t help himself; he threw back his head letting out a bellowing laugh. Recovering, he wiped the tear from the corner of his eye. 

Looking around he spotted the camera mounted on the wall behind where the drum kit was hidden, giving his best smoldering gaze into it before speaking directly to the drummer. 

“Oh ah’l show yeh what wet panties are…” he purred deeply just loud enough for her alone to hear, then chewed seductively on his lip piercing. 

Ava couldn’t help herself and snorted….causing Bobby’s eyebrows to shoot up in surprise followed by a Cheshire Cat grin. 

“Fine then lads….” Scott interjected, “They’ve beyond passed all yer tests, when not a single other drummer who’ve auditioned before was able tae do…and we’ve had a few weeks rest… what dae yeh think?” 

“Ah vote a BIG yes! This bloke has the chops for sure… hate tae state the obvious but they’re way better than Benny was. Dinnae think we’ll find better…. ah’m actually surprised they’re free tae be honest.” Raiffe commented. 

“There’s the rub…” Big Jonno added, “Bobs brings enough drama all on his own….difference wi him is we’re family and used tae eht. Is this guy free because he’s a problem child? Last thing we need is bad chemistry right off the bat.” 

Bobby winked into the camera… shit. Yeah, he’d totally figured out who just auditioned for them. 

A wickedly playful look spread across his face and he spoke to his band mates without taking his eyes off the camera lens. “Somehow ah dinnae believe CHEMISTRY will be a problem guys… ah say this drummer is EXACTLY what we’ve been lookin for… exactly what AH’V been lookin for….ah vote YES.” 

Big Jonno swiveled his head, looking over at Bobby in surprise. “Seriously?! That’s almost too easy…. What if they don’t match our style? Dinnae yeh think we ought tae see em and judge after?” 

Bobby finally turned to his friend… if this WAS who he was sure it was… although he loved the two guys like brothers, he knew them well enough that they would unfortunately discriminate against her solely because she was a girl….. 

She was serious flames and a fuckin bloody brilliant drummer to top it off. 

Not only that… the memory of her from that night had stuck with him. The image of her turning and grinning at him before she’d ridden off on that Harley had become his personal masturbatory film reel. 

Bobby caught Scott’s expression and knew he was right. 

The look on Scott’s face said it all. Since the very beginning he had made Paisley Cuddle his priority and everything he did was for their success. Scott had set up this whole blind audition because he KNEW drummer girl was what they needed now…. and at the end of the day Bobby trusted their manager. 

Subtly nodding at Scott Bobby turned his attention on Raiffe and Big J. 

“First, anyone who plays like this drummer does has GOT tae be fit. And they’re behind the kit anyway…. If they need their look updated eht’s a small thing we’ll fix.” 

The guys nodded, conceding to his points. 

“Second… yeh said eht yerselves…. They’re fuckin amazing. Better than Benny by a LONG way…. We’d be idiots tae pass up on ehm. Plus Scott DID say they left whatever band they’ve been wi lookin tae move on. So ah dinnae think attitude is a problem….” 

He turned his head, looking back over his shoulder at the camera lens and winked… “though they ARE fuckin cheeky…. ah think they’ll fit in PERFECTLY…. ah cannae wait tae get tae know them.” 

“SO!” Scott jumped in feeling the time was right. “Bobby is a yes…. guys, it’s gotta be unanimous. What say yeh?” 

Raiffe and Big Jonno looked at Bobby, (who was notoriously the hardest one of the group to please) and both sighed in relief. Smiling and nodding both men agreed…. 

“Eht’s a massive YES from meh!” Raiffe laughed. “Cannae wait tae lay down some sick rhythms wi our new drummer! This new album ehs gonna be epic!” 

Big Jonno laced his fingers behind his head, kicked up his feet on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. “FINALLY! Done wi this fuckin process! Ah vote a resounding YES…. whoever yeh are back there yer literally the best drummer ah know ah’ve ever heard…. anyone who kin slay Rush like yeh did ehs a SERIOUS boss!” 

Bobby turned around facing the camera and opened his arms wide, smiling enigmatically. “Alright, the band has spoken mystery musician…. What say yeh? Yeh wanna join the Paisley Cuddle line up as our new drummer?” 

Ava couldn’t contain her smile and typed joyfully into her phone in response. 

“PING!” 

Bobby turned back toward their manager, raising a single brow at him in question as he read the text. 

Looking up at Bobby Scott tossed his cell to him. “Why don’t you do the honors Bobby..” 

Looking at the text…. (and the name of the contact that sent it) he nodded satisfied…. He knew it… his gut, and his dick knew it was HER. This was gonna be fun!! 

“She says ABSO-FUCKIN-LUTLY.”  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Silence followed his revelation as the words sunk in for Raiffe and Big Jonno. 

“Wait….. did yeh just say…..SHE?” Raiffe sputtered as Ava appeared from around the partition and smoothly sauntered out toward them. 

Bobby turned and took her in…. 

In the light of the studio she was even more stunning than he’d thought that night. 

Her hair, still long (with a shaved section on one side) was now dyed a striking saturated lavender that transitioned into a vibrant magenta from her biceps to the tips just above her waist. 

Flipping her hair over her shoulder as she walked, Bobby noticed something new from the last time he’d seen her. The shaved portion on the side of her head had been tattooed… a colorful new school tattoo of two cupcakes now resided there, one super cute and the other clearly evil. 

Bobby smiled to himself wondering if that was meant to reflect her personality… 

Crossing the room to finally face him he realized just how incredibly fit she was. Gauging from his own height of 5’9” he guessed she was around 5’6”. 

Tall and willowy….but freakin cut, she was wearing Adidas running pants that sat low on her shapely hips along with a sports bra that showed her cleavage off…. 

He almost lost himself in the fantasy of picturing how she looked as she played but was brought back to the moment as his eyes skimmed lower and noticed the girl had the soft tracings along her trim stomach of a fucking 6 pack! 

Ava spun her sticks effortlessly and grinned brilliantly at them all. Bobby noticed she was chewing gum, looking like the cat who ate the canary as she took in Raiffe and Big Jonno’s expressions. 

“Gents,” Bobby chuckled… “lemme introduce our new drummer Ava Kayleigh.” 

“Wait a tick!” Scott cut in sounding surprised… “how d’ye know her name? Mah cell only lists her as Ava.” 

Smiling at him past Bobby’s shoulder she answered him “we met last year briefly when I played a wedding he was at…” Ava’s eyes drifted back to meet with Bobby’s, “though I didn’t expect you’d remember.” 

Stepping around him before he could answer, she made her way across the room to Raiffe and Big Jonno and extended her hand. She was surprised when instead of a handshake Big J swept her up into a massive bear hug and laughed! 

“Fuckin BRILLIANT lass! Yer amazing…. welcome tae the fam!” Jonno enthused then set her back down. 

Turning to Raiffe she tried to assess his thoughts. 

He was smiling outwardly but she could sense something simmering underneath. It felt a bit similar to when a guy was checking you out at the bar, trying to suss out his chances of getting you home in his bed. 

‘Gonna have to keep my eye on this one for a bit’ Ava thought to herself. 

“What say we have a drink tae celebrate the new partnership while Scott gets the paperwork together for the contract?” Bobby’s silky voice came from close behind her. 

Ava suddenly felt the heat from his body and could smell his cologne… a small jolt rushed down her spine and she did her best to ignore it. 

THIS….whatever this undeniable chemistry was between them….it was NOT happening. She wasn’t going to let an in-band fling ruin her opportunity… no matter how much her lady parts screamed at her in protest. 

The man oozed sex appeal and she had way too visceral a response to him… he was dangerous, and he knew it. 

Big Jonno grabbed a bottle of Jack and 4 shot glasses from a cabinet underneath the coffee table and began to pour as Ava took a seat on the other couch and Bobby plopped down next to her. 

Once the shots had been passed around Bobby held up his glass…. “tae a new partnership… an all that comes wi eht…. Slàinte Mhath!” 

As they all threw back the shot Bobby looked at her intensely over the glass for a moment, then reached for the bottle indicating that everyone come in for a refill. 

Several shots later the 4 were laughing as Scott came back with the contracts for her to sign. 

Ava felt absolutely giddy. Holy shit! It hit her all at once the enormity of it all and she almost hummed with energy.

Watching her read them over Bobby watched Raiffe as his eyes raked over Ava’s form appreciatively. It fuckin pissed him off… 

Bobby let the full weight of his glare settle on him until Raiffe finally tore his lusty gaze away from her, quirking a brow to communicate his approval. 

‘Yeah man…. Love yeh like a brother but no fuckin way’ he thought to himself, ‘keep that shit tae yerself…. she’s gonna be mine.’ 

“This calls for a celebration!” she exclaimed as she completed her last signature and bounded to her feet.

Striding purposefully across the studio she began to move away the temporary partitions with Scott’s help, then settled down behind the drum kit and began to play Led Zeppelin’s Moby Dick. 

“SHIT YEAH!!” Big Jonno yelled enthusiastically, jumping to his feet and grabbing his guitar. “Come on slackers… our drummer ehs ready tae JAM!!”

Bobby sat back taking in how fucking incredible she looked behind the drum kit, and how her breasts moved as she played… barely held in by the sports bra. 

As the other two gaped at her deftly executing Bonham’s signature drum solo with perfect precision he could tell they were thinking similar thoughts… shit, how could they NOT! 

He had to hand it to Scott… his plan had been bloody brilliant.

Not only would she do great things for the band’s image… but listening to her nailing John Bonham’s drum solo, (something not a single drummer he’d ever met was willing to even TRY)… she was honestly one of the BEST drummers he’d ever heard. She deserved the job and they were lucky to have her.

She effortlessly transitioned into Rock and Roll, and both Raiffe and Big Jonno looked like they’d just fallen in love while they joined in with her on their instruments.

Speaking of the devil, Scott slid a chair up next to Bobby’s and spoke softly to him while keeping his eyes on their new drummer.

“Yeh know she’s like a niece tae meh….” Scott commented nonchalantly. 

Bobby had a feeling he knew where this was going, but Scott should know by now that when Bobby fucking McKenzie decided he wanted something there… was little anyone could do to stand in his way.

He decided to humor him though, so he nodded in acknowledgement.

“Yeah, dinnae just nod tae placate meh McKenzie… ah see the way yeh look at her.”

“Who? Meh?” Bobby feigned innocence, then smiled wickedly.

“Yeah YOU… she’s no on the menu, so sod off and go tae another restaurant mate.”

“Scott… tsk tsk tsk… tha’s really offensive referring tae our new drummer like she’s a piece of meat… yeh should be ashamed oh yerself.”

“Laugh it up… but ah KNOW yeh!” Scott insisted seriously. “Dinnae be a little shit tae meh. Seriously Bobs… she’s a firecracker for sure and ah kin tell she’s got yeh intrigued…. But yeh HAVE tae think of the band first.”

Turning to Scott; all trace of joking were gone from his tone. “Scott… ah ALWAYS put the band first… dinnae ever question that.”

“Ahm 100% serious man… yeh dinnae have the best track record wi women, and if yeh chase after her and break her heart… no only you will be the loser this time.”

Bobby studied the look on the older man’s face then turned to watch Ava. Something inside of him twisted at the thought of her disappearing again after having her just walk back into his life. 

Not a single girl had ever pulled at him so deeply as she did… not even Skye.

He fully understood what Scott was saying, but as he watched the undercurrent of lust on his bass players face as he jammed with Ava and Big J… Bobby couldn’t help but feel the rage of possessiveness rise up within him.

No FUCKING way was Raiffe ever putting his hands on Ava… 

“Bobs… yeh hear meh right? Screwin this up would be the worst mistake of yer life…the stakes are tae high. Ah dinnae want tae see yeh lose everythin.”

Bobby chewed on his lip ring and his heart did a little flip in his chest when Ava’s eyes connected with his and she smiled radiantly at him.

Leaning his head in to Scott so he could hear him clearly, Bobby had only one thing to say to his manager…

“Then ah guess that means only one thing…. ah’m just nae gonna lose.”

Before their manager could respond Bobby jumped up from his seat and in a few strides grabbed the mic stand and effortlessly joined in…picking up the lyrics mid-chorus.

‘Fuckin Bobby McKenzie…’ Scott swore to himself as he watched the man slide into his stage charm.


	3. Juicy Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting in the recording studio Bobby reveals its his birthday and he has no plans... for Ava that just won't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flirting and bants are on fire between these two. I think Bobby has finally met his match in little miss Ava Kayleigh!
> 
> As always, I look forward to hearing your comments!  
> If you enjoy the story don’t forget to leave kudos! ❤️ Let’s me know I’m doing right by the readers!!
> 
> Chapter Songs -  
> Joan Jett - Do You Wanna Touch Me  
> Ava Max - Tattoo  
> Blink 182 - She's Out of Her Mind  
> Foreigner - Hot Blooded

Bobby sat on one of the swivel chairs next to the soundboard technician listening to the guitar track Big Jonno was laying down in the studio. It was good but could be tightened up a bit. 

He was doing his best to be positive, but his day had started out crappy… knowing he’d be spending his birthday alone tonight. He had no reason to believe it wouldn’t end crappy too. Maybe he’d just go out and get his rage on like old times, get shit faced and start a pub fight. 

It had been too long since he’d REALLY tied one on and gotten the inner itch scratched… the scratching that only came from either letting loose in a mosh pit that led to punches thrown or having mind blowing sex. 

He was bored with the BDSM club in Edinburgh... and he hadn’t been to the one in Glasgow for months. Aside from that, he really didn’t feel like making the hour long drive… plus he’d never been a guy for random hookups… so sex was out. 

And for the latter… Skye had been in his ear over the last year about ‘walking a straight line’ as a dad, that going on a rager would probably just earn him a fucking lecture. 

Honestly, he was getting irritated with the whole nagging shit. Bobby would always have a soft spot for Skye but sometimes he felt like she took advantage of it. He had a right to parent his OWN way without intervention.

Thinking about it just got him in more of a pissy mood. He’s a grown fucking ass man and his girls are well taken care of! When they’re with him he’s ALWAYS the best dad he could be… next time he and Skye had a discussion he’d be laying some truths on her… beginning with it was shitty that she and Henrik took the girls with them to Sweden over his fucking birthday!

Bobby had been quietly treading on Skye’s pathway regarding parenting over the past year while he was on tour because he didn’t want to rock the boat…. But now that he was back, they were going to have a serious discussion … it was FAR past time to let him parent his OWN way… 

Crissake… he hadn’t talked to his own mum since he was 18… he didn’t need Skye to fucking take up the role.

Jonno looked out at them through the window with a questioning expression.

Bobby brought his thoughts back to the present and pressed the button for the speaker… “Sorry man… ah drifted for a moment… what’d yeh say?”

“Maybe ah need more time tae practice…” Jonno patiently smiled at Bobby. He knew it was a tough day and felt bad that he had to leave town to go help his parents out back in Glasgow and skip out on celebrating with his friend.

“Yeah… maybe that’s for the best. That last take was closer though Big J, kin yeh try tae tighten up the middle section?… listen tae the triples Ava’s playin in yer ears.” Bobby suggested.

“Tha’s insanely fast mate!! Dinnae how she does eht, but ah need a fair bit more time in practice tae get it solid. Not sure we wanna waste more time on eht till ah kin pull eht off!” the big man joked… yet he was serious too. 

Over the past few weeks since Ava had joined the band the four had been successfully collaborating on songwriting for the new album.

They’d just finished the final touches on the music for this new song yesterday when Ava recorded… and now they were layering in but still had work to do. 

Bobby didn’t blame Jonno for still being unsure. Ava had set a seriously fast and furious drum track, and it raised the bar for them as musicians on a technical level… 

Turning his head he looked at Raiffe, who was lounging on a chair pretending to read something on his phone but was in fact watching Ava.

Bobby made a mental note to immediately begin operation ‘make sure Raiffe stays in the forever friend zone’.

He swiveled his chair toward him, “fine… yer up mate.”

Raiffe was oblivious, his mind apparently deep in thought…. Or probably more correctly deep in some fantasy or other. Yeah, Bobby could just imagine what images Raiffe was conjuring up in his brain with Ava at the center.

The image did NOT help his mood…. ‘fucker…’ Bobby bitched internally. ‘yeh pick up pussy everywhere we go… leave Ava alone. Ah’v called dibs.’

Crumpling up a piece of paper from the notepad sitting in front of him on the console Bobby threw it at his bassist….taking satisfaction of it hitting it’s intended mark square in the forehead. 

“OY! Old man! Turn up yer fuckin hearing aids…ah’m talkin tae yeh!”

Raiffe met Bobby’s irritated glare with one of his own, “shit man! What was that for?! Wait…. Why’d yeh call meh an old man?”

“Ah SAID, yer up geezer… Jonno needs some time tae up his speed tae meld wi’ Ava’s.”

The two men glanced over at Ava’s prone figure on the couch when Bobby mentioned her name. 

Apparently oblivious to the exchange going on in the booth, she was lying on her back with her knees hung over the armrest. 

Eyes closed in concentration she was moving her sticks and her neon green vans clad feet in the air to whatever was playing on her noise canceling headphones. 

Shit she was adorable Bobby thought to himself and couldn’t help but laugh out loud as she blew and popped a huge bubble with the gum she’d been chewing.

Yeah, SHE could pull him out of his shitty mood.

Bobby could smell the distinctive smell from here. One of the little things he’d learned about her in the past few weeks was that it was the only brand she chewed.

Juicy Fruit gum… ‘If smells could be a representation of a mood, then Juicy Fruit gum would definitely classify as a “HAPPY” smell…’ he thought fleetingly.

Raiffe shook his head then looked back at Bobby quirking a brow. “Wait a tick…. Why’d yeh call MEH old man? Eht’s no MY birthday TODAY…”

“WAIT!!! It’s your BIRTHDAY???” Ava chimed in startling the guys and causing them both to turn back to her.

“Yeah… another year older, but NO wiser!” Raiffe joked.

“Least ah’m NO ancient… like SOME people in the room!” Bobby quipped back with a fire in his eyes.

Raiffe gave him a withering look… Bobby knew EXACTLY what he was doing when he inserted the dig. Raiffe just turned 34 a few months ago… the smartass little shit was planting the seed in Ava’s brain that he was too old for her at 10 years her senior. “Fuck off…”

Bobby laughed and winked at Ava, sending her into giggles.

“Whoa… you’re seriously 34?!” she asked innocently.

“Yeh, like ah said… ANCIENT! Nae get yer arse ehn the studio tae lay down yer track… unless yer elderly fingers cannae keep up wi’ Ava’s youth?!” Bobby quipped. 

It was a fun jab, but also intentional… Raiffe needed to know his place, and Bobby was determined to make sure he stayed there.

Raiffe shot daggers at Bobby as he stood up, “ah’l show YOU yeh little shit…” he grumbled, then made his way out of the booth to swap with Jonno.

Bobby smirked, watching him go. It was all bants at the end of the day… the three guys had been fast friends since Bobby got hired on at the hospital kitchen after graduation from school just about 10 years ago. 

At this point they acted more like brothers… brothers that gave each other hell but still loved each other regardless. 

Which was maybe why Bobby was pissed about being left on his birthday without his mates. Big J he could understand… his parents needed him. But Raiffe was different, he was sodding him off for a girl who was in town visiting. One of MANY he’d met while they were on tour. Nobody special or meaningful… just what he’d referred to as ‘an epic shag.’

“So… your birthday today huh?” Ava’s voice reached into his head, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Turning back to her he caught her eyes in his own and gave her his best grin. “Yup!”

“Any big plans?”

“Nae, Jonno and Raiffe have bingo wi’ the other oldies… and the other’s ah’d be spendin it wi are outta town.” he joked with a twinkle in his eye.

Ava laughed, “seriously…”

“Just pullin yer leg love… well, no about Raiffe’s age mind yeh… he’s really 34 no joke. But, yeh… no plans.”

Tilting her head in question she squinted at him. “I’ve a hard time believing that…”

Bobby made a crossing sign across his chest. “Cross mah little black heart, eht’s the truth.”

“So what are we gonna go do to celebrate then?” she smiled at him, raising her brows expectantly, then blew a big bubble… popping it loudly. 

Bobby held her gaze, his lips curling into a shit eating grin… “fer real? Yeh wanna go celebrate wi meh?”

Ava shrugged, “I mean… it’s kinda sad to be alone on your birthday. What do you want to do?”

She could swear a flame sparked behind those amber eyes when she asked the question…. ‘Shit.’ The back of her neck heated up as he intently locked eyes with her. Ava KNEW she was playing with fire and yet she just couldn’t help herself.

The past weeks of songwriting and recording had been filled with a flirtatious undercurrent between the two of them… and honestly, she’d given as good as she got. It had been fun, and she wondered where it might go if they spent time alone. That man made her hot in all the right places.

“Ah kin think of a lot of things ah’d like tae do…” he said huskily.

Ava’s breath caught in her throat as the air palpably simmered between them.

Bobby played with his lip piercing with his tongue for a second in thought, then quirked a corner of his lips up. “Tell yeh what, surprise meh…. Ah’m up for whatever yeh wanna throw at meh.” 

“ANYTHING????” she smiled wickedly at him. “That’s a LOT of power to give me you know…. I mean, you barely know me… I could have some freaky things in mind.”

“Somehow, ah’m nae sure yer freaky could hold a candle tae mine drummer girl!” he smirked playfully back at her. “But ah’l give yeh the benefit of the doubt. DO yer worst…. Eht’s a Friday after all… dinnae have anywhere tae be for two days… iffn yeh keep meh out on a weekend-long bender ah’l no complain.”

“Wait…. HOW old are you turning?” 

“Ah’m now 28… old enough tae know EXACTLY a lot of the craziness ah do, young enough tae still NO give a shit about the consequences!” he wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully. 

Ava laughed… “Hmmmmm…” she studied him for a moment. “How much open skin do you have? I’m thinking we start off with a birthday tattoo.”

“Ahhh, good excuse tae check out the physique… fine ah’l bite…” he quipped back. 

Hopping off of the swivel chair he strode over to the couch, then kicked off his Adidas and before she could react he reached behind his head and pulled his tee over his head. 

Dropping it on her lap, he flipped the top button on his leather pants and unzipped them… pushing them down his hips and stepping out of them.

It took everything in her not to gape at Bobby’s extremely fit body…. He obviously worked out, but it was lean and defined cut muscle. Serious sex on a stick standing before her now with his arms outstretched and wearing only fitted boxers and no-show socks.

Bobby grinned internally, seeing the quick thirsty expression on her face before she masked it. “Take a look see… since eht’s yer idea, ah’l let yeh choose the placement.”

“Hmmmmm….” She mused. 

Taking the opportunity to oogle this incredible snack of man candy in front of her, Ava let her eyes linger as she perused all of his tattoos… and… other definitively generous sized parts.

Bobby’s arms were full black and grey sleeves with pops of color, covered from wrist to shoulder and up his neck on both sides with tattoos. Both nipples were pierced and on his left pec he had two sets of tiny footprints tattooed with the names Senna and Scarlet in scrolling letters arching around the heel of the left print for each. 

From his belly button and disappearing down into his briefs was the full color face of a lion, it’s mane made into dreadlocks… some with green yellow and red beads, and some with blue and white. She remembered reading somewhere a few years ago he’d had an upside-down pinup there… he must have had it covered up with the lion. Whoever did it, did a REALLY good job… if she didn’t know better she would never have guessed.

Looking further down… and TRYING her best not to linger at his considerably large bulge… he had a large tattoo of an old fashioned microphone on his left thigh. On his shins he had a Japanese foo dog adorning his left, and a ripped skin tattoo on the right with what she assumed was the McKenzie plaid showing through. 

Making a small twirling motion with her finger she ordered, “turn around… give me a look at the back too…”

Bobby smiled dazzlingly at her as he turned, “yeh, mah ass is a fantastic view…or so ah’v been told.”

‘MMMMhmmmmm….’ Ava thought to herself, ‘nice ass indeed!’ 

On his back, he had the outline of a large backpiece that was in progress and following down the back of his legs he had tattoos on both calves. His left was filled with old fashioned broken typewriter keys spelling out PAISLEY CUDDLE and below it a skull with a mohawk, but the right only had a hand making the rock & roll sign... leaving a perfect spot of empty space right in the center.

YES… she WAS enjoying the perfectly toned curve of his ass as she drug her gaze back up.

Bobby flexed his cheeks and looked over his shoulder at her smiling wickedly at the blush he saw coloring the back of her neck.

“Ah mean, eht IS a work oh the gods… mah ass… but mah eyes are up here darlin!” his lazy voice curled around her brain as she broke free from obviously checking him out.

Turning back around he squat down in front of where she still lay on the couch, rested his forearms on his knees and smoldered at her.

“So… what’s yer pleasure luv? Where do’ye think mah birthday tat should go?” he asked huskily.

Having pulled herself back together, Ava smiled knowingly back at him… “Subject matter and placement shall be revealed when we get to the shop!”

“Pffftttt….” Bobby smiled back at her, “so THAT’S the way yeh like tae play lass?”

“That’s how I roll. Girl of mystery and all that….” she shrugged. “You’ll just have to wait to find out I’m afraid…. What time do you want to kick it?”

Bobby looked at his smartwatch, then over his shoulder at the sound tech…. “mate… ah figure we’ve put in a full day. That can be Raiffe’s last take. Let him know and we kin call eht quits for the day yeah?”

The tech shrugged, “fine by me… I’m not gonna argue knockin off a bit early on a Friday!” He pressed the button and spoke into the mic letting Raiffe know they were done for the day, then grabbed his backpack and left without looking back.

Bobby grabbed up his pants from the floor, pulled them back on and slipped his feet back into his trainers… leaving his tee still in Ava’s lap where he’d shrugged it off. 

His mind flashed quickly to the image of what she’d look like in just his tee…. Yeah, she’d look fuckin sexy for sure.

Slipping an arm under her legs, he sat down on the couch and placed them across his lap… then draped his arms across the back of the cushions and propped his feet up on the coffee table. 

Ava shrugged “let me know when you’re ready to go.” 

Tapping on her phone for a second to start her music, she pushed her headphones back into place and closed her eyes again losing herself once more in the music. Bobby saw what she had selected on her phone and smiled to himself knowing she was listening to their recent album… learning the drum part by osmosis and playing in the air. 

Had to hand it to her… it was a cool way of catching up on the group’s library.

He smiled like the cat who caught the canary as Raiffe walked back into the booth… the confident look on the bassist’s face faltering.

Bobby had known EXACTLY what he was doing when he left his shirt off and sat down on the couch with Ava. 

Raiffe wasn’t a bad guy… but the guy had HUGE numbers and a girl he could… and DID… call at every concert stop to fulfill his needs. 

He was mid-thirties and was a true believer in NON monogamy… so Bobby would do EVERYTHING in his power to stop that boat from leaving port where Ava was concerned.

Raiffe collapsed on the chair closest to Bobby and tilted his chin indicating Ava’s legs resting on Bobby’s lap.

“What’s the fuck up wi’ this Bobs? Grafting our new bandmate so soon?” Raiffe grumbled out the corner of his mouth… “think that’s wise?”

Bobby chuckled darkly, “cut the shit Raiffe… ah’v watched yeh eyeball her for the last weeks like a man dyin of thirst and she’s a huge glass of water.”

“MmmmHmmmm…” he murmured as he raked his gaze over her. “Ah might be willin tae settle down for someone like her.”

Bobby checked she was still in her own little world, then turned and hissed quietly back at his friend… “cut the crap Raiffe, we both know that issnae true.”

“Well, ah see yeh think nothin’s wrong wi YOU takin a crack… Maybe we’ll see who the best man will be… Ah’m always up for a challenge mate.”

Raiffe suddenly stood. “Well, ahm off… things tae do, clubs tae visit and birds tae satisfy!”

Seeing Ava was pulled from her concentration by Raiffe’s rapid movement, Bobby took full advantage of knowing she could now hear their conversation. If Raiffe was going to be a douche then Bobby had no qualms opening his can of worms as a deterrent technique. 

Bobby smiled at him innocently. “Careful no tae spread yer herpes too far through Edinburgh tonight… yeh DO tell girls yer infected wi eht dinnae yeh?”

Raiffe took the bait and snarled back at Bobby “fuck off mate… ah dinnae need tae tell nobody nothin. Besides… ah’m no having a flare up at the moment.”

“Weeeellll…. Sorry buddy…. Yeh know, yeh wouldn’t even have tae worry about eht if yeh weren’t such a man whore for so many years…. But, cheers tae yeh! Have a good night Deuce Bigalo!” he quipped

“Get bent McKenzie… yer just still pissed ah’m busy fer yer birthday. Sorry mate, ah cannae break plans wi Natalie… she’s only in town for the one weekend!” Raiffe countered.

Playing at false shock Bobby sent the daggers home… “Yeah, wouldn’ae want tae miss a conjugal visit wi yer stripper hookup from our tour date in Berlin… that would be a fuckin TRAGEDY…. Again, dinnae forget tae wrap yer meat… ah’m sure Natalie’s other clients would be pissed tae end up wi herpes.”

Ava couldn’t help but giggle at Bobby’s hazing of his bandmate.

“Savage….” She whispered under her breath and shook her head.

His mouth dropping in shock at the realization that Ava had heard at least part of their last exchange Raiffe sputtered… then flipped Bobby the bird and stormed out of the booth.

After giving Ava a dramatic eye roll Bobby called after him… “OY! Drama queen much?!” before they both dissolved into laughter.

‘Alone at last….’ Bobby thought to himself.

Bobby patted her shin, “Okay lass… where to? Ah’m assuming the night doesn’t just include getting a tattoo… yeh seem like yer much more creative than that.”

Blowing a big bubble, she gave him a cheeky look.

Before she could react, he popped the bubble with his finger and laughed at the surprised look on her face.

“Dinnae look at meh wi that feisty look iffn yer no ready for meh tae give eht back tae yeh tenfold lass!”

Pulling the gum off her face she sighed, “fiiiinnnne… you’re such a brat.”

Bobby winked at her “ah completely cop tae eht… ah AM a brat. But a lovable one.”

“Mmmmmhmmmm…. Suuuuure. Innocent too I’m sure….”

Face growing serious, he lightly stroked his fingers up and down her skinny jean clad shin and looked at her intently.

“Nae…. No innocent. Ah’m a wee devil tae be sure… pure sin at times… but ah’v learned hard lessons and ah dinnae repeat past mistakes….”

“A wee devil huh? Is that a good devil or a bad one?”

“Yeh’l just have tae find out then won’t yeh?”

“Bobby McKenzie you’re grafting pretty hard there…. I’m not sure what to make of you yet…” she breathed quietly.

“True enough…. But ah’m pretty sure yer interested in findin out…” he gave her a steamy look that didn’t need any interpretation.

Ava studied him a moment before answering. “You just say whatever is on your mind at the time don’t you?”

“Ahhhh, yeh. Mah therapist says ah have ‘Poor impulse control’…. Though to tell yeh the truth, eht’s one of mah favorite things about mahself… so ah dinnae much care tae be honest.” He confessed conspiratorially.

She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, “you see a therapist? I wouldn’t have pegged you for that….”

He shook his head, the tone in his voice making light of the fact. “Nah, no really… just had tae work some things out from the past… mostly done wi eht, just check in once in a while now.”

“Well, it’s good to set things to rights. But it didn’t seem to tame you any…” Ava joked, trying to lighten up the tone of their banter again. She’d been having fun with the flirting and suspected there was more to the whole therapist thing that was best leave for another time.

Bobby took her up on her nonverbal open door. “Nobody kin remove mah firmly intrenched devil self… eht’s just tae damn fun…. Careful though, fair warnin lass… ‘cause you’ve been doin yer fair share oh grafting on meh tae… dinnae deny eht.”

Ava laughed at him calling her out. She HAD been grafting back with him over the past weeks. 

“Bobby you seem to keep warning me about your devil side… are you SURE I’m so innocent? You don’t know me well enough to make such assumptions. For all you know I could be a little sweet but psycho…” she smoldered right back at him.

“HAHA!!” he belted out robustly, “Ah dinnae know about that lass…. Yer what… 24? Ah’m pretty sure yeh’ve never handled anything like meh…”

Eyes twinkling in challenge, before he had a chance to respond Ava flipped her body over so that she was on her belly. Her legs laying across his lap caused her butt to raise up and her back to curve sexily. 

Ava took satisfaction in watching his eyes magnetically drawn to her tight size 4 ass in low-rise skinny jeans. Just to mess with him she wiggled her hips and was rewarded with feeling him grow hard under her thigh.

Smiling smugly, she reached behind her at the back hem of her retro tee and pulled it up her back… slowly revealing the tattoo that ran from one side of her shoulder blades to the other. 

Bobby watched transfixed as the thin cotton fabric inched its way up her toned back to reveal her upper back tattoo…. 

Two things crossed his mind…  
One - that she wasn’t wearing a bra.. how had THAT fact escaped him all day??  
And  
Two – he HATED when people used the description of someone having ‘layers’… but in Ava Kayleigh’s case, fuck if it wasn’t true. 

She was unlike ANY girl he’d ever met and it both turned him on and scared the shit out of him at the same time.

Coming back to the moment Bobby took in the tattoo running across her upper back.

The left shoulder blade had a cartoon angel wing and sitting on top of it was Kronk’s shoulder angel from the cartoon movie The Emperor’s New Groove. 

Smiling broadly, he shook his head as he moved his gaze across her back to see the right shoulder blade sporting a cartoon devil wing and doing a 1 armed handstand on top of it was the shoulder devil from the same movie. 

Bobby broke into loud laughter at the sight of the full tattoo… the girl had a crazy sense of humor and he wanted to crawl into her head and rummage around in there to fucking figure her out. She certainly was unpredictable.

“Shit…. Yeh really are unexpected, yeh know that lass? Ah cannae quite figure yeh out. But THAT back piece is fuckin hilarious!”

Ava smirked at him over her shoulder and wiggled her ass again… just because she could. 

And… also because it was fun to wind him up. 

His hands landing on the globes of her cheeks and squeezing with just the perfect amount of pressure released a warm pooling wetness between her thighs.

‘Keep your head Ava’ she commanded herself internally. ‘Bobby McKenzie wants a piece of me… he’s gonna have to work for it.’

Quick and lithe she rolled over and off his lap, landing on her feet like a cat and stood up in front of him.

“Well…. Are you ready? No fun can be had with us lounging on the couch all evening!” she smiled infectiously at him.

Bobby smiled back at her darkly, and pointedly looked down at his crotch, nonverbally showing her that she knew damn well she just helped create his erection… then looked back up at her as he lounged back displaying the fact. 

He stared at her pointedly, the right corner of his lips turning up in a crooked grin he knew from experience made the girls melt. 

“Ah beg tae differ Ava… as yeh kin see… mah body disagrees… there’s A LOT oh fun kin be had ‘loungin’ on this couch all evening…”

Not holding back at all Ava looked directly at his erection, then blew a bubble and popped it loudly between her teeth. 

Looking back unabashedly into his eyes she smiled wickedly. 

“Things to do, places to be, memories to make front man… who knows where the night leads us birthday boy…” she purred holding out her hand to him. 

Bobby smiled back at her taking her hand in his he grabbed his tee from the couch and followed her out of the studio into the night… one thought tumbling through his brain….‘who knows where it leads indeed!’


	4. Takes Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a well choreographed tango who knows who holds the upper hand as Ava and Bobby spark 🔥 in a deserted car park outside the recording studio, and the heat that's been building up over the past few days has the chance to ignite.🤤🥵😈❤️🌋🧨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW!!! Flames between these two!! 🔥🔥
> 
> Enjoy! Please don’t hesitate to leave a comment if you have thoughts about the story... and Kudos❤️ if you are enjoying it! 
> 
> Songs for the Chapter -
> 
> Nickelback - Animals  
> Black Daniel - Gimme What You Got  
> Blink 182 - After Midnight  
> Nick Jonas & Nicki Minaj - Bom Bidi Bom

Bobby reluctantly let go of Ava’s hand and slipped his black fitted tee over his head as they headed out into the car park on the far side of the recording studio.

Friday afternoon, everyone else had already taken off and they were the last to leave.

“So… where tae then?” he asked as he reached into his pocket to tap on his key fob.

“OOOOOHHHHH…. No-no-no-no Mr. Fancypants… there will be no driving your overly priced sports car tonight!” Ava teased, quickly snagging it from his fingertips before he could press the remote start.

“WAIT!” he laughed and retorted playing at mock offense… “fuck yeh and yer bloody fuckin sonic speed reflexes! And for the record, dinnae talk about her worth…mah baby DESERVES respect… she’s more than her price tag!”

Ava snorted, “too bad… “ flouncing up to the brand new Steeda Q500 Mustang she ran a fingertip lightly across the sexy lines of the front end, then hopped up on the bonnet and lay back. 

Turning to look at Bobby, Ava saw something distinctly change in his expression… the last moment when she swiped his fob he was playful… but watching her draped across his car now.... the look in his eyes had quickly turned to… 

Hungry.

‘Shit Ava… too much?’ she questioned herself internally but kept smiling at him playfully on the outside. ‘Fuck it… too late to course correct’ she decided and stretched out like a cat across the warm metal.

The timbre of his voice dropped...“Yer fuckin wi meh on purpose cupcake, that may be a dangerous path tae walk down… just givin yeh fair warnin luv…” 

‘Damn his voice is seriously sexy when he’s turned on… this is fun…’ she thought as she arched her back languidly and smiled wickedly. She knew EXACTLY what she looked like in his eyes right now.

Ava watched as he slowed his pace and almost glided across the pavement toward her. She wondered if he was aware he did that… like a cat stalking its prey. It was the same walk he used on stage. 

Predatory.... HOT.

“Hmmmmm…” she mused rolling onto her belly and looking at the car, “wait… is this a different sportscar from the one you were lounging on in the car park at the wedding reception?”

Bobby stopped at the front end… reverently running his hands over the electric blue and black custom paint he looked up at her. 

“She’s a beauty isn’t she? Limited edition Steve McQueen Bullitt Mustang… only 300 made last year – aluminum custom wheels wi NT555 G2 high performance tires, NOS Nitrous system, Whipple supercharge performance power upgrade tae 800HP, half-shaft upgrade, tri-ax short throw shifter, aerodynamic front fascia enhancement, custom leather interior wi’ heated seats….”

Ava tried holding in her laughter, but couldn't contain it any longer… “wowwww… geeking out much? I never figured you as such a gear head…”

Feigning offense he mock-gasped, “have some RESPECT lass…. Eht’s fuckin STEVE McQUEEN we’re talkin bout! The ORIGINAL king oh cool rebel! The man was Hollywood’s OG badass… fuckin The Great Escape and Bullitt are legendary films! This car ehs like.... bottlin his baddassness ehn high performance machine form... an homage tae the master!”

Shaking her head at his enthusiasm she smiled brightly at him. “Well well well…. I mean, you DID do impressions and movie quotes on your season of Love Island… but I guess I thought it was just put on for the show… nice to know some of it was authentic. Do you really bake as well then?”

Bobby quirked the corner of his lips up and eyed her appreciatively. She was trying to get to know him, not just flirting…

"So yeh watched the show then?" 

"Not when it ran... not my thing, don't really watch much tv to be honest. But Scott mentioned you were on it so I binged it last weekend just to see what everyone else around here already knows... one thing you'll learn about me is I don't like to be left in the dark."

"Noted..." he said studying her, as though trying to get a read on her thoughts.

"Soooo... baking, was that for show or do you really like to bake?"

“Ah DO love cinema, but ah'm no much of a tv watcher either... and ah AM a fuckin AMAZIN baker thank yeh very much!"

Ava looked at him skeptically.

"Ah'm SERIOUS! I fell intae eht on accident when ah started working at the hospital kitchen when ah was 18 and fresh outta school. Old lady Alice who did the bakin showed meh the ropes 'cause her arthritis was always actin up... and ah liked how relaxin eht was…."

"Yeh know... ah wrote some of our first lyrics tae the originals that we recorded on the last album in the quiet moments while ah was bakin.... back then ah realized ah had a knack for eht, so when old Alice retired ah took over all the bakin for work.”

Ava swiveled and pushed herself up to sitting cross legged on the center of the car’s bonnet. Resting her elbows on her knees, she laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them. She looked at him earnestly. “So when did you become a musician?”

Leaning in on the car, he pushed up and mounted the bonnet effortlessly. 

“Scootch…” he purred at her and Ava moved slightly to the side to make room for him next to her.

Bobby turned his head in her direction… faces just inches away from one another, he slowly ran his lip ring between his teeth and studied her for a moment before continuing.

Voice low and hypnotic he answered her.

“Ah’v always wanted tae be a musician… mah Dad played guitar when ah was grownin up… just tinkered… but ah was hooked. He bought meh mah first acoustic when ah was 10 and taught meh the basics. Started a garage band wi’ mates from school when ah was 13 and played together till…”

He stopped, faltering at the memories of being forced to leave Glasgow, his Dad, friends… to move to London with his Mum and new step dad… 

Bobby looked down at his lap and took some deep cleansing breaths trying to push past flashes of the horrifying events that followed at the boarding school that so fundamentally scarred and changed him.

The momentary look of pain that flashed across his face before he was able to mask it was not lost to her… she wondered what that was about.

Shaking his head as though trying to physically shake off the memories he tilted his face back toward her and slid the smile back on. “Had a little….. detour…. for a few years, but ah made friends wi the guys at the kitchen, found out they all played and the rest ehs history as they say.”

“Soooo…. Was participating in that vapid fuck-fest show just part of the plan to try and make it big? I mean… you mentioned the band briefly like… what once?” she asked truly curious. "And the way you mentioned it made it sound like it was in your past, not something so important to you as it really is..."

It didn’t make sense to her… if he wanted to use the show to promote himself so that when it ended he’d get media exposure that helped the band, he hadn’t done a very good job of it while he was in the villa. 

“Or was it just for the sex or money? Because… sorry to sound like a cynic, but the whole thing is so manufactured it’s ridiculous to expect to make a REAL love connection in such a short time….and that’s not even touching on the massive amount of condoms provided...” 

If Ava’s rolled eyes could be described by a word it would definitely be unbelieving sarcasm.

Bobby whistled, “wowwww…. Never figured a girl who wears a retro wee boy’s size Masters of The Universe tee” he tipped his chin indicating her tee shirt choice “tae be such a cynic!”

Ava quirked her left eyebrow up at him… answering with light sarcasm. “Ah… so it’s my WARDROBE choices that indicate falsely to you that I’m some sort of gushy feather-headed romantic that believes a person could find the love of their life on a tv forced-manipulated reality gameshow via couple-swapping? I’m reeeeealy hoping everyone got checked for STDs prior to the show cuz.... yuck.”

Bobby threw his head back letting loose a loud laugh…. This girl was priceless!

"Lass yeh crack meh up.... less than an hour ago yeh peg MEH as blurtin out whatever comes tae mah mind... when YER no different! Were yeh off chasin butterflies when God was handin out filters? Ah think yeh missed the que." he teased

Smiling innocently at him she ignored his playful jab and ran her hands down the front of her tee. “I like this shirt…”

Now that they were outside in the cooler June air Bobby could see clearly her bra-less raised nipples pushing at the thin cotton fabric. He let his gaze linger on them for a moment and then slowly raised it to capture hers… flames dancing in their depths he answered huskily… “Aye… tis a good shirt. 10 of 10 would highly recommend.”

She laughed and nudged his upper arm with her shoulder…. Which of course made her breasts bounce pulling his attention back to them. ‘SHIT…’ he thought to himself, ‘make a move now or wait?’

“They’re natural…” she said quietly... tantalizing... almost a whisper.

Bobby reached out a hand, cupping her left breast over the thin cotton fabric and brushed his thumb across her nipple causing it to get even harder.

“Yeah… ah kin tell.” He raked his eyes back up to meet hers then tilted his head bringing his lips to hers.

She could swear every nerve ending in her body exploded like fireworks as his velvety lips softly but confidently brushed against hers… the cold metal of his lip ring a contrast to the warmth of his skin.

Turning her upper body slightly toward him she pushed out her chest, pressing her breast further into his hand and kissed him back. 

Ava lightly ran the tip of her tongue across his lower lip, and when he parted them at her signal that she was into the kiss…. she separated just long enough to reposition and catch his lower lip in her teeth.

Sucking gently she pulled his lip ring between them causing a low growl to emanate deep in his chest.

Bobby squeezed her breast in reply, shifting his hold to position her erect nipple between his thumb and pointer finger… then rolled the tip between them eliciting a small moan from her in response. 

As she let go of his lip ring it gave him the opportunity to sweep his tongue inside and deepen the kiss. 

After several mind-blowing moments of tongues warring for dominance Bobby pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, purring deeply… “Happy fucking Birthday tae meh... no complaints, but.... just fer clarification, goin bra-less.... bein all temptin.... ah dinnae think yeh have much leg tae stand on snarkin bout easy sex ehn the villa...” 

Slowing her ragged breathing Ava chuckled softly and she opened her eyes, only to be met with his flaming amber ones merely centimeters from her own.

“A good kiss and copping a feel… not a bad start for the birthday night events… and just for clarification back.... I have gravity defying breasts and bras bug me... just because I let you cop a feel doesn’t mean I’m about to whip out a condom...” she joked on a whisper, then lifted her forehead from his and blew a small bubble… popping it loudly in her teeth, then continued to chew.

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he laughed at her comeback. Grinning at her broadly and marveled… “where’d yeh tuck that away yeh freaky sneaky little minx?!”

He let go of her breast and grabbed her chin, gently prying open her mouth to look inside while laughing. “Yeh got ah wee hidden pouch in there? Ah swear tae God ah swept the space thoroughly wi mah tongue and never ONCE felt yer wad oh gum!”

Enjoying controlling the narrative, Ava slipped smoothly from his grasp and slid off the bonnet of the sports car. 

She knew full well he was the kind of guy that liked getting his way….who relished the feeling of being in control. Well, he’d just have to get used to having that challenged… she was pretty sure he’d never encountered a girl as fierce as she prided herself on being.

Bobby eyed her curiously, ‘this lass is sure something..’ he thought to himself as she deftly made the dismount, turned, and dangled his key fob from her fingers smiling devilishly at him.

“Shit! Ah completely forgot yeh still had those…”

Ava twirled the ring once around her finger, then slipped the fob into her pocket and grinned at him. Tilting her head in the direction of a parking spot a few to the left her eyes twinkled mischievously at him.

“Your chariot awaits…”

Bobby followed the direction she’d indicated, his eyes landing on her Harley Fat Boy.

He looked at her incredulously for a moment then laughed. “Seriously??”

Taking swaggering steps backwards in the direction of her bike, she nodded emphatically. “Absolutely! Come ONNNN…. Don’t tell me you’re either too posh or too squeamish to ride on a motorbike!” she teased.

Slipping off his car he walked toward her bike with a skeptical look on his face. “Wha… ah’m supposed tae ride on the back while yeh drive?”

Bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet she threw back her head and laughed playfully imitating an overdramatic evil laugh, “Mwahhh Haaaa Haaa Haaaaa Haaaa…. YOU shall ride on MY bitch seat!!”

Bobby shook his head laughing at her thinking… ‘shit she’s unpredictable… one second ah’m twisting her nipple in mah fingertips and she’s moaning into mah mouth and the next she’s a little nut!’

Ava turned to her bike… unhooking a helmet from a lock clamp she turned and tossed it in his direction without even looking at him causing him to scramble to catch it.

“Anybody ever tell yeh yer a wee tad psycho sometimes lass?” he joked as he looked the helmet over in his hands, then up to see her fastening one onto her own head.

Closing the gap between them she placed her hands over his and gently took the helmet from them, lifting it up and placing it on his head. 

“All the fucking time!” she smiled sweetly at him. He held her gaze as her fingers worked the chin strap, locking it into place and adjusting it without even needing to look at what she was doing.

“Ever ridden on a HOG?” She questioned now serious… “Is it that you’ve never ridden on a motorbike OR that you think riding behind a girl is a pussy move?”

Bobby smiled down at her, he actually owned TWO motorbikes… a BMW R 1250 and a brand new Ducati Streetfighter V4… if he was honest he was semi-embarrassed to say it was more the pride thing of leaving his badass sports car in the lot and the image of riding behind her on the bitch seat.

Reaching into her other front pocket she pulled out her own key fob. 

Snatching it out of her hand he gave her a toothy grin and held it up in the air out of her reach.

“Ahhhh, see TWO kin play at THIS game love!” his eyes twinkled triumphantly at her.

Harumphing, she crossed her arms and eyed him dubiously. “So you KNOW how to ride then? It’s the bitch seat thing….”

Booping her on the nose with his free hand he leaned in close… close enough that his warm peppermint smelling breath skated over her cheek for a second before he answered her.

“Aye… ah DO know how tae ride…. A GREAT many things… and bein the birthday boy… ah think eht’s in mah rights tae demonstrate just how goooood ah am at…. ridin…… things.”

Ava swallowed reflexively, not able to help her eyes being drawn to his lips as they ghosted her skin. ‘Shit…’ she thought to herself as her heart defied her, leaping in her chest. 

Her feet ignored her brain, welding her to the spot…. She wasn’t sure exactly what it was, something in the electricity that bounced between their bodies…. an almost imperceptible raw power that was incredibly sexy emanated from him suddenly. 

With a quiet yet infallibly commanding tone Bobby instructed, “ah dinnae ever take a sub role sweetheart… ever. Once yeh’v had ah taste of mah control…. yeh’l beg meh tae keep eht up... ah promise yeh that...”

Ava’s eyes found his and she shuddered reflexively at the burning intensity in their depths, she could swear they’d turned a bright orange… like hot coals. 

Before she had a chance to respond his mouth was on hers, crashing against her lips and nudging them open with his demanding tongue.

Without thinking she grabbed hold of the waistband of his soft black leather pants to steady herself as his hand snaked around her, slipping down into one of the back pockets of her skinny jeans effectively locking her body against his.

She could feel the kiss all the way down to her toes… ‘holy crap he’s a good kisser’ the only thought her mind could latch onto as he skillfully teased her tongue with his… catching her off balance for a second before she responded, kissing him back with even fierceness.

Suddenly, as fast as he’d instigated the kiss Bobby pulled back from her, taking a single teasing step away leaving her stunned. 

Smiling like Loki, Bobby reached out with a finger and lifted Ava’s chin to look him in the face…. then blew a bubble with her gum, popping it emphatically between his teeth.

Ava paused, taking in the self-satisfied shit eating grin on his face as she reflexively searched the inside of her mouth with her tongue only to find her gum gone.

Eyes lighting up with mirth she laughed, reaching out to playfully swat his arm. “BRAT!!” 

“Well…. YEAH… what’d yeh expect? Yeh cannae play wi the master and no expect tae get bluffed! Yeh think yeh’d have figured out by now ah’m an incredible pain in the ass!”

Ava just stood there gob smacked for a split second… not sure how he pulled that off without her knowledge. She prided herself on her flirt game being on point… she’d apparently underestimated Bobby McKenzie. 

Turning and striding purposefully to the Harley he swung his leg over and confidently started the bike, then turned to her and tipped his head, giving her a ‘get your ass on the back of the bike’ look that tingled all the way up her spine.

Shitballs….this man was fucking hot and did things to her brain that made it go all fuzzy… and she LIKED it…. If she wasn’t careful he’d make her want to give up things she’d never been willing to in the past....

Her body obeyed the command she read in his eyes… she couldn’t help but walk toward him and climb onto her own fucking HOG on the bitch seat.

‘Fucking Judas…’ her brain screamed in protest at her body’s outright betrayal.

Bobby revved the engine and pulled the mic down as she settled herself behind him.

“Hang on sweetheart…. Fair warning... Ah ride like ah fuck - gonna turn yer legs tae jelly and we dinnae dismount till the tank’s dry!”

His eyes seductively drilled into hers through the reflection in the side mirror as he raised the corner of his lips in a cocky smirk…. 

Before she could interrupt him with a smartass remark he expertly eased off the clutch and squeezed the throttle taking off.

‘DANGEROUS’… Ava’s mind repeated as she felt the warm dampness in her panties his statement had caused... 

In a small act of defiant cheeky retribution she relaxed against his firm warm back, letting her hands loosely rest on his upper thighs. 

She felt his cock twitch at the teasing closeness of her fingertips. 

Keeping them completely still she knew that was the best torture payback she could exact at the moment and smiled to herself in satisfaction at the tiny victory. 

Yes… Bobby McKenzie was dangerous… and unpredictable… and wild….and hilarious, talented, edgy, frighteningly smart, sexy as hell… and holy wow… a freaking amazing kisser…the type of dangerous that had her questioning herself and her self-control” 

How had he so easily flipped the tables on her back there a moment ago?? Her mind still hadn’t quite registered exactly how he’d done it. Like he possessed some magical stupefy power… and much as it amazed her, it also scared her a little AND pissed her off.

Ava prided herself on always being two or even three steps ahead…. of, well… of everything and everyone really. 

Staying ahead helped keep her grounded, feeling safe, feeling sane… in her career, her love life, her family, her friendships… just… everything in LIFE. 

It was the reason why she lived her life with her headphones on and her drumsticks in hand…a constant soundtrack playing in her ears as she broke down songs to the smallest minute detail, memorizing and replicating each individual drum beat… making herself into a living encyclopedia of song knowledge.

It also helped her disappear… to become no different than a piece of furniture in the room as people expected her to be lost in concentration. Her secret was that she was an excellent multitasker. Being invisible in this way helped keep her steps ahead of those around her as she privately observed… she heard and saw much more than people ever gave her credit for and it always paid off.

She SWORE to herself she would NEVER be blindsided again!

Yeah, staying multiple steps ahead kept her safe… and it was the only way of insuring that she’d never go through a repeat of what had happened with Micah….

She’d thought it had been real. The whole fairytale romance... but instead her lines had been disrespected in the end leaving her gutted… and she vowed she’d NEVER EVER go through it again. She would literally rather die.

Control.... control helped her balance that line perfectly.... deciding who, when and how she would give her heart and her everything to... Bobby McKenzie challenged that control and the knowledge of that was both thrilling and terrifying.”

Lost in her thoughts she bounced back to the present when her conscious brain poked her that Bobby had said something into the mic.

Adjusting hers she tapped the button. “What?”

Ava could see the amused look on his face in the side mirror as he repeated himself. 

“Ah SAID… much as ah dinnae mind cruising on this sweet ride, do yeh have a destination in mind for the tattoo?”

“Yeah, Empire Ink in Old Town…. You know it?” she spoke loudly into the mic as he happily gunned her Milwaukee-Eight 114 engine down the street beating the amber light at the intersection.

“Yeah! Ah know eht! Who does yer ink there?”

“Axyl… he did both my shoulders, my fingers and the side of my head.”

“No SHIT? He’s mah guy tae! No sure he’s gonna have time tae fit us in last minute though lass!”

Ava grinned at him knowingly, catching his eye quickly in the mirror. “I already HAD an appointment with him for tonight… you're just going to take my spot!“

The look on Bobby’s face was priceless… well worth keeping the information close to the chest until just the right moment for the reveal… 

“Well fuck meh sideways… “ he said as he upshifted picking up speed happily, “hang on lass, we’ll be there in 10!”

Leaning her cheek against the warmth of his back she sighed inwardly as she watched the world speed by, feeling like the shoe was back on the right foot again… one step ahead of Bobby, maybe two… her happy place.

Yeah…. tonight was gonna be fun.

In a playful small reward she gently squeezed his thigh.


	5. Tattoo You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's birthday evening begins at the tattoo parlor.... where will it lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn these two! The chemistry is undeniable and the push and pull for control keeps them each on their toes!
> 
> The heat is ramping up😈❤️🔥
> 
> I look forward to your comments and feedback! I truly hope you are continuing to love my bad boy version of Bobby!!
> 
> Chapter inspiration songs  
> Zodiac Mindwarp & The Love Reaction - Prime Mover  
> Halestorm - I Get Off

Bobby lay prone on his stomach as Axyl gently wiped the back his calf completing the last section of the linework. 

“Cannae believe yer on her side mate! How many concerts ah’v gotten yeh intae and yeh stab meh in the back!” he joked sarcastically at the artist. 

Axyl laughed good-naturedly then turned to change machines to begin adding the color. 

“Eht’s no about past favors mate… Mac and Ava ganged up on meh… ah’m no about tae piss off mah girlfriend and end up wi’out a bed tonight…. Ah LIKE havin sex yeh know… no gonnae get cut off tonight for you or no man!”

Mackeltie (or Mac as she was called by those close to her,) worked the front of Axyl’s shop. She and Ava had hit it off back when she first moved to Edinburgh and the two had quickly become besties… which was amazing for Ava since she literally knew NOBODY when she had moved here 3 years ago. 

Axyl adored his girlfriend… so when Ava had entered the shop and declared that Bobby was taking her spot tonight for a surprise tattoo and gotten Mac on board…. Bobby didn’t stand a chance.

Flicking him on the arm playfully Ava raised an eyebrow at him…“Come on… you think I’d have him do something bad on such a prime piece of canvas?! TRUST me Bobby McKenzie! And NO PEEKING or you’ll ruin the surprise!”

Ironic that the design Axyl had worked on over the past few weeks for HER skin, would INSTEAD end up on Bobby’s… and even in the same location she had planned for it to go on herself! She was crossing her fingers he would love the tattoo as much as she did. 

“Iffn ah’m bein hoodwinked and outnumbered yeh better at least get meh another beer.” Bobby fake-grumbled pointing to Axyl’s mini fridge in the corner… “scootch yer wee arse over tae get meh another.”

“Demanding much?” Ava smiled at him deviously, then slid the wheeled stool she was perched on over to the fridge. 

Pulling out another beer for him she popped the cap and took a long swig, then slid back facing him and handed him the bottle.

Bobby took a pull from the bottle then furrowed his brow in concentration… first looking at his forearm, then at Ava. “Ah dinnae know why or HOW ah let yeh talk meh intae this lass…. Eht better be good. Ah’ve had tae have tae many coverups recently… ah dinnae look forward tae another.”

Last year his therapist suggested he take another step at letting go of the past with Skye and get coverups for his tattoos of her… that’s when he’d met Axyl. 

Cover up tattoos were an art in themselves, and as Bobby frequently had his shirt off during performances and photoshoots whatever he had done HAD to be done by an expert. Finding Axyl had been a godsend, and not only had covering up the portrait of Skye on his forearm and the pinup on his lower abdomen been cathartic…. It had also made him a friend. 

Honestly, he knew Axyl wouldn’t ink him with anything he knew he would hate… but it was fun to play the game teasing Ava nonetheless.

Ava ignored his ploy, instead focusing on his leather pants folded in her lap. Running her fingers over the soft material she marveled… “these are ridiculously soft!” 

“Aye, yeh get what yeh pay for… when we were barely makin ends meet – workin full time at the hospital kitchen and getting shit pay for playin clubs… ah bought the cheap stuff for the stage look.” He replied as he took the last sip of beer from the bottle. 

Expertly chucking it in the bin a few feet away he continued. “Had a file wi drawings of all the ink ah wanted but couldn’ae afford. All our money went tae the instruments and travel for gigs.”

He reached out and touched the pants in her lap. “These are like butter… the cheap stuff is fuckin uncomfortable…. ‘specially when yeh sweat… chafes like a motherfucker… “ Bobby shuddered at the memory then smiled with satisfaction. “Soon as ah got back from winnin the Love Island show ah got all mah ink and bought a whole fuckin new wardrobe.”

“They say suffering for your art is a good thing… helps build character and all that…” Ava smiled softly at him.

Bobby shook his head and smiled back at her, “dinnae know who THEY are… but all ah got outta the sufferin period was a shitty flat and eatin pot noodles on the daily… no sure there’s a song in there most people wannae mosh tae.”

He watched her as she paid more attention to his pants than necessary. 

“Somethin tells meh yeh’ve never had tae go wi’out…”

Ava’s head snapped up and for a millisecond he could see something in her expression he wasn’t able to put a name to before a wall efficiently snapped into place and she shrugged. 

Looking over Bobby’s shoulder… past his toned back and fantastic ass… she drug her eyes to the tattoo needle humming away as Axyl packed in the color.

“How’s it going there Ax?”

Lifting the needle off the skin he slid his eyes to meet hers and gave her a grin and a wink. “Ah just have tae say ah hope Bobby kin appreciate the beauty of butterflies and wee pink fairies…”

“Dinnae EVEN joke about that yeh motherfucker!” Bobby gasped taking the bait, while trying to crane his head around to see.

Quickly grabbing both cheeks between her palms Ava laughed as she pulled his head back around, blocking him from getting a visual. “OH NO YOU DON’T! No peeking – I’m boss right now and MY word is the law mister!!”

‘No’ Bobby immediately reacted internally… submission would never be his position again. Unintentionally the DOM part of his personality pushed forward, viscerally taking control front and center.

The intense stare he leveled on her made Ava’s breath hitch. Heat off his skin almost burning her hands sent shivers up her arms she struggled to ignore. 

Up until then it had been light banter between them, but this look was definitely charged with something more feral…it was a different side of him she’d yet to see… a dangerous commanding side that both thrilled her and simultaneously made her wary. 

Bobby placed his hands on each of her wrists and tucked them down against the tattoo table effectively capturing them. 

Her instinctive reaction was to pull away, but the gentle yet vice-like pressure he transmitted to her made her immediately submit physically… she couldn’t believe it but the tension that sizzled between the two of them in this privately shared moment made her panties damp. 

Bobby watched her intently… the blush that crept up her neck causing the corners of his mouth to curve up in satisfaction. ‘Interesting… seemed she likes a little bondage’ he thought to himself.

“Come here Ava.” Bobby commanded quietly.

Almost magnetically drawn to him she slid the stool slightly closer.

“Good girl…” he purred, a flicker of power radiating behind his eyes. “Nae, lean in close lass…. Bring yer face right up tae mine so ah kin tell yeh something meant for your ears only.”

Ava hesitated… 

“Dinnae make meh repeat myself…” he growled on a whisper; his eyes boring into her own. “Ah know yeh heard meh…”

A cool shiver of excitement ran down her spine. This new side of him she hadn’t experienced was tantilizing. 

Dangerous…

Sexy.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. 

Ava mentally shook herself loose from his magnetism and stubbornly dug her heels in. 

He’d given her a command and she chose to disobey. Maybe other girls would melt like butter, but she refused to be one of them… she wasn’t that easy, and he would learn that now.

The two stared into each other’s eyes as the buzzing of the tattoo machine hummed in the background…. Neither one giving up ground.

Bobby tested the waters. “Are yeh actively choosing tae disobey meh or are yeh fightin a wee war within yerself that doesn’ae want tae relinquish power tae someone else?” he whispered… 

She could feel the truth of his question sliding in between the chinks in her armor. 

With a wolfish grin he added… “Ah kin tell yeh secretly want tae.” 

During the ride from the studio to the tattoo parlor earlier he had turned a lot over in his mind. There was no doubt the girl was strong willed and cheeky… and it seemed she reveled in the cat and mouse power tug-of-war they’d been playing in the car park. 

The question was… would she willingly submit to him if he pushed the right buttons? More specifically… what were those buttons?

The possibilities intrigued him… how delicious it would be to tame and harness her little wild rebellious streak.... he had the distinct feeling no one had yet to do it.

What she was obviously warring with was a relinquishing of power…. Yet what she failed to realize was that unlike what most people thought – in reality the SUB held ALL the power… 

What they relinquished in trade off was the willingness to dominate and take leadership, which freed them to enjoy the ride the DOM took them on. Bobby’s dick jumped in excitement at the thought of teaching Ava the difference so that she fully understood.

“Let’s try this again shall we? Ah said… Come. Here. Ava.” 

‘Shit that was sexy…’she thought, battling the voice within begging her to follow his command. 

It would be so easy to just do as he asked…. No, it wasn’t an ask she reminded herself sharply… it was a command. She wasn’t that easy...

Her control snapped firmly into place smothering the begging pleading part of herself with an imaginary pillow.

Bobby could almost palpably feel the mental resistance to his command… she hadn’t moved, just met the intensity of his look with one of her own...guarded, but playfully defiant..

Stalemate. 

Fuck she was stubborn. 

And it was sexy as hell…

Quirking a brow at her in challenge Bobby gave her his best smoldering look. Fuck all if he didn’t love a good chase… he could feel his dick agreeing again as it hardened beneath him. 

Wearing her down was going to take serious effort but he KNEW the reward would be worth it if he was patient. Bobby was EXCELLENT at playing the long game… she had no clue what he was capable of when he set his sights firmly on someone.

‘Yeah… this is going to be bloody freakin fun.’ He thought to himself in satisfaction as she smoldered right back at him… definitely defiant but playful.... he could just imagine the possibilities if she would just allow herself to jump off that ledge. 

A switch flipped on somewhere deep inside him making him crave her… damn she was delicious.

Bobby mouthed at her silently once again… “Ava… come HERE.”

He could see the war battling within her in the depths of her eyes… 

With the tiniest upturn at the corners of her lips she subtly shook her head and mouthed silently back… “you have to EARN it birthday boy…”

Her words and the thick sexual tension sparked invisibly between them in the air.

“AND… DONE!” like a giant pair of scissors, Axyl’s voice cut the invisible strings of sexual energy…. pulling the two out of their private stand-off and back to the moment.

A huge smile spread across Ava’s face and her eyes sparkled excitedly as she pulled free from their invisible stand-off, “Oh my gosh I can’t wait to see what you think!!”

Neither could he…

Sitting up Bobby sprang off the table and walked over to the mirror to take a look as Ava trailed behind him excited to see his reaction.

Looking at the reflection of the tattoo in the mirror he couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh… it was SOOO quintessentially AVA.

Centered on the back of his calf was an intensely colorful new school cupcake… the dark red cake portion with the wrapper was morphed into a feisty devil face with horns peeking through the light blue frosting. A sexy female faced cherry pepper with little arms and legs perched on top of the frosting, and clutched in one tiny fist was a set of drum sticks…. while the other held a bottle with the word HOT on it.

“HA! Seriously?!” Shit… he shook his head at the image…. It was fucking hilarious! “Are YOU the cherry on mah cupcake lass?!”

Giving him a feisty look she corrected him… “Cherry PEPPER.”

Bobby barked laughter at the look on her face… she was fucking adorable and his heart melted a little.

Ava bounced happily on the balls of her feet… the tattoo had turned out PERFECT. “Do you like it? When you told me about your baking I thought you would…”

Catching her gaze in the mirror’s reflection Bobby couldn’t help but drink in her excitement. 

“Have tae admit ah’d never in a million years have thought of eht… but yah, I love eht…”

“SWEET! Birthday night part one successful then!” she beamed at him.

Doing a little happy wiggle that made Bobby genuinely smile, Ava announced she’d meet him out at the bike after she took care of everything then turned on her heel leaving him to get dressed. Watching her perky tight little ass retreat through the door he couldn’t wait to see what she had up her sleeve for the next part of the evening.

Twenty minutes later Bobby was maneuvering her Harley through an increasingly industrial area. 

“Yeh sure yeh know where we’re goin lass? No questioning yer plans or such… but this isnae really a hot spot. Looks like everythin’s shut up tight for the night.”

Without missing a beat she simply responded …“Take a right up here and swing around to the back and up the loading dock ramp.”

Bobby did as she instructed, startled as the door to the loading dock rolled up at their approach, then noticed in the side mirror she had a remote in her hand pointed toward the bay door. 

Now his curiosity was truly well piqued….

Pulling inside the warehouse he was surprised to see a parking space indicated on the concrete for the bike. 

After parking and shutting the bike down, his eyes were drawn to the bright blue classic Austin Mini Cooper in the next spot.

Bobby swung his foot over the bike, pulled his helmet off and turned to Ava with a question in his eyes.

Without addressing it, she silently pulled off her own helmet, reached out taking his, and walked over to a nearby shelving unit placing them both on a shelf before turning back to him.

“What?” she smiled innocently at him but he could read the mischief behind her eyes.

“Uhhhh, ah’m assuming we’re here for some reason… though, yer access tae random warehouses DOES have mah curiosity piqued.”

Bobby approached the mini, checking it out as he walked around the small convertible he whistled in approval. 

“Tis a beauty… looks fully restored. Ah’m guessin 60s?”

Ava nodded. “1966, and yes, he’s fully restored.”

“HE?”

She laughed, “it’s MY car Bobby… and yes, HE… I named him Mr. Bean.”

He gasped playfully, putting his hands on his heart “poor car… what’d eht dae tae deserve such blasphemy?”

“Come on then… this way.” She said ignoring his jibe and tipped her head toward an open freight lift on the wall about 20 feet away. 

Bobby caught up to her as she stepped inside, smiled like she had a secret, then pulled the grating down and pushed the up button on the panel.

“Yer really milkin this for all eht’s worth aren’t yeh lass?” he teased as the elevator lumbered upward past the open 2 story warehouse space.

The freight lift rose two more stories, coming to rest at the top floor as Ava pulled up on the handle to the grating and stepped into a large industrial loft space.

“Welcome… mi casa es su casa… I need to change before we head to our next destination, hope you don’t mind.”

Bobby followed her inside, his eyes roving about the space. 

He didn’t know what he pictured when he thought of where she lived… but this wasn’t it. 

The flat was massive, but almost all one room. Exposed brick covered most of the walls with large windows breaking it up and letting in the few lights from the dark industrial neighborhood sleeping outside, and she had broken up the single massive space into smaller living areas.

Although it was definitely a converted industrial space with high loft ceilings he guessed were somewhere around 7 meters high, the interior was actually pretty homey. 

The lift was dead center in the warehouse, which meant her loft took up literally ½ of the top floor of the building and the large space was divided into fourths… a sitting room space, dining/kitchen on one half to the left and music studio, and bedroom/bathroom on the half to the right.. 

To the left she had created a comfortable seating area with a large flat screen and a large modern faux electric fireplace on the same interior wall that the lift was on. It was apparent that Ava liked clean and simple. The sitting room space was defined by a huge sheepskin rug covering the hardwood floor in the sitting room area with simply a large light gray leather sectional for seating, and cool modern light fixture hung down from the lofted ceiling.

Beyond that was a large silver and white dining table that looked like it came straight out of a 1950’s diner, complete with red, white and gray leather upholstered retro chairs to match. Ava had just walked past it into the other ¼ of the loft which was a large modern kitchen… if you didn’t count the fact that it was designed to look like something out of the 1950s as well.

Soft gray cabinetry and white marble countertops were accented with bright red appliances and white and black tile flooring reminiscent of any 1950s diner movie set. Finishing off the look was a large white marble top island in the middle of the kitchen, with 3 red leather silver retro stools on one side. 

With the red brick exterior wall and large windows on one side of the kitchen it looked like something you would see in a design magazine.

To the right of the kitchen space there had been two interior walls erected, but they only went up about 2.5 meters high… leaving a large open gap between the top of the walls and the 7 meter high ceiling. 

A single door was placed in the wall facing the kitchen area… Bobby guessed the two walls were placed there to create some privacy in the other ¼ of the loft for a bedroom and bathroom. 

To the right of the lift was her music space. 

Against about 6 feet of the interior wall the lift was on, making the 90 degree turn and also running along about 6 feet of the brick exterior wall was a long desk filled with several large screen monitors, an Apple desktop computer, scads of recording equipment, an entire wall cabinet filled with vinyl records, and two comfortable looking leather studio editing chairs. All sleek and pristine… nothing out of place. 

The recording bay was impressive, but it was nothing compared to what was set up in the open area behind it. 

Blocking the windows on this side of the loft and running along the other interior wall to the bedroom were eight roughly 2.5 meter tall by 1.2 meter wide sound insulation panels…

The insulation panels surrounded her drum kit like a cocoon, and Bobby couldn’t believe his eyes. Sitting on a massive 3 meter by 3 meter soft gray rug was seriously the most incredible drum kit Bobby had ever seen set up. 

The entire kit was set in a massive circle, reminiscent of Neil Peart’s time machine set up… with her swivel drummer’s seat set in the middle. 

Fascinated, Bobby found himself drawn to the massive kit to take a closer look. 

“13 cymbals, 6 bells, a MalletKAT, 14 standard drums and 7 electronic…” her voice cut through his reverie at the incredible drum set up as she walked up beside him offering him a glass of whiskey.

“Quite a set up yeh got here…” he looked around indicating the massive loft flat as he took the amber liquid from her and took a sip. 

“Be it ever so humble….” She downed the contents of her own glass before continuing. “Don’t be too impressed, the building belongs to a friend of my Dad, I don’t actually have to pay rent… family perk…” she clarified reading his mind. “He’s not using it at the time being, so my presence here helps keep the building safe.”

Honestly, the rest of the loft was pretty minimalist… but the studio area… THAT was what amazed him. He lifted an eyebrow in question as he let his eyes rove over her impressive drum kit…

Following his gaze she sighed then laughed softly… “yeah, this is where my money goes… I guess I’m inexcusably addicted.” 

“SHIT ah’d say so! Kin yeh even play all of them at once?” Bobby teased. “How’d yeh even do that?”

“Excuse you! THIS is the happiest place on earth… fuck Disneyland!” she laughed, her eyes twinkling… “at least for me…. I modeled it after how Uncle Neil set up his kit… though I may have added my own personal take on the set up for my own style…. I go faster so I use more multi-head pedals and an extra bass.”

“Wait…. Back up the fuckin train… Whatcha mean ‘UNCLE’ Neil? Are yeh referring tae who ah THINK yer referring tae?!”

“It’s really NOT that big of a thing Bobby…” she shrugged, “my Dad knew him from years of being in the music business. He was an amazing person, and taught me a lot….” 

She suddenly got quiet as she ran her fingers delicately across one of the drums, her expression softening. Her voice caught, and she sounded sad. “He was like family… I really miss him.”

“Thas fuckin crazy yeh thought of Neil Peart like family….”

Shaking her feelings off she turned and smiled at Bobby changing the subject. 

“So, your birthday treat part two… there’s a club I wanted to take you to… a new industrial club I’ve been meaning to try out….so I just need to change.”

Bobby sauntered forward, his gaze penetrating. Ava watched him glide effortlessly toward her, oozing confidence and sex appeal. ‘Shit… how does he make walking look so damn sexy?’ she thought to herself as he bridged the distance between them.

He smiled wickedly down at her, letting his gaze rove over her body. “Soooo… ehs the next treat getting tae see yeh naked?”


	6. Careful What You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to part two of the birthday night things continue to heat up... miss Ava has a naughty side! 😈❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby may have finally met his perfect match...
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts and comments!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.... the night is still young and SOOOOO much more to come before Bobby’s birthday is through (mwaaa haaa haaa!!! 😎😈🔥)
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you’re enjoying the story ❤️ Encouragement is always appreciated! 
> 
> Chapter inspiration songs -  
> Betta Lemme - Give It  
> Christina Aguilera - Dirty

“What?” she tried to hide her surprise at his insinuation. “Ummm… did I say that?”

He chuckled deeply, enjoying knocking her off balance. “Yeh said mah birthday treat part two… yeh need tae change….”

Ava laughed, a challenge dancing in her eyes… “I’m pretty sure there was other things said between those two points…” 

His unwavering sultry gaze over the rim of his glass as he drank the remaining scotch pushed silently at her will, making his desires crystal clear without a single word leaving his lips.

She weighed the pros and cons… it would be fun to mess with him. She had zero issues with nudity, and as long as she controlled the situation… 

On the other hand… there was a part of her brain that annoyingly nagged her that getting involved with a bandmate as a recipe for disaster.

Ignoring the nagging voice she listened instead to its rival… 

Her favorite little internal devil who seduced her with the image of the chemistry between them being a GOOD thing for the band… the energy would fuel their performances, song writing, interaction. 

Little devil’s seductive voice filled her head with counter-arguments to the nag… 

In her imagination little devil threw a pillow over the nag’s face and sat on him to muffle the voice….

Little devil won out.

“You think you deserve a treat like that?” she purred up at him.

“Mmmm, ah think yeh already promised… dinnae wanna break a promise tae a birthday boy would yeh now lass?” he growled back at her then took her empty glass from her hand and placed them both on an equipment cart.

Crooking a finger at him to follow her she turned and walked toward her bedroom feeling Bobby’s burning gaze on her backside the entire way. 

Stamping down the butterflies threatening to turn her insides into a mosh pit, she walked through her bedroom door and over to the far side of the room, throwing the wardrobe doors open.

Bobby walked through the door and admired the modern simplicity. 

The bedroom portion made up the front ¾ of the space, with the bathroom behind another interior wall. 

A dark gray stained built-in wood wardrobe took up a large portion of the opposite side of the wall that had the soundproofing on the other side, and on the other side of the room, against the wall shared with the bathroom two simple silver bedside tables with modern white ceramic lamps were placed on either side of a sleek dark gray stained wood canopy frame queen size bed. 

A light gray leather tufted upholstered head board ran from the top of the bedframe to the bottom creating a dramatic look… accented by snow white sheets and comforter, and sheer white drapes hanging down ethereally. Long red velvet drapes hung over the windows creating a cocoon of privacy, and the brick of the outside wall added the perfect architectural accent.

Bobby sauntered over to the bed and threw himself across it, laying sideways and propping himself up on an elbow. 

She could feel him watching her and the power she felt at being in control of the situation gave her a serious rush. 

Bobby watched her from behind as he lay across her bed fighting vivid images of the two of them rolling around on it. 

Eventually…. All in good time.

He smiled internally… it was fun watching her push back… trying to take and maintain control. He didn’t mind giving her the opportunity to assert herself for now… empowering her playfulness and feisty side could only benefit him in the long run. 

Though eventually he would have to draw the line and establish himself as the dominant, right now there was no reason to force the issue.

“Whatcha thinkin oh wearin lass?” he asked casually, though she could hear the edge in the tone… he was turned on.

She took a hanger out of the wardrobe, turning slightly to give him a clear view of the silver metallic halter mini dress with a deep plunging V neckline that required double-sided body tape. 

Holding it out for him, she enjoyed the incredibly horny look that passed across his features… it made her feel strong… empowered.

“What do you think?”

“That ehs one amazingly sexy frock lass…” he purred at her, his eyes darkening to a deep amber. “Ahm lookin forward tae seeing yeh in eht… though ahm lookin even more forward tae watchin yeh get UN dressed before yeh put eht on…”

Hanging the dress on the wardrobe door she turned toward him so that she was full facing him, and with a small smile took the hem of her tee in both hands… 

Holding eye contact she began to slowly lift.

“Holy shit….” Bobby breathed out as Ava pulled her shirt over her head then casually tossed it to where he lay draped languidly across her bed.

The corner of her mouth tipped up in amusement at his reaction as he caught the small shirt in one hand… she loved feeling in control like this. 

Ava ran her fingertips up her toned stomach, skating them around the outside curve of her breasts before lightly tracing the edges of her nipples… once, twice… causing them to harden and stand erect.

Bobby traced the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip… it took every ounce of self-control not to leap off the bed and take that beautiful nipple into his mouth.

Letting her eyes wander down his body she paused at his obvious erection… “ready for more… or are you still adjusting?”

“Mmmm… keep goin… ah’m ready tae see those skinny jeans joinin me here wi’ yer shirt.”

Kicking off her shoes Ava slipped the button on her jeans open and slowly pulled the zipper down, then sliding her fingers inside the fabric she smoothly shimmied the jeans down to the floor and stepped out of them.

Looking up she caught his eye as he looked up from raking over her almost naked body with approval.

“Give em here lass…” he pointed to her jeans and raised an eyebrow. “Yer shirt’s getting lonely.”

“We wouldn’t want that!” She bantered coyly as she straightened up tossing him her jeans too.

Ava watched his face closely as she slid her fingers under the front of her lace thong…. she knew stripping for him was stepping beyond the flirtation line... the question was.... how far was she willing to let this go?

Slowly, tantalizingly she moved her fingers back and forth from one hip to the other.

Bobby’s eyes followed the movement then lazily drank in her body top to bottom, lingering on the junction between her thighs. She could feel liquid heat pool within her at the deeply erotic thoughts she could read flicker in his eyes. 

Turning around she gave him a fantastic view of her bare ass, looked at him cheekily over her shoulder and winked at him…. then hooking her thumbs inside the thin fabric she slowly pulled them down her slim shapely hips… 

Letting the fabric drop to the ground she smiled wickedly as she heard him sharply inhale.

“You okay there front man? I mean... it’s only nudity....” she teased.

Bobby responded, his voice deep and husky as he stared mesmerized at her behind. “Ah’m no exaggerating when ah say yeh’v got the most perfect ass ah think ah’ve ever seen lass…” 

It was a good thing he prided himself on his ability to keep his cool under pressure… it all came down to discipline and seeing the bigger picture. He knew whatever this was developing between them... he needed to draw out.

But DAMN!!! Right now every cell in his body was begging him to leap off the bed, grab her by the waist from behind and bury himself deep inside her with a single powerful thrust… 

“Like what you see?” she purred…

“MmmmHmmm…” he affirmed. “But those lovely panties dinnae deserve tae be cast off alone on the floor… their friends up here wi me miss them something terrible…” he smiled wickedly at her. “Come on then… toss them over lass…” he quietly commanded.

Blazing amber eyes, like pools of liquid hot lava pinned her to the spot and caused her heartrate to skyrocket. She couldn’t figure out how he could cause such a dramatic physical response from her body with a single look…. 

Without thinking deeper she hooked her panties with her toe plucking them from the floor, then bent her knee bringing her toes to meet her fingertips and tossed them over to Bobby.

Watching over her shoulder as he caught her thong and brought it immediately to his face inhaling her smell deeply, heat pooled within her threatening her self-control…

OH. MY. GOD….

If she wasn’t careful to keep her mind in control, she had no doubt her body would give in to temptation… right now every cell in her body screamed at her wantonly to cross the space between them, climb up on the bed, and straddle his shoulders without a second thought.

This feeling was like nothing she’d EVER experienced before...

The vivid image of grinding herself on his face… and her imagination of all the amazing things she was sure he could do with his tongue… 

His sexy deep voice broke through her internal fantasy. “Turn around…. Ah need tae see both sides oh yeh.”

It wasn’t so much a request… this time it had an edge to it… more a direct command. 

Ava weighed her options. 

She could follow the direction, but it would tip the power scale… on the other hand, she had already planned to give him a little twirl, so doing so because he said something wouldn’t necessarily change the dynamic if she focused on it that way. 

Ava decided to turn around to face him… 

Not because of his command, she insisted internally…. but because it had already been her idea… 

She slowly pivoted her body, giving him a full view of her from the front as she gave him a dazzling smile.

Bobby smiled cockily as she followed his command, he had watched her face closely as she argued within herself trying to justify her next actions as her own decision and not because he had asked it of her. 

His eyes drifted to her groin… 

‘Holy fuck…’ he thought as he saw she had a full Brazilian and his dick spasmed in rebellion of not being allowed to come out and play.

Careful to keep in control, he gave her his best devilish look and licked his lips. He calculatedly raked his gaze up her body until he had eye contact with her, then cheekily flicked his gaze down to her pussy and back.

“Ehs that mah birthday cake?”

Ava smiled flirtingly back at him… though internally she was stamping out a horny wildfire.

“Hmmmm…. Would you look at the time…” she countered.

Turning she grabbed a nude lace thong from the drawer and slipped it up her legs… then reached up and took the sexy tiny body con silver metallic halter dress off the hanger and shimmied it over her head.

Bobby watched her deft movements, divided between his feelings of disappointment at seeing her put clothes on… and pride at the way she took back control when it was obvious to him she was just as turned on as he was. 

He brought her panties back up to his nose again, inhaling the smell of her juices in the damp material and smiling in satisfaction knowing it was her reaction to him that caused her to cream them.

The back and forth between the two of them was like extended flirtatious chase foreplay.... and Bobby LOVED stretching out the foreplay. Too many people rushed it or skipped it all together, not appreciating the deliciousness it added to the entire sexual experience. Too bad for them, because foreplay done right was mind-blowing... 

The chase was WAY more fun when you had a challenge after-all… and this.... seeing but not allowing to touch.... fuck, it was exquisite foreplay...

Getting up from her bed he followed her as she went into her bathroom. Leaning against the door jamb he watched as she placed two strips of double sided body tape on the rise of each breast to hold the shimmering fabric in place. Huh… he always wondered how they did that.

Releasing her hair from the loose side-braid she had it in, Ava ran her fingers through her silky newly dyed turquoise hair letting it cascade loosely down her back… then looked up to meet his sizzling gaze reflected in the mirror as she dabbed a shimmering apricot colored gloss on her voluptuous lips.

“On tae part three oh meh birthday celebration now ah presume?”

She smiled at him cheekily as she approached, reaching out her hand expectantly for him to give her the panties he still held on to.

Lifting a corner of his lips in the killer flirtatious way he used on stage he shook his head and smiled mischievously down at her while tucking them into his back pocket. “Oh, nae…. Ah dinnae think so… sorry lass… these are mine now.”

Rotating off the door frame casually before she could respond, he walked over to her wardrobe and looked into the side with her extensive shoe collection. 

Damn… now he realized she had two addictions… drums and shoes.

Finding what he wanted he snagged a pair of nude no-see-ems socks from a small basket and a pair of soft leather gray thigh high boots and turned around.

Bobby indicated her bed with a subtle tip of his chin. “Sit lass.”

It was a simple demand… and her initial thought was to say something saucy in retort… but curiosity won out within her and Ava gave in, obediently sitting on the edge of her bed watching as he approached… 

Giving her a look of approval he winked at her. “Good girl… now yeh get yer reward….”

Standing in front of her he placed the socks and boots on the bed next to her then ran his fingers along the hemline on her upper left thigh, then around to the back gently lifting it up from the edge of the bed.

With deliciously torturous slowness he ran his hands down the back of her leg bringing it up to him, then while gently cradling her heel in his left hand he reached over to the bed… grabbing the thin sock with his right. 

Bobby paused for a second, then kneeled down in front of her and brought her foot to his mouth slowly kissing the tip of each toe before placing the sock on her foot. 

Remaining kneeling, he grabbed the boot from the bed and gently slid her foot into it, then locking eyes with her he slowly raised the zipper along the inside of her leg.

His fingertips softly traced the bare skin on the inside of her thigh at the top of the boot… mere inches away from where they wanted to be buried deep inside her thrusting in and out.

Bobby watched Ava trying to control her breathing as she watched his every action… no matter how hard she tried to hide his affect on her, the flushed color of her cheeks gave her away…. That and the fact that he was so close to her pussy he could smell that she was wet for him.

With herculean restraint he’d developed over the years as a DOM, he placed her booted leg down and repeated the process with the other leg.

FUCK. ME. SIDEWAYS…. She moaned inside her head at the sensuality of the whole encounter as she bit her lip to keep in control. 

This man that had her intoxicated… she needed to figure out a way to… 

Bobby interrupted her thoughts. Smiling seductively at her he held out a hand chivalrously and helped her to her feet… “Ah believe next on the agenda was a club?”

Thirty minutes later Bobby held the cab door open for her as she gracefully slipped out of the backseat of the cab. 

As they followed another group of people down a back alley and into the warehouse, he casually snaked his hand under her hair and draped his arm across her shoulder. He’d caught the way some of the guys they’d passed oogled her and it pissed him off… 

Normally he loved knowing other guys were drooling over his date… knowing she was 100% his – even if on his side of things he knew she was at best a one night romp. It made him cocky knowing the guys all wanted the girl, but she was going home with him.

But with Ava it was different. 

Bobby had no idea where they actually stood… and this tug of war between them left him uncharacteristically feeling unsure – which apparently, to his own irritation made him feel the need to mark his territory…. Because in reality he wanted something much MUCH more from Ava than just a casual one nighter… 

No matter what it took, one thing was crystal clear in that moment… Ava Kayleigh would be his. And ONLY his.

As they approached the entrance an excited voice pulled him out of his thoughts…

“NO FUCKIN WAY!!! YOU’RE BOBBY MCKENZIE!!!” one of the bouncers yelled excitedly elbowing his partner in the ribs. “AH LOVE PAISLEY CUDDLE!!!”

“Thanks mate,” Bobby answered calmly, his rock god facade slipping naturally into place as he reached for his wallet.

The bouncer put a hand out to stop him and unhooked the velvet rope to let them in with the other… “Shit… no cover for you and yer girl man!” 

Grabbing a walkie from his belt he spoke into it letting whoever was on the other end know that a VIP and guest were entering. 

Making their way into the club Ava laughed quietly, her lips brushing his ear… “you love the attention don’t you?”

"Ah'l show YOU attention..." he growled deeply against her forehead squeezing the back of her neck with one hand as he opened the door to the club with the other and the deep bass of the dance music enveloped them.


	7. Dance Hall Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot bodies rocking on the dance floor set temperatures rising... and a bit of dominance gets applied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous opportunity for the two to finally get out some sexually built up energy on the dance floor... 
> 
> Chapter inspiration songs - this chapter it's ALL about the club songs that make it irresistible to not get out on the dance floor and work up a sweat!
> 
> As always - love to hear your feedback and thoughts!  
> Please leave a kudos if you’re enjoying the story ❤️ Encouragement is always appreciated! 
> 
> Doja Cat - Say So  
> Bizzy Crook - Dios Mio  
> Gwen Stefani - Baby Don't Lie  
> DNCE - Cake By the Ocean

After being led to the VIP section and ordering their best bottle of whiskey, Bobby draped his arm over the back of the leather sofa behind Ava’s neck turning his full attention on her. 

Up here in the VIP loft, the rooms not only receded away from the main dance floor and bar, but they also had sliding floor to ceiling plexiglass panels that could close the space off entirely, and curtains to pull closed for privacy if one so desired... 

All options muffled the music to different levels so they could actually hold a conversation without screaming at one another… just another perk of crossing the threshold from the obscure unknown musician to where he was now.

Each VIP space was dimly lit, accented with blue neon lighting running round the edges of the ceiling, had a large U shaped white leather sectional that seat about 10 people comfortably, two round plexiglass coffee tables underlit with blue neon, its own private bathroom, and a private dance space out front that jutted over the lower dance floor like a balcony. 

Ava was looking out and down over the dance floor at the crowded space below, unaware that she was moving her body to the beat.

Bobby had noticed that little quirk of hers right from the first day she joined the band… any music she listened to her body found the beat and simply HAD to join in. whether it was just a simple tapping of a finger, bobbing of her head, or more… he thought it was fascinating. 

It was also humorous to him that she didn’t seem to be aware consciously that she did it. 

The waitress interrupted his thoughts as she returned with the bottle of WhistlePig Boss Hog and two glasses. 

Handing her his card she ran it and handed it back to him flirting shamelessly the entire time before leaving.

Bobby tucked his wallet back in his pocket and was amused to see Ava’s disgruntled look following the waitress as she turned the corner from view.

Smirking he leaned in and spoke close to her ear, “Wha’s got yer lovely face all scrunched up like yeh just tasted something foul?”

Startled from her thoughts Ava turned toward him almost bumping noses then pulled back slightly so she could see him. 

She quickly recovered and dodged the question deftly pointing to the bottle and glasses. 

“I thought I was treating YOU to a birthday night out… since when does the birthday boy buy the drinks?” she joked.

“Ah…. Well, THIS birthday boy ordered a £375 bottle of American Rye Whiskey and dinnae think yeh’d wannae foot the bill…. Sooooo” he tapered off as he turned to pull the top and pour them both glasses.

Her eyes bulged in shock. £375?!?! Holy shit… 

Ava wasn’t that much of a drinker, she mostly just kept a normal bottle of a few types of beer, wine and other liquor at her flat and ordered mixed drinks when she went out…. But THAT sounded ludicrously expensive.

“Ummm…” she said when he handed her the glass. “Thanks, that’s not something I would have been buying for sure….”

Bobby clinked his glass with hers and laughed “Dinnea sweat eht… ah cannae help eht… YOU like yer drums and shoes… AH like a fuckin excellent bottle oh whiskey, handcuffs and blindfolds… we all have our vices lass.”

Ava paused for a second, digesting the last part of his response, running the tip of her tongue across her top lip as she pictured him blindfolding her...

Collecting her thoughts under his intense gaze she let it drop...

“Seriously though, that’s insanely expensive for something you drink… “ she mused incredulously.

Slipping his hand under the bottom of her glass he guided her hand up to her mouth for her to take a sip and smiled triumphantly at the surprised look on her face as she tasted the drink.

“See….???” Satisfied to watch her take another long sip he savored one of his own. “Trust meh lass… yeh never know what tomorrow will bring, so enjoy today and the special... OPPORTUNITIES that present themselves tae yeh..”

Bobby sat back against the soft leather and rested his arm over the top of it again. Lifting a strand of her hair he ran it through his fingers. 

“Ah’v an old friend who always liked tae dye her hair… but after awhile yeh could see the damage. How is it yers always look so lush? Ehts soft n silky… no damage at all…”

His question surprised her, and she couldn’t help but smile. “I guess it’s because I don’t have to bleach my hair underneath… and I use plant based dye that can be neutralized with the right product. Without having to bleach it like most people do I avoid the damage.”

Bobby scrutinized her face for a moment noticing for the first time that she used pencil on her brows. 

“Wha color is your natural then?” he grinned at her devilishly, taking another sip from his glass. Leaning in closer he dropped his voice to a husky tone laden with innuendo… “Ah mean, wi yeh having a full Brazilian eht’s no like ah could tell if the carpet matches the drapes…”

Ava burst out laughing… “CHEEKY!!!”

Tipping her glass up for a sip and finding it empty she could hardly believe she’d already finished the glass… she had to admit, she normally wasn’t a huge fan of whiskey… but this was delicious.

“Refill? Ah take that as ah’ve made a believer outta yeh” he smiled as he took her glass and refilled it. 

The warmth of the alcohol was already filling her, softening all the hard edges from her brain as she took a long drink emptying the glass then suddenly stood up excitedly.

“I LOVE this song!!!” Ava turned and grabbed Bobby’s hand pulling him up with her. “Let’s dance!!”

Bobby laughed at her enthusiasm. Taking her glass from her hand he placed both down on the table before allowing himself to be dragged by her onto the dance floor at the front balcony of their VIP lounge area…

‘Day to night  
to morning,  
keep with me  
in the moment  
I’d let you  
had I known it  
Why don’t you say so?’

Doja Cat blared through the speakers of the club and Bobby’s body reacted instinctively as Ava used it as her own personal dance pole. 

Damn she was sexy… her short silver body con dress clinging to her curves and barely covering her ass had guys on the normal dance floor below drooling. 

Bobby shot them a proprietary warning glare. 

Ava lifted a leg to his hip, and he caught it at the back of her knee pressing it there. Placing a strong hand on her lower back to support her she smoothly shimmied her shoulders while leaning away… 

She popped back up bringing her hands to the sides of his face and then running them down his chest…. her hair tousled around her and breath ragged she fixed him with what he was sure was the sexiest look any woman had ever leveled at him.

‘And we can dance  
all day around it  
If you frontin’  
I’ll be bouncing  
If you want it  
scream it,  
shout it, babe’

Bobby ran his hands up her back and into her hair as he met her hips grinding smoothly against her, their bodies swaying together to the beat… then he gently fisted his hands as she allowed him to pull her head back exposing her neck.

Kissing and nipping up the soft flesh he could feel her shudder against him as their bodies continued to move together… she was so fucking hot he knew his dick was rock hard in his pants as she moved against him… knew she HAD to feel it too. 

Taking control, he tipped her head to the side and buried his face against her, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue before whispering into it “you’re so fucking hot lass…but ah swear iffn yeh keep makin these guys below us chub in their nickers ah'm gonna have tae punish yeh and spank yer beautiful ass til ehts bright pink..”

Her response was a simple bite to his neck.

Proving his point Bobby pulled her hips in tight to his, then cracked her on her butt causing her to jump slightly in surprise. 

"Do it again..." she demanded, her eyes filling with a lust and need she didn't realize bubbled right under the surface.

Bobby massaged her cheek, growling in satisfaction at her reaction, then spanked her again.

As the song morphed into another and then another the two of them let loose all the sexual tension that had been building between them all night as they moved their bodies together, until panting and sweaty they both agreed to take a break and sit.

Bobby crashed down onto the couch pulling Ava down with him, settling her back against his chest as they both caught their breath. Something unspoken had happened between them on the dance floor that both recognized but had no words to explain…. whatever it was it made Bobby not want to let her out of his arms, and Ava perfectly happy to stay right where she was.

He refilled their glasses and handed hers to her first, then clinked his to hers “cheers to me on mah birthday… ah honestly cannae remember one that’s been better…” he purred hungrily in her ear. 

Taking a sip from her glass she let the smoky liquid burn pleasurably down her throat before speaking… “have you ever thought something was both a fantastic and a horrible idea at the same time?”

“Hmmmm…” he contemplated as he ran his chin back and forth gently along the top of her head… “all the fucking time… ah guess eht just comes down tae what feels right at the time… ah always follow mah gut.”

Ava suddenly made a decision… at least for tonight. 

Draining her glass she quickly leaned forward and set it down on the table, then flipped in his arms so her chest was pressed to his. 

Staring back at her under heavy lidded eyes Bobby smoothly set down his empty glass then slowly curled one side of his lips up giving her the cocky, self-assured half smile he knew girls found irresistible. 

“Ah’ve been waitin on yeh tae come round lass…” his husky voice purred from deep in his chest “bout time yeh decided tae give in.” 

“Shut up..” was all she got out before their lips crashed together at the same time. 

Bobby kissed her deeply as she opened herself up to him, his tongue tangling with hers establishing dominance. 

"That wicked sassy tongue oh yours ehs gonnae get yeh punished again if yer no careful.." he whispered darkly against her lips... "but then again, maybe yeh WANT a bit oh punishment..."

Running his hands through her hair he cupped the sides of her face and held her in place, pulling back just enough to capture her lower lip between his teeth, sucking then applying just enough pressure to make her whimper before rewarding her with diving deeply in again then pulling back and running his tongue soothingly along her lip while she panted. 

Damn… she was so responsive to his touch….her sexy little sounds turned him on even more.

Trailing kisses up her cheek he sucked gently behind her earlobe causing her to let out a little moan of pleasure before she twisted her head to capture his lips with hers in a defiantly small act of dominance.

Catching him by surprise, she found his lip ring… pulling away just enough to trace the spot with the tip of her tongue first, she gently bit it between her teeth and tugged – causing him to let out his own little feral growl of pleasure. 

Threading his fingers through her hair she allowed him to gently pull her head back exposing her neck to his kisses, while his other hand trailed down her spine finding a home cupping one of her exquisite ass cheeks.

“Mmmmm…” she sighed as he nibbled along her neck and was rewarded with a deep resonating chuckle into her soft skin.

Letting go of her hair he brought his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply while his hand joined it’s match on her other ass cheek.

The two were so caught up in each other that it took a moment to register the argument happening outside their VIP room until the shrill Australian accent pulled Bobby to the surface….


	8. Hurricane Lottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury... or so they say. What drama will Lottie's return to Edinburgh mean and how will Bobby react to seeing her after almost 2 years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT has transpired in the past 2 years since Lottie's departure from the UK, and if you haven't read the first book - The Player's Losing Hand - you won't get the subtext. Even with reading it there was quite a bit of water that ran under the particular Bobby/Lottie seriously messed up friendship bridge that I have only thus far hinted at... much more will be revealed in the upcoming chapters! 
> 
> Yes, my evil side says ALL will be revealed eventually! Mwaaa Haaa Haaa!!
> 
> Just a side comment - I have been looking forward to writing my version of Lottie in, biding my time... hold on to your butts because the Lottie Lotto is going to spit out some serious drama as an antagonist in this book! 
> 
> As always - love to hear your feedback and thoughts!   
> Please leave a kudos if you’re enjoying the story ❤️ Encouragement is always appreciated! 
> 
> Songs for this chapter -  
> Blondie - One Way Or Another

20 MINUTES EARLIER

Lottie took a seat at the high top table tucked away near the back of the bar that was for the employees and rubbed her temples to soothe her pounding head. 

Taking a long sip from her drink she closed her eyes and tried to center herself… not an easy task with the bass cranked up…the never ending dance music thumping away in the popular new club.

Laying one foot over her other knee she slipped off her 10cm high heel to rub her aching arch.  
Thankful her shift was over, she mentally self-flagellated herself for wearing these bloody heels to work in.

FuckingFuckFuck…. 

Her life was a mess at the moment.

After the twins birth Bobby had basically black listed her from his life… he had said it was because he needed to distance himself from his vices and those people associated with them until he could gain “better prospective on balance now that he was a parent”…. WHATEVER!! 

Not being able to be around him in any capacity broke her. 

She never realized just HOW much she had made her world revolve around him… taking any scraps of attention he would give her…. 

Until not even those scraps were allowed. 

Once she couldn’t be near him she came to understand just how much he had wormed his way into her soul without even trying to. He’d never shown the slightest interest in her romantically, nevertheless she wasn’t willing to give up hope that someday he would see her differently.

The Bobby she went onto the Love Island show with was an amalgamation of angel and devil rolled up into one irresistible sexy package. 

If she was asked to describe the guy she knew… she would say - strong, determined, laser focused on getting his way… or manipulating it to go that way, sexy as hell, well-hung, an incredible DOM, dangerous, imaginative, calculating, unpredictable, pure flames, talented, scary, funny, and sweet when it suited him.

She scoffed at what fucking domesticity had probably done to him, but she still couldn’t help herself… whatever he had wanted her to do in years past she happily complied. Whatever he required of her to come back into his life she would give. 

Once Bobby black listed her from his life Gary started to bitch about how obsessed she was with him… that her constant whining about it not being fair was getting old….and a few months later Gary had called it quits. He hadn't even had the fucking balls to face her... instead he'd taken the pussy SUB way out and TEXTED his break up speech... fucking jerk.

Feeling alone and adrift she had jumped at the opportunity to work as a stylist for a celebrity in America… the client had been a Love Island super fan, and at first it was like a dream come true… that is until Lottie majorly screwed the pooch.

Literally…. 

Her client’s gorgeous boyfriend was a total dog, screwing every girl who would fall for his bants.

Unfortunately that included Lottie on one of her lowest moments. Even worse, her client had walked in on them screwing like rabbits and understandably she’d been sacked.

The client had not only sacked her, but also outed her behavior on social media which tanked her reputation and opportunities as a stylist. Nobody wanted to hire a stylist they couldn’t trust not to shag their man.

She rubbed her arch and frowned, it all led back to fucking Bobby McKenzie and his refusal to see that SHE was who he should have chosen to be with after he and Skye broke up!!

If he had just let her mend his heart… and sooth his sexual needs… everything would be different.

Not knowing what else to do after getting sacked, she moved to Edinburgh hoping to get him to let her back into his life. She would even be a SUB for him if that’s what he needed from her… whatever it took she would do. 

In the meantime she had to make money somehow though, so she’d fallen back on her old bartending skills. 

Lottie looked around at the crowded dance floor and all the bodies writhing on one another and felt a little pang of irritation. Normally she’d love to be right in there with them, but after what had happened earlier in the day she wasn’t in the mood.

Her mind flashed back to her earlier trip to the recording studio that afternoon. 

She’d been scrupulously tracking the band’s touring schedule over the past months and knew that once they were back home Bobby would want to get right into the studio to start work on the new album. 

It was his birthday today, and her attempt at baking homemade cupcakes had completely failed… 

Pissed off at her failure, she had spent money she really couldn’t afford to buy a small cake from the bakery down the street from her shitty flat and gone to the studio with it as a peace offering. 

Maybe enough time had passed that he would let her back into his life…. 

What a laugh THAT idea had been! 

Fucking Scott had intervened at the front desk and turned her away flat. 

“Lottie, go home. Yer no longer part of his life. Nothin's changed, he’s moved on.” Scott had said, the tone of his voice exasperated like she was some sort of misbehaving child.

“Scott… I MISS him! I’m good for him…. He has to be able to see that! If HE doesn’t want anything to do with me then why doesn’t HE come out and tell me himself?” She’d responded angrily.

“THAS EXACTLY the reason why…. Because yeh cannae take a hint and he HAS his support structure round him tae take care of the things that are tae much of a nuisance for a star like him tae have tae deal with….”

Her jaw dropped. 

Pulling up the reserves of her pride she had squared her shoulders and spat back… 

“You’re such a fucking prat Scott! I know for a FACT Bobby isn’t seeing anyone because there hasn't been any celebrity coverage of it online, and he’s not been active in our old club… he’s got certain… NEEDS….needs that I can take care of for him. You can’t keep me from him!”

She opened the box, showing him the small cake.

“SEE?!? I even know it’s his birthday!! Bet YOU didn’t fucking know that! I brought him this beautiful cake as a peace offering…. To bridge the gap between us…”

Scott had grabbed the little pastry box from her.

“Really Lottie? How stupid do yeh think we are? He doesn’t need tae be dosed wi whatever drug you’re intae at the moment and you've laced this with… he’s been clean ever since the girls were born…. I’m no gonna repeat myself again… Bobby McKenzie has moved on, and you will NEVER be a part of his life again!”

Stubbornly she dug her feet in and sat down in a lobby chair. “I’ll only go after I hear it from him!”

The scalding look that burned across the band’s Manager/Producer’s face flashed across Lottie’s memory as he simultaneously called for security while opening the lid of the pastry box and dumping her beautiful little cake into the trash bin.

Sitting in the club now, she still felt the sting of embarrassment as the security guards had chucked her out the front door unceremoniously on her ass. 

Fucking wankers!!! 

If she hadn’t been scared of losing THIS job, she’d have camped outside the studio and waited all night if it meant catching Bobby on his way out. But she couldn't afford to be without the paycheck... so she'd caught the next bus to her flat so she could change and not be late.

So much had changed since Bobby had black listed her that she had no other way of tracking him down…. it was like he'd disappeared in any way she could track him other than physically waiting outside the studio to follow him. Even Skye and Henrik were unlisted, so that avenue was closed as well.

Switching to the other arch she grabbed her drink and drained it, thankful for the burning sensation of the alcohol as it made her feel alive. 

After what Scott did to her today she was determined to track Bobby McKenzie down and convince him they belonged together if it was the last thing she did. 

A voice pulled her out of her internal stewing and she looked up from where she’d been scowling at her foot.

“Brought you a refill….well, two in fact…. You look like you need it.” The waitress placed two tequila shots in front of Lottie and smiled.

Lottie smiled at the waitress, the girl was the only person she’d connected with from the other staff… at the moment, probably her only girlfriend she had to be honest. God knew most girls hated her immediately for whatever reason… whatever, she didn’t need them.

She smiled in gratitude at the girl and threw back both shots in quick succession. “Thanks…. You don’t know how badly I needed that! I owe you.” 

Reaching for her purse she grimaced… knowing that until payday she only had bus fare for cash and had already used up her one free after shift drink. As it was, she’d already dipped into the money for her phone bill to buy the cake.… she’d have to call in the morning and beg for an extension.

She hated her fucking life right now…. It wasn’t HER fault… it was circumstances conspiring against her.

The girl placed a hand on her arm pausing her. She grinned radiantly and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it Lottie! I had a celebrity tip me an insane amount on a bottle of seriously expensive whiskey!! Drinks are my treat.”

“Wow! Lucky you!!! Maybe boss man will let me waitress sometime so I can get the same perks!” She joked, her mood lightened a little bit.

“So…. “ Lottie continued, winking at her friend… “Was the celeb hot? Did you get your graft on? Come on… It’s been a shit day, give me some juicy gossip to make my night!!” 

The girl sighed… “yeah RIGHT! I gave my best flirty looks but he only had eyes for his date. To be fair she’s absolutely gorgeous… no way the likes of us normal earthly humans could compete with someone like her…. she’s obviously from some alien super model planet!!”

Lottie laughed, thankful for he bants. “Sounds like you should have been trying to graft on HER!”

“Pssshhh… she’s so obviously straight. I mean, LOOK at her!! The two of them are steaming up their VIP balcony… I bet every guy in the club dancing in that section has got a serious hard on watching them… no idea WHO she is, but she’s got to be a VIP herself to have a rock god like Bobby McKenzie worshiping her like THAT….”

Lottie’s eyes popped open in shock as she followed the direction her friend pointed toward. 

“HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT!!” She blurted out taking in the image of the flesh and bone man dancing seductively with a gorgeous woman… her waist length teal hair and incredible metallic silver tiny body con dress shimmering under the club lighting.

Misinterpreting her meaning, her friend continued… “I know…. Like I said, there is zero chance mortals like us will ever fit in THEIR world…”

Sitting back in her seat, Lottie stared at the couple intently.

“Well, I just wanted to come over and give you those drinks to cheer you up… I better start making the rounds again before I get in trouble. Do you need me to get you anything else?”

“Sorry… what? I wasn’t… I mean… sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Lottie fumbled, still not taking her eyes off Bobby and the girl…

The waitress laughed, “No worries girl…. Have a good night.”

Lottie gave a half-hearted wave as her friend walked away… her mind focused on other things…

The question WHO the fuck is that girl?? being the top of the list along with Lottie’s intense desire to go talk to him while she could… IF she could.

Looking around the area of the VIP rooms she didn’t see any obvious personal security guards, but that didn’t mean they weren’t skulking around in the shadows…

She’d learned THAT the hard way when she’d tried to sneak backstage during Paisley Cuddle’s LA concert. 

Lottie had gotten herself backstage by giving two different roadies blow jobs and was lucky enough to get let into Bobby’s personal dressing room by just letting the third run his fingers down her panties….

All totally worth it in her mind if she could get Bobby alone.

Too bad Scott’s bloody assistant and one of their personal security staff had been tipped off she’d been seen hanging around before the concert. Sneaky bastards had placed themselves inside the dressing room to intercept her when she snuck in. 

For all the effort and time it took her getting there, it took about two seconds to be bodily thrown out the back door of the concert venue and a fresh guard posted in front of it. 

Shit heads!

But looking around for a few moments it seemed like maybe she’d finally gotten her chance….

Lottie watched as Bobby and the girl finally stopped dancing. He reached out and thread his fingers through hers, leading them back into the depths of the VIP room. 

She struggled for a few moments, letting her eyes adjust to the shadows of the room and finally saw the two of them lounging back on the couch….. ALONE.

Without putting more thought into it Lottie slipped her high heel back on, dropped off the chair, grabbed her purse and stalked purposefully toward the staircase that led up to the VIP walkway that connected all of the balconies. 

It was the same one the waitresses all used to deliver drinks to the room, so she was fairly sure she had a clear path to his VIP suite. 

Lottie wasn’t sure what she was going to say or how she was going to say it…. but FUCK IT ALL Bobby McKenzie WOULD hear her out tonight if it was the last thing she did! There was no way she was going to waste this opportunity.

Laser focused on her destination she didn’t notice one of the other waitresses stepping out of the VIP room next to her target and was brought up short .

Fuuuck…. 

The waitress was one of the girls who had immediately taken a dislike to her when she was hired, and was a flaming bitch every chance she got.

“LOTTIE! You are NOT allowed to be up here… are you going to try and fan-girl one of our VIPs?!”

“Listen…. I know Bobby McKenzie is in THAT room right there…” she pointed just beyond the waitress. “I need to talk to him.”

“What you NEED to do is to March your slutty ass back down to the main floor and leave the VIPs alone!”

Lottie started to see red. “FUCK YOU… don’t you dare call me a slut you hag!”

The waitress stood her ground. 

“DON’T make me call one of the bouncers over here bitch…. I don’t think ANY amount of blowjobs on the boss will save your job if I have to call one of them to escort you out for harassing a VIP!”

“You are such a bitch! Let me by!” She screamed at the other woman and tried to push past her.

The waitress continued to block her path, even as Lottie tried pushing past her again… 

“This is your LAST WARNING!! Not only are you NOT authorized to come up here, but you’re off the clock… right now you are just another random fan trying to sneak in to bother a celebrity and I WON’T let you!!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MOVE OUT OF MY WAY…. HE’S MY FRIEND AND I’LL BLOODY WELL SAY HI TO HIM IF I PLEASE!!!” Her Australian accent boomed out over the waitress’ ….

Bobby broke away from the incredible kiss, furrowing his brow in irritation at the intrusion into his private moment with Ava… what the fuck….

His brain snapped into the present as he heard the too familiar Aussie accent screaming obscenities at someone just outside their VIP room.

Well SHIT.

He warred within himself for a split second, part of him wanting to ignore it and let her get herself escorted out, while the other part of him expected this to happen at some point… and he knew he should just deal with it and be done. 

Giving in to his nicer side he apologized to Ava… “Sorry lass, that’s a ghost from meh past ah better no ignore or she’ll just keep comin back like a bad rash…”

Leaning in he kissed her again, smacked her tight little ass, and sat the two of them up. 

Bobby reluctantly stood up from the couch. He sighed as Ava shrugged then leaned over to pour herself another drink.

She really didn’t let things bother her… Ava was probably one of the most chilled girls he’d ever met and that made her all the more sexy.

‘Fucking Lottie the cock-blocker….’ he fumed internally as he adjusted his raging hard on so he could walk…. then strode purposefully toward the screaming.

“Whit the FUCK ehs the bloody problem out here?!?” He glared at both women. “Ah come here fer peace and a good time wi ma girl and world war 3 decides tae take place outside mah fuckin room!!”

“I’m SO SORRY Mr. McKenzie… this woman was trying to gain access to your VIP suite… we take your privacy VERY seriously at this establishment and I was trying to stop her from harassing you and your girlfriend…”

The words hit Lottie like a slap in the face… she had said he was with his girlfriend….

The waitress continued… “PLEASE accept my apology, SHE was just leaving….”

Lottie looked over at Bobby pleadingly. “No!! Please… Bobby I just need to talk with you for a moment…. PLEASE… I’ve TRIED to get in touch with you but everything is changed… your cell, your car, your flat, you changed it all and Scott won’t let me talk to you….. PLEASE… “

Bobby stared at her irritably for a moment then huffed and rolled his eyes. Crossing his arms across his chest he chewed on his lip ring in in thought.

Lottie knew that look… when he chewed on the lip ring he was mulling it over… maybe she had a chance…

“FUCK!” He burst out still glowering at her. 

He turned to the waitress… his face morphing into cool sexy cockiness as he oozed celebrity status…

“Thanks for tryin tae protect mah privacy luv…” reaching into his back pocket he went to pull out his wallet and instead came out with a handful of high end nude lace fabric that was obviously women’s’ underwear.

Bobby grinned his heart melting lopsided grin “oops! Wrong side!”

Winking at the waitress he shoved the panties back in his pocket then pulled his wallet out from the other and pulled out a large denomination bank note, handing it to the waitress. 

“Here’s fer yer trouble luv… but ah actually DO know her,” he tipped his head in Lottie’s direction without looking at her… “ah’l hear what she has tae say…. Kin yeh do meh a favor?”

The waitress nodded enthusiastically, completely under his magnetic spell… “kin yeh send up one oh yer bouncers in say 30 minutes tae escort her out iffn she hasn’t’ left on her own?”

‘Shit…’ Lottie thought to herself… him putting a time limit on it wasn’t a good sign. Still, she’d work with whatever he’d give her…. 

And try to change his mind.

The waitress nodded, glaring at Lottie before she turned and walked away.

Putting on her best remorseful expression Lottie looked back at Bobby…

“Dinnae say a word…” he growled at her in his strict DOM voice she was too familiar with… then turned and stalked back into the room with Lottie following obediently behind.

Taking the opportunity while he was gone to pee and fix herself back up after their intense dance and make out session, Ava walked out of the private bathroom as Bobby stormed back into their VIP suite and she could immediately tell he was pissed.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, but as soon as he met her eyes his expression softened making her relax.

Crossing the distance between them in a few quick strides he took her in his arms and breathed in the scent of her hair. He needed an anchor right now from the ghosts of his past and Ava had unexplainable ability to calm his beast.

And fuck it all… his beast within was about to lose it.

Ava looked around his shoulder to see the goth girl from the Love Island season he’d been on had sat herself down on the couch and looked to be patiently waiting for something to happen.

Looking back at Bobby she tilted her head up and spoke into his ear just loud enough for him to hear. “What does she want? And whatever it is, why is it making you so angry?”

Schooling his expression he rested his forehead down onto hers. 

“As fer what she wants ah’m sure eht’s nothin good…. Lottie’s full of fuckin drama and ah kicked her AND eht outta mah life goin on 2 yeas ago…. She pushes mah buttons and ahm sure she just wants tae worm her way back intae mah life…. Eht’s no happening.”

“Maybe if you just hear her out and let her get whatever she has to say off her chest , she’ll be satisfied and leave….”

“Ah’ve given her 30 minutes… she’s no ruining mah birthday…” he growled sensually… “Ah’m no done wi what was happening between us…” 

He ran his hand down her back lightly then slapped her ass, making Ava suck in a breath. 

‘Oh my god… he keeps spanking me and I LIKE it?!’ She thought to herself incredulously while her body shuddered in pleasure.

Lottie couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she saw him spank the girl and the excited reaction she gave him back… 

Watching it ignited a fury that bubbled up inside of her.

This girl could be the nicest person in the world and Lottie would STILL hate her with a passion… FUCK HER…. Bobby was meant to be with HER… not this rando.

The pair walked over, hand in hand and sat down on the couch… Bobby behind the girl wrapping himself around her territorially… like he was sending a subliminal message to Lottie. 

Reaching out a hand the girl smiled brilliantly, taking Lottie’s unenthusiastic hand in hers and shaking it firmly before letting go.

“You must be Lottie…” the girl said smoothly. Lottie thought she could detect a slight similar faint accent to Henrik’s… but a bit different… probably the Netherlands maybe, or Finland if she had to guess.

“Err… yeah. I’m Lottie. And WHO are you?” She recovered, managing to end the response sounding aloof.

Before Ava had a chance to answer Bobby pulled her back against his chest and broke in…

“Ah’m no interested ehn havin yeh know anything bout mah current life OR who ah spend eht wi Lottie… eht’s no business oh yours WHO she ehs… fact is ah’d rather yeh not know…” he huffed.

Ava kept quiet… this was Bobby’s past, and it wasn’t her business to get involved.

“Yer time’s runnin short Lottie” he continued, “spit it out… what was SO fuckin important ye interrupt mah night?”

Lottie knew that tone… he wasn’t in the mood to be crossed… 

“Sorry… I just… I’ve missed our friendship and I’ve been TRYING to contact you….to mend fences… I tried to bring you a birthday cake to let you know I remembered – but that dickhead Scott wouldn’t let me give it to you….”

Bobby looked at her blankly. 

“What yeh want meh tae say? Ah know about every time yeh’ve tried tae get intae mah backstage dressing room…. or hotel suite…. or recording studio. Every fuckin package or letter or call, or message yeh tried tae leave… and ah know about the wee cake today.”

She looked at him shocked. She was SURE that Scott was hiding it all from him and that was why he wouldn’t return any of her attempts to reach out.

“Then why….” Lottie began but was quickly cut off as Bobby interrupted her…

“Because ah’m no interested ehn havin yeh anywhere near meh or anyone ah care about… no friends, family, band, work, play… Ah’m no interested in havin yeh know about anythin tae do wi mah life. No sure how much plainer ah kin be.”

Bobby saw anger flash in her eyes for the briefest second before she covered it up.

“But….”

“NO. No buts… ah wish yeh a good life, but ah dinnae want eht anywhere near or intertwined wi mine. End of. Ah told yeh when ah decided tae end things that our past friendship was toxic and ah cannae have any oh eht.”

“You said before that you needed time to figure things out…get prospective and balance…. THOSE were your exact words Bobby… hasn’t enough time passed to get that?” she took a chance blurting out.

Bobby eyed her coldly, wrapping his arms closer around the girl in a way that made her want to reach out and scratch her nails down the perfect skin of her face….or dig them into her silvery-blue eyes…

“Ah kin assure yeh ah HAVE… and especially after the messed up choice of birthday gift yeh chose tae mail Skye for the twin’s birthday… ah’m ABSO-FUCKIN-LUTELY 1000% sure mah perspective and balance doesn’t EVER include you ehn any part oh mah life ever again.”

His voice was resolute…no bending, no compromise. 

Never taking his flaming amber eyes off Lottie, he leaned in and kissed the girl’s cheek, then spoke in a overly polite tone. 

“Now ahm bored, we’re done here.”

“But….”

“ENOUGH. Yer 30 minutes are up and ah have tae take a piss… be gone by the time ah finish or ah’l have yeh thrown out.”

Lottie watched infuriated, her mind boiling and a thousand thoughts tumbling about as he whispered to the girl… “ah’l be right back lass… dinnae trust her and dinnae take any oh her shite…” then stood up and walked to the private bathroom without looking back.

Dismissed….

She’d been FUCKING dismissed!!

Covering her anger she smiled sadly at the girl hiding the idea that suddenly popped into her mind. 

“I’m sorry I interrupted your night… I just miss my friend. Maybe he’ll listen to you… would you help me?”

Ava remembered watching the Love Island episodes after getting hired by the band…wanting to not be out of the loop.

What she took away from watching Lottie was that she was selfish and had anger issues, but she and Bobby always seemed to be good friends. She had NO idea they’d had such a falling out. Still, if Bobby was THIS angered by her there had to be something to it.

“No real harm done,” she smiled softly at the goth girl… 

“I’ve never seen him so mad though, so… not to stick my nose in it, but it may be best to let things go and move on. I don’t mean to come off harsh, but I’m not getting involved” she added.

‘Fucking clueless bitch’ Lottie thought bitterly inside yet smiled sweetly on the outside. 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right, at least I tried.“ Lottie rummaged around in her purse… “Damn… I’m craving a mint….where are they…. OH! Here hey are!” 

She smiled triumphantly.

Pulling out a small tin from the bag she opened it offering one to the girl. 

“These are the BEST little melt away mints…” Lottie gushed, “fantastic to freshen up after a night on the town. One thing Bobby loves IS fresh breath…”

Ava’s face lit up and she reached out taking one… “oh my gosh thanks so much!! I was just looking for one in my bag when I was in the bathroom…” she said popping it into her mouth and feeling the tiny chalky tablet melt onto the warmth of her tongue. “Wow you weren’t kidding… it’s already melted!”

Lottie grinned smugly at the girl, watching her closely and holding out the tin. “Sure you don’t want another?” 

“You sure these are mints? I didn’t taste mint at all” Ava commented suddenly suspicious of her expression.

Lottie just raised both eyebrows innocently, continuing to hold the tin out to her.

Ava shrugged, raising her arm to wave the tin away it suddenly felt weirdly heavy. 

So weird….

Starting to feel really odd, Ava’s voice trembled as fear and understanding trickled down her spine at the sudden mischievous look that spread across the goth girl’s face.

“What was in that mint you just gave me??”

From behind her she heard Bobby’s voice thunder out and watched Lottie snap the tin shut, pull it back toward herself and drop it back into her bag.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YEH DOIN LOTTIE?! WHAT DO YOU FUCKIN HAVE??”

Things happened in slow motion, and Ava struggled to comprehend what was going on as Bobby was suddenly by her side looking worriedly into her eyes.

Taking her face in his hands he spoke slowly… “Babe… did she give yeh somethin?”

Bobby’s face was all fuzzy… she nodded in answer to his question.

Ava squinted at him trying to make his face stop doing that.

“Babe… look at meh… what’d she give yeh?”

Ava could hear a really mean-girl evil laugh from the goth…. What was her name? Lottie… from Love Island… the goth girl had tricked her…

“Lass… focus…” Bobby said, his thumb brushing her cheek as a tear trickled down her face. 

“Ummm… a little white melt away mint…only it wasn’t minty…” she answered in a scared small voice she didn’t recognize as her own. 

The neon colors from the club lights suddenly caught her attention causing her eyes to snap in the direction of the main dance floor.

“Ooohhhh…. Soooo pretty!” Ava purred doing a complete mood 180.

Bobby’s head snapped in Lottie’s direction… the look of icy fury causing her laughter to freeze.

“YOU!!! YOU FUCKIN DOSED HER??? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WI YEH???”

Lottie quickly regained her composure, sarcastically responding… “God… it’s JUST acid laced with a bit of ecstasy… calm down…”

Ava closed her eyes because the lights were now trying to talk to her and she didn’t like it.

“Bobby?”

He turned back to her, his expression softening even though he was more furious than he had probably ever been… 

“Yeah lass?” His heart caught in his throat at the fear he saw on her face.

“The lights are saying things that are scaring me…. I think the green ones want to hurt me…”

Bobby’s head snapped back around and he hissed at Lottie with a hate burning in his eyes she’d never seen before.

“What the hell ehs wrong wi yeh… yeh slipped mah girl drugs? Yer a right piece oh trash Lottie!! Git tae FUCK outta mah sight…. Ah better NEVER fuckin see yeh again or you’ll be sorry….”

She stood up and stared down at him angrily. 

“Lighten the fuck up Bobby…. There was a time I distinctly remember YOU directing ME to dose your own girlfriend… or have you so quickly forgotten who you are?”

“Tha was messed up and ah owned up tae eht… Ah’m no tha guy anymore… and ah’d NEVER DO THAT TAE HER!!” 

“After ALL our history you’d choose HER over me?” She challenged.

Standing up he looked her dead in the eye, hissing at her low and dangerous. “All fuckin day, every day oh the week… yer dead tae meh… get outta mah sight… trust meh… yeh’ve never pissed meh off more than yeh’ve done tonight…” 

“You’re not the only DOM around here Bobby McKenzie…. Best you remember that. SUBS are disposable…”

“Dinnae yeh EVER come close tae her again Lottie… yer a fuckin gnat… dinnae test meh or ye’l live tae regret eht.” 

She shrugged, then looked behind him at the girl who was now covering her eyes with her hands trying to block out the light. 

“Better tend to your girl Bobby… doesn’t look like her trip is going well…” 

Laughing, she threw her bag over her shoulder and left the VIP room

“FUCK!!” Bobby spat out in frustration then turned toward Ava, his face falling. 

“Please tell the green lights not to hurt me…” she whispered pleadingly.

This was NOT how he expected the evening to go. 

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell and dialed the only man he knew who could help him at this moment…and after filling Scott in, Bobby picked Ava up bridal style and carried her out through the club.


	9. Terrifying Light’s and The Lava King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his event-filled birthday comes to a close back at Ava Kayleigh's flat, Bobby takes care of our high as a kite little drummer girl.... testing the strength of his self-control.  
> He has time for some reflection... where the reason for his deep unyielding anger at Lottie and the final straw that caused him to black list her is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely heart eyes our bad boy in this chapter taking care of Ava! 😍  
> And of course our feisty queen temptress pushing his limits of self control 🔥🔥
> 
> As always - love to hear your feedback and thoughts!   
> Please leave a kudos if you’re enjoying the story ❤️ Encouragement is always appreciated! 
> 
> Chapter songs -  
> Trevor Daniel - Falling  
> Nickelback - Lullaby  
> Daughtry - World On Fire (soundtrack in Ava's brain in the car ride home fighting the lights)

This was the absolute last imaginable way he thought his night would go…. 

One minute the two of them had their tongues half way down each other’s throats, with Bobby thinking about her nimble tongue and how good he bet it would feel on his dick….

And a few brief minutes later - nightmare Lottie was there trying to worm her way back into his life.

No way in bloody fucking hell.

His vision flashed red with anger at the thought of her… that bitch did nothing but bring drama and leave carnage in her path wherever she went. He thought he’d been rid of her.

What the fuck was she thinking drugging Ava?!?

No, there really was no question what she was thinking… Lottie drugged Ava because she was jealous of her and this was her way of lashing out….and in extension hurting him.

Her issues with other women began WAY before he ever met Lottie, and she’d done a lot of shitty things in the past to lash out at women she felt threatened by… but THIS was an all time low. 

Running his free hand over his tired eyes then up through his dreads, Bobby knew he needed to take a step back and think over her behavior logically… break it apart for motives so he could see the bigger picture…

Maybe he was overthinking things and there was no bigger picture. Maybe he was projecting his own need to control the narrative onto her motivations…. No… at the end of the day no matter what, Lottie considered herself a dominatrix and craved control. 

There was ALWAYS a method behind her madness… even if it was bat shit crazy.

Still… for someone who was begging for a second chance, wanting him to forgive her and let her back into his life… drugging the girl he was with was the exact opposite of what would achieve one.

Fuck it… 

Not tonight... 

Trying to unpack deeper meaning in hurricane Lottie’s shit storm could wait till another time.

Right now his focus needed to be on Ava alone.

He looked down on her curled up against him and smoothed her turquoise hair gently away from her face.

It was a relief to finally see her face relaxed and peaceful. She really had him scared for a while there… whatever combo was in the designer drug Lottie tricked her into taking fucked with her mind big time.

Saying the car ride back to her place had been difficult would be an understatement… he never realized how many lights came on in the city until every fucking one of them was an enemy in Ava’s drug tripping nightmare.

Drug hallucinations were no joke… someone who hadn’t gone through one simply couldn’t understand how REAL and MAGNIFIED everything felt.

The whole time, when she DID actually speak it was to whimper frantically that she couldn’t look at the lights or they’d know where to find her….

Whatever trip her mind had taken her on, the lights were a deadly menace and she was terrified of them. 

Absolutely terrified.

Unfortunately the bright lights penetrated beyond her closed eyes, causing Ava to bounce back and forth between hide, flight or fight the entire ride.

One second she’d be burrowing as close as she could get within his arms to hide, and the next she was like a wild animal panicking….her arms and legs flailing, pushing, and thrashing about trying to escape his hold. 

The more she struggled the harder he held on… afraid if he let go she’d try to escape the moving car.

Holy fuck she was strong! 

He was sure his muscles would feel it in the morning, but at least the fact she kept her nails short as a drummer meant he was spared getting scratched the hell up. 

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as she lay curled against him in her bed sleeping deeply.

For the moment anyway.

Effects of drugs like the one she’d ingested had a way of coming in waves… he just prayed the next one would be more pleasant for her.

Thinking back to how he’d calmed the girls when they were in a fit as infants, he’d finally gotten her to settle down by turning off all the lights, making sure the curtains were drawn, taking off his shirt, and pulling her close for some warm skin to skin contact.

Whatever she was tripping with the lights was a nightmare of epic proportions and he felt so guilty.

If this was some karmic divine retribution for his own ass-holery when he was with Skye it should be HIM suffering…. NOT Ava.

Even though they had talked it out in a joint counseling session and Skye had said multiple times she fully forgave him, Bobby still couldn’t quite forgive himself. 

He knew he’d been in a bad place at the time but it was still no excuse for being such a douche.

His mind flashed back to being drugged against his will… and the abuse he’d endured that night. Fuck, now that he thought about it… 10 years had passed since that night… sometimes it felt like yesterday, and sometimes it felt like someone else’s life… like a bad film he’d watched.

Bobby ran his free hand through his dreads and blew out a shuddering breath, taking a minute to implement the visualization and breathing technique his councilor had taught him.

Up until this moment he never fully understood how Henrik must have felt with Skye… NOW he understood completely.

The mere fact that they were able to forgive him blew his mind, because he couldn’t EVER imagine forgiving Lottie for doing this to Ava.

His thoughts rolled back over the last few hours…

Thank god for Scott.

Not wanting any sort of opportunity for scandal, he had come to pick them up himself and drove them back to Ava’s place.

But Scott was PISSED…. 

And worried.

But primarily full of raging anger.

Actually, Bobby didn’t know if there even existed a word strong enough to accurately describe how mad Scott was at Lottie. 

He’d wanted to stay with Ava… she was like a niece to him after all… but in the end she wouldn’t let go of Bobby and he’d convinced the older man that he had it under control. 

The tortured worry in Scott’s eyes sneaking looks back at her in the rear view mirror as he drove broke Bobby’s heart… Bobby messed a lot with the older man, but in reality he respected him more than just about anyone. He knew seeing Ava in such distress was like a knife in Scott’s heart.

Trying to calm Ava had been their main concern, so there hadn’t been much time for a conversation between the two men…. but he was sure Scott would give him an ear-full tomorrow.

Whatever combination designer drug Lottie had doped her with was strong… it had begun to hit Ava almost immediately. 

What the fuck…

He’d caught a quick glimpse when she’d snatched the tin back and shoved it into her purse….Lottie had a whole fucking mint tin FULL of the little melt away tablets! She must have a serious problem to have that much of the stuff….

Either that or she was dealing on the side.

Poor Ava didn’t see it coming. How could she? The little tablets had looked like innocent fucking Altoids… of COURSE she’d take one.

Bobby’s emotions boomeranged again with pangs of guilt…

“Ah shoulda never left yeh alone wi her… ah’m soooo fuckin sorry lass….” He murmured softly into the dark, leaning in and kissing the top of her head.

Ava stirred against his bare chest and wrapped her leg over his groin causing his dick to jump to attention.

‘So inappropriate now mate…’ he thought to himself ruefully.

Yeah, this was not exactly the way he’d imagined his first night in bed with her to go that’s for sure.

Shit… the night had been proper aces up to that point… 

Leave it to Lottie to screw things up…. AGAIN.

It was always that way with Lottie. She had a hairpin trigger and reacted without ever thinking of the fallout… and then never took responsibility when shit hit the fan. Among many other reasons, it was the final factor why he’d decided she needed to be gone from his life for good and black listed her.

That…. the LAST straw… the thing that caused him to see red where she was concerned…had been the twins “birthday” gift.

Up until then he’d always found some excuse for her behavior, but THAT… 

The woman had to have some sort of mental imbalance to EVER even come up with the idea, not to mention actually following through with it! She had some sort of dark twisted sickness deep within her that even he hadn’t seen growing.

He still seethed at the memory of Skye’s video call to him completely shocked and LIVID at the delivery that had come to their home. 

When Skye had held up the delivery box with the pink confetti and two vibrators inside, then proceeded to read the card out loud to him…. he was at an absolute loss for words.

“Dear Skye, Bobby & Henrik” she’d read aloud…

“I know they won’t be able to use these for a few years but I thought I’d send them NOW, so when the time comes you will already be prepared and can give these to each of them…. Maybe since it’s obvious none of the three of you know how to properly use a condom…. if you teach the girls to use a vibrator they won’t repeat the mistakes of their parents! Thought of including some feminine hygiene’s products too….but that wouldn’t have been as funny.”  
“Anyhoo… happy to know it will be my gift that will give the twins their first big o… CHEERS! 8=D lol!”

“Love and kisses – Lottie”

“P.S. make sure the boys teach the girl who ISN’T theirs biologically… because that would be just gross.”

Skye had been shaking in absolute fury by the time she’d finished reading and Bobby was speechless trying to process what he’d just heard.

Holy shit… there was something horribly horribly wrong with that bitch….

“She’s SICK BOBBY!!” Skye had seethed… “WHO DOES SOMETHING LIKE THIS??”

Bobby still couldn’t find words… he remembered just gaping like a fish at the screen on his phone. 

Skye huffed irritably at his silence…

“That horrible woman is NEVER coming near me or our children EVER again!! I swear to GOD that if I find out you let her within a mile of them I will take you to court to remove your custody rights and you will NEVER see the twins again…. Do you understand me?!?!”

Of COURSE he’d agreed immediately… HE WAS JUST AS PISSED ABOUT IT AS AS SKYE!!” 

What form of SICK perversion made Lottie do such a thing??

Fuck…. Bobby’d considered himself to have some twisty kinks at times…. But that was consenting adult stuff….

THIS??…. What Lottie had done was beyond the pale.

Fucking certifiably bonkers.

“OH MY GOD…. Imagine if I’d waited to open it at the girl’s party?!? In front of the GUESTS!!” Skye had begun to cry…

Right then and there he’d assured Skye not to worry - he’d take care of it. 

Soon as he’d gotten off the call he’d texted Scott informing him of what she’d done and demanding that Lottie be banned… then immediately video called Lottie to tear her a new one and tell her he was DONE…

Fucking DONE.

No second chances, no opportunity to make amends….. 

DONE…. BLACK LISTED.

Bobby admitted he’d allowed himself to go down a dark rabbit den of twisty passageways between the time Skye had been admitted in hospital with the twins up to the day she gave birth - when EVERYTHING had changed for him…..

That order of protection business had done his head in and he’d been in a dark place for several weeks… honestly there was a LOT he had no memory of…getting blackout drunk and imbibing in other substances tended to have that consequence…

Lottie had gladly and eagerly accompanied him there in the darkness….even after she’d paid a visit to Skye claiming she was a victim of his as well...playing the sad innocent apologetic friend.

It was a super fucked up time for him and he’d regretted it all…. or at least, all that he could remember.

Nobody from the island REALLY knew Lottie but him.

In truth, SHE was the biggest manipulator of them all and was an expert in even lying to herself to justify her words, decisions and actions.… if people only knew half of what he knew….

To be honest he HAD used her though, and deeply regretted it…but she’d used him too, and KNEW it was just sex…. so she wasn’t innocent by any means. It had been stupid of him and he wished he could take everything back…but he couldn’t. 

Instead, he purged all that baggage once and for all from his life by banishing her. 

It had felt SO liberating… once Lottie was out of the picture it was amazing how differently he reacted to the world around him and how drama free his life had become. 

He was by no means a fucking saint….but it’s amazing how true the old adage was about the company you keep affecting what type of person you are.

And now she was back…. Determined to wreak havoc.

“Too warm….” Ava mumbled against his chest.

Bobby rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head. “What lass?”

Suddenly launching herself up she scrambled out of the bed, turned on the bedside lamp and began to strip.

“Too warm… “ she repeated, “the lava gods are coming… QUICK! They’re coming!!! We have to get ready for the ceremonial bacchanal!”

Bobby gaped at her in amusement… this was not a sexy strip….. more like ‘my clothes are on fire I have to get them off of me immediately’ stripping.

Bobby watched in amazement as she pulled off every article of clothing and chucked it away then stormed out of the bedroom buck ass naked. 

Scrambling after her he spoke in a calm soothing voice doing his best to gently enter her hallucination…

“Hey lass, what yeh need? Kin yeh tell meh what yer thinkin?”

Ava stopped abruptly in the middle of the open area of the loft then turned to him and gave him the biggest brightest smile he’d ever seen on her face….. which then morphed into confusion as she furrowed her brows and tilted her head studying him.

“BOBBY! What are you doing with all your clothes on? Don’t be crazy……strip or the lava will set them on fire!”

Bobby laughed smiling ruefully at her… so, this was the next phase of her drug trip, at least it was a happy one. She seemed like all the fear from before was gone.

Ava seductively approached him and ran her hands down over his pecs tugging slightly on his nipple rings, then continued caressing down his stomach causing him to reflexively inhale at her soft touch.

Her hands glided down and flipped the button of his leather pants open.

She paused, running her fingers lightly along the front of the low slung waistband and looked up at him with the most lust-filled expression he’d ever seen…

“And…this would be the ecstasy kicking in apparently…” Bobby commented huskily. 

His eyes were captivated by hers… their bluish-silver color deepened and her pupils dilated wide with arousal.. 

Shit….. She was standing in front of him lush and naked… and completely thirsty. It was taking all his willpower not to take her right here on the hardwood floor.

In response Ava deftly slid his zipper down at the same time as she pushed her other hand into the front of his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his girth in one swift motion.

“Holy….” Bobby hissed reflexively throwing his head back as she slid her hand up and down him making his already erect dick swell harder than he imagined he could get.

Her fingertips felt his piercing and a flash of intrigue skated across her eyes as a knowing smile teased her lips… “Oooohhh… what do we have here?”

Bobby swallowed reflexively and clenched his fists at his sides trying to hold onto any shred of self-control he could cling to as she traced her fingers around it… she closed her eyes and let out a purring sound in approval.

Holy… fucking…shit… he thought to himself trying to control his breathing…. She fucking PURRED!!!

So freaking HOT…

Ava held him close to her with her free hand gripped tightly to the waistband of his leather pants that had slid halfway down his hips.

Tilting her head forward Ava slowly trailed the tip of her tongue up his neck to his pulse point.

Bobby groaned in bliss, “Ava lass… what yeh do tae meh…but yer no ehn yer right mind….” 

A war raged within him… with one voice in his brain telling him this was wrong, while another louder one …. the one located in his dick… told him to just enjoy it.

Lightning shot through him as she slid the pad of her thumb over the slit of his opening with just the right pressure, causing him to leak a generous amount of pre-cum on it.. 

Bobby brought his head back up, looking at her with a tortured expression…

It was SO good… fuck… so….good....

The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was taking advantage of her while she was drugged… but…. Fuuuuck… SHE was the one doing all the touching…

He felt like a marionette puppet and she was holding his strings.

Ava’s eyes sparkled mischievously. 

Never breaking eye contact with him, she slid her hand from his pants and placed her thumb into her mouth…. 

Her luscious lips closed around it and she made a happy little humming sound as she sucked on her cum covered thumb.

Bobby came undone.

SHIT! 

He felt himself explode, cum soaking the front of his abdomen and his boxers.

Standing in front of her like that he laughed in shock and ran both hands through his dreads.

“Well THAT just fuckin happened!!”

Ava eyed him. 

Placing her hands on his hips she started slipping his pants and boxers down his thighs.

“What yeh doin NOW lass?” he asked in surprise, still trying to claw himself back from his orgasm.

“Step out of them… they need to go into the wash…” Ava answered matter of factly, like it was an everyday occurrence. 

Taking a step back he laughed and shook his head. “Fine… show meh yer wash, ah’ll do eht. These leather pants dinnae go ehn the wash luv...dry clean only!”

Pulling everything off he was thankful to see his leather pants were clean…

“Ooooooohhhh!!! Sexy shower time!” She grinned grabbing his hands and backing up toward the bathroom... the lava king’s imminent arrival obviously forgotten.

“Nae…. Ahm no gonna take advantage when yer in this state Ava…. Ahm runnin yeh a bath and givin yeh a sensual massage… that should sooth yer needs fer now.”

Ava pushed her lower lip out and pouted at him…

Bobby stopped, looking at her incredulously. Making that face she looked so…young and innocent.

But she WASN’T…. Even with the drugs in her system causing her to lose inhibitions… it was still HER and her buried desires driving her behavior. 

She was a free spirit, feisty and mercurial… and she just needed a firm hand to guide her.

Bobby made up his mind… 

Taking her by surprise he pulled her naked body flush against his, tipping her chin up between his thumb and fingers. 

Staring down at her he spoke low and seductive yet with an undertone of authority. 

“Yeh’l do as yer told… and if yer a good girl yeh’l get a reward… d’ye understand lass?”

Ava’s eyes searched his face for a moment then nodded.

“Use yer words…”

She huffed and rolled her eyes. 

His hand slipped down to her ass and gave it a playful slap causing her eyes to pop open….

And laugh.

Bobby stared at her incredulously. This girl was his match for sure.

“Oh my god…. Do it again!” 

Bobby felt himself stiffen against her. Damnit she was dangerous.

“Enough…. Yer givin meh another hard on wi yer shenanigans lass!” he joked.

She smiled wickedly and wiggled her hips against him, “I KNOW!....he likes me…” 

Groaning in frustration he reminded himself again she was high, then with enormous self control picked her up and carried her over his shoulder the rest of the way to the bathroom. 

Sitting her down on the loo, he opened the taps and began to run a bath.

The fragrant bath oil he found on the shelf mixed with the steam from the bath water, filling the small room creating a relaxing spa-like atmosphere. 

Bobby climbed into the tub first, then held out a hand to her. 

“Come on then…time tae get yer soak on.”

Ava took his hand and climbed into the tub, settling her back against his chest and sighed contentedly.

Damnit… tonight may well be the biggest test of his self control he’d ever had to face…

Before his daughters, when he’d been so focused on playing games and manipulating people to his own agendas the self control he’d exercised had always been calculated… towards meeting some goal or endgame.

But now…. Now that his head was on straighter, now that he was focused on channeling those darker vices, kinks, and desires in a more healthy way… and also not being so self centered…. 

And now that there was this crazy, defiant, willful, hilarious, snarky, adventurous, energetic, independent, saucy sexy little minx pushing his buttons in the best possible way and giving him a run for his money at every turn... 

Exercising self control was so much more difficult… especially at this moment.

Before the twins he was selfish….

Now, looking at the gentle curve of Ava’s neck, seeing how much smaller than him she was… how she was placing complete trust in him at her most vulnerable… 

It made him want to honor that trust. To keep her safe.

Gently running a washcloth over her shoulders he reached around and tipped her chin up, causing her head to tip back. 

With the lightest of touch he ran the washcloth over her breasts and down her stomach. 

“Mmmmmm….. that’s niiiiice….” She hummed happily.

Squeezing water over her hair he saturated the long silky locks, then set the washcloth aside. Placing a small amount of shampoo onto his palm he rubbed his hands together then ran his fingers over her scalp, massaging in larger then smaller circles.

“You’re really good at that…” she murmured quietly.

“Glad ah kin be oh service” he chuckled quietly next to her ear. “Too bad yeh won’t remember any oh this in the morning….”

“Hmmm…”

He rinsed the shampoo from her hair then continued the scalp massage with conditioner before rinsing that out too.

Taking him completely by surprise Ava did one of her signature body flips and straddled his hips, her musical laughter filling the small room and bouncing off the tiled walls.

“Holy crap lass how the hell d’ye DO tha?! Yer like a fuckin cat!” he smiled at the look of proud satisfaction spread across her face.

“Years of gymnastics classes…” she whispered conspiratorially, then grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it against his lower abs.

Shit, he’d totally forgotten what a cum-covered mess he’d been.

SHE hadn’t though…which was oddly strange for a drug hallucination to hold the detailed memory then come back to it. 

Maybe she was finally coming down from the high. If so, this was a momentary window of serenity before the crash… time to get her back to bed so she could sleep through the down-slope.

Her fingertips grazed the junction between his pelvis and the top of his shaft causing Bobby to inhale. 

Ava smiled the cutest little feisty smile at his reaction. 

“Alright TROUBLE… let’s git yeh rinsed off so we kin git yeh back tae bed…TRUST meh, eht’s time for yeh tae sleep the rest oh this off. Ah expect yer still gonna feel like crap ehn the mornin… but at least yeh kin sleep through the bulk oh the down side.”

Giving him the cutest disgruntled look, Bobby reached out and interrupted whatever smart-ass comment she was about to spout by quickly giving a small tug on a strand of her wet hair.

“Dinnae give meh any lip lass… unless yeh want another paddle.” Bobby warned, having a hard time keeping a straight face with the cute look on her face.

“Oooohh… that sounds SPICY… YES PLEASE” she wiggled on his lap causing him to groan.

“Christ yer gonna be the death oh meh yeh right wee sassy girl…” he leaned his forehead against hers, capturing her cheeks within the palms of his hands and her gaze with his eyes. “Kin yeh please just obey meh wi’out the side commentary?”

“But what fun would THAT be?” Ava whispered back at him smiling brilliantly.

“Oh course… yeh wouldn’ae want tae make eht easy for meh…” he grumbled back teasingly.

Summoning his reserves of restraint, Bobby sighed and got them both out of the tub and dried off, then placed the towels and his boxers in the washer.

Realizing Ava was awfully quiet he turned around and felt a jolt of panic when he saw she was no longer behind him in the bathroom… when the twins were too quiet it ALWAYS spelt trouble…

But as soon as he stepped into the bedroom the panic receded as he took in her sleeping form on the bed.

She was totally crashed, curled up like a cat… completely naked.

Fatigue washed over him like a tidal wave as he climbed into the bed, pulling her body close to his. 

Bobby smiled contentedly as he relaxed to the sound of Ava’s soft even breathing against his chest, her damp hair smelling like her cinnamon scented shampoo flowing over his arm wrapped securely around her… his eyelids so heavy… 

Drifting off to sleep, his last coherent thought…

This moment… right this second…not a bad way to end his birthday after all.


	10. Mini-C and the Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby wakes the following morning to an empty bed, what awaits the day AFTER? And Bobby gets a call from his mini... will he be able to do some creative parenting to solve the crisis? Only our bad boy Bobby could parent this hilarious way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES..... the first appearance of Senna in the work so far... and a special appearance of Black Veil Brides' Andy Biersack and CC (Christian Coma)! Hope you enjoy reading and imagining the duet with Andy and Senna as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> As always - love to hear your feedback and thoughts!   
> Please leave a kudos if you’re enjoying the story ❤️ Encouragement is always appreciated! 
> 
> Chapter songs -  
> Scorpions - Blackout  
> Black Veil Brides - Coffin

Bobby lay comfortably starfished on the bed wondering why there were fireworks booming dimly in the background as he slowly emerged from his dream… he yawned and flopped his arm over his face not quite ready for full consciousness. 

The dream had been such a good one… they had been at the club, dancing and getting further into each other until they retreated into the private VIP room. He’d closed the sliding doors and drapes so that they could REALLY be alone, and one thing had led to another…. leading to mind blowing sex.

He rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, finally blinking them open into the dim light of the bedroom as his memories returned to him. 

FUCK….

Sighing, he remembered the REAL events of last night and cursed Lottie internally. That bitch would pay for drugging Ava… he would see to it.

For the moment though, he looked around in his groggy waking haze finally registering the knowledge that he was alone in the bed. 

Where had Ava disappeared to?

And WHY was there still the faint sound of… no, in his half waking he had thought of it as fireworks… but that wasn’t right. It was the sound of…. drums. 

Moving his hands to rake through his dreads, Bobby’s fingers caught on the headphones that had been placed there while he slept.

“Wha the hell?” he spoke to the empty room in confusion. 

Sitting up, Bobby pulled the noise canceling headphones off his head to be met with a FULL VOLUME drumming from the other room.

Shaking his head he laughed, “Holy fuck… tha lass ehs like the energizer bunny…” 

Scrubbing his hands down over his face he pondered in amazement. 

Bobby would have thought she’d be burrowed under the covers with a raging headache and hating life the following morning after being so incredibly high… but apparently she was feeling well enough to beat the shit out of her kit at whatever time this is….

Turning to look for his phone he found it plugged in on the nightstand next to him… plugged in no doubt by Ava as he surely hadn’t done it before falling asleep. 

2:30pm

Made sense… especially after not crashing in bed until about 5:30am…. Still… how long had Ava been up for?

Bobby rolled out of bed naked and it suddenly dawned on him… FUCK… he should have stayed up and washed his boxers before falling asleep. He’d just been so tired he hadn’t thought it through. Ava had been naked too and now she probably thought he’d taken advantage of the situation while she’d been drugged…

SHIT. 

What was she thinking now? She’d been so fucking high she probably had zero memories of the previous night… now he was going to look like an asshole as she made assumptions why she’d woken up naked next to him.

Was she furious and that was why she was going nuts on the drums out there? Honestly she must be using some extra pedals because the noise sounded like she was TWO drummers.

Bobby dragged himself from the comfort of the bed cocoon, deciding a hot shower would give him a chance to get his thoughts in order before inevitably having to explain to her the events of last night.

Letting the hot water rain down on him, the memory of her stroking his dick… and playing with his piercing… blazed brilliantly across his vision causing his morning wood to stiffen further. 

Christ it had felt SO good. 

He’d been imagining what her hand on him would feel like since that time in the woods as she’d played at Skye and Henrik’s wedding reception….

SHIT….last night he came so hard and fast it was embarrassing. 

His dick throbbed reminding him that it needed attention and Bobby reached down, stroking himself slowly as he replayed the feel of Ava’s naked back and ass pressed against him in the bathtub. 

If she’d not been high the night would have gone SO differently. And if they’d been in the bathtub together under different circumstances…. 

A revised fantasy version of their bath played through his imagination. She’d been so fucking feisty before the drugging… it would have been a perfect opportunity to punish her in the most delicious way.

He imagined himself placing her on her knees in the tub, holding her from behind as he traced the soap teasingly over her sensitive skin… never quite touching the places she begged for him to touch… stoking the fire within her only to delay the gratification… withholding from her the release she desperately desired until she was panting and begging him to fill her.

He squeezed himself tighter, imagining the feel of him pushing past her folds until he was filling her up, allowing her a moment to adjust to his girth before pulling out and then thrusting back in further than before. 

He took his time with the imagery, wanting to elongate the experience and regain the control he’d lost to her touch last night. No woman had EVER made him come so quickly before and he wasn’t about to let it happen again.

The next time Ava had her hand (or preferably her pretty little mouth) on his cock she’d be realizing he would have complete control and it would NOT be over that damn fast that’s for sure. 

The memory of his complete loss of control at her touch last night drove him to delay his gratification… bringing himself to the edge only to pull back… repeating over and over until finally allowing himself release.

By the time he finally came he felt his control slide back into it’s rightful place. 

Drying off he could still hear the constant and complex beating of the drums from the other room and wondered what was going through her mind.

Standing naked in front of the mirror his thoughts flit back, landing on the big questions in front of him. 

A) Would Ava remember last night and if so WHAT did she remember?  
B) Was this her first time being high and if so HOW the fuck was she awake and drumming?  
C) Did she think he took advantage of her because they woke up naked in bed together?

At least one question didn’t require any further thought… his clothes, at least his leather pants and boxers were neatly folded on top of the washer/dryer combo unit… 

So…. She had at least been up long enough before him that she had finished the laundry of his cum soaked underwear, neatly folding them to boot.

Curiouser and curiouser.

Pulling on his boxers and leather pants, Bobby padded across the room, opened the door and leaned against its frame.

His brows knit together in confusion puzzling over the sight in front of him…well THIS was a fucking odd development he hadn’t expected….

The drum kit set up from the previous night had been dismantled and rearranged creating TWO full drum kits facing one another.

Bobby’s eyes slid over Ava’s back appreciatively as she perched on her drum seat facing away from him.

His dick twitched happily in his pants at her tight little ass covered in fire engine red 1970’s era retro stretchy cotton hot pants… the wet dream inducing sporty ones with the white piping down the sides and around the edges. 

Despite his confusion at what was happening at the drums, her whole ensemble caused the corners of his lips to curve into an amused smile. The girl obviously loved this retro crap as she was also wearing a fitted ribbed tank top, knee high tube socks with bright red and blue stripes at the top and adidas trainers. 

He momentarily wondered what funky retro cartoon character was screened onto the chest of her tank top….so far in addition to the one she wore yesterday, he’d seen her wear tanks or tees with Speed Racer, Strawberry Shortcake, Josie and the Pussycats, Captain Caveman, GI Joe and The Banana Splits.

Ava wailed on the drums, pulling him back into the moment... she was hitting hard and holding nothing back. 

Her long hair thrashed around in the air around her creating a mesmerizing effect and Bobby stared at her transfixed momentarily…. before his eyes traveled across the space to the other drum kit and the bloke matching her beat for beat on the other kit.

“Whit the fuck??” he murmured out loud to himself.

“Kinda weird to process right? About time ya woke up sleeping beauty!” a deep voice quipped sarcastically from next to him causing Bobby to raise an eyebrow in question as he turned his head toward the familiar voice.

The tall slender man held out a mug of coffee to him and Bobby reached out, taking it gratefully.

Bringing the mug to his lips he took a slow sip before looking up at the much taller man and responding.

“Sure…. Eh’s TOTALLY fuckin normal tae wake ehn mah drummer’s flat tae find her jamming wi CC just a wee few hours after she’s drugged outtae her mind… and YOU comin outtae nowhere tae hand me a cuppa…. Tha’s a right bloody normal fuckin Saturday.”

The other man laughed but before he could respond Bobby continued sarcastically…

“Nae…. Dinnae tell meh… ahm still dreamin and next yeh’l be daen a bloody Scooby Doo endin an pullin yer face off tae reveal yer old man whatever… evil laugh followed by ‘ah would’ae gotten away wi eht iffn eht weren’t fer yeh meddlin kids’…. Whit the actual fuck are yeh an CC doin here Andy?”

Andy broke into a wide grin. “Fucking hilarious man… props for the Scooby Doo reference.”

Bobby’s mind rolled over and over the reasons WHY his friends… the lead singer and drummer for the Black Veil Brides would be here in Ava’s flat and came up emptyhanded.

“Ah dinnae know yeh knew Ava…”

Andy shrugged, “I had no idea she’d joined Paisley Cuddle, or I would’ve mentioned it… when did Benny leave anyway?”

Bobby twisted his neck sharply from one side to the other enjoying the satisfying crack and loosening of the tension before replying.

“He left right after we got back from finishin the tour. Scott wanted tae keep our drummer change on the downlow until the new songs are finished….gonnae dae the whole press release when the album drops.”

“You’ve got yourself a fucking HOT drummer!” Andy wolfishly grinned down at Bobby setting off something inside that made him unreasonably want to reach up and punch his much taller friend in the fucking face.

He looked at his friend irritably… “Wha’s THAT supposed tae mean mate?”

“Whoa…. I know that pissed off Scotsman look… chill dude… I mean, YEAH she’s hot… but I MEANT the drummer skills! Ava’s like a little sister to all of us in the band…”

Bobby ingested the information… 

“Dude… you wanna go downstairs so we don’t have to yell over these two to hear each other? I could use a fucking smoke and mini-c won’t let me smoke inside.” Andy gestured to the two drummers who seemed to have no ending to their playing in sight.

Bobby nodded, grabbing his tee shirt and trainers from the sitting room space as they made their way across the flat and into the lift.

“So,” he inquired as the lift reached the bottom floor and the two of them walked out into the blessedly quieter warehouse space. “Yeh never answered meh proper mate… whit ye an CC daen here, whit the fuck are they daen upstairs, an whit did yeh mean by ‘mini-c’?”

Andy smirked as he lit up his cigarette, enjoying watching the Scot squirm as he took a long drag before exhaling and answering.

“Yeah, so… we have a concert in town tonight and CC thought it would be fun to drop by and surprise her. We’ve known mini for….fuck…. I guess maybe seven-ish years? She was 17 and her dad got her backstage passes to one of our shows when we had a tour date in Amsterdam. After the show she fucking marched up to CC and bold-as-hell told him she could play The Legacy better than him. SHIT!” he laughed at the memory. 

Bobby raised his brows in astonishment. “Fuckin cheeky lass…”

“Seriously! We fuckin laughed but then she marches on stage and shoos the roadie away from CC’s kit. Fuckin sits her tiny ass down, grabs sticks and blows us the fuck away!”

“Shit… “

“Yeah… and ya know what? She added some shit that made CC absolutely lose his shit! It was fuckin AMAZING… so we stayed in touch with her, became friends, and she earned the nickname mini-c.” Andy smiled at the memory. “She was like some fucking percussion genius child prodigy…”

Bobby smiled, running his hands through his dreads… he could just picture it. Ava was one of a kind and never stopped surprising him.

“So…” he said pointing up toward the ceiling, “whit was all THAT upstairs?”

“Ahhh, yeah… they like to do that when they have the chance…. They’ve got some fucking inside code of memorized songs they play together, I stopped trying to figure them out…”

“So… CC must be like Ava… a fuckin song encyclopedia then?”

Andy laughed, “she told us about her audition while you were getting your beauty sleep… fucking harsh dude.”

Bobby grinned at him wickedly “worked out though dinnae eht? She’s probably the best drummer ah’ve ever played wi.”

“She’s exceptional, cant argue with you… I mean, she and CC are evenly matched… I have no idea how they do it… all I know is they burn through songs they’ve memorized for fun and made their own tweaks during video chats… it’s like a fucking drum duet…..pretty impressive.”

“Ah’d say the fuckin impressive bit ehs her able tae play at all after the night she had…” Bobby mused.

Andy’s expression turned dark as he took another drag off his cigarette, “Dude she told us… that bitch friend of yours better watch her back around any of us if we ever come across her… what the fuck?!”

Bobby shook his head, “nae man… she isn’ae friend oh mine any longer.… and what yer thinkin… there was never anythin between her an meh…. a fuck-buddy a few times is all… mutual understanding.”

He gestured toward Andy’s cigarette, “Kin ah bum one offa yeh?”

After lighting up and taking a long drag he sighed as he exhaled then continued.

“Her fuckin lift doesn’ae go all the way tae the top floors iffn yeh know what ah mean. Took meh awhile tae see eht though. Happily kicked her tae the curb over a year ago. Yeh remember the story ah told yeh when we both played that music festival ehn Texas?”

Andy thought for a moment before his eyebrows shot up in recognition. “FUCK! SHE was the one that sent your little girls dildos?!”

Rolling his eyes in irritation at the memory he nodded. “Bitch has serious issues. Guess eht pissed her off tae see meh wi Ava. Ah feel like shit tha she got caught ehn the middle oh a Lottie storm.”

Andy studied the frustrated look on his friend’s face. He knew there had to be more to the history between him and this chick than he was letting on… but he could also tell how guilty Bobby felt over Ava taking the hit.

“Ava’s not mad at you dude…. She told us from what she remembers, you took good care of her while she was fucked up…”

He leveled a serious look at Bobby, and continued… “But you need to clean up this shit McKenzie… cause CC was beyond pissed that the bitch messed with his mini.” 

Andy thought about his words for a second as he took a deep drag off his cigarette, nodding to himself at what he needed to say. Bobby needed to hear it.

“We were ready to go haul your ass outta that bed when she told us what happened….but she stopped us. I don’t know what’s going on between you two…. But I can guarantee if she gets hurt our friendship isn’t going to stop me and the rest of the guys from taking turns kicking your ass.”

“Trust meh….ah’d stand still and give yeh a free pass tae beat the crap outta meh. Ah’v nae intention oh lettin Lottie anywhere near meh or anyone ah care about….”

Bobby’s memory flashed back to the thorough ass-kicking Henrik had given him back when he’d found out Skye was pregnant, and she’d had to climb a rock wall while he slept. He’d 1000% deserved it then and he would deserve it with Ava if she got hurt again because of him…. 

Andy raised an eyebrow, “anyone you care about huh? Something you wanna share with the class McKenzie?”

Exhaling little smoke rings upward Bobby smiled cheekily and shook his head. “Nothin ah need tae share wi YOU Biersack… mind yer own fuckin business…”

Andy mockingly placed a hand over his heart as though wounded, “Ouch… ever heard of playing nicely with others? And here I was gonna be all nice and give you backstage passes to the show tonight birthday boy….”

“Haud yer weesht pretty boy… “ Bobby laughed.

“Okay, fuck….” Andy joined him laughing… “I don’t know what you just said but it was fucking awesome… this whole UK slang puts us Americans to shame…. Like, fucking ‘brolly’ instead of umbrella?? Brolly is WAY better!” 

Bobby shook his head and smiled broadly at his friend remembering their similar discussion when they first met not long after the Love Island finale at a party. “Yer too fuckin right! Except, yeh need tae say tha Glaswegian slang ehs the best… oh, and by the way, ‘haud yer weesht’ ehs like yer American ‘shut up’….”

“Dammit… why do you have to get the sexy voice and cool slang dude?… Totally un-fucking-fair.”

“Eht’s a curse ah’m willin tae live wi… course eht helps the package ehs fuckin sex on a stick tae…”

“Shut the fuck up McKenzie… lemme try…” Andy tried to imitate Bobby’s accent… “Haud yer weesht” 

Failing miserably at the Scottish accent, the two of them dissolved into laughter ending the previous tension.

A ringtone from Bobby’s pocket interrupted them and he smiled excitedly as he pulled the phone from his pocket.

“AH! Thas mah baby girl!”

Andy laughed, “you have Blink 182’s She’s out of Her Mind as your toddler’s fucking ringtone??”

Bobby smiled, “yeh’v never met her… she’s MY mini-meh!” then swiped the screen to answer her video call.

“Senna!” he answered happily, then furrowed his brow in concern as he was met with the upset tear stained face of his distraught toddler…

Senna’s little face was scrunched up and she was crying “Patwah…. Mama no wet meh mah moosic!”

“Senna baby girl, calm down an tell meh whas goin on?” Bobby could hear commotion in the background and Skye telling Senna to give her the phone.

Senna made a scowling stubborn face and huffed. “Mama no mah moosic! Ah wanna mah moosic Patwah! Make Mama gib meh mah moosic baaaaack!!”

Bobby exchanged a confused look with Andy then focused on his daughter. “Are yeh sayin yer Mama wil’nae let yeh listen tae yer MUSIC wee lass?”

“YAH!! Das wha ah say Patwah… Make Mama gib eht…”

“Senna! You give me that phone RIGHT now young lady….” Bobby heard Skye’s voice demanding in the background… 

“Wait… Senna, are yeh callin meh from the car?” Bobby asked realizing she’d called him from her toddler seat and Skye must be in the front passenger trying to intervene as they traveled.

Senna nodded her head at Bobby, then he watched as her eyes looked at something over the top of the phone and glared angrily. “NO Mama NO! I call Patwah! No take mah moosic…. Patwah make you gib back!!”

“Senna baby,” Bobby cooed soothingly, “Senna look at meh.”

Her eyes immediately focused back on the video chat and her daddy’s face.

“Let meh talk tae yer Mama lass..”

“No Patwah… she gon hang up!” she answered stubbornly in her little toddler voice.

“Ah promise she wil’nae hang up… just give the phone tae her so ah kin talk tae her about yer music alright? Be ah good girl for meh.”

Shuffling happened and then he could see Skye’s irritated expression on the screen.

“Bobby I…” she began, but Bobby cut her off.

“Kin yeh explain teh meh WHY mah daughter ehs callin meh in tears sayin yeh took her music from her Skye?”

“Bobby… FIRST, she’s listening to the headphones WAY too loudly, and SECOND when I listened to what she was listening to I wanted to strangle you….. WHY is our 2 and ½ year old listening to bands similar to Paisley Cuddle?!? DO you REALLY think that’s appropriate for her age? I don’t think I should have to have her calling you to tattle on me for my parenting decis….” Skye chastised him.

Bobby took a deep breath before responding. He was already pissed at Skye for planning this trip when she knew it would put them all out of town over his birthday… but it wasn’t the time for THAT particular discussion. Instead he looked at her calmly and stopped her mid-sentence.

“Alright ENOUGH… Ah honestly dinnae know what yer problem ehs Skye, but yeh know fuckin well tha both Senna and Scarlet LOVE mah music, and other bands like ours…. Ahn yeh know they listen tae eht when they’re at mah place. So what’s the REAL reason yer stealin away her joy?”

Skye huffed irritably, then looked like she was going to cry and it all came rambling out in a single breath. 

“I’m just SO tired Bobby… I took her music and headphones because she cranked the volume up so loud I could hear it through the headphones from my seat up front! AND she wouldn’t stop singing along with the music… LOUDLY….which woke the baby up!”

Skye hiccupped a sob then continued, “the baby was up almost all last night and I’m already exhausted being pregnant… the car finally lulled him to sleep and just as I was dozing off she started to sing… AGAIN…. LOUDLY!! She won’t listen to ME Bobby…. Senna is just too damn much like you!”

Bobby stifled a laugh; he knew his daughter was like a tiny carbon copy of himself… wild and proud of it. Too bad others didn’t really take her personality quirks easily. 

“It’s NOT funny Bobby!!” Skye pouted. “Can you PLEASE do something about her? I can’t do this the rest of the trip. And I HATE the fact that she even HAS the stupid cell phone to begin with! Calling you to tattle on me?!? That’s messed up Bobby!”

Bobby couldn’t help himself as he muttered “well, maybe she wouldn’ae be actin up iffn yeh dinae ruin the plans ah already made wi her for celebratin mah birthday…”

“God… THIS again? I already apologized. I completely forgot about the timing when I planned this trip.”

“Fine Skye… we’ll have a BIGGER conversation when yeh return about the way some things are gonnae change… but for now… will yeh PROMISE tae give Senna back her music and headphones iffn ah kin get her tae listen tae the music wi the volume lower and no tae sing along out loud?”

“I STILL don’t like the music Bobby… it’s not developmentally positive for a toddler…”

“Tae fuckin bad Skye…. Ehts what she LIKES and AH say she’s allowed tae listen tae eht. End of story. Ah’m her fuckin DA an yeh’l fuckin respect mah decisions tae… eht’s called fuckin Co-Parenting for a reason! Now…. WILL YEH give her back her music if ah talk tae her and she agrees tae behave?”

Skye looked at him irritably then her gaze shifted over toward the driver’s seat where he could hear Henrik’s muffled voice. Whatever he had said to her caused her face to soften. She looked back at Bobby sheepishly. “Okay, fine… I promise.”

“Good, nae pass the phone back tae Senna.”

Senna’s face came back on the screen, her eyes lit up with toddler hopefulness.

“Alright wee lass, ah hear yer bein a bit oh a terror wakin yer brother wi yer singin…”

“Patwah ah WUV tae sing…. Jus like yooo!”

“Ah know love, but yer mama ehs tired an needs yer baby brother tae sleep ehn the car. So do meh a favor… yeh listnin close?”

“Yah… yah Patwah. My ears on..”

Bobby smiled, he loved her little toddler way of talking… “Okay, yer mama promised tae give yeh yer music back, but yeh gottae listen tae eht no louder than 6… you know where the 6 ehs? Eht’s HALF way loud… remember ah showed yeh where half way was?”

She nodded, “I member…”

Bobby smiled at her and winked, causing her whole face to light up in delight. “Good girl! Thas mah smart wee bairn. And second… no more singin along wi yer music til yer outae the car… eht’s the best ah could negotiate.”

Senna shook her head vehemently, “NO Patwah… mah HAVE tae sings…”

Bobby looked conspiratorially at Andy catching him off guard. 

“Yeh mind doin meh a favor man? Mah wee girl here loves Black Veil Brides…. Think yeh kin help meh bribe her tae behave?”

Andy laughed and shrugged, “I mean… whatever dude, who am I to stand in the way of a parental bribe…”

Bobby looked back at Senna, “Here’s the thing lass…. Iffn yeh PROMISE meh yeh’l behave for the rest oh the trip wi yer music, ah’l let yeh sing wi a good friend oh mine…”

Senna scrunched up her face in a tiny carbon copy of his when he contemplated something, then responded. “Who dat?”

“Yeh know the coffin song yeh love? Ah have the singer right here…” he pulled the phone back so that both he and Andy were in the screen. 

Andy smiled and waved at the toddler on the screen then did a surprised double take between the little girl on the screen and Bobby. 

“Wait…. YOU know Coffin? SERIOUSLY? I thought you were joking McKenzie... Your Dad lets you listen to our music?” he asked her shocked.

Senna nodded furiously, “Back Beiw Bwide! Coppin my WUB song Coppin!! Sing!!”

Bobby laughed, “Slow yer roll lass… he’s only gonnae sing wi yeh iffn yeh PROMISE meh – volume no higher than 6 and no singin along in the car…. PROMISE?”

A beautiful little toothy toddler smile spread across her face, her amber eyes… the same exact as her daddy’s sparkled with excitement. “Ah PWOMISS Patwah.”

Bobby raised his eyebrows expectantly at Andy, “her favorite bit starts at ‘so I’m not givin’ up…’ and through the chorus…

Andy laughed, “You’re shitting me!”

Bobby shook his head, “seriously… you’ll see. Yeh ready baby girl?” he asked Senna and she nodded excitedly.

“SING SING!!!” she squealed in delight.

Andy picked up the lyrics from where Bobby suggested and did his best not to lose it laughing at how awesome it was as the cheeky toddler “sang” along with him…

Andy: So I’m not givin’ up, won’t let you suffocate me, you find you’re hell is home…  
Senna: So ahm no gibb uhppp, no supp uh cake meeeeee, fine ah hewww ess home..

Andy: I don’t owe you anything, you’ll only die, a dream’s forgotten  
Senna: My done owe uh anyping, one die dweem pogowten

Andy: I’ve got my pride so hear me sing, I’ll never let you steal my coffin  
Senna: My got uh pwide heeaw mee sing, ah nebbuh wet you steew mah coppin!!

Andy couldn’t help it anymore and burst out laughing! That was the BEST thing he’d ever heard!!! Then had to wipe tears from his eyes and try not to hyperventilate in hysterics as Senna began to scream in a high pitched voice mimicking the part of the song where HE screams.

Senna stopped screaming and threw back her head with a joy-filled giggle… Bobby, smiling ear to ear and proud of his baby girl watched Andy collect himself.

“Told yeh!” he chuckled.

The entire screen was suddenly a close up of Senna’s eye, and the guys could hear her whisper happily, “Ah sees you Patwah… I sing gooder?”

“Yeh wee one… yeh sing bestest… dinnae yeh think so Andy?”

“That was freaking awesome tiny McKenzie!”

“Mama say my gotta go… my wub Patwah!”

“Kisses baby… talk tae yeh later…. Behave.”

A sparkle shot through his daughter’s eye and she looked knowingly at him then the screen went blank.

Bobby looked over at Andy and chuckled wickedly, “yeh saw tha look…. She’s totally NO goin tae behave…”

Andy shook his head, still laughing at the ridiculous awesomeness of his duet with the toddler and lit a fresh cigarette. “That was the best fucking thing ever dude…. She’s got some huge vocab for her age…”

Bobby nodded, “Yeah, no tae brag but mah daughters’ fuckin brilliant. HUGE vocab for her age… talks yer bloody ear off but she’s hilarious so ah dinnae mind.”

“Hey,” Andy realized something… “so, you and Ava look like you’re getting pretty tight… no judgement, you do you man…. But…. Does Ava know you have a kid?”

Bobby tucked the phone back into his back pocket, “Nae, no yet…. Honestly, ah wasn’ae sure how serious this flirtation was gonnae go wi her, so ah wasn’t really thinkin bout the whole bringin up the past relationships and kids thing yet.”

Andy tapped ash onto the warehouse floor and rubbed at it with the sole of his boot, thinking before he responded. 

“I know Ava, and she doesn’t like to be left in the dark. It’s not my place to give you her history… just, you should know… if you DO want this flirtation to go anywhere… you should tell her up front, so she doesn’t find out from another source and think you were trying to hide it from her.”

“What’che mean her history?” Bobby asked intrigued.

Andy shook his head and met Bobby’s eyes with his own, “nope… that’s HER story to tell…. Her trust was broken in a big fucking way… that’s all I’m gonna say dude.”

Bobby studied his friend’s face then nodded, “Yeh, ah get tha, ah’v got mah own past demons ah’d rather tell her about myself tae… rather than havin her hear about them from someone else….ah hear yeh.”

“Cool…” Andy pulled his phone out and checked the time, “unfortunately, we gotta go. We left the passes upstairs on the kitchen island… you’re coming right? I was gonna ask if you want to come out and perform with me and the band on our Rebel Yell cover…. You know, home town guy and all, audience should eat it up… we usually do it as an encore song.”

Bobby quirked up the corner of his mouth cockily, “woudn’ae miss eht, recordin the new album ehs good an all…. But ah miss bein up on the stage.”

He paused, then broke out into a wicked grin… “Ah guess ah get a second night of mah birthday celebration… and the crowd COULD use a bit oh THIS sexy beast on stage after watchin YER skinny ass flounce round all night….sounds like a blast!”

Andy laughed letting Bobby’s jibe slide, “Cool dude… wear yer fuckin stage clothes then…” he commented as he texted to CC upstairs, “we’ll party our fucking asses off after the concert. Make up for the sucky time last night.”

Bobby shrugged, “Up till the whole surprise dosing the night was pretty fuckin aces man… but ah wouldn’t mind a re-do. Just promise meh yeh dinnae plan on doin shots oh the GOOD whiskey or ah’ll have tae punch yeh ehn the fuckin throat…” he smirked.

A few minutes later after saying goodbye to the guys downstairs, Bobby opened the doors to the lift and stepped out into Ava’s flat.

Everything was quiet… almost too quiet. 

Bobby scanned the interior and spotted her flopped out on her large leather sectional.

She opened a single eye at him, watching as he glided toward her… and unreadable look on his face.

Shit… she was dreading having this first moment of conversation with him after the events of last night… some of which was a blur, while others… like where she gave him a hand job then sucked his pre cum off her thumb… were stamped in FULL detail in her memory.

It had been a MASSIVE blessing to get the text from CC that they were on their way over and she better be ready to play… prolonging the time for her to think before this moment.

She knew exactly when Bobby had emerged from the bedroom as she could see his reflection on her flat screen… not acknowledging she’d seen him had given her the opportunity to put off the inevitable just a little longer and she jumped at the chance.

Ava remembered being completely nude, offering herself up to him on a silver platter….and yet he’d resisted… at least, that was ONE of her memories… but she also remembered him carrying her into the bathroom, both of them buck ass naked, and him gently tracing the washcloth over her breast… so they COULD have taken things further…. 

What was wrong with her that he didn’t respond to her? OR did he…. Just not then? They’d been flirting heavily all night and she thought it was going in the right direction when they’d been in the VIP room – right up until that girl Lottie tricked her into taking whatever drug that was…. 

Maybe he’d decided it wasn’t a good idea to push past flirting….for the band’s sake… OR… they could have totally fucked each other’s brains out and she was too high to remember… 

She mentally furrowed her brow… no… they couldn’t have, or she would expect to feel sore… 

Shit… 

If they HAD… there were no used condoms in any of the trash bins… that was a whole other problem…. And SO completely not how she wanted the first time to go.

Damn, damn, damn….

Ava had woken up naked wrapped in Bobby’s naked embrace and she couldn’t remember anything after snippets in the bathtub. 

Would he have had sex with her knowing how high she’d been? Or had he thought the drugs had worn off and she was in her right mind? 

Too many questions swirled around her head… 

And now, he practically glides across the floor toward her oozing sex appeal… Ava was confused.

“Hey…” he said in the husky slightly gravely tone that sent a shiver up her spine.

Bobby lithely sat on the edge of the modern cement coffee table in front of her, then reaching out and smoothly brushing a strand of hair from her face he shook his head. 

“Ah cannae even imagine how yer no only outta bed followin tha trip last night but then playing the shit outta yer kit wi CC for a few hours tae boot…. Yeh sure yer human and no some freakishly gorgeous alien?” he joked softly.

Ava inwardly cringed… she opened her other eye and studied his, searching for his thoughts on everything that happened last night.

Sensing her struggle, Bobby traced his fingers lightly down her cheek… then capturing her chin in his fingers tilted her chin up to meet him as he brought his lips down to hers.

He kissed her softly, then spoke against her lips, “yeh’ve got no reason tae be embarrassed about last night lass… none oh eht was yer fault….”

Ava opened her eyes only to be engulfed by his just inches away. Crazy enough… it seemed his closeness created a kind of safe space that melted her embarrassment away…. 

The burning question… like a bandage just needed ripped off. 

“Did we….?” The question dangled in the small distance between them.

“Did we… what?” he slyly responded, voice thick with inuendo… he COULD answer her straight away, but the little devil inside him rose to the surface… the Dom part of his personality enjoying holding the hand of information control just out of her reach.

The slight flash in her eyes of panic and vulnerability that was usually so well masked, made him decide to ease her mind. 

“Ah kin be a right asshole a fair bit oh the time lass, but ah’d never take advantage of yeh when yeh weren’t ehn yer right mind…” he kissed her softly, then growled silkily against her mouth…

“Besides, when we DO have sex, ah damn well want yeh tae remember why yer sore in the mornin… an no escape the bed tae go play wi freakin CC wi mah scent still fresh between yer creamy white thighs…”

Bobby could sense her entire body relax at his assurance.

Quirking the corners of his lips up playfully, he leaned back and pulled her up to sitting with him.

Ava sighed, “Sorry… I woke up this morning and we were both naked. My memories were all jumbled up, so I didn’t know WHAT to think.”

He shrugged nonchalantly; she really didn’t need him making it into any more of a drama than it had already been… Lottie didn’t deserve to be given that much power over either of them. 

“We have a bit oh time tae kill before we have tae get ready for the concert, dae yeh want tae tell meh what yeh REMEMBER? Or dae yeh want MEH tae give yeh a overview from a sober perspective?”

“Hmmmmm,” she contemplated for a moment looking out the big windows and twirling a strand of hair around her fingers… “depends…”

Bobby raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. “Depends on WHAT lass?”

Ava rolled her eyes and snorted, “On how embarrassing it is…”

“Ah, well….” He responded as he got up from the coffee table and sat down on the couch beside her. 

Shifting her body and pulling her into him so that her back rested against his chest he continued… “Ah’v always found eht easier tae have stories such as the chronicle of yer adventures ehn massively fucking magical high drug-land last night…. are EASIER tae listen tae when yeh dinnae have tae look intae the storyteller’s eyes…”

Ava grinned at the opportunity he was offering her to save a little face and snuggled back into his arms… “Well then, I guess I can trust your judgement…”

“Right then” he spoke softly, his warm breath caressing her ear as he tucked his chin into her shoulder and laced his fingers together with hers. 

“Let meh tell yeh a tale… a tale about a bonnie lass who was tricked by a hideous troll intae takin a magical potion that sent her mind into a strange land…”


	11. Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby joins his friends on stage for a special performance at the Black Veil Brides concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy Biersack and the rest of BVB sharing a stage with Bobby??? YES PLEASE!!! 🌋😈🔥
> 
> As always - love to hear your feedback and thoughts!   
> Please leave a kudos if you’re enjoying the story ❤️ Encouragement is always appreciated! 
> 
> Chapter songs  
> In the End, Rebel Yell and Set The World On Fire  
> *** All by Black Veil Brides

Ava watched fascinated as Bobby stripped off his snug black tee, inserted his in-ears, and bounced lithely on the balls of his feet while shaking his hands out….

A roadie placed a wireless mic in his open palm, leaning in and telling him something and Bobby nodded once, then planting his feet solidly he rolled his shoulders back and stilled….his vision laser focused on the stage and everything else fading away.

Ava enjoyed the view as he became like a Greek God statue… power and control rolling off him in waves – the calm before the storm.

Damn he looked sexy.

Earlier in the evening, after grabbing a bite to eat Bobby had taken a taxi back to his place to get ready and then shown back up in a limo to pick her up and head toward the concert venue. The whole thing had caught her off guard as she’d locked up the downstairs door to the warehouse….

She’d barely turned around and taken a few steps toward the vehicle when Bobby had opened the back door and emerged, causing the breath to catch in her throat at the sight of him.

Holy shit…. No wonder the band had such a strong female following! 

She’d known it wasn’t because of their music itself, because a lot of it was pretty hard hitting and what guy’s preference tended toward sound-wise. But one look at him and she understood why women couldn’t care less… 

Paisley Cuddle was a hit with females because their front man was the stuff of women’s dark sexy fantasies.

‘Get ahold of yourself’ Ava muttered quietly as she’d walked toward him and the waiting limo, then smiled at him with her most dazzling smile to cover. 

After the total loss of control she’d experienced last night it was even more important to her to re-establish her independence tonight… there was no way she was losing the ground she’d made up until then and she wasn’t some giggling bubbleheaded groupie. 

She also wasn’t going to waste time on being embarrassed either…. Anything that had happened after that bitch had dosed her had been out of her control, and she had zero problem leaving it in the past.

Tonight was her element with her friends, her comfort zone… time to put back on her gloves and step back into the ring on even footing… guys chased HER, not the other way around… and she wasn’t about to let even a guy as mind-blowingly sexy as Bobby McKenzie turn her into something she wasn’t. 

But looking at the man leaning casually against the limo giving her the most smoldering look she’d ever received was massively testing her resolve.

Damn him and his fucking sexy stage look!

Bobby leaned against the limo waiting for her as she walked down the loading dock path, which gave her ample time to drink him in. She wondered how much time he spent calculating every tiny detail of his appearance.

Black kohl eyeliner smudged perfectly lined his eyes making the amber color pop mesmerizingly. His lips turned up in a wickedly smug expression as he captured her gaze in his. 

Trying to act nonchalant, she drug her eyes from his and tucked her keys into her small bag, using the opportunity to covertly check out the rest of his look as she glanced down.

A simple fitted black tee clung to his body like a second skin, form fitting over his taught lean chest and abs. Paired with knee-length compression shorts in his signature McKenzie plaid, the black leather kilt he had on sat insanely low across his hips… both barely skimming mere centimeters above his pubic bone and showing off a sliver of skin between the bottom hem of where the tee ended and his bottoms began. 

She knew as soon as the tee came off for the performance it would be like opening the tap wide with pure sex appeal… the top of the pants riding SO LOW across his lean sculpted hips and abdomen it was like the male version of women wearing a dress that required boob tape… suggestively highlighting side boob and center globe but still hiding the nipple goodies – 

The waistband on both kilt and compression shorts defied the laws of physics and was specifically designed to make you hold your breath waiting for the reward of a wardrobe malfunction to get a glimpse of his package. 

Seriously…. The damn things couldn’t get any lower without risking a public indecency charge… it was sexy as hell.

She pondered briefly if he used titty tape to keep them in place…. Wondering how the weight of the studded leather belt and loose hanging McKenzie plaid suspenders didn’t pull them further down his hips. 

Ava’s mind suddenly brought forth an image of his erect cock in her hand from last night and she hoped the blush she felt creep across her neck at the memory was hidden by her hair. She had a vague recollection of a genital piercing grazing her fingertips and she wondered if it was simply her imagination or if it had been a reality. 

‘Holy shit… get it together girl… breathe and take back your power’ she admonished herself. What the hell was McKenzie doing to her? The visceral reaction she was having toward him sent warning signals screaming throughout her system and had her mentally giving herself a hard slap across the face to snap out of it.

FUCK! Why did he have to be looking at her like that? She could feel the wetness welling up and chastised herself internally as she fronted successfully, giving him a cheeky grin before quipping teasingly at him.

“About time you got here… looks like you took your sweet time picking out what skirt to wear. Glad you chose leather, because sequins would have been overkill.”

Bobby had simply crossed one black combat boot over the other casually and gave her an up nod, his low laugh rumbling gruffly from his chest “Ah come now lass, ah’d expect ah much more witty comment from tha’ wee pretty little mouth oh yours… no the tired ‘Scotsman ehn a dress’ joke.” 

He’d run the tip of his tongue purposely across his lip piercing and winked at her then unabashedly let his eyes rove all over her body as she approached. 

‘Fuck that,’ her internal voice challenged… last night was NOT her fault and she’d be damned if she let it change her or affect how things were between them. She had nothing to be embarrassed about – and hot as he looked, she KNEW she was banging in her outfit too – ‘make him drool’ she purred to herself.

Stepping right up to him she matched him as she brazenly looked him up and down. Without missing a beat she lightly ran her fingertip across the top of his waistband and smiled innocently at him as she felt his muscles twitch under her touch…. no witty verbal comeback needed… then smoothly slid into the limo.

And just like that the game of cat and mouse had resumed. Eyes meeting eyes, two stubborn strong personalities each issuing a nonverbal flirtation challenge…. Who would get the other to submit. 

Ava’s head snapped back into the current moment as she observed Bobby getting in the zone. Up until a moment ago they’d been hanging out backstage enjoying the concert from the wings when suddenly Bobby had lept up from where they were sitting on an equipment trunk. 

Rolling his shoulders then cracking his neck from one side to the other he’d muttered “Eht’s go time…” then turned to her and given her a sexy side smile. “See yeh on the other side lass.”

Turning to watch the band from their place backstage as they played the last song from their set – In the End - he had flipped a switch and was now in his performance zone. 

The best way she could describe it was like he’d shut everything else out and now, for HIM, the only thing that existed was what was happening on stage and the fact that he was balancing on the edge ready for his cue to jump into the action…. or like an aggressive snake, coiled and ready to dart forward at lighting speed to strike out at it’s prey. 

She’d only so far seen him in rehearsal so seeing the process of his flip as he slid into his stage persona was a new experience. 

‘Front Men’… she smiled to herself and shook her head. 

Ava had actually never seen Paisley Cuddle perform live… she’d only seen a mix of online vid… both concert video as well as their professionally produced videos for their most popular songs. He was captivating and magnetic in both instances, but she immediately realized she was 100% sure that they didn’t do justice to what she expected she was about to see. 

In the short time she’d spent with him she could see the parts of his normal personality he amplified for the stage but watching him actually step into his stage persona was next level. There was an aura emanating from him that was almost palpable…. 

Raw sexual energy radiated from him in waves as she could palpably feel him readying himself for his entrance. 

It had been decided that Bobby would join them on their last two songs… which were actually their planned encore songs - Rebel Yell and Set the World on Fire. As they played the last lines of the current song Ava felt her heart race in anticipation.

The crowd screamed in approval as the band ended the song, and Andy stood for a second, arms spread wide in a T pose taking in the adoration…then brought the mic back up and began to speak.

“That’s it for us…. THANK YOU EDINBURGH! You Fuckin ROCK!!” 

The band waved at the crowd and took a bow like they were planning on leaving the stage, then feigned shock or pleasant surprise as the crowd went nuts… the volume rising exponentially.

Giving a cocky smirk, Andy raised the mic back to his lips and spoke.

“You greedy motherfuckers….” He laughed and flipped his hand through his hair, smacking his gum in big chews as he gave a Cheshire cat grin and raised one arm up high. “You want some fucking MORE???”

The crowd erupted into screams whistles and applause and the band members reacted accordingly, settling themselves back into their positions.

Andy looked over to Bobby and smirked, then looked back over at the audience “Okay, then fuck yeah… I think we can give you more!”

More screams from the audience, Andy paced back and forth for a moment drinking it in. 

“Okay okay, fucking settle down. Edinburgh… I’ve got a surprise I think you’ll fucking LOVE… we’re gonna play another song, but we have a friend we’re gonna have come out and join us… please welcome, one of YOUR hometown guys – BOBBY FUCKIN MCKENZIE!” 

The volume of the crowd’s screaming seemed to double as Bobby launched himself onto the stage and immediately engaged with the audience.

“Hou’r Ye Daein Edinburgh!” Bobby purred into the mic as he seemed to literally float across the stage in his trademark panther-like strut causing the girls up front to scream in hysterics.

Reaching Andy the two did a quick ‘bro-hug’ then turned toward the audience.

Andy smacked his gum a few times before raising the mic back to his lips “Dude… they fuckin LOVE you! What’s up with that?”

Bobby laughed throatily into the mic and looked up at the much taller Andy “Cannae help eht iffn ah’m dead sexy!”

The women up closest to the stage screamed in agreement and Andy threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah Yeah Yeah, settle down… Alright, we’re gonna sing a PERFECT song for birthday boy here! REBEL…. YELL!”

The band started playing the first chords as the crowd responded enthusiastically and Bobby yelled “Here we go!” 

Bobby started to work the crowd and interact with Jinxx as Andy took the first verse… 

‘Last night a little dancer  
came dancin’ through my door  
Last night a little angel  
came pumping on my floor’

Running his hand through his hair Andy paced back and forth on the raised walkway as he sang.

‘She said, “Come on baby, I’ve got a license for love”  
And if it expires pray help from above  
Because…’

Bobby joined in on vocals with Andy, jumping up on the raised walkway as Andy stepped down. Bobby casually rested his forearm seamlessly on Andy’s shoulder like they’d been performing together all night.

‘In the midnight hour  
she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell  
she cried more, more, more

The combination of both lead singer’s raw sexual male energy absolutely sizzled on stage and the two men knew it, playing up to it with the audience. 

Andy’s much more chill style of roaming the stage in a calm relaxed manor alternating between spending time in front, behind, or on the raised walkway blended perfectly with the raw sexuality of Bobby’s smooth almost liquid way he worked the crowd and the stage itself. The two polar opposites created an energy that had the audience mesmerized by their every move.

In the midnight hour babe  
more, more, more  
With a rebel yell  
She cried more, more, more  
More, more, more!’

Any yelled into his mic “You take this one McKenzie!”

Bobby smiled wickedly out at the audience and turned his smooth feline-like moves up another notch as his sultry gritty vocals wrapped around the next verse and Andy took a step back and interacted with Jake, Jinxx and Ashley giving the focus to Bobby.

‘She don’t like slavery  
she won’t sit and beg’

Bobby undulated his body smoothly, running his hand tantalizingly down his abdomen and over his crotch, then thrust his hips against his hand in one fluid motion… causing the girls at the front to lose their shit as he growled the next line to them…

‘But when ah’m sad and lonely  
she sooks mah boaby!’

The crowd went nuts and he threw back his head and laughed, then strutted across the lifted walkway continuing to hold the audience captive with his stage magnetism that was uniquely his.

‘What sets yeh free  
and fuckin brought yeh tae me babe?’

Andy joined him side by side on the raised walkway, the much taller man humorously rested his forearm on Bobby’s shoulder grinning down at him thoroughly enjoying sharing the stage with his friend… and the two stood like that for a bit, oozing charisma as they sang together.

‘What sets you free I need you here by me  
Because’

‘In the midnight hour  
she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell  
she cried more, more, more  
In the midnight hour babe  
more, more, more  
With a rebel yell’

The other guys in the band took over singing ‘more, more, more’ and took over the instrumental hook… 

Ava watched intently, her curiosity piqued as Bobby leaned in and quickly yelled something to Andy, then a massive smile crossed Andy’s face and he nodded before picking up the next lyrics.

She wondered what that was all about as she took in Bobby’s cocky strut across toward the far side of the stage while Andy sang –

‘He lives in his own heaven  
Collects it to go from the Seven Eleven

Bobby sauntered over and grabbed a bottle of Jack from the edge of CC’s elevated drum stage, then like a cat, slinked toward the audience taking several swigs and worked the crowd while Andy continued to sing.

‘Well he’s out all night to collect a fare  
Just so long  
Just so long it don’t mess up his hair’

“LET ME HEAR YOU FUCKIN SCREAM!!!” Andy yelled into the mic as Jake broke into the classic recognizable guitar riff, then pointed over to Bobby directing attention to him as he stuffed his mic into his belt and scaled the huge stacked speakers at the far side of the stage from where Ava was watching backstage.

Getting to the top he smirked at the crowd, then quickly turned and leveled Ava with a sultry look that caused her breath to hitch… shit he was sexy on stage…

Bobby pulled out the mic from where he had tucked it into his belt to free his hands to climb, then pointed out to the audience as he squatted… a physical gesture that seemed to pull all focus onto him as he began to sing in a low gravely sexy growl highlighting his Scottish accent that was extremely intimate.

‘I walked the walls wi’ you lass  
A thousand times wi’ you  
And ah dried yer years oh’ pain lass  
A million times for you  
And ah’d sell mah soul for you lass  
More fuckin money tae burn  
Wi’ you  
And ah’d give yeh all and have none lass  
Just-a, just-a, just-a, just-a  
Tae have yeh here by meh  
Because….’

Andy joined in as Bobby stood, both pumping their free hands in fists above their heads.... the audience joining in and mirroring their movements.

‘In the midnight hour  
she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried  
more, more, more  
In the midnight hour babe  
more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more  
More, more, more

Bobby and Andy exchanged a look that made Ava wonder what they were up to and then Bobby lifted his gaze catching her eyes and gave a shit eating cocky-ass grin that told her without words EXACTLY what the look had been about.

Ava’s eyes snapped open in shock as she watched bobby throw his mic through the air to Andy and take a quick runner’s starting sprint position, his arms stretching out and fingers making a ‘come here’ gesture as he caught the eyes of the audience members below in the crowd and they all nodded excitedly going nuts at what was about to happen…

Andy shook his head, laughing as he sang the last lines of the song…

‘Ooh yeah, the little baby  
she want more  
More, more, more, more, more  
Ooh yeah a little angel she want more  
More, more, more, more, more  
OH YEAH FUCKIN SCOTTLAND… ‘

The crowd ERUPTED as Bobby pushed off and took two strides, FLINGING himself through the air out over the audience, lithely spinning his body like a cat as it arched effortlessly down and into the waiting arms of an enthralled crowd – Ava’s heart lept into her chest watching his defiant stage dive.

Ava broke out laughing…. Bobby McKenzie was fucking INSANE and the crowd worshipped him for it!! He lay back in an arrogant T pose as he crowd surfed, the audience’s raised hands carrying him back toward the stage, a shit-eating grin blanketing his face… he was in his element and addicted to every second of it. 

Andy continued to sing the last few ending lyrics of the song,

‘You want more….  
More, more, more, more, more…”

The song came to an end and Andy laughed into his microphone, “All right you fuckers… bring him back here to the stage so we can sing one final song for you!”

Bobby’s feet hit the edge of the stage and Andy reached down a hand, clasping Bobby’s in his and pulled him back up.

“Wait wait… shut the fuck up…” Andy laughed teasing the audience, he paused, looking down at the girls up front and smacked his gum cheekily.

“Did you girls get a good handful of his ass? Yeah?” he smiled and laughed nodding… turning to Bobby he handed him the other mic, “Happy fucking birthday to you dude!”

Bobby pulled his sexy half smile then toyed with his lip ring with the tip of his tongue… then brought the mic to his mouth… “One or two oh you got a good handful oh mah boaby tae….” he chuckled deeply and gave his junk a quick squeeze before pointing out at the crowd “Mah boys say - Yer fuckin welcome!!!”

The crowd erupted in screams and the band all broke out laughing. 

Andy spoke into the mic “Ah yeah…. nothin like a good dick squeeze to end the night!” he laughed, running his free hand through his hair. “Wanna help me close out this last song McKenzie? Lets fuckin SET THE WORLD ON FIRE!!!!”

CC started pounding out the drum solo lead intro, the rest of the band launched into the song. 

Andy taking lead began singing as the audience went crazy jumping, arms pumping up and down, Bobby encouraging them with hand gestures as he stalked the stage.

‘Saints born together to fight against their holy fables  
The streets are where we pray’

Bobby raised his mic to his mouth and joined Andy harmonizing with him as the two continued to work the stage together like they had done this a hundred times instead of this being the first.

‘Hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten  
The feeling in our hearts won’t ever fade away  
We stand tall - The rest of the band echoed ‘UNITED’  
Watch them fall - ‘DIVIDED”  
Break the chains and now we watch them all - ‘FIGHT’

Standing side by side, Bobby and Andy led the crowd pumping their free fists in the air as they effortlessly harmonized with each other.

‘Fight for all you know  
When your back’s against the wall  
Stand against the liars  
Stronger than before  
When your life becomes a war  
Set the world on fire!’

Ava watched the band from her perch on the equipment trunk, bobbing her head to the music and playing air drums matching CC’s rhythms. She broke into a huge grin as CC looked over in her direction and threw back his head laughing as he caught her. 

She didn’t care…. She loved moments like this, the guys completely in their zone… reveling in the energy the audience was giving them. 

It was a musician’s high, and they were all sharing it as the song wound down and she watched Andy give a last shout out to Bobby for joining them and thanked the audience before they all ran off the stage.

She knew that look on their faces well and couldn’t help the hot jolt of electricity that shot up her spine as her eyes were pulled into Bobby’s. 

Ava could swear flames danced in his eyes as they bore into hers… the other guys headed off toward the green room after giving her sweaty guy hugs as Bobby hung back slowing his pace and focusing solely on her. 

SHIT… there it was again… slow methodical stalking steps… like a big cat stalking its prey.

Ava tilted her head and watched him approach… 

Stepping right up to her he placed a hand on the equipment trunk on either side of her knees and pressed himself up against her legs, then leaned in toward her face never breaking eye contact.

Holy shit he was horny… she could feel his erection pressing against her knees and without meaning to her tongue darted out and ran across her lower lip drawing his attention and his eyes shifted watching the motion. 

There was a single word that popped into her head as Bobby McKenzie’s aura enveloped her at that moment…. Amped up from performing on stage it rolled off of him in waves and set the hairs on her arms standing on end while goosebumps erupted across her skin… 

DANGER.

Sexy fucking danger….

“D’ja enjoy the show lass?” he asked thickly as he drew his eyes up away from her lips back to her assessing eyes.

He could see her mind running a million miles per second and the corner of his lips drew up in a satisfied smirk knowing she could feel his erection as he pressed against her. 

Shit he loved the reaction he could draw from her against her subconscious need to keep in check… it was subtle… but he could see it deep within her eyes. Her successful efforts to keep a poker face made his own mind quickly tick off all of the things he’d enjoy doing with her to dissolve that control…. the little minx tried her best to maintain it and it made her even hotter.

After all… what fun was to be had if there wasn’t a challenge? Ava Kayleigh was a delicious challenge that his libido was craving after… God… post show performance high was the best! His dick twitched just thinking about it.

The games they’d been playing so far were fun, but he was at a level 10 following that performance and he needed SOME release… too bad they weren’t at that point yet or he’d be throwing her over his shoulder right now and taking her to the nearest place they could get some privacy to work off his adrenaline by fucking her senseless. 

Images floated through his brain.... how incredibly HOT play would be with her. Cuffs, blindfolds, hot wax.... would she be adventurous enough to try sling suspension or spreader bars? His breath caught in his chest at the thoughts of what her kinks might be. Oh the possibilities... Ava definitely had a wild streak and he had no doubts she’d be curious if given the opportunity... 

Bobby took a deep breath, warning himself to slow the fuck down. 

If he wanted this spark between them to turn into something more…. and he DID…. If he wanted to safeguard the integrity of the band… and he DID…. Then he needed to get himself into fucking check.

The whole relationship – good AND bad parts – with Skye had taught him that at the end of the day, she wasn’t right for him and would never be right… you can’t force it, can’t be fake about it. Even though he’d gotten his daughters out of the whole fiasco, it had been wrong from the start to pretend he was something he wasn’t… he wouldn’t make that mistake again.

But this little spitfire was….different. He would be transparent with her from the beginning of whatever this thing was trying to spark off… or he’d douse the fucking flames out now before his world burned spectacularly to ash…. 

It was up to her…. but he didn’t want to fucking hide who he was anymore. He’d decided the moment he’d seen her face from the backstage wings just before he’d launched himself into the air… honesty would come TONIGHT because after weeks of the little dance they’d been doing, this weekend had changed the game and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold himself back.

Out there…. On the stage… was when he was 100% ride or die authentic and he didn’t want to be anything else now that he’d figured himself out.

Ava laughed and shook her head, “You’re absolutely INSANE Bobby McKenzie! Certifiable!! How the hell do you DO that? How do you blindly trust complete strangers to catch you?!”

He leaned in and impulsively kissed her nose causing her to startle in surprise at the unexpected response to her little string of questions she had lobbed at him.

“Yeh gotta FEEL eht… yeh just KNOW… when yeh’v got the crowd ehn the palm oh yer fuckin hand… they’ll do anythin for yeh. Yer a fuckin GOD tae them and they’ll never let yeh down. Ah cannae explain eht any better than that…. Ah trust mah gut an just LIVE ehn the moment wi’out second guessin myself.”

“You just KNOW…” she repeated incredulously smiling at him. “God you’re brave. Do you do that a lot in Paisley Cuddle concerts?”

He nodded, “Enough tha’ the fans have come tae know eht about meh… have figured out best they can about mah true nature… and are HOPING tae be lucky enough tae get a spot on either side oh the stage in case ah get a wild hair.” 

He shrugged, then fixed her with a steely unquestionable look…“Eht’s kinda my thing lass… ah follow mah gut an live ehn the moment. Dinnae used tae be tha’ way… but ah’v learned as long as ah’m bein mah authentic self ah’v no regrets. Life’s tae fuckin short tae live by anyone’s rules but yer own.”

Ava swallowed his words, nodding internally at their truthfulness… the bitter pill from her past rising up momentarily like bile before she WILLED away. 

He was absolutely right…. life WAS too fucking short to try and live by ANYONE else’s rules… she’d made that mistake once… she’d never repeat it.

Batting away her dark thoughts she pushed them back where they belonged…. into a dark closet at the center of a labyrinth in her mind - throwing the key in an imaginary trash bin and exiting the maze. 

She shook her head at him. “You LOVE it out there don’t you… in front of the crowd?”

Again he shrugged unapologetically, “Yeah, there’s nothin else like eht. Dinnae tell meh yeh dinnae get the same high…” Bobby looked her deeply in the eyes with intensity, his voice dropping lower… “there’s no much better a feelin than knowin ah hold domination over a situation… and out there on that stage ehs no exception…..but ah think yeh already guessed that about meh… Haven’t yeh?”

And there it was - Ava realized immediately what he was inferring…. 

The game of cat and mouse they’d been flirtatiously dancing back and forth between over the past few weeks coming to a head starting yesterday afternoon in the studio… the high they BOTH enjoyed at playfully taking control… 

Ava had been pushing his buttons since she saw the undisguised look of lust on his face the day she auditioned, and he’d made eye contact with her through the fucking camera.

Now… after everything that happened last night… the boundaries she’d unintentionally (or maybe INTENTIONALLY) pushed when she’d teasingly stripped almost fully naked in front of him before the club… and then FULLY naked when she’d been high… the way she’d boldly touched him…

Bobby had somehow held himself together and kept his desires restrained because there was a boundary line that once crossed would open up a door that would be difficult if not impossible to close and keep the band as it was right now intact.

Right at this moment he was acknowledging to her that he was in a state of arousal from the performance high and he wanted to be perfectly clear to her where it would lead if they continued their bants…

Ava turned her head, pausing a moment as she watched the roadies out on the stage beginning to break things down now that the concert venue had begun to clear out… did she get the same high as Bobby obviously did… as most lead singers seemed to get?

Before she had a chance to turn back to him with her answer she felt his thumb and forefinger gently but firmly take hold of her chin, bringing her face back towards his. 

He raised an eyebrow at her in question, “Ah dinnae believe the answer tae tha’ question requires a lengthy think lass… Ah’d like tae hear yer answer.” 

His soft low burr seeped in under her well placed internal body armor causing her to reflexively shudder at his straightforward request.

“Ummm…” she stalled, trying to buy herself more time as she avoided eye contact with him. 

Adding the slightest bit of additional pressure on her chin from his fingers he got the response he desired without a word as her eyes snapped to meet his and he smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief he was sure she was confused by.

“Dinnea avoid the question Ava… DO yeh or do yeh NOT recognize that ah like tae dominate mah personal circumstances?”

The fact that she submitted to his small dominant touch answered his question for BOTH of them, and they both knew it. 

Ava knew instantly that if it had been ANYONE other than Bobby that took her chin in his hand, moving her face gently but firmly and then applying additional pressure as he had in silent reprimand… she would have without thinking smacked their hand away IMMEDIATELY…. 

Why the FUCK was Bobby different? She couldn’t fully answer that… but for some crazy reason, she didn’t hate it. And if she was honest, it gave her a little thrill.

She had been fully sober… well, maybe not FULLY… but sober enough when he’d spanked her in the club… and she’d been surprised that she not only liked it… but it had turned her on. 

Yeah… Ava absolutely knew Bobby liked to dominate. 

She nodded.

Bobby’s brows furrowed and his eyes blazed with a flicker of irritation. GOD!! Why did she find that incredibly sexy? 

“Try again… this time use yer words…” he leaned in closer and his minty breath ghosted over her. “Just so yeh know, ah’d smack yer ass iffn yeh weren’t sittin on eht…”

She might find this moment extremely hot, but Ava had zero intention on fully crumbling to his will… what fun would THAT be? But, right now she saw no harm in giving him what he wanted. 

As long as SHE decided if she would allow him to lead at the moment, she agreed with herself internally… on her terms the decision still meant that SHE was in the driver’s seat.

Finally she answered… looking him straight in the eye she simply said “yeah, I know… you like it that way…”

Bobby studied her for a second, taking in her answer. It was delivered simply, with no defiance or push-back….but also with no submissiveness to the tone either. 

He wasn’t sure how to take it honestly.

What the fuck?

“Look…” Ava continued on, interrupting his thoughts… “I get it, that’s your vibe and I’m okay with it. Not sure I’m able to fall into any type of category or whatever, but I find your dominant side pretty sexy….so… you do you, and I’ll tell you if you cross a line I’m not cool with….. cool?”

It took every fucking strand of self-control for Bobby to keep his facial features neutral… as he fought against his jaw dropping and his eyes bugging out in surprise at Ava’s damn cheeky response. Fucking sexy minx….

Instead, he allowed the single corner of his lips to curl up in the sexy lopsided grin he knew made girls get all creamy for him and nod at her in approval while he used his best gravely tone and answered her… “Ah kin live wi’ tha’ lass… “

Ava smiled in response. She couldn’t really read what he’d been thinking to her statement, but she was pretty sure it hadn’t been what he’d expected. GOOD…. Ava didn’t like to fall into the bland category of what people expected from the standard 24 year old girl…. 

How boring would THAT be?? 

“So…. You’ve got me held quite literally in the palm of your hand Bobby McKenzie… whatever are you going to do with me?” Ava cooed playfully, batting her eyelashes at him and causing him to roll his eyes in response.

“Yer a fucking nutter… yeh know that lass?”

“Yeah,” she sighed smiling at him in earnest… “but I broke the tension right? Cause that was getting a teeny bit intense…”

“Shut yer wee beautiful mouth Ava” Bobby growled closing the distance between them as his mouth crashed over hers and she wiggled against him like a child that’s gotten a treat.

Shit… this girl was going to be the death of him.


	12. Limos and Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby, Ava and the rest of the Black Veil Brides head to the after party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Ava get some private time - SPICY WARNING 🔥🔥🔥🔥 🌶🥵😉😏🤤
> 
> As always - love to hear your feedback and thoughts!  
> Please leave a kudos if you’re enjoying the story ❤️ Encouragement is always appreciated! 
> 
> Chapter Songs -
> 
> Hey Look Ma, I Made It - Panic! At the Disco  
> Surrender to Me - Boston  
> Earned It - The Weeknd  
> Love in an Elevator - Aerosmith

The crush of fans waiting on them outside the back entry of the concert venue had been something Ava wasn’t used to. It wasn’t that she wasn’t AWARE this was a reality, but more so that she’d yet to experience it firsthand.

It had been CRAZY.

The guys from the band had joined Bobby and Ava to share the limo they’d arrived in, headed for an after party together seemed the easiest… plus, it would give the friends a little more time together to just chill. 

As they’d been ushered by security out the back door the female screams had set her teeth on edge… and she wondered if this would be the norm when she finally toured with Paisley Cuddle. Honestly, she could do without the fucking bras that got tossed at Bobby and the pleas by women bearing large amounts of cleavage bending over the barrier begging for Bobby to autograph their tits.

Bobby though seemed to take it all in stride and she wondered how he was so at ease…. It was as if his charm meter had been turned up to maximum as he effortlessly flirted with the waiting fans. Mister personality… 

The walk from the building to the waiting limo had seemed to take forever and she felt like the odd one out standing a few steps back as Bobby worked the crowd… right now she knew in the eyes of the fans she was a nobody… just a girl he had with him tonight. It made her feel… weird.

Still, even when they finally knew she was part of the band, no matter what happened after their album was completed and they began to tour, she couldn’t imagine herself interacting with the waiting fans like he did.

She sighed in relief as a friendly feminine arm snaked over her shoulder in support and she immediately felt Juliet’s calming vibe.

“You look like a deer in the headlights Ava….” Juliet leaned her head against Ava’s in a sisterly like way and gave her a side-hug. 

“Is it always like this?” she asked taking in the cacophony.

Juliet shrugged; I think it’s up a few notches because of your boyfriend…

Ava scrunched her face and looked at the other girl “He’s not my boyfriend…”

Juliet laughed lightly smiling at her, “hmmmm, maybe not officially YET…. But everyone sees the spark between you two… that guy has it bad.”

“I’m not sure WHAT is going on with us if I’m honest…. I just know whatever it is I don’t want to screw up the band…” she admitted and then huffed irritably as some chic flirted with Bobby as he signed her ample cleavage. 

“You know, Andy and I have been together for a long time and I know it’s not easy but you need to pick your battles on what to get pissed over… plus, if he ISN’T your boyfriend there’s no reason to get irritated over THAT…” she winked then nodded her head toward the interaction as Bobby let out a husky laugh that had the female fan beaming. “It’s all part of the job… right now he’s doing the PR part… be thankful he’s good at it and keeps the fans happy.”

Ava shook her head and laughed softly knowing she was right. “I know… it’s just weird being on this side of things…. I’m not insecure, it’s just… I dunno…” She looked over at CC who was signing something… looked like Modern Drummer magazine. “I’m not sure how good I’ll be at doing that… they all look so relaxed.”

Juliet gave her another friendly squeeze, “Jeez you know, sometimes I forget how young you are…” she took a pause then took in where they were in relation to the limo and rolled her eyes, “come on, lets just go to the car…. they’re gonna be a few more minutes, might as well make ourselves comfortable… PLUS I hear the minibar calling my name!” 

Juliet gave her a dazzling smile that Ava couldn’t help but return then the two had left the guys to it.

The girls had just finished their first drinks when the crush of testosterone and man-teasing filled the limo.

“Damn! McKenzie that was a tit-signing marathon for you! Save some for the rest of us” Jinxx laughed pushing Bobby into the limo.

“Sod off! Mah hand feels like eht’s about tae fall off yeh git…” Bobby laughed and jokingly whined as his eyes sought out Ava and he scooted his way across the seats to fall next to her acting exhausted.

Throwing an arm casually over the back of the leather seating he leaned in and loudly fake whispered to her “Ah think Jinxx has a ragin case oh Scots envy… tae bad his fake accent ehs rubbish – must sook tae have a bland American accent, cannae even pretend tae be as sexy as meh!” 

“FUCK OFF dress man!” Jinxx laughed and threw an empty plastic cup from the minibar at him.

Ava squealed laughing and raising her arms in cover as the cup sailed in their direction and Bobby covered her with his body yelling something about taking cover.

The 20 minute raucous ride to Scott’s company house – the same one Bobby had brought Skye to back when she’d been pregnant – reset Ava’s overthinking brain. 

Pumped with post show endorphins and ready to party, the bants had volleyed back and forth between the guys giving each other shit and dissipating her earlier anxiety… by the time they got to the house the party was already in full swing and Ava was ready to just have some fun. 

As they pulled up through the second security gate Bobby broke into a wide grin seeing the tour busses parked in the private drive and the glass walled modern house lit up with people partying both inside and out, and music wafting out into the night air. 

The location was perfect… private so that nobody had to worry about un-invited guests or paparazzi, and the large sized property lot was set a good distance from the nearest neighbor… who happened to live in London most of the year and only used the home on holiday…. 

All in all, it meant that the party could get as loud as it wanted, and nobody would be disturbed.

As the group started peeling themselves out of the limo, Bobby let the arm draped across the leather seat behind Ava slip down and rest on her shoulder and give a gentle pressure pulling her neatly into his side.

“Go on ahead guys… Ava and ah’l catch up tae yeh in a few!” he casually called out to them. 

Jinxx being the last to slide out the door popped his head back in and gave them a broad smile, mischief dancing in his eyes… “He’s wearing a skirt mini-C…. easy access, just saying!” he playfully wiggled his fingers in a teasing wave laughing and shutting the door to block the empty plastic cup from earlier that Bobby threw back at him.

“Byyyyeeeeee!” his muffled voice echoed through the glass as he smacked his palms against the window before laughing and leaving them be.

Shaking his head Bobby laughed, “wanker…”

“We probably shouldn’t spend too much time in here… Juliet already called you my boyfriend.” Ava said quietly then took a drink from her plastic cup.

Bobby put his hand over hers, gently guiding the cup away from her lips and fixing her with a heavy lidded gaze. “Ahn thas’ a problem exactly why?”

The fingers from the hand on her shoulder toyed with a strand of her hair idly, he loved the silky feeling of it as it slipped through his fingers like satin. 

She was absolutely stunning. 

FUCK, his mind rolled back to the image of her earlier in the evening as she’d walked out the warehouse door ready for the concert. Watching her through the darkened windows of the limo’s privacy glass he knew he had to get out of the vehicle but the instant massive chub she’d given him made it hard to stand. 

In the end, he’d done his best to keep his head as he’d gotten out of the limo and then had to lean against the side of it…. playing cool and thanking God that the knee-length compression shorts he’d been wearing under his kilt held his erection flush against his body. 

SHIT… How fucking embarrassing would it have been to be tenting it when she got to the vehicle?

Goddamn she was effortlessly sexy in the most adorable way…

Bobby loving movies the way he did had recognized the Jessica Simpson Dukes of Hazzard inspiration immediately. It was SO her to have fun with her wardrobe yet pull it off. Never in his life had he thought of tee shirts with cartoon characters on them as sexy until he’d seen Ava wearing them… she just had a way about her.

Ava had emerged from the warehouse in perfectly distressed designer low-rise daisy duke denim shorts, brown leather belt embellished with turquoise and silver, a form fitting brown leather vest that ended just above her belly button and barely covered the top edges of her black lace push-up bra….creating delicious cleavage, and short distressed brown cowboy boots with sugar skulls embroidered on them. 

Every portion of her outfit highlighted her banging body… from the short cut of the vest showing off her incredibly toned abs, to the way the daisy duke cut shorts showed off the perfect globes of her lower ass cheeks and her sexy legs. 

DAMN….

She’d opted for her hair to be down, and it hung in silky light teal waves down her back, it’s shine catching the light and making her look like some sort of fucking gorgeous Sidhe fae creature from Scottish folklore.

The funny thing about Ava was, it was so effortless… it was obvious she loved her clothes and shoes, had fun with putting outfits together… everything felt organic and comfortable. So many women, especially in this business wore clothing like a costume. Ava wasn’t like that. She wore what she wore because she loved the way she felt in it and it showed in her self-confidence.

That had to be the sexiest part of it for Bobby. He was who he was with zero apologies, and he had finally been able to realize he needed a partner who was the same way. 

Bobby loved the girl he was with to look banging hot…but not because of the reasons he gave back in the villa though… that was sappy and meant to fit in with the baker-boy persona he’d adopted for the show… naw, that wasn’t him. 

The persona he’d adopted he’d thought out meticulously – because he hadn’t wanted to get caught playing the game with an agenda… even though he HAD been the biggest player there…. The tweet had been spot on.

In the villa he’d played up the part as the guy with the lack of self confidence angle, playing that his rational would be that if other guys lusted after the girl he was with, but she only wanted to be with him….that somehow boosted his self-image knowing he was the one she’d chosen.

That was a bunch of bull-crap. In reality he had always wanted the girl he was with to look banging hot for him, while simultaneously getting pissed off and territorial over her because she was so banging that other guys couldn’t help but drool over her. 

He knew it was dickish behavior and had gotten himself into too many bar fights to even count anymore because of it… but it also gave him a sense of satisfaction in a weird way to punish someone for admiring what was his. 

His therapist had come right out and told him he was an ass hat for enjoying it. He couldn’t argue with her over it….but some old habits die hard and it was something he struggled with. 

She’d told him it came from his insecurities and trust issues… that was a load of crap. His possessive tendencies that he admitted with Skye had turned obsessive had nothing to do with trust issues. He’d never been cheated on, so he had zero trust issues regarding the girls he’d been with. 

No, plain and simple he was possessive and didn’t like other guys oogling his girl because it wasn’t their place and he hadn’t given permission for it. It made him feel as though he wasn’t dominating the situation and he knew EXACTLY the fucking dirty things that were running through their minds but had no way of controlling them. 

And it was THAT that pissed him the hell off… nothing to do with the girl, trust, low self-esteem…. None of that crap. Just his struggle against being a sodding prick plain and simple.

And tonight had been a fucking massive tsunami sized struggle…

Every fucking fuck-wad with eyes and a functioning dick had been staring at her all night and though he didn’t blame them, his possessiveness had been hard to keep in check… especially since they technically weren’t anything but bandmates at the moment… flirting with each other and carefully balancing on that fine line.

He still wasn’t 100% sure where his head was at in that department… acting further on what had already gone on between them could get messy…. One minute he was fuck-it-all-lets-do-this-thing and the next he was not so sure…

It was a new thing for him… this whole thinking things through before impulsively acting on them thing.

Since the girl’s birth and letting Skye go, Bobby had been tied to a few celebrities caught by paparazzi out on a date or two but nothing past that… even his activities in the private BDSM club had died down to nothing as he’d put the band’s success and figuring out his own head at the top of the priorities… the band HAD to come FIRST…

But now here comes this fireball into his life, and after seeing some of his friends in the music business and their partners and wives… Like Andy and Juliet… he wondered ‘why NOT me too….’ There was just something about Ava Kayleigh that he couldn’t resist… even if he wanted to.

They’d both been sitting in comfortable silence, him pulled into his thoughts and her pondering his question for a few moments. She still hadn’t answered his question, so he gently took the plastic cup from her hands, set it down and repeated himself.

“Ava, ah asked yeh a question… tha’ would be a problem because?”

“No, I heard you….” She trailed off, then turned angling her body towards his so she could look straight at him before continuing. “I’m not implying it WOULD be a problem…. But… this weekend has really only been like a first date. Granted…. a really weird, long, crazy, extended first date…. But a first date nonetheless. I don’t think of ANY guy as my boyfriend after the first date.”

He studied her for a moment before speaking… she was like an old soul, not many 24 year olds would assess the topic so astutely. 

“Ah get yeh, an ah’m no arguin yer points… they’re valid for sure….but lets be fuckin honest Ava… we’ve got chemistry between us yeh cannae deny.” 

Bobby reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and fixing her with an intense look. “Ah’m no interested ehn datin anyone else but yeh lass…. ahn I’m guessin yeh feel the same – so why dinnae we drop thoughts of puttin any kind oh label on this for now, an just see where eht takes us….”

Ava nodded, “I hear you… this weekend has been one weird long rollercoaster, and I think we need to get to know each other a lot more before any kind of labels get thrown around….”

He ran the back of his knuckles down the side of her face, and she watched fascinated as the color of his eyes deepened from a light amber to almost a molten lava. “Mmmmhmmm…” he hummed almost hypnotically “so, we’re…. datin, seein where things go…. learnin about each other… Ah kin live wi’ tha…” 

His voice had gone soft and husky, setting off flames within Ava…. Shit he knew how to lay on the seduction….

Bobby continued watching his knuckles lightly trace a path down the smooth skin of her neck, then follow the skin down the neckline of the leather vest… cresting over the voluptuous roundness of her breast he smiled wickedly as he watched the excited rise and fall of her breathing. 

He slowly drew his eyes back up to meet with hers… “we done wi this conversation? ‘Cause right now all ah wann’ae do ehs kiss yeh senseless… an ah dinnae know how much longer we kin enjoy this privacy…”

Ava nodded.

Chuckling deeply he pinned her with an intense look. Not unpleasant… more….what was the word she was looking for… dominant.

“Use yer words lass….” he whispered the soft command.

“Yeah… conversation is over… you gonna kiss me then? You know… before someone comes and cock-blocks us?”

Leaning in, just a hair away from her Bobby whispered… “do yeh think yeh deserve a reward like tha’? Afterall… yeh dinnae use yer words… ah’n eht’s no the first time ah’v had tae correct yeh on eht…” he teased.

“Dunno… maybe it’s just as much a punishment for YOU to not kiss me either… “ she whispered back at him.

Bobby chuckled darkly, she was deliciously saucy… “One thing you’ll discover about meh lass… ahm a professional at makin delayed gratification worth every fuckin second….”

“MmmmmHmmm…. I’ve no doubt you are Bobby McKenzie….” she countered purring back at him smoothly, “the problem with that is… while you’re delaying the gratification…. Someone else is enjoying the fucking…”

CHRIST!!! She needed a good spanking! His entire body felt on fire… Bobby growled deep in his throat and in a split second he captured the back of her neck in his palm, lacing his fingers through her hair with one hand, while the other snaked around her waist and pulled her up onto his lap so that she was straddling him.

Sliding his hand from her waist, down her hip and around to cup her ass, he lightly drummed his fingers against the exposed skin. 

“Smooth move cowboy…” Ava murmured keeping the tiny space between their lips, not fighting him as he held her head in place. “Only, I seem to be riding you… so does that make you the horse?”

CRACK! 

Lightning fast Bobby had delivered a smack to her ass, then massaged where he had just connected. He’d never deliver punishment without pleasure… they had to go hand in hand.

The noise and sensation had startled her, but also weirdly had her heart racing in excitement.

“Yer a wee little minx wi’ sharp teeth nails and tongue lass…. “ he chided sultrily. 

“I know….”

“Ah cannae help needin tae discipline yeh for eht…”

Bobby watched in satisfaction as the corners of her pouty lips drew up in a wicked little smile….“I know…” 

FUUUUUUCK….. he’d never had a girl test him like Ava was doing…. He’d also never found it so sexy instead of irritating. 

Testing the waters he gave another…. CRACK! Then massaged the spot again.

Ava sucked in a breath involuntarily… that one had stung, but now felt so good as his strong fingers massaged the pain away.

A little voice inside her head pushed forward… this was fun… lets see how far we can push it…

Ava wiggled her hips against his, eliciting a low groan from his chest and the reward of feeling him harden against the inside of her thigh. 

“Yeh dinnae play fair lass….” he whispered deeply then trailed the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip eliciting a moan she didn’t realize she’d been holding back. 

“Yer so fuckin hot….” Bobby continued as he tilted her head to the side giving himself access to trail soft kisses over her cheek to her ear where he gently sucked the lobe between his lips then softly bit down bringing out another whimpering moan that made him chuckle. “Means ah will’nae play fair either…”

Ava’s breaths came out in small pants… she could feel herself getting wet, could almost smell her own scent and wondered if he could as well.

“I got… the punishment…. so…. is this…. the… reward?” she managed to string the sentence together… barely.

Pulling her head back, Bobby leaned in and grazed his teeth along her collarbone, teasing her with his hot breath and licking softly to sooth the spot after every little nip.

“Nae… THIS…. wee lass…. ehs delayed gratification” he murmured huskily as he continued back and forth.

OH! The lesson not lost on her…. 

Bobby chuckled darkly as he let his words sink in.

“Mmmmm….” She whined in frustration as he slowly drew out his teasing. “Bobby…..” she hissed through her teeth. She got it…. she got what he’d been trying to tell her… and it was driving her crazy as he drew out her need for him to touch her further… 

“Shhhh lass…. ah’v got yeh…” he whispered against her skin as he moved his mouth up and tilted her head so that he could suck lazily on the spot just below her ear and at the same time trail his other hand from her butt cheek around to her belt buckle. 

Ava melted into his touch, God… she completely understood now…. She felt like a campfire he’d been slowly stoking, each bit of new flame adding to the intensity of her feelings. Damn he knew what he was fucking doing….

Bobby skillfully unfastened the belt buckle with one hand, then popped the button. His deep voice vibrated against the tender skin he’d been sucking and kissing, “Do yeh trust meh lass? Ah wanna take care oh yeh, but ah need yeh tae trust meh and let meh take control…. kin yeh do that? Ah promise eht will be worth eht…”

Remembering his early discipline for not using her words, and not wanting the momentum interrupted Ava nodded while she answered breathlessly, “yes…. I… I trust… you….”

Smiling against her skin he whispered, “good girl… very good girl Ava love….”

Sliding his hand down from the nape of her neck he placed both hands on her hips and lifted, then began to swivel her so that her back rested against his chest and her legs straddled his thighs. Opening his own legs caused hers to open even wider… perfect for easy access.

Sweeping her hair over one shoulder to expose the side of her neck he slowly kissed it then ran his tongue up the shell of her ear eliciting a little shudder from her as she hummed in anticipation.

“Relax lass… let me repay yeh for last night…. Eht’s no fair ah got release when yeh dinnae….” he whispered against her ear as his fingers slowly slid down her abdomen, slipping inside the zipper of her daisy dukes … the gentle pressure causing the zipper to slide down all the way. 

Bobby whispered softly just behind her ear, but Ava honestly wasn’t registering what he was saying… every nerve ending in her body was focused on the sensation of his fingertips slipping smoothly and confidently into the front of her panties.

“God…. You’re so fuckin wet for meh…” he moaned against the skin on her neck as his middle finger slipped between her lips and brushed purposely over her clit. 

Ava let out a tiny moan at the sensation of his touch.

Bobby swept the finger back in an upward motion with just the slightest amount of pressure as it rubbed over her nub and chuckled at the shiver he felt underneath his fingertips…. She was so responsive to his touch; he couldn’t help but smile.

“Hmmmmm, like tha’ do yeh? Before yeh just nod or wimper… ah need tae remind yeh, good girls use their words….good girls get rewards. Naughty girls dinnae get rewards… they get punishments.” Bobby’s words were almost hypnotic as he spoke softly into her ear.

Bobby repeated the motion of his fingers this time adding his pointer finger…. sliding the two between her wet slit he ran the pad of each finger down each side if her clit, then when dragging them back up applied the slightest squeezing pressure on her sensitive spot in the process… 

Ava panted in pleasure rewarding him for his efforts.

“Yeh liked tha’ reward dinnae yeh?” he cooed into her ear softly.

Ava responded immediately “YES! Mmmmm yeah, I love it… god… keep doing that…”

Bobby chuckled deeply, with Ava’s back pushed into his chest as she arched her back she could feel it reverberate through her and it warmed her.

“Good girl… mah girl… what’s the magic word?”

“Please….. PLEASE….” she panted as his fingers continued their movements. 

“No need tae beg lass, “ he growled in satisfaction at the raw need in her voice. “Yeh want mah tae dip inside? Ask nicely…”

Ava curled her fingers into fists in the leather of his kilt and bucked her hips up against his hand, please Bobby, I need…. “

Running his teeth along her shoulder he bit down softly before he answered her, continuing the motions of his fingers. “What yeh need Ava? Use yer words… ah need tae hear yeh say eht…”

Frustration and need pooled in her and she throbbed wanting to feel his fingers inside her. “I need your fingers inside me…. I need you to work in and out and make me cum…. Please… I need to cum….”

“Ahhhh, wee lass…. no so fast….ah dinnae know what yeh learned from the guys who’ve touched yeh before… but this torturous pleasure ehs meant tae be SAVORED love….” his middle finger dipped lower until he felt her opening then taking his deliciously sweet time he slid inside. 

“So fuckin tight…..” he moaned with her against her neck sending shivers across her skin. Slowly, in and out a few times, then adding another finger Bobby worked her eventually adding the pad of his thumb to rub circles on her clit.

“Ava lass… ahm gonnae bring yeh tae orgasm now… but ah want yer participation…. Ehts MUCH stronger iffn yeh follow mah commands… alright love?”

“O….Okaaaay….” she moaned as his fingers curled up inside her sweeping against her internal g spot.

Bobby slid his other hand into her panties and replaced what his thumb had been doing with the pointer finger of the other hand… 

Rubbing circles on her clit with the new finger freed the fingers on his first hand to slide deeper inside of her. “Tha’s eht lass, yer a good girl, ahm gonnae make yeh feel fuckin brilliant… start thrustin yer hips back and forth tae add tae the rhythm and help meh get deeper…”

Ava did as she’d been told, thrusting against his fingers as they found the perfect rhythm as he worked them in and out until he could feel the tension in her body begin to build, “Tha’s right love… give over tae eht… dinnae fight eht…”

“Oh…. Oh my…. Aaaahhhh!!!” Ava screamed out as her body was overcome with wave after wave of the orgasm and she shuddered against him her body jerking over and over again as the pleasure rolled through her… 

Ava’s body started sliding down the crest of the orgasm, but Bobby didn’t stop his pounding fingers. 

Just as she was becoming coherent enough to begin to question why he hadn’t stopped, her body answered for her as she felt the familiar tension building once again….

Bobby grinned wickedly against her neck as he felt the second orgasm building… it was his little surprise gift, being able to stoke the fire just right and push past the barrier to bring on back to back orgasms.

Ava’s body responded intensely to his touch and the second orgasm had her screaming out even louder and literally seeing fuzzy stars in her field of vision as he expertly worked his fingers to draw it out.

Feeling her go boneless in his lap, Bobby withdrew his fingers gently from her warm wet tightness and wrapped her securely in his arms. 

Kissing her on the side of the head softly he chuckled quietly into her hair… “Yeh doin alright lass?”

He could feel her still trying to steady her breathing… “Eht’s alright love…. take yer time, enjoy the feelin long as yeh kin.”

After a few minutes of silence Ava’s shaky voice broke the silence.

“Holy…. Shit….”

Bobby threw back his head and laughed loudly. “Ahm gonnae take tha’ as ah 5 of 5 star review then..”

Ava elbowed him gently, “self-satisfied much big head?” She could feel the shit-eating grin plastered across his face as he kissed her on the cheek. 

Bobby chuckled… she was being a smartass, but he’d let it slide… he didn’t want to tame her completely after all…. What fun would that be?

Bobby growled and gave her a squeeze, “eht’s no a crime tae know yer own talents and take pride ehn a job well done lass….. ah’m no hearing any complaints from yeh.” 

His voice suddenly dropped deeper, filling with seductive tones as he subtly rocked his hips against her backside…. “and point en fact, yeh should know from personal experience ah DO have a big head… only right tae match the rest oh the size….”

Even in the dimly moonlit interior of the limo he could see the slight blush that colored her cheek at the memory… he found a good blush at the right time was such a turn on.

“Ah take eht ah dinnae have tae ask yeh iffn yeh enjoyed yerself lass…”

“I don’t even have the words…. How the hell did you make that happen?? TWICE??”

Bobby raised his eyebrows in surprise, “dinnae tell meh yeh’ve never had a double orgasm… what kindae wee boys yeh been lettin touch yer sweet nibblies love?”

Ava didn’t answer him, just shrugged in response making Bobby wonder what that meant.

Nuzzling his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder Bobby’s voice broke the silence after a beat… “best limo date ever…”

He was happy to see that little statement earned a smile from her.

“REALLY???” she scoffed gently, “I highly doubt that.”

Bobby laughed good naturedly. “Nae, ah wouldn’ae lie about tha’ lass…. cross mah wee black heart Raiffe’s the man-whore oh Paisley Cuddle…. No meh.” 

The tinkling melody of her laughter filled the interior of the vehicle squeezing his heart in an unfamiliar way.

Ava sighed, “we should probably join the party before someone comes searching for us…”

Bobby slid his hands down her stomach and caught her off guard by zipping up her shorts, doing the button and fixing her belt back in place.

“Okay…. Now I have even MORE questions on why you’re so good at doing that expertly in the dark….” Ava laughed and Bobby could swear he heard the tiniest bit of nervousness in the undertone.

Drawing lazy shapes on her abs with his fingertips he answered simply, “years oh getting dressed ehn the dark at 2am tae get tae the hospital kitchen early enough tae do the mornin bakin ehs all…. For awhile ah shared a one bedroom flat wi’ mah Da…. Dinnae wanna wake him.”

Ava absorbed the information…. It was just another surprising piece of Bobby McKenzie she would never have expected. 

Bobby gently nudged her forward toward the door and they began to climb out, “time tae join the rest oh the rabble… dinnae be shocked at the amount oh whiskey ah kin put away…. CC an Jinxx questioned mah ability tae drink ehm under the table, ah’ve got a Scotsman’s reputation tae uphold.”

As they both stepped out into the gorgeous Edinburgh summer night Ava shrugged her shoulders, “It’s okay, I’ll just hang out with the roadies or find Raiffe once you’re three sheets to the wind…. I’m sure they won’t mind keeping me compa…”

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence Bobby had picked her up and turned their bodies so that he had her pressed between him and the limo… 

Ava took in the intense expression as his eyes blazed into hers, the moonlight and lights from the house cut shadows across that accentuated the angles of his face. 

Bobby’s voice came out quietly but with unmistakable control… unarguably dominant… 

Caressing the air between them the thick deep brogue made her heart race with what?... excitement laced with the tiniest bit of fear... but fear in a good way... 

“We’re still on our date Ava…. Dinnae think for a second ah’l be alright wi anyone else finishin out the night wi’ you ehn mah place love…. no gonnae happen. Tha’ would make yeh a very, very naughty lassy”

A shiver of adrenaline shot up Ava’s spine at his words... what had he said earlier... naughty girls get punished... damn he was sexy... 

Watching her eyes told him all he needed to know.... she was turned the fuck on...

Bobby and Ava stared at each other, neither speaking as the energy almost palpably sparked between them.


	13. Shots and Skinny Dipping - the after party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the after concert party shenanigans commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write! Hope you enjoy the humor and fun of the after party.... 
> 
> As always, love to hear your feedback on the story!  
> And please leave a kuddos if you’re reading to let me know you are enjoying it! ❤️  
> MWAH!! 💋
> 
> Chapter Songs -  
> Shots - LMFAO  
> Cake By the Ocean - DNCE  
> Hot Blooded - Foreigner

Ava cursed under her breath as the sunlight streaming through the floor to ceiling glass walls of the master bedroom painted the insides of her eyelids a burnt orange. 

She groaned softly and turned her back to them as she mentally wondered what the hell Uncle Scott had been thinking when he chose the ultra-modern design….definitely not post-rager-sleep-in friendly.

The windows had a tinting mechanism… but of course by the time they’d all crashed early in the morning nobody was sober enough to think of turning it on. 

Hearing quiet rhythmic breathing she lazily opened a single eye to be met by Bobby’s face just inches from her own. 

Studying him as he slept so peacefully she couldn’t help but think how absolutely beautiful he was. His angular face was pure male… perfect skin with a spattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks gave him a slightly boyish charm in direct contrast to the shadow of stubble that had begun to show across his jawline and chin.

Being this close she noticed a few tiny scars… one on his lip and another barely visible at his eyebrow. It looked as though the vague scars were from cuts requiring stitches and Ava wondered what had happened… what the story was behind them? 

Knowing Bobby’s scrappiness she was sure there was a story behind them. 

He was both fascinating and complex… two things that sparked her curious side, but usually got her in trouble if she was honest. If there was one thing she was absolutely 100% sure of was that Bobby was an enigma. And the scary bit was that she wanted to figure him out.

Looking at him now, as he slightly furrowed his brow and mumbled something about pizza she held in a giggle. He looked so… innocent as he slept, no one would ever guess what an absolute devil he’d been last night. 

A fucking hot sexy devil… and the life of the party.

Innocent? NO…. not a word she’d use to describe him at all. 

And yet… there was a very sweet side to him she’d gotten glimpses of over the last few weeks that countered his bad-boy-rock-god image…. 

Like the fact that he had every chance to take advantage of the situation the previous night when she’d been drugged – and yet he hadn’t. Not many guys had that type of self-control.

As was her penchant for observance, Ava mentally ticked through her thoughts regarding Bobby…..

It was obvious he enjoyed being a smartass…. always quick with a witty retort. 

She had observed how he skillfully disarmed people with charm and humor. The more she thought about it though, it was more like he skillfully wielded it as a tool in his arsenal…. 

One thing was crystal clear… Bobby was wicked smart and had the ability to quickly assess any given situation and know what buttons to push to turn it in his favor. She knew it was that quality that made their back and forth tango so deliciously stimulating.

Dissecting it further, Ava acknowledged to herself that Bobby considered himself an alpha… in control of any given situation by subtly enforcing his will upon it. Just like their musical arrangements, he was brilliant about considering every fine detail – molding and shaping until he was happy with the final result. 

Similarly she realized he did it on stage as well…. using his magnetism to his advantage every opportunity he felt it necessary, people just sort of….fell in line. 

The difficult idea for her personally, was that while one part of her felt it was exciting another part screamed in warning. 

The reality of it for herself was that after she’d been hurt before she’d profoundly changed… recreating herself into a self-professed alpha as well to protect from ever getting hurt like that again. Would the constant dueling for control be something that could be sustained? And if so, for how long? 

Shaking herself from those to-be future answered questions Ava focused again on the man in front of her.

Something lurked just under the surface, she was sure of it…. if you only took him at face value you’d miss what he held deeper. 

Again, this gut feeling of hers left her with an internal struggle. SHIT. She refused to let the past repeat itself, but she was just so drawn to Bobby that she finally understood the whole ‘moth to a flame’ analogy.

Still… repeating history would just about kill her emotionally. Was Bobby worth the jump into the abyss? 

Feeling the way he made her heart flutter just watching him sleep made her realize what a dangerous position she’d allowed herself to step into emotionally. 

More memories of Friday night had begun to creep back to her to fill in the blanks of what Bobby had recounted, and she’d now fully remembered standing naked in front of him and not only giving him a hand job… but also sucking the pre-cum off her thumb.

Christ…. 

But Bobby hadn’t taken the invitation. She’d been so horny and out of her mind – poking the bear and making him cum - he had every opportunity to have his way with her… he could have fucked her brains out 10 ways to Sunday…. but instead he’d held himself back. 

That told her everything she needed to know about what kind of guy he was at heart.

She wondered what time it was but didn’t want to move for fear of waking him and disturbing the quiet moment with her thoughts. 

Last night had DEFINITELY been a rager. 

Watching him right now, his face so soft and serene was completely opposite of the feistiness of last night, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to hold her chuckle in at the memory of the party.

*********

“HEY!….. YOU TWO COMING IN HERE OR ARE WE GONNA HAVE TO SEND SOMEONE OUT THERE TO BREAK YOU TWO UP!!” bellowed CC’s voice from the side veranda that ran around the entire top floor of the ultra-modern glass home. “We’re waiting on you McKenzie… you can’t just throw out a drinking challenge like that and expect us to forget it!”

Bobby stepped back, giving Ava a sliver of space between their bodies to take a breath. Keeping eye contact with her, electricity still thrumming between them he tilted his head to the side and yelled back…

“OY! Hold yer panties on mate, we’re comin’!”

Taking her hand in his and pulling her alongside he let go and draped his arm languidly over her shoulder as they walked toward the house. Leaning his face to the side of hers he purred “tae be continued… dinnae think ah’m just lettin tha’ go because we were interrupted lass…”

His gravely purr set off butterflies in her stomach flip-flopping in expectation.

Making their way up the outside staircase they were immediately accosted by their friend and pulled inside where the guys had prepared to take Bobby up on his claim he’d drink them under the table. Ava laughed and shook her head at him wondering how he planned on accomplishing THAT.

She’d known CC and Jinxx for what felt like forever now and they had some definite advantages over the Scotsman, beginning with the size difference. 

At a little over 6’1 and around 78kg Christian didn’t outweigh Bobby by much but he had a good 4 to almost 5” on him, and while Bobby was lean and cut muscle compared to CC’s lanky frame CC had the age advantage of being a little over 7 years older than Bobby….. which meant he’d been drinking longer. 

Jinxx was only about 2” taller than Bobby and roughly the same weight, but he had about 12 years on him… so again, the age advantage.

Surprisingly to her though Bobby was absolutely unphased and even joked about them being lightweights by the fact they’d only prepared the table with 2 bottles.

Bobby laughed, “Yer fuckin kiddin me right? Yer ehn Scotland lads… ah’m thinkin yeh’v put out MAH 2 bottles oh Jack, what are yeh plannin tae drink?”

Just then Scott had ambled up alongside them and joined in, “Yeh level a whiskey drinkin challenge against a Scot there better be twice that amount of bottles on the damn table…. Fuckin clueless Americans!” he’d joked and lifted his own glass like he was giving a toast.

“Hey there love, having a good night?” Scott had smiled down at her then pulled her in for a hug. Ava smiled against him as he smelled of whiskey, cigars and the cologne both the he and her Dad used for as long as she could remember…. He smelled like safety and home.

“You must be feeling better from the “incident” last night tae be out with this rabble…”

Ava smiled up at him enjoying the moment in her Uncle’s arms before pulling back and watching Bobby as he brought a few more bottles to add to the table and sat down to start throwing down shots. 

Each man had two shot glasses in front of them and Bobby smiled assuredly as he made a show of filling them all. “Here we go lads…. Hope yer ready tae learn a valuable lesson about a Scotsman and his whiskey.”

“They aren’t seriously just going to throw back shot after shot until someone is the last one conscious are they?” she had asked incredulously.

Bobby winked at her as he threw back his 1st and 2nd shots looking at the other two men challengingly.

“Dinnae worry about eht love, none of them wants tae get pass-out pissed tonight… but they’ll go til one gives up and then eht’s a case for stubborn pride…. the young idiots. Youth ehs wasted on the young doin dumb-ass shit.”

“Hmmmmm….” Ava murmured not quite convinced.

“Either way Bobby has your American friends beat before they’ve even started… never challenge a Scotsman tae a whiskey drinkin contest…. For that lad’s tolerance he might as well be drinkin lemonade right now… Might as well be the 11th commandment, people should really know better!” he guffawed at his own joke jovially then took a sip from his own glass.

Ava arched an eyebrow at him as CC and Jinxx threw back their 1st and 2nd shots to catch up to Bobby. 

Nodding toward Scott’s glass she asked… “you and Dad always taught us good whiskey needs to be savored… doesn’t them doing shots go against that?”

Scott gave her a fatherly squeeze and chuckled, “Ah youth my 24 year old drinking baby…. Yes…. GOOD whiskey deserves tae be slowly savored…” he tilted his head in the direction of the bottles of Jack Daniels… “THAT isn’t good whiskey sweetheart. Ehts pedestrian, passable, enjoyable even….but not what ah’d ever call the GOOD stuff.”

The boys were laughing about something as Bobby poured out their 3rd and 4th shots, clinked glasses and threw them back.

Scott leaned close and whispered conspiratorially to her “Bobby’s got em on the ropes… eht has nothin tae do with AMOUNT…. He’s set a pace they’re not used tae… downing them one after the other…. and ehts gonna hit em in just a tick… look.”

Bobby refilled their glasses again as soon as they’d placed them on the table. 

The boys threw back their 5th shot and Jinxx shook his head as Bobby easily threw back the 6th. 

Looking from the empty bottle to Bobby, the Scot smiled calmly at him and expertly opened the next bottle. No sloppiness, no slowness…. Jinxx turned to see CC place his empty 6th shot glass down on the table.

Bobby smiled confidently at him as Jinxx still held the full 6th shot glass in his hand. 

Jinxx studied his face for the effects of the whisky he was personally DEFINITELY feeling…. and came up emptyhanded. 

Bobby appeared stone-cold sober…. the fucker.

“Yer lookin like yer eyes are getting a wee bit glassy there Jinxxy mah friend….” Bobby said overly-innocently.

Ava watched as Bobby began to pour the 7th and 8th shot in front of him and CC almost immediately and Jinxx looked between his still full shot glass and Bobby’s casual smiling face.

“Fuck it… I’m out… call me at 5 tonight. I COULD drink more but I want to actually enjoy the night and REMEMBER the party…” Jinxx muttered pushing his chair back.

“Sure… sure… awww… dinnae quit so soon…” Bobby laughed.

Jinxx pat him good-naturedly on the shoulder shaking his head and laughing, “I’m good dude… you’re an animal. I’m just gonna go nurse this one for a bit.” Taking his shot with him he got up and sauntered away.

Bobby pushed two of the remaining shot glasses toward CC. “Yeh still ehn lad?”

Bobby threw back shot number 7 and threw a feisty triumphant look over at Ava before refilling the empty one he’d just put down.

“Slow down McKenzie…. “ CC laughed, his own voice definitely coming out mellow and slightly slurred. 

Bobby put the bottle down and with a rock steady hand pointed toward the full shots still sitting in front of CC, a little evil grin creeping across his face. 

“Ahm already 1 ahead oh yeh buttercup…are we drinkin or lollygagging? Yeh challenged meh tae a whiskey DRINKIN contest, no ah whiskey SIPPIN contest… no breaks…. come on man, put up or shut up….” 

He gestured toward the 2 full shots in front of him, “these here are 8 and 9…. Yeh gonnae catch up or what?”

CC looked down at the shot, brought it to his lips and paused. 

“Mmmmmm… come on man…” Bobby licked his lips, his eyes sparkling with mischievousness “yeh kin do eht… ehts refreshin, just like spring water…”

Looking down at the amber liquid then at Bobby’s face CC shook his head and laughed softly. “Motherfucking Scot…. I’m out.”

The people who had gathered around the table cheered and CC leaned over shaking Bobby’s hand. “You’re a little shit you know that McKenzie?” CC laughed, “next time, we drink by MY rules.”

“Pssshhhhh….” Bobby smiled back at him “yer just NO used tae the fast lane anymore old man…. Go join the other grannies wi yer wee sippin drinks.”

From there it had been a fun night of chatting and joking with the band, their wives and girlfriends, the crew, both bands managers and even Raiffe had shown up.

Around two or three in the morning a bunch of them were hanging out around the pool Scott had recently put in and Jake decided to throw in one of the roadies….which prompted a frenzy of others joining him and erupted quickly into massive splashing and wet chaos.

Bobby and Ava had been sitting together on a lounge bed joking and laughing with Andy and Juliet when it all started and the two men had immediately gotten mischievous looks on their faces.

Juliet pushed Andy’s arm playfully. “DON’T even think about it Biersack…. You wanna get laid tonight I better not get thrown in there fully clothed!!”

Andy laughed playfully, “Awww. Come on, you’re no fun…”

“I’m with Juliet on this one,” Ava chimed in. “Not a fan of getting in the middle of the insanity that’s going on over there…” she added tipping her chin in the direction of the pool. 

“But….” she added looking over in the direction of the small man-made pond that sat undisturbed, the waterfall cascading gently into it. 

“You know, I was here when they dug that pond… it’s only about 6’ at its deepest. I wouldn’t protest to a swim in it…” she raised her eyebrows in question, “anyone else want to join?”

Bobby popped up from the lounge “ahm game!” he smiled, “always up for an adventure!”

Andy looked over to the pond skeptically. “Mmmmmm, I’m good on pools, but that just looks a little bit too….. nature-y? Is that a word?” He laughed… “fuck it… it’s a word now.”

“Pssshhhh…. Guess ah should expect tha’ from an LA concrete jungle baby….” Bobby teased, expertly pushing his friend’s buttons. “Scared oh a wee loch… dinnae worry yer pretty little head Biersack… eht’s tae small a loch tae have a Nessie lurkin inside.”

“Fuck off McKenzie!” Andy laughed, then stood up and started stripping down to his boxers… a challenging look sweeping across his face. “Last one in sucks!” 

Pulling off his shirt Andy turned and ran toward the pond with Bobby just steps behind… taking the challenge and stripping off clothes as he ran.

The girls watched as the guys raced toward the pond tossing insults at each other and then burst into laughter as Andy ran into the water first….then immediately yelped “Ahhhhggg! Cold! So FUCKING cold!!! And SLIMY!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE MY FEET TOUCHING!!!!”

Bobby had been steps behind him, easily pulling his black tee over his head. Unfastening a single buckle, the leather kilt had immediately dropped to the ground…. but the knee-length compression shorts he’d worn underneath had slowed him down.

“Oot the way American pussy!!!” Bobby yelled as he finished pulling off the knee length compression shorts and ran into the water. 

The girls screamed in hysterics watching Bobby’s firm naked ass as he entered the water buck naked.

Bobby dove fully under as soon as he was deep enough then popped his head up near the waterfall shaking his dreads out like a puppy and grinning wickedly.

“What’che talkin bout Biersack? This water’s lovely!” Bobby teased as Andy finally worked his way to the center and had to tread water. 

Andy sent a wall of water splashing into Bobby’s face. “Suck it McKenzie, I won fair and square… total bragging rights.”

“Ahhhh… but yeh dinnae do eht Scotsman style… FREEDOM!!!!!” he responded laughing while sending a huge splash back at Andy in retaliation.

Looking over toward the girls the guys called out to them playfully. 

“Yeh were the one tae suggest eht lass…. what’che waitin for?” Bobby called out to Ava. “Come on ehn for a wee swim, the water’s fine!”

“Don’t believe a word he says!” Andy chuckled, “it’s cold as a polar bear’s titties at first… but once you’re all the way in it’s not half bad!”

Juliet scrunched her nose, “I dunno….. polar bear’s tits are pretty cold…. Not sure that sounds too fun…”

“Awww, come on babe! I’ll keep you warm!” Andy laughed deeply giving her a sultry look.

“Goddamn it why can’t I say NO to you?” she grumbled playfully as she stood and started to strip down to her lingerie. 

Andy swam over to Bobby and quietly said something to him receiving a nod in agreement then called out to the girls as his hand breached the surface. Holding his boxers above the water he squeezed them out and then threw the balled up fabric across the distance… landing on the stone near the girl’s feet.

“FYI this just turned into a skinny dipping adventure!” Andy called out to them.

Ava looked over at Juliet and shrugged, “what the hell, go big or go home right?” and started kicking out of her cowboy boots.

“Oh my god Ava….” Juliet looked around at the rest of the people in the pool area “seriously? You don’t care if they all see you naked?”

Ava unbuckled her belt and undid her shorts letting them fall at her feet then stepped out of them and bent down to pull off her socks before standing up and beginning to unbutton her leather vest. 

“Not really…. First of all, they’re really not paying attention. Second most of them are too drunk to remember in the morning, and thirdly who the fuck cares? Its no different than any other nude beach I’ve ever been to.”

Juliet laughed then nodded in agreement, “I guess you’re right, I just never expected it from you….”

“Why? Because I’m only 24? Yeah, I guess that’s the difference between Americans and Europeans…don’t forget I grew up in the Netherlands” Ava reminded her as she shrugged out of her vest and reached for the front clasp on her black lacy push-up bra.

“I will NEVER underestimate you again mini-C” Juliet smiled affectionately at her.

“OY! Love watchin yeh strip girls, but yer takin yer sweet time about eht… we lads are gettin lonely!” Bobby quipped teasingly.

Ava leaned in toward Juliet and spoke conspiratorially, “shall we give these boys a show? Really burn it into their memories who REALLY has the power?”

Juliet’s eyes burned intently and a slow grin spread across her face. “GIRL! You are BAD…. And I LOVE it! Slow and sultry walk then?”

Ava matched her wicked grin, “you fuckin better believe it! Major hip action… Victoria Secret runway model style!”

With that the girls had both turned toward Andy and Bobby slowly unhooking their bras and letting them fall away… then slipped fingers into their panties along their hips and slid them down until they fell pooling at their feet. 

Stepping out of their panties they looked at each other and grinned as Hot Blooded by Foreigner wafted into the night air from the outdoor speakers, then began to walk seductively side by side toward the pond relishing the dumbfounded looks on both men’s faces. 

Each man as if pulled in like a magnet, moved to meet them half-way as the cool water met the girl’s waists and they joyfully gave each other a high five before being drawn into the arms of their separate guy. 

“Come here you…” Bobby growled happily as he pulled Ava deeper into the water. “Gorgeous as yeh are ahm no a fan oh other guys ooglin mah girl’s goodies.”

Ava threw back her head with a surprised giggle as he turned them around in a circle abruptly. “So I’m YOUR girl now am I? Didn’t we just agree to taking this slowly…. dating…. getting to know each other.”

“Maybe ah changed mah mind…. ah’m unpredictable tha’ way… yeh know, bein a Gemini an all.” He moved the two of them over to the far side of the pond effortlessly. “Ah’m jealous an possessive oh what ah think as mine lass… fair warnin… ah cannae help eht.”

“And you think I’m yours now do you?” Ava teased quietly.

A flame sparked in the depths of his eyes, “Ah’d better hope yeh dinnae just swim round naked wi every bloke… so yeah, ah think yer mine.”

“What happened to no labels? Not sure we’re quite there yet Mr. McKenzie…”

Bobby growled deeply in his chest and studied her face for a moment, “yer a handful lass… feisty, tae damn independent for yer own good…. ah think yeh like the chase as much as ah do…” he leaned his face closer to hers, his breath fanning across her skin… “thing ehs, ah dinnae think yeh realize yeh cannae resist meh.”

“Really?” She surprised him while pushing off his chest and out of his loosely looped arms staying just out of reach. 

“Think I’m resisting being caught right now…” she taunted playfully as she continued scooting through the water evading his attempts to grab her up again, the two of them laughing playfully at the game of chase.

“Oy…” he said as he paused, his feet feeling the soft pond bottom and planted them solidly. Bobby watched her treading water an arms-length in front of him. “Ava lass… get yer pretty little ass over here intae mah arms where yeh belong” he softly commanded in his gentlest Dom voice.

Ava contemplated his directive.

She smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelashes.

“Nah, don’t feel like it.” She said simply.

“CHRIST yer difficult lass…” Bobby shook his head incredulously. Crooking a finger towards himself he repeated… “over here now lass.”

Playfully shaking her head she met his stare and held it, knowing she was pushing against his expectations. Fuck it, she never liked being what someone expected of her. He’d been right when he’d called her independent. 

“Nuh-uh… I’m good here.”

He chuckled deeply, not remembering the last time he’d been challenged the way she was cheekily doing… and thoroughly enjoying it. “Yeh love makin eht hard on meh, dinnae yeh lass?”

Ava’s eyes sparkled at him under the moonlight and he couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else on earth in that moment. Her little happy laugh tinkled through the night like bells and his stomach did an unexpected flip. 

Bobby mentally laughed at himself….being with her in this Mexican standoff left him feeling something he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt….. care-free. 

Ava canted her head to the side and squinted her eyes thoughtfully at him, the corners of her mouth tipped up mischievously. “What’s going in in that wickedly smart brain of yours Mr. McKenzie?” 

Bobby snorted at how fucking cute she was, “even mah Da isn’ae Mr. McKenzie lass… tha’s mah Ma’s maiden name…. She ahn mah Da were never wed. Ahn for the record… ahm definitely no ah proper gentleman tae be called mister.”

She sent a gentle wave in his direction and smiled as he returned it, almost as though they were passing a ball back and forth between them. 

Bobby couldn’t remember the last time he’d talked so easily with someone else, there was just something about her that made him want to be genuine… in the moment… just be. 

It was effortless.

It was … a first for him.

Ava tread water for a moment thinking before she asked, “so are you close with your parents?”

Bobby sent another small wave back at her then replied... “mah Da absolutely.... mah Ma...no. Ah’ve no spoken tae her en 10 years ahn ah’l die a happy man iffn ah never speak tae her or lay eyes on her again.”

She nodded at his declaration, understanding the sentiment more than he knew...

“What’s your Da then if he’s not a Mr. McKenzie?” she inquired innocently, pushing the gentle wave back in his direction.

Bobby chuckled as though he was recalling an inside joke but didn’t answer her right away.

“Oooohhh” she laughed softly, “sounds like there’s a story there…. care to share with the rest of the class?”

Bobby softly pushed the wave back toward her and smiled wickedly, “Arrrgggg…. there is indeed mah lassie…”

Ava laughed at his pirate sound, “seriously? Pirates?”

“Wha’? Mah Da ehs from Jamaica afterall…”

“So… what’s this mysterious last name of your ancestry then?”

“Teach.” He answered seriously.

“Teach? What… you mean like Edward Teach?” Ava asked curiously.

“Yup…. ‘ol Blackbeard hisself. Had 14 wives yeh know…. Scattered throughout the Caribbean. Quite the stud…” Bobby winked cheekily at her.

Ava’s tinkling airy laugh chimed in the air between them making Bobby smile wider.

“That makes SOOOOO much sense now! You’re a fucking pirate’s great-great-great-great something Grandson! No wonder you’re so fucking cheeky!”

“Hey now…” Bobby grinned widely back at her, “ehts fuckin cool as shit dinnae deny…. Makes yeh want meh even more now doesn’ae?” 

Ava shook her head and laughed, “makes you even more dangerous…. No wonder you have no fear on stage! It’s in your blood….”

Moving faster than she anticipated Bobby pushed off the pond bottom and took her by surprise, locking his arms securely around her. Ava playfully squealed in response causing him to smile wider.

“Aye… also makes meh at home ehn the water love…. yeh should really keep yer wits about yeh, never know when ahm gonnae channel mah pirate blood.” 

One of his hands moved down and cupped her ass making her squeal and squiggle in his arms, “Arrrgggg…. Ah’ve found a perfect bootie!!”

“Hey you two!” Scott’s voice interrupted their playfulness and the two of them looked in his direction standing on the edge of the water. 

They hadn’t even realized the yard had grown much quieter. Andy and Juliet had gone from the pond and most of the party stragglers had headed inside the smaller pool cabana on the far side of the back garden or back to the tour busses to call it a night.

“Oh…. Hi Uncle Scott…” Ava’s voice mock-innocently called back to him after quickly taking it in.

Scott’s expression looked slightly disgruntled. “Oy Bobbs… what’che doin there lad?”

Unphased Bobby shrugged, “Well, ehts pretty obvious ahm spendin some quality time wi mah date…. Yeh’ve met Ava haven’t yeh? Crackin drummer, plays for Paisley Cuddle….”

“Sarcasm Bobb-o…. “ Scott stated blandly un-impressed.

“Ehts wha’ ah do best….” Bobby countered evenly.

The two men had stared at each other a moment before Ava cleared her throat and intervened. “Soooooo, what’s up?”

Pulling his eyes away from the vice grip he shared with Bobby, Scott looked at Ava pointedly. “Thought we talked about this sweetheart…”

Bobby’s hackles went up… Ava could feel his muscles tense at the term of endearment from the older man. 

Jeez… she thought to herself, he wasn’t kidding when he’d said he could be possessive and jealous…. But seriously…. Scott wasn’t some guy, he was her Dad’s best friend since University…. and though not related by blood he was more family to her than most that were.

“We did….” She responded calmly. “But then I thought…. I’m a fucking adult… 24 years old. I think I can make judgement calls on my own life thank-you-very-much.”

Bobby looked between the two of them… Ava was a firecracker for sure, not many people stood up to Scott aside from Bobby… the mountain of a man was a boss… but Ava was unphased.

“Everyone’s calling eht a night… more like ‘mornin…” Scott gruffly clarified, then held up Ava’s bra. “Yeh DO know ah’v got extra swimwear ehn the cabana?”

Ava pushed her lower lip out and made an exaggerated pouty face… “But where would the fun in THAT be?” Ava quipped

Bobby choked trying to hold in his laughter and Scott leveled an irritated look at him. “So, what AM ah seein here between yeh two then?”

“We’re…. dating…” Ava answered looking at Bobby then back at her Uncle. “Hanging out, getting to know each other, flirting… you know…. You were young once; don’t you remember dating?”

Scott swung her bra from his fingers and raised his eyebrows at her challengingly, “Ah don’t remember skinny dipping as being part of my dating repertoire Ava….”

“Ahhhh…. Yer loss then!” Bobby chimed in cheekily.

Giving her ass a squeeze under the water he took satisfaction at how she tried to keep a straight face. “Yeh really missed out, skinny dippin ehs aces.”

Scott sighed frustratingly at the pair who were obviously not in the mood or mind-frame to have a serious conversation…. One he’d already had with BOTH of them separately…. but apparently they hadn’t heeded his advice. 

Time to sit them down together and hammer some ground rules out since this had obviously gone into new territory.

“Right then….” Scott took the initaitive.  
“At the risk of soundin like yer parents, ehts almost dawn… time tae get a bit oh shut-eye so’s yer no sleepin the day away tomorrow. We’ve got a full schedule planned ehn the studio this week if we want tae stay on time and on track…”

“So... ehts time tae get yer asses out of the pond. But since ahm no ehn the mood tae see either of yer naked asses – or other parts – please refrain from getting outta the water till ah’v gone.”

He pointed over to where they’d been sitting earlier… “there’s towels on the lounge tae dry off with and stuff tae wear tae sleep ehn the master wardrobe. Ah told the group they’re welcome tae stay, they don’t need tae be on the road to their next stop till Monday, so no worries on wakin tae say goodbye. Limo driver’s gonnae drive me home…”

Scott started to turn to go, then stopped and turned back to them. “We’re gonnae sit down tomorrow the three of us and set some ground rules for this…. ‘dating’ business… ah’ve got some things tae say yer BOTH gonnae listen tae me about… as yer manager and fuckin label exec…. NO arguments. Ah’l grab a change of clothes for yeh both on mah way tomorrow and arrange for yer car tae get dropped off Bobs. You both got me??”

Bobby and Ava nodded… Scott had shifted into manager/producer/record exec mode and both knew better than to push him when he was wearing those hats.

“Oh….. and one more thing…. GO TO BED….. TAE SLEEP…. That means no fucking my niece tonight Bob-o.”

Scott gave him the look that barred argument then abruptly turned on his heel and marched across the garden toward the house.

And THAT’S how the night had ended… the mood killed, Bobby lightly kissed Ava on the nose then pulled them both to shore where they’d wrapped up in towels grabbed their clothing then headed for the house to slip into something comfy to sleep in and crash.

Ava’s mind flitted back into the present, watching Bobby stretch in the beginnings of waking up. She wondered what would have happened on the rest of their ‘date’ if Scott hadn’t interrupted. 

How far would she have let things go? 

Rolling onto his back Bobby stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Ava couldn’t help but watch as the muscles on his lean torso flexed, appreciating how the waistband on the loose black joggers lay tantalizingly low across his pelvic bone.

“Dinnae realize yeh were such a perv… like what yeh see love?” Bobby’s gravely morning voice breached the silence sounding deliciously sexy.

Apparently they’d both been too tired to even bother with getting under the sheets and had just crashed on the fully-made bed, leaving both of their bodies fully exposed for mutual admiration….or just plain blatant oogling…. depending on how one wanted to view it.

Ava’s eyes drew up to meet his and her breath caught as she watched Bobby’s eyes roving up her bare legs, then lazily up over her body - taking in how she filled out the fitted boy shorts and tank she’d found in the wardrobe. 

Leave it to Scott to supply a variety of men’s and women’s sleepwear in the company house for emergencies.

“I’d say we’re BOTH pervs then…” she quietly sparred back at him and smiled.

“Any idea what time eht ehs?” Bobby questioned.

“Eht’s half past one.” Scott’s deep baritone startled both of them, making Bobby jump and bringing him fully awake…

“WHA THE FUCK?!?!?!” Bobby sat up searching the room and found the man quietly sitting in a chair in the corner, the daily paper in his lap and a cuppa in his hand like he’d just taken a leisurely sip.

Ava rolled over and squinted across the room at her Uncle. “Really Uncle? How long have you been sitting there?” she questioned tiredly.

“Long enough.”

Bobby furrowed his brow, “more importantly WHY’VE yeh been sittin watchin us sleep… ehts just bloody creepy man…”

Scott sighed, then set the paper on the side table and stood. “Just actin the part oh the chaperone…” he arched a single brow at Bobby… “makin sure yer mornin wood stays ehn yer pants… and no findin ehts way towards mah niece.”

“Fucking enough Scott…” Ava snapped irritably.

Bobby watched as she crossed her arms across her chest, fixing Scott with what Bobby would call a serious death glare. 

“I’m NOT in need of a babysitter thank-you-very-much!” she stated barring further argument.

Scott stared at her with a neutral expression for a moment then sighed and pointed toward the dresser along the far wall. “Brought a change of clothes for you both from your lockers at the studio. Get dressed, I’ve brought breakfast. Then we can sit down and talk.” 

With that, he walked out of the bedroom giving them space.

“Well this ought tae be about as fun as bein a long tailed cat ehn a room full oh rockin chairs” Bobby grumbled as he pushed himself up off the bed.


	14. Rules We Play By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a sit down with Scott, what does he have to say and what will be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter songs for the time being - really more of a transitional chapter... setting up and bridging the gap between Bobby's marathon Birthday weekend and the following week.
> 
> Are you excited for Ava to meet the minis?

“So….” Scott broke through the silence as he watched Ava and Bobby poking at the food on their plates irritably.

“Listen yeh two… Ah know this isn’t the most comfortable discussion tae be having…”

“Yer fuckin right ‘bout tha’…” Bobby interrupted in a surly tone. “Wha’ makes yeh suddenly think yer mah guardian?” 

Bobby tipped his chin in Ava’s direction indicating her, “or HERS either? We’re fuckin grown-ass adults Scott.”

Scott held up his palms in a firm yet calming gesture. “Settle down Bobs… ah’m wearin mah RECORD EXEC hat now mate. Much as ah know yer adults tha’ kin make yer own choices eht’s not as simple as that.”

Bobby harrumphed non-committedly while Ava pushed a sausage around her plate.

“Dinnae give me that Bobs…” he continued in his boss tone. 

“This ehs about ensurin the BAND stays okay. The four oh yeh are something special… God forbid this thing that’s obviously started between the two of you goes south… there needs tae be some ground rules set up from the get-go so it doesn’t break up the band.”

Ava reached out and brought her coffee cup to her lips drinking deeply, then nodded.

“I get that Uncle… but…”

Scott shook his head decisively. “Not Uncle right now Ava. Ah’m yer boss right now…”

Bobby scrunched his face in irritation. “Yer NO our boss Scott… manager yeah, label exec right…. But NO our boss…”

“Need I remind yeh we’ve a contract signed Bobb-o?”

“None of which gives yeh the rights tae git intae our PERSONAL life Scott-o.” He snapped back, pointing a finger at him in emphasis of his point. 

“Paisley Cuddle an’ eht’s bandmembers are beholden tae yeh regarding BUSINESS revolvin ‘round our music… thas’ eht. Who we date, who we fuck, wha’ we do outside oh writin’, recordin’ ahn performin’ our music ehs NO concern oh yours.”

Scott sighed and ran his hand through his long unruly locks. Normally he’d have put on a suit, slicked his hair back and tucked it into a neat ponytail for an important professional meeting like this… but fuck it all if he wasn’t still hung over from last night’s afterparty and he wasn’t in the mood.

Giving his head a scratch then running his fingers down through his long biker-style goatee, he looked at the pair with a softer expression.

Bob was right, it wasn’t his place to get involved with his artist’s personal lives…. But Paisley Cuddle was DIFFERENT. 

Not just because of the fact that he’d grown fond of the guys in the group and now was even more emotionally invested with Ava joining them….

More than that, he OWED them to be tough when it was called for as their manager. 

Because of their fucking POTENTIAL.

What had started off as a cult-like following of the band due to McKenzie’s involvement in the Love Island show, had quickly morphed into something MUCH bigger when Scott had pushed out the band’s first singles online. 

The reception had been dizzying to tell the truth. 

Scott had originally signed the band not realizing just how incredibly SPECIAL and talented they actually were…. But once that fact was crystal clear, he’d not screwed around wasting time. 

He’d set his entire team to work capitalizing and building on it.

Paisley Cuddle’s first album – aptly titled WICKED BOY - not only pleased the fans and surpassed both physical and internet sales projections… but had turned out to be a critical success in the industry as well. 

In short… the music industry had sat up and taken serious notice of this little band out of Scotland…. who’s eclectic fusion of punk, grunge, metal and emo was something fresh, giving them a wide spectrum to work from and a sound all their own.

He’d known they were talented otherwise he would never have signed them to begin with, but recording their first album of originals in the studio? THAT had opened his eyes to what he’d stumbled upon. 

And then when they’d sold out their shows for the tour almost as quickly as they’d come online for purchase, Scott had true confirmation of EXACTLY what he had on his hands…

It’s not often a record exec comes across an undiscovered diamond such as Paisley Cuddle… and he wasn’t exaggerating when he told his friends in the industry that he fully believed they had all the necessary ingredients to be one of the greats… a household name in Rock. 

Paisley Cuddle had all the raw ingredients to become BIG… they’d just needed the guidance and backing of someone like himself. Someone to open the doors for them to walk through and let their talent carry them the rest of the way…. 

Someone to watch their backs, making sure they didn’t screw it up with bad decisions… and to do damage control when it was inevitably needed.

In the big scheme of things his little record label had hit the motherfucking lottery signing Paisley Cuddle before they were scooped up by someone else, and he would walk through the fires of hell to keep them on top! 

If that meant playing the bad cop from time to time he would do what had to be done to protect them and help them to succeed. 

With an enigmatic front man like Bobby, who not only had a killer vocal range and natural stage presence but also raw musical talent (he could play guitar, piano and wrote the majority of their songs) Scott saw the possibility with the right leadership for them to evolve into the stratosphere alongside UK greats like Queen, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath or The Rolling Stones just to name a few. 

The only downside was that others saw it too…. a band with their talent and magnetism came across once in a blue moon, and he knew he had to guard his investment in them wisely. 

Fuck, they’d already had two much bigger labels try to court them away from him! 

And now with the addition of Ava Kayleigh to their group they were set to add to their fanbase just by the fact she was a female…. Not to mention her sex appeal. 

Female drummers with raw talent as incredible as hers were incredibly rare… she would be the crown jewel when they finally released her addition to the band.

Now, here were the two most electric members of the band getting involved with each other and the possibility for disaster wasn’t something he was willing to let happen. 

Not on his watch…..not if he could help it.

The absolute LAST thing Scott was willing to do was sit by silently and let these two jump into something that could derail the band’s future… without addressing how they would navigate the potential outcomes of a relationship between them and plan ahead to cover any arising issues.

Not in bloody hell was he going to allow that to happen! 

Right now, he was their label exec and though he loved them both, he was a businessman at the moment. He needed to make them see the bigger picture….

Taking a look at the irritated stubborn expression on Bobby’s face however made him realize that the “boss says so” tactic wasn’t going to work…. 

Time to switch gears.

“Listen…” he said taking the businessman tone down a notch. 

“Understand that ah love yeh both… want yeh tae be happy… if being with each other does that for you then ah WANT yeh tae follow yer hearts and make a go of eht… ah DO WANT mah artists tae be HAPPY.”

He paused, looking at them both earnestly then continued.

“You’ve got tae admit that a LOT could go wrong though too… so ah’l agree tae back offa yeh both and give yeh mah approval… IF… we kin hash out some safeguards that if things DON’T work out the band doesn’t suffer. Kin we agree on THAT?”

Bobby scanned the older man’s face a moment before responding… He DID respect Scott; he’d been the first label exec to see their potential. 

Not only that, the man DID have his back even when Bobby had been in a seriously self-destructive place regarding Skye, and when his antics put him walking the razor’s edge. 

In fact, Scott was there for him and the other guys like no one had ever been… helping negotiate custody agreements for the girls, getting him out of stupid scrapes he’d gotten himself into… and all with nothing asked in return other than to put his all into Paisley Cuddle for its success. 

He guessed if Scott found this discussion important, then it really WAS. 

Running both hands through his dreads and scratching at his scalp, Bobby sighed and nodded his agreement.

“Ah know yeh’ve got the band’s best interests at heart, so ah’l agree wi’ yeh… eht’s the ‘ADULT’ thin’ tae do… talk ‘bout this shit.” 

Bobby looked over at Ava who’d been quietly sipping her coffee and staring out the glass walls to the back garden. 

“Ava lass, yeh got anythin tae add?”

Ava turned back to the two men at the table, looking from one to the other then shrugging. 

“I don’t want anything to disrupt the band either, so I agree… let’s talk this shit out.”

Directing a firm look to Scott she began… 

“To start with, YOU aren’t my DAD… you wanted me to audition for the band anonymously. They chose to offer me the position of their drummer NOT because of my connection with you but because of my talent. So you need to RESPECT that and treat me with the same respect you would any other musician…. That is Non-Negotiable… understand?”

“She’s no wrong man….” Bobby agreed. “This whole buttin’ yer head in like yer her overprotective Da needs tae cease…”

Scott nodded. “Yer right Ava and ah’m sorry. From now on business is separate. Alright?”

Ava nodded.

“Ah still have reservations about the two of you….but we’ll table eht for a tick. There’s something more immediately pressing tae take into consideration. We haven’t even released the news of Benny’s leaving the band… we want to control the narrative of his replacement by Ava.”

The two looked at him blankly, this wasn’t their area of expertise… they were musicians. Create fucking good music, put on a show for the fans and look bloody good while doing it. 

Beyond that they trusted their management to consider the business side.

Scott sighed, “Which means for starters, you should keep whatever ehs going on quiet… completely under the radar. We cannae have news leakin out and wrong information circulating the tabloids and internet…”

Bobby shrugged, “wha’s the big deal? Ah’v been photographed on ‘dates’ wi girls afore, how’s this different?”

The older man shook his head, “trust meh Bobs, a picture in the tabloids wi’ a small speculation ‘bout whether you an a model or celebrity are more’n just friends ehs juicy for a split second… nobody really cares.”

Scott rubbed his eyes tiredly, then looked at the pair pointedly hoping to drive his message home. 

“But images and insider information ‘bout a lush affair between YOU and the new girl tha’ replaced Benny? The fans love Benny… he’s an original member oh the band. Unfortunately, eht could get spun tha’ the only reason she got the spot ehs ‘cause she’s sleepin wi’ yeh.”

Bobby immediately took offence, banging his fist on the table in anger. “Tha’s NO why she got the job though!”

The older man chuckled darkly shaking his head. “No, eht’s not…. But ah kin GUARANTEE that’s the way any tabloid worth eht’s salt is gonna spin eht. Doesn’t matter if ehts the truth or not Bobs…”

“Fuck’em then… doesn’ae matter…” Bobby argued.

“Maybe doesn’ae matter tae YOU…. but what about Ava? She’s a damn incredible drummer, but she’d be fightin against rumors and having tae prove herself needlessly tae fans…. ESPECIALLY the female fans.” Scott easily countered, trying to make Bobby fully understand.

“HER reputation ehs the one that will suffer… she’s the one that will have tae deal wi’ reading false opinions about her talent…”

Bobby opened his mouth to reply but Scott held up a hand and cut him off.

“Ah know eht’s completely unfair, but the double standard of a woman sleepin her way up the ladder still exists Bobs… eht sucks but yeh cannae change eht.”

“Tha’s a fuckin bunch a bullshit…” Bobby grumbled.

“You’re right.” Ava cut in, breaking her silence as she’d digested Scott’s words. 

“It IS a bunch of bullshit that people still jump to that conclusion…..” she continued, “BUT…. Scott’s not wrong. And I really REALLY don’t feel like having to defend myself against the faceless mob.”

Bobby studied the look on her face and couldn’t help but feel protective. “This fuckin SUCKS! Ah should be able tae date whoever ah want…”

“Yeah, you should…” Scott agreed. “Unfortunately you’ve left the life of an anonymous normal bloke behind ah’m afraid. Eht’s the price tae be paid for fame.”

Bobby ran his hands through his dreads frustratedly. “So how long are we talkin?”

Scott considered the question for a moment before responding, “lets finish the album, do the release… and we’ll introduce the drummer swap before we drop the first vid. Give eht a tick tae settle with the fans… play up Ava’s talent and sex appeal wi’ a few strategically dropped ‘candid’ recordings of her playin solo tae showcase her abilities… get the male fans droolin over her…”

“No mah favorite visual man…” Bobby growled.

Shrugging, the older man continued… “yeh may not PERSONALLY like her bein the stuff of yer male fan’s wet dreams… but eht sells albums and puts asses in the seats.”

“Then what happens?” Ava asked, wanting to know his ultimate plan if the two of them continued pursuing the spark that was growing between them.

“THEN,” Scott continued… “we release a tip tae paparazzi at just the right time tae control the narrative. Eht’s the perfect balancing of momentum and the fans will ROOT for yer relationship instead of pissin’ all over eht.”

Bobby looked at Ava for her thoughts and she nodded at him.

“It sucks, but Scott is right…. It’s a calculated business decision and it’s best for the band.” She agreed. “I think we can manage to keep things on the down-low publicly for the next few months…”

Bobby begrudgingly agreed, nodding slowly. It still pissed him off to have strangers controlling how he lived his private life. 

“Right then…. “ Scott continued…

“Problem number ONE settled. On tae number TWO….. Have yeh thought about the fallout if yeh get into a serious relationship… since you’ve both stated you’re ‘dating’…. what are yeh gonna do if you fight… as ALL couples eventually do… and what happens if things go south and yeh break up?” 

“Life happens Scott…” Bobby answered, “this band eh’s mah life… ah dinnae wanna screw things up, but ah kin promise yeh this… ah’l do mah best tae respect Ava as a musician first… so if something negative ever goes on between us we kin keep the feelings separate from the band.”

Ava nodded, “plenty of in band romances ended without breaking up the band… Fleetwood Mac, No Doubt, Cults, The Dresden Dolls and Die Antwoord to name just a few. Whatever happens I agree with Bobby…. We’ll respect the band and each other as musicians FIRST so we can move forward from it.” 

Scott sat back in his chair and studied the resolve on both their faces. He could tell they both meant it…. this band was something rare and they both felt it. Neither of them wanted to ruin it.

Right… onto the next ‘sticky’ subject… 

“Alright then, no use beating a dead horse…. Ah’l expect yeh both tae remember that.”

Picking up his mug Scott took a slow sip of his coffee and looked meaningfully at Bobby. 

“Topic number THREE…” he focused intently on Bobby… “if yer gonna start ‘datin’ yeh best be honest wi her from the get-go about yer…. Other….Attachments…” he raised his eyebrows meaningfully. 

SHIT…. Bobby KNEW Scott was going to bring it up. 

Wanker…

It wasn’t that he was trying to HIDE the twins from Ava… there just hadn’t been the right opportunity for him to bring it up. 

It’s not something you just throw out there after-all… the timing had to be right…. Organic.

Bobby thought to himself how THAT would come out…. sure… like, ahm flirtin wi’ a girl an just throw out there……

‘Damn you make me horny lass… ‘

‘ooooh FYI, ah’v no gotten the chance tae tell yeh – but ah’v got twin toddler girls wi’ mah ex… yeh know the one ah won Love Island wi? Yeah, she got pregnant by sperm from BOTH meh and tha’ bloke Henrik. Yeah, we inseminated her just a few days from each other an now ah’v got shared custody of twins… one biological an one just ‘cause ah love the crap outtae her.”

Talk about a cock-blocker. 

Bobby had wondered about the right time to share the information with Ava… now Scott was putting him on the spot to do it RIGHT fucking now.

Not cool Scott…. Not cool.

Bobby sighed as Ava furrowed her adorable brow in confusion looking between the silent subtext happening between the two men. 

Scratching the stubble along his jaw he nodded to himself and turned toward her in the dining room chair. 

“Ah’v been tryin tae figure the right time tae tell yeh, but ehts never felt right… ah’m REALLY attracted tae yeh lass… ahn we agreed last night… tae ‘date’, no rush labels and such… learn ‘bout each other… Ah WANTED tae learn about each other ehn our OWN timeframe…” 

He fixed a pointed glare at Scott before saying… “but SOMEONE ehs takin that organic process outta mah hands…”

“Oh…Kaaayyy….” Ava said, a tiny flicker of concern lacing through her voice… “what’s the big secret then?”

“Ah’m a Da…. Ah’v got two twin daughters ah share custody wi their other parents” he said simply.

Ava looked from Bobby to Scott and then back again. “I don’t understand…. This is some big revelation because???” 

Bobby couldn’t help himself but laugh. God she was priceless! ‘Suck it Scott’ he thought to himself.

Scott looked at her dumbfounded. It was obvious to Bobby that the man had thought this would have been a stick in the bicycle wheel… sure that it would scare her off. 

Prick.

Bobby reached out, gently taking her chin and directing her face toward his. “A was’nae tryin tae hide eht from yeh… the topic of family only barely came up between us last night when yeh asked ‘bout mah parents.”

Ava took in the earnest look on his face and knew he was being honest… he was right, they’d only JUST started to begun sharing things about their personal lives. God knows there was PLENTY Bobby didn’t know about her yet.

The man was 28 after-all… she hadn’t expected he’d have no surprises in his life and past.

Sure… having kids was something she hadn’t expected of him, but it wasn’t a deal breaker…. 

Though it was apparent Uncle Scott had hoped it was.

“That’s fine,” she assured him… 

Bobby was chewing on his lip piercing which she’d come to realize meant he was weighing something in his brain. There were a few meanings to this ‘TELL’… right now it signaled that he was nervous of her reaction…

It was kinda cute.

Ava smiled at him encouragingly. “I like kids.. as long as you’re not still involved with the baby-mama I don’t see it as an issue honestly.”

Bobby threw his head back and barked a large laugh then leaned forward and kissed her on her nose abruptly. 

“Can I meet them?” she asked when he leaned back and looked at her relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted from him.

“Uh…. YEAH! Oh ‘course yeh kin… ah’v got them this comin’ weekend, why dinnae yeh come over tae mah place? Hang out wi them in their own element… tha way all three oh yeh kin get tae know each other!” he beamed at her. 

He couldn’t wait for Ava to meet his feisty little mini… She’d been the first girl since Skye that he even wanted to know about the girls.

“Oh for crying out loud…. Ava, you’re 24 years old… you STILL want to date him after you know he comes with some MAJOR strings and complications?” Scott asked incredulously… dropping that bombshell hadn’t gone as he’d imagined.

Turning his face toward the older man Bobby smugly growled, “Bite meh Scott…. The lady says she cannae wait tae meet mah delightfully cheeky wee bairns!”

Throwing up his hands in defeat Scott shook his head, “alright….. dinnae say ah dinnae warn yeh both though. 

****

The week had flown by, songwriting and recording keeping them all busy well into the night each day… before Ava knew it Saturday had arrived. 

Using the outer-door security code to the high-end residential building downtown, Ava had let herself in and now found herself standing in front of Bobby’s penthouse door. 

She nervously ran the palms of her hands down the front of her ultra-distressed skinny jeans and took some calming breaths. 

Ava hadn’t been lying when she’d said kids weren’t a deal-breaker last weekend when Bobby had revealed he was a dad… 

It was more so that this was her first time at HIS place and she was nervous. She was feeling more and more for him each day and this felt like kind-of a big step.

She remembered growing up, after her bio mom was out of the picture. 

It had taken a LONG while after starting to date before her own dad felt comfortable bringing a woman around Ava and her brother. 

He had said later on when she’d gotten old enough to ask questions that it was because he had to feel like there was a possible future with the woman to feel comfortable with having her meet his kids….

Bobby was so quick to say he was excited for Ava to meet his twins… what did that say about how serious he was? 

She stood there trying to remember what he told her the other day when they’d been munching on pizza as they’d paused for lunch? 

What was the word for DAD that the girls called him?… it was Jamaican… Pat…something… Patwah? Yeah, she was pretty sure that was it.

Ava actually ADORED little kids, especially toddlers… they were precocious and hilarious…. 

She was just nervous because she wanted them to like her. If they didn’t… would that be an issue with Bobby?

Gah! She was being stupid. 

The past week had been a whirlwind but it had also been super cool… she and Bobby flirting, throwing around the banter, learning more about each other. 

Trivial stuff really, but it all made her happy. 

The best moments by far of course had been when they’d found themselves alone and Bobby had taken the opportunity to put his lips on hers… 

Yesterday he’d followed her into the equipment closet. 

Hearing the door close softly behind her Ava turned around and was startled to see Bobby giving her a ravenous look…. 

Laughing, she looked at him and bit her lip. “What?”

His husky voice sent a delicious shiver up her spine as he’d slowly approached her… his panther-like movements accentuating the lusty look in his eyes. 

“Yeh know damn well WHAT lass… how’m ah supposed tae focus on writin ANY fuckin lyrics wi’ yeh lookin so sexy ehn yer wee Spaghetti-Hoops tee? Hmmmm?” 

Ava ran her hands lightly down the front of the tiny body-fitting tee, slowly tracing over her round perky chest and innocently batted her eyelashes at him. 

“I have NO idea what you’re talking about Bobby McKenzie… this is a perfectly acceptable clothing garment for mixed company… I thought you’d appreciate it, being a Spaghetti-Hoop aficionado and all…”

Bobby closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands, a feral look flitting across his features. He growled softly as he brought his lips just a breath away from hers.

“Yer no wearin a fuckin bra… love. Ah’v been fightin a stiffie the entire day… ahn ah know Raiffe noticed tae….”

Bobby let his gaze travel down the front of her, the flames dancing in his eyes causing her nipples to harden reflexively. 

“Shit lass… eht took all mah willpower no tae drag Raiffe outta the men’s lav earlier…. knowin’ he was in there ‘relievin’ hisself pissed meh off…” he growled as he slid one hand from her cheek. 

Tracing his fingers down her neck, then her collarbone they finally came to rest on her perky breast… the pad of his thumb tracing over her erect nipple through the thin cotton fabric.

Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to respond, “And… what makes you think… he was…?”

“Masturbatin?” Bobby quirked a brow up playfully, loving the blush that crept across her cheeks. 

“Trust meh, he was in there wi’ the door locked tae fuckin long NOT tae be beatin off…”

Ava stifled a laugh and brought her hands up to rest on his chiseled biceps. 

Lightly rubbing the pad of his thumb across her cheek he hummed thoughtfully. 

“Yeh REALLY make eht hard tae keep things on the down-low wi’ yeh in the studio lass… ah cannae concentrate when yer tits are pressin ‘gainst the fabric so enticingly.”

“Mmmmmhmmm…. Sounds like a personal probl..” she began to tease back but was cut off as he crashed his lips hard against hers kissing her deeply.

Standing in front of his penthouse door she took a deep breath.

‘Get it together Ava…' she chastised herself reaching out to ring the door chime.

When the door swung open Bobby smiled at her broadly causing her heart to do a little flip.

God he was effortlessly gorgeous… shirtless and barefoot, he was dressed only in black Adidas joggers that rode low on his hips. 

“Hey gorgeous…” he purred. 

Reaching out to take her hand Bobby pulled her inside, simultaneously wrapping her into his arms and shutting the door firmly behind her. 

Kissing her affectionately on the forehead he whispered low against her skin, “gotta get yeh inside quickly outta the view of possible prying eyes.” 

“Look at YOU…. actually following a Scott directive” she teased, earning a low growl from deep in his chest as he tightened his grip.

“Careful lass…. yer ehn MAH domain now…” he sniffed her hair, taking in the cinnamon-vanilla scent that was uniquely hers. 

“Did you just sniff me?” she playfully pushed at him giggling, “creeper much?”

“Mmmmmm, yeh smell yummy…” he pulled back and gave her a wink, then taking her hand in his started pulling her with him into his home.

“C’mon lass…. chop-chop, mah wee bairns are waitin tae meet yeh.”

Ava laughed as he led the way through the spacious penthouse flat, trying to take it in as he pulled her along. 

Positioned on the top floor she could see out a large wall of floor to ceiling windows that he had an attached rooftop garden… wait… was that an infinity pool on the other side of that glass security fencing??

Bobby smiled back at her then followed her gaze. “Enjoyin the view?”

“It’s amazing…. I had no idea there were places like this in downtown Edinburgh!”

Bobby shrugged, “eht’s home. The girls are right wee water sprites… maybe later we kin go out for a swim. Weather’s supposed tae be pool-worthy today.”

“I love infinity pools…” she replied quietly as he led her over toward the window wall to let her get a better view.

Smiling down at her he couldn’t help but chuckle. Bobby loved how her eyes sparkled when something interested her.

“Hope yer no afraid of heights… the glass at the far end ehs set up tae create the optical illusion of bein right up against the edge of the building… eht’s really about 1 meter away from the actual edge, but eht FEELS like yer on the edge.”

“Actually, I LOVE heights… and rollercoasters, skydiving… anything that raises endorphins really….” Ava mused.

Sudden high pitched giggling echoed from deeper in the spacious penthouse causing Bobby to grin widely. 

“PATWAH!!!! PATWAH WHERE’S YOU GONE???”

“Enough lollygagging lass… time tae meet mah minis”


	15. Ready, Set, Meet the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava meets the twins for the first time, getting a look into just what type of parent Bobby McKenzie REALLY is.  
> How will Senna and Scarlet react to meeting Ava for the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT TIP ❤️.... listen to the chapter songs listed below BEFORE reading this chapter... trust me, it sets the tone and gives you a better feel for what the twins personality (especially Senna’s) are like, and the general feel of Patwah’s house.🤩😍
> 
> As always, please let me know if you like what you are reading! I love to hear your thoughts and feedback, as well as seeing those kudos to keep me knowing you're enjoying the read! ❤️
> 
> Chapter Songs -  
> (From Leo Does Children's Metal Songs)  
> Leo Moracchioli
> 
> Let It Go (from Frozen)  
> Peanut Butter Jelly Time 
> 
> Also, songs for context....listen to Glory Hammer -   
> The Land of Unicorns 🦄   
> Magic Dragon 🐉

Ava took in the look of pure happiness on Bobby’s face as he pulled her along with him chatting animatedly. 

She’d literally never seen him like this… all affectation of the bad boy had disappeared and in its place was a proud gushing parent…. soft edges and all.

“Senna’s the one tha weel be on yeh like yeh were best friends since foreveh, dinnae let her railroad yeh though… she’s ah wee devil ah’t wrappin yeh ‘round her tiny finger wi’out yeh even knowin’ she’s done eht” he smiled cheekily and winked, “take’s after meh…”

She did her best to take in the information as he rolled on without seeming to take a breath.

“Scar ehs a wee bit shy… polar opposite oh her sister.” He chuckled to himself, “dinnae worry though love, she’ll warm tae yeh… just let her come tae yeh on her own terms. Might hide behind meh for a while though, dinnae take offense ehts just her nature.”

Ava was about to respond but couldn’t get a word in so she just nodded.

“Ah’m a wee bit oh an ‘unconventional’ parent… yeh’l see… or, rather…hear I guess! Dinnae worry ‘bout anythin… already prepped mah minis they’re meetin mah favorite girl…well, save for THEM oh course.”

Bobby stopped at the first doorway, opening it to reveal the girl’s bedroom.

“Ah let ehm pick out everythin ehn their ‘BIG GIRL’ bedroom… 100% creative freedom” he beamed.

‘God he’s adorable like this…’ Ava thought to herself as she took in his proud expression. 

The bedroom could be captured in two words…. unique and massive.

“Ah might’ve gone a wee bit overboard when ah bought the flat… had mah contractor strip eht down tae the framin and re-do the whole place… eht used tae be a 5 bedroom plus a master suite. Ah had ehm re-do eht tae be 2 large rooms instead of the 4… and separated them by a Jack & Jill bath. Ahn kept the left over bedroom as a guest suite…. their nanny sleeps there most weekends, though ah gave her this one off.” 

Bobby shrugged, “Ah’v lived ehn tiny spaces barely scrapin by for most of mah adult life… figured ah’d splurge a bit once the band took off.” He explained as he watched her drink in the space… 

The timber of his voice dropped as he leaned down closer to her ear and whispered low and sultry, “ah’l give yeh a tour oh the MASTER SUITE when mah bairns go down for their nap…”

Ava raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lips lifting in a teasing expression… “it’s a penthouse Bobby… call it what it is. This stopped being an ordinary ‘flat’ a loooooong time ago.”

Funny… she could tell he loved his home and was proud of the space, yet the smallest flush colored the back of his neck at her comment…. as though there was a part of him that was a little embarrassed at the money obviously spent. She immediately felt bad about teasing him.

Placing her hand on his bicep she caught his eye… “sorry… I didn’t mean…” 

“Nah, dinnae worry ‘bout eht… yer right. Ehts a fuckin penthouse and sometimes ah’v got tae pinch misself tae make sure ahm no dreamin…” 

Bobby smiled down at her then tilted his head in the direction of the room. “Go on then… take a peek. Ehts a really special place.”

Taking a few steps into the girl’s bedroom she could see from a glance that these little ‘twins’ were VERY different indeed. 

The fact that Bobby gave them the gift of individuality even at this age impressed her. Most parents… especially those of twins pushed matching uniformity on them… 

Bobby was certainly NOT in that category!

Two completely different aesthetics assaulted each half of the room, yet surprisingly…. they worked when paired. 

On one side of the room was a princess bed/castle… but not some run of the mill cheesy thing you’d find in a normal store…

No, this was obviously custom made by someone extremely talented….not a single intricate detail was overlooked in its creation. 

The light pink and lavender colored castle was two levels reaching all the way to the 12’ ceiling. The main body was a half-circle with its flat side pushed up against the wall, which required a custom made mattress (looked larger and wider than a king so she guesstimated around 10’ x 12’ half-round in size ) filling up the bottom half.

Three arched openings, with airy curtains created the right amount of privacy in the lower sleeping space and a tiny crystal chandelier hung inside, filling the interior with pretty sparkling light.

Off to the left side was an elegant curving staircase leading to the upper level… which looked like a Juliet balcony with a fancy gazebo style ceiling complete with inlaid LED pastel fairy lighting…. Ava bet it looked magical when lit up at night.

The upper level was a play space complete with facade of parapets and spires. A tower on each side rose several steps above the loft height and were armed with pink toy cannons on swivels…. and off to the right curving around the castle in mirror image of the staircase was a slide. 

‘I mean, why walk back down the staircase when you could slide down instead right?’ ava chuckled inwardly knowing that was probably Bobby’s idea.

Stuffed animals galore adorned her bed, including two sitting on the upper level at a child sized table with a play tea set between them.

“Ah, tha’ would be Schnozz ahn Mr. Wiggles havn’ tea today…” Bobby explained as he watched her eyes settle on the duo.

Ava was going to take an educated guess that the stuffed elephant was Schnozz and the cute pink snake was Mr. Wiggles. She wondered who named them, Bobby or his daughter.

Bobby scratched his head, “kinda surprised she has them lot sittin down sharin’ tea though…. They’re no the best of friends…” he commented then shrugged his shoulders.

She looked at him quizzically.

“Wha?” he questioned, a confused look on his face. “Hey, ahm just statin facts.”

Ava laughed, ‘wow…’ she thought as she took in his expression… this was a side of him she’d never in a million years imagine.

Shaking her head and smiling she turned her attention back to Scarlet’s side of the room hoping this little voyeur into their inner-sanctum would give her some insight into the girls’ personalities before meeting them in person.

Everything on and around the bed was in hues of pink, purple, silver and glitter… including large elegant scrolling letters spelling the name SCARLET worked into a beautiful fairytale-esque wall mural. Puffy clouds, rainbows, mystical animals, flowers, pretty rolling landscape… it was all there. 

Everything worked together to create the perfect princess palace.

And all of it sat on a huge custom-made baby pink and white faux sheepskin area rug over the beautiful hardwood flooring….giving the illusion the castle was floating on a cloud.

Yup, this one was the sweet ultra-feminine princess type for sure.

Turning around she took in the other half of the room.

On this side to call it a complete contrast would be an understatement of massive proportions!

Instead of another double story princess castle, THIS daughter had defiantly gone independent and chosen a double story Pirate sloop inspired bed that would have done her multiple-times great grandfather Blackbeard proud! 

Done in hues of brown, grey, blue and electric purple the details on this pirate ship bed was at first glance absolutely amazing.

A show she’d watched on the telly not long ago about a custom treehouse designer that occasionally used their talents in creating indoor children’s play spaces and furniture came to mind and she wondered if Bobby had hired them for these masterpieces. 

Massive and imposing, it sat on a similar custom faux sheepskin rug to her sister’s only this one was in swirling ocean blues and greens giving the illusion it was floating on the water.

In the loft space, which was designed to look like the ship deck, a large cloth mast ran all the way up the mainsail to the 12’ ceiling. A little staircase that was carved from wood to look like rope led up to a small crow’s nest big enough for a child… and maybe her parent… to enjoy. 

A brief vision of Bobby and his daughter playing make-believe, scouring the horizon together for enemy ships brought a smile to her lips…. she could just picture the adventures they’d gone on together through their imaginations.

Rope square “rigging” that a child could climb down draped from the crow’s nest to the bow, and it looked as though the flooring of the loft was covered in deep padding similar to what is used in gymnastics. 

This twin was obviously the rough and tumble of the two, not scared of shimmying down a rope to get down instead of taking the boring stairs… definitely the adventurous more outgoing daughter’s bed. 

The left 1/3 of the loft was raised a few steps and had a functional ship’s wheel, perfect for those imaginary playtimes when the captain needed to steer the ship through choppy seas.

Three functional toy cannons on swivels were placed evenly along the siderails of the loft/ship deck and Ava could see little rope baskets with what looked like round spongy cannonballs set by each.

She wondered briefly to herself how many times this one twin had laid siege to her sister’s castle… pummeling it with the soft cannonballs and couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face as she remembered the pink cannons on her sister’s towers.

It reminded her more of a playground than a bed!

Behind the ship on the wall was an amazing mural of ocean, sea-monsters, beautiful sunset sky and cliffs of nearby land… and just like on her sister’s side, worked into the mural was pirate style lettering spelling out the name SENNA.

Looking lower into the bottom part of the ship that made up the sleeping area (which Ava estimated was at least as wide as a king-sized mattress and twice as long - maybe 8’ x 12’ rectangle)… her brain jumped to the odd thought, ‘how do you even buy sheets and bedding for these custom massive mattresses?’

Ava laughed at herself inwardly... ‘Duh.... custom made of course...’ yeah... ADD tangent.

Refocused she returned her attention on the details of the pirate sloop.... complete with portholes and some sort of ambient lighting that looked like the reflection of waves on the ceiling, something caught Ava’s eye making her audibly gasp.

Letting go of Bobby’s hand she took a few steps closer so that she could peer inside.

Bobby laughed delightedly. 

“Finally seen eht did yeh? Senna absolutely BEGGED meh tae include eht out the wee back portholes.”

Ava shook her head at the sheer awesomeness it must be to have Bobby as a parent as she watched the fish swim happily around inside a saltwater aquarium that ran the length of the bed between it and the wall.

Three large evenly spaced portholes allowed for viewing from inside the sleeping level…. creating the illusion you were viewing underwater as the ship sailed along.

So THAT was where that ambient lighting was coming from! 

The little girl got to fall asleep watching an AQUARIUM for pete sake!

Turning to look at him Ava smiled broadly, “that’s got to be the COOLEST kid’s bed EVER… jeez, forget about a KID’S bed… I want one!!”

Bobby beamed, “wha’ cannae say, ah dinnae get mah girls on the regular, wi’ shared custody an all… eht’s kinda ah unique circumstance, so ah want them tae have their place here special. Mah bairn says she wants tae fall asleep watchin’ Nemo an Dory.... then tha’s what she’s gonnae get!” 

He fixed her with a smoky meaningful gaze, dropping his voice to a hum, “iffn yeh like this, let meh repeat misself… wait til’ yeh see MAH bed…”

Ava decided to just let that little tidbit dangle in the air… not the time or place to respond with what she was itching to quip back… ‘yes he’s seriously hot right now but you’ve got to focus’ she reminded herself.

As she checked out the detail of the mural on Senna’s side she felt Bobby come up behind her and snake his arms around her waist. Ripples of heat gently warmed her back… she swore the guy was like a mini space heater!

Trying her best to ignore the little butterflies he made dance in her stomach she saw something in the mural that made her eyebrows shoot up in surprise as she unconsciously let out a little “OH!”

Bobby chuckled deeply next to her ear, quietly whispering… “something catch yer eye lass?”

Turning her head she looked at him, “is it my imagination or is that Angus McFife with his Glory Hammer up on that cliff?!?!”

“You’re observant love! Nobody’s EVER gotten tha reference!” he laughed.

“HOLY SHIT BOBBY! Why is Glory Hammer in your toddler daughter’s mural?”

“Cause she wanted eh’t oh course!”

“You’re 2 year old listens to Glory Hammer….???” She questioned confusedly.

“Oh course! Her favorite song ehs between The Land of Unicorns an Magic Dragon, though her sister dinnae like the thought oh unicorns like tha’…” he turned her around back towards Scarlet’s mural with pink and white sparkly unicorns. 

“Pink wi’ sparkles tha’ fart and sneeze rainbows…” then turned back toward Senna’s side “versus undead ones tha’ shoot fireballs …eht’s an argument tha weel never have a solution ahm sure.” He chuckled happily.

These little girl’s tastes were SO different.

Ava looked around between both the sides of the room… so opposite…. 

Yet as she looked up at the ceiling painted in beautiful swirling tones of medium to dark blue, she noticed the imbedded LED lighting that would make it look as though they were sleeping under the same star-filled night sky…. it felt as though the two halves completed each other in some odd way.

She couldn’t wait to meet the two.

“Alright, yeh’v seen ½ of their domain, time tae see the other half… aka ‘the playroom’… time tae meet mah wee terrors!” he said playfully as he took her hand in his and pulled her gently through possibly the biggest Jack & Jill bathroom she’d ever seen decorated in black, hot pink and silver zebra pattern accents against sparkly silver walls.

He’d definitely spared no expense at making this the perfect environment for his little girls… she could see in the details that it meant a lot to Bobby and he took pride in surrounding them with an incredible space to grow up in that fostered and encouraged their imaginations.

It made her briefly wonder what HIS childhood had been like. Was it a happy one filled with wonderful memories? Or was it lacking, leaving him wanting to provide better for his children as a result?

As he began to slide the pocket style door open Ava grinned ear to ear at the music she heard coming from the girl’s playroom.

“NO WAY!!! They’re listening to Leo!!” she enthused causing Bobby to turn and look at her in surprise.

“Yeh KNOW his music?” he asked.

“I not only KNOW his music… I know HIM!! He’s a close family friend!! Leo is AMAZING!! I love it that your girls listen to his Metal covers for kids!!” she gushed…the sounds of Leo Moracchioli’s metal cover of the movie Frozen’s LET IT GO becoming clearer as Bobby slid the door open.

Bobby shook his head and laughed; he should have expected that… her Dad’s connections in the industry seemed endless. Though it probably had more to do with geography… as the artist was from Norway and Ava grew up in the Netherlands.

Peeking into the LARGE room Ava’s heart couldn’t help but skip a beat at the two beautiful little girls playing happily inside.

Jumping up and down enthusiastically on a 3’ X 5’ section of LED flooring and squealing in delight as the colors changed to the music that had since transitioned to Leo’s cover of Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Ava immediately pegged the little firecracker as Senna.

With skin just the tiniest bit lighter than Bobby’s and silky yet curly dark caramel colored hair pulled into two high ponytails, Ava could see the resemblance to her daddy… along with the freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose.

Dressed in a hot pink and black leopard patterned tee with a white cartoon skull on the front (of course the skull also had a bright green bow on its head that matched the bows on Senna’s ponytails), matching leggings and a black tutu the toddler looked exactly the way Bobby had described her…. unique, feisty and fierce.

On the other side of the room, sitting on the floor surrounded by crayons and multiple coloring books… and wearing Hello Kitty earmuffs to drown out her sister’s music was the other twin.

Bobby had told her that they were considered ‘fraternal twins’ despite having different biological fathers. She could see similarities between the two girls, but they indeed were VERY different.

Scarlet was fairer… with milky light toffee skin and light blonde hair. Their faces and noses were similarly shaped, but Scarlet didn’t have a single freckle.

Dressed in an adorable little lilac colored cotton pinafore dress she was wearing sparkly costume butterfly wings. Her pretty blonde hair was neatly styled in two French braids with lilac colored bows at the bottom of each, landing just below her shoulders. 

She was just as Bobby described her, the quiet more laid back of the pair… the yin to her sister’s yang. Ava smiled at the obvious intelligence of the little girl as she tilted her head studying what she was coloring, paused in thought, then swapped crayons to use a different color. 

Bobby had called her his ‘wee little thinker’… she was the one who thought things through FIRST before acting… while Senna like her father jumped feet first without giving a second thought.

Sensing their presence Senna turned bright inquisitive eyes the EXACT same amber shade as Bobby’s towards them as they hung back in the doorway.

“PATWAH!!!” Senna squealed happily over the music then twirled her way over to them ending up smiling enigmatically as her body swayed dizzily.

“Ahs tooorn wike a bawaweenah!!!” she said laughingly at him as he squat down to her level and she threw her arms around him, hugging and bouncing up and down on her toes.

“Only been gone a tick, how yeh miss meh already?” he asked her sweetly.

Senna scrunched her face up thinking then patted his face, “cuz mah woveses yooo!”

Bobby laughed and pulled her into a cuddle, making her squeal with joy as he pretended to gobble her up.

Ava adored the tiny tot already…. Senna actually reminded her a lot of herself as a kid… always on the move, always something new to discover…. Delightfully precocious.

Senna squiggled free from Bobby’s raspberry kisses and held her arms up toward Ava.

“Uppa! Up Up!! Sabe meee…. Patwah gonna eated meh!”

Ava laughed, bending and picking her up. 

“Kin yeh help meh lass? Yer delicious!!” he teased.

Senna placed her little hands on Ava’s cheeks, moving her face back and forth while happily studying her…then tilted her own head to the side and grinned. Ava could see the same mischievous spark in this little one’s eyes as Bobby’s and knew her mind was busily up to something.

“Yoo Patwah’s bewwy speshuw fweend?”

Ava nodded and smiled at the adorable little mini Bobby in her arms. “Yes, I am… my name is Ava. I also play in his band.”

Senna nodded happily seeming satisfied with her answer.

“Yoo pway dwummses.”

Chuckling softly she affirmed, “Yes… I play the drums in his band.”

Senna giggled, looking at Bobby then back at Ava, “Patwah WUUUVS yoooo…. Mah wuv yooo too! MWWAAAHHH!” she surprised Ava by giving her a sloppy toddler kiss then snuggled her head against Ava’s shoulder looking up at her contentedly.

Ava looked at Bobby startled, then couldn’t help but rest her head on the little girl’s and hug her closer.

When Senna said that to Ava Bobby almost choked on his own spit… ‘GOD! She was so fuckin unpredictable’… he thought to himself…he loved his little mini but DAMN! 

Calling him out like that… ‘Patwah loves you… I love you too’. Another one of Senna’s priceless observations.

Looking at the surprised expression on Ava’s face was worth it though. Just as he’d predicted, Senna was immediately enamored by her… she had good taste, just like him… like father like daughter.

The little scene between them was beyond adorable, Senna’s tiny hands moving Ava’s face around and checking her out. 

Aaaaaaand, now Ava had his daughter thoroughly entranced in return. 

Pretty sure by the end of the day the two of them would be mutually bonkers over the other….which meant whenever Senna was home with him she’d want Ava there as well…. something he could heartily endorse.

Watching Ava sigh and rest her head on Senna’s, giving her a little affectionate squeeze did things to his insides that he wasn’t used to feeling. 

He could tell from the moment he’d opened the door that she’d been nervous, and he’d done his best to get her mind off the nerves. He got it…. meeting someone’s kids for the first time had to be intimidating.

She’d obviously had nothing to worry about though…. 

Honestly, he’d been more nervous than her, but just like any circumstance with that particular emotion he’d shoved it deep down and cemented over it with surface cool bravado.

Still, wanting his daughters to like her was important to him…. watching the two of them at this second was proof he needn’t have been nervous. 

A combination of warm fuzzy feeling in his chest combined with the surprising twitch of turn-on in his cock…. It was something foreign and new… yet pleasant.

In a flash, Bobby realized that he’d never had this feeling watching Skye with the girls…. This was something COMPLETELY different. 

Comparing the two feelings, he was hit with the clear comprehension that what he’d felt over the past two-plus years when observing SKYE with Senna and Scar had been extremely…. platonic. 

THIS feeling he was struggling to define watching Ava Kayleigh with Senna in her arms…. was ANYTHING BUT. 

He had to admit, Ava looked DAMN sexy with a bairn in her arms.

So far so good…. 50/50, she’d 100% passed the Senna test, as he had been sure she would. 

Scarlet was a bit different though… took longer to warm up to everyone, so he wasn’t worried.

Even so, it was important to him. 

Not that he’d let his toddler girls dictate who he dated… but their connection WAS important because for him to want to continue pursuing something more they had to click…. otherwise it was just too much drama.

The feel of Scar’s tiny fist taking hold of the material of his joggers caused him to drop his eyes from Ava and Senna.

Crouching down to her level he pulled her into his arms.

Gently pulling off her Hello Kitty earmuffs Bobby kissed the top of her head. “Hullo sunshine, what yeh been colorin’ over there?” 

Scarlet scrunched her pretty little face. “Patwah, sissy moosic too wowd…”

Bobby chuckled… “Ah think ehts just tha ehts no YER preference doll-face…. Yeh dinnae set the volume any lower for your music choices neither….” 

He stuck his tongue out at her playfully then tickled her tummy lightly.

Scarlet’s face broke out in a huge smile, her bright emerald eyes twinkling at him as she giggled.

Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, opening the app to turn the volume of the music down so they could all speak at normal levels without having to yell over one another to be heard.

Looking up at Ava with her twin in her arms Scarlet studied them for a moment then turned to Bobby and did her best toddler version of whispering… which Bobby recognized wasn’t a whisper at all and could clearly be heard by the others… 

“Patwah… dis yoo fwiend?”

Bobby nodded and mock-whispered back to her as though the two of them were having a truly private conversation.

“Yeh, tha’s Ava… the one ah been tellin yeh girls about was comin over tae play today… what’che think?”

Ava looked down just then, meeting the inquisitive look in Scarlet’s eyes.

“Hi,” she said sweetly to the little blonde studying her intently.

“Is that YOUR own castle I saw in the other room? I would LOVE a tour if you would do me the honor…” she looked from one girl to the other then mock whispered…“Don’t tell your Patwah, but I’ve NEVER been inside a real fairy castle or pirate ship…”

Both the girl’s faces lit up and Scarlet wiggled from Bobby’s arms, snatching up Ava’s free hand and happily pulling her along back through the Jack & Jill…. reminiscent of the way Bobby had pulled her along moments earlier.

“Sissy an ah weeew showded yooo!” Scarlet chirped happily.

Ava smiled broadly, shooting a quick look over her shoulder at Bobby…

‘Like father like daughter’ she thought then turned her head back in the direction she was being tugged by the surprisingly strong toddler.

Bobby followed along behind… conflicted between admiring the way Ava’s ass looked in her skinny jeans and the amazement of her expertise at so quickly figuring out how to thaw Scarlet’s normally reserved demeanor at meeting someone new.

After watching the twin’s animatedly giving Ava the personal tours of their private domain… and being COMPLETELY ignored by the wee little turncoats… Bobby left the trio to make lunch.

Surely they’d miss him once they saw he’d gone…

NOPE.

A good twenty minutes later… leaning on the doorframe unnoticed, Bobby watched as Ava kneeled in the middle of the room pretending to be a sea monster while the girls gleefully squealed from up at their respective cannon locations bombarding her with foam cannonballs.

“Ahhhh!!! Hissss!!!” Ava made sounds between her laughter, then seeing Bobby giggled “they have exceptionally good aim! Ooof!” 

“Hey, no talkin from the sea monster!” Bobby laughed, unable to help himself. 

“Alright yeh wee scallywags… lunch ehs ready, ahn ah think poor Ava needs a moment oh cease-fire…”

“K!!!” the duo chimed together from either side of the room and clambered down from their perches.

To Bobby’s pleasant surprise, at reaching ground level both twins raced over to Ava bowling her over with twin hugs.

“WUNCH WUNCH WUNCH!!!” they both squealed tugging at Ava to follow them.

A twins tiny hand in each of hers, excitedly pulling her along with them out of the room Bobby caught her eye in a rueful smile and followed along behind shaking his head.

After settling them each into their booster seats at the kitchen table and placing their plates of mac-n-cheese in front of them all, Bobby sat back and watched in amusement as the twins chatted excitedly with Ava about what they wanted to play next.

“Ay-buh… wiw yoo cowor wif meh?” Scarlet asked happily… then without giving her a chance to answer continued with her thoughts… “Mah WUV tae cowor…. Ah gots WOTS an WOTS oh cowor bookses!”

“I love to color!” Ava answered when Scar took a breath and shoveled a bite of mac-n-cheese into her mouth.

“Coworing is booooowing….” Senna pouted. “Mah wanna wissen to moosic an dancedance!!!” she voiced her vote while her sister’s mouth was full.

Looking between the two of them Bobby sensed a row coming on and was about to insert himself into the conversation when Ava magically diffused the impending argument…

“I love to dance too! We can do both… how does that sound?” she said, smiling and looking between the two girls. “How about this…. Whoever finishes their lunch first gets to choose what we do for the first 15 minutes… then we will swap!”

Both Senna and Scarlet’s eyes went big, then mischievous grins stretched across their faces as they eyed one another then dug into their meal.

Bobby looked at Ava with a combination of shock and awe…. Damn… he’d never seen anyone able to wrangle his girls with such ease.

Ava brought a fork-full of macaroni to her own mouth. 

Thinking how adorable they were, as she pulled the fork from between her lips and began to chew… Bobby startled her as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Looking over at him the expression on his face puzzled her… it felt as though he was studying her… like something fascinating you’ve seen for the first time.

So much was going on in those incredible amber eyes that she couldn’t read….

‘Dammnit… we’re supposed to be taking it slowly… how can I slow my feelings down when he looks at me like that?’ Ava thought to herself.

Rubbing the pad of his thumb softly across her cheek he broke the quiet sounds of his daughters eating race…

The sensual languid tone of his voice surrounded her, making her feel all warm inside and causing her heart to skip a beat with three simple words…

“Cannae keep yeh?”


	16. The Master Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the twins go down for a nap WHO KNOWS what can happen... it is bad boy Bobby after all! 🔥😈🧯🚿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty explicit chapter - a 5 on the hot pepper scale! 🥵🌶🌶🌶🌶🌶😉
> 
> Chapter Songs -  
> Leo Moracchioli - Dance Monkey
> 
> ** NOTE - the lyrics Bobby writes in the chapter are originals... there is no current song that I took the lyrics from, just in case you were wondering so that you could hear the melody.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Always up for feedback!

‘SHIT….’

‘This girl ehs doin’ things to meh inside that both turn meh on AND terrify meh’, Bobby thought to himself as he walked back into the playroom from taking a wizz and saw the three curled up together zonked out on the overstuffed couch…

The afternoon following lunch had flown busily by, Ava seeming to have as much unending energy as his toddlers.

After a surprising eating race victory by the notoriously slow chewing Scarlet, the four had spent the next few hours coloring, dancing, playing hide and seek, followed by a fascinating in-depth discussion on why dogs are better than cats…. and the many toddler-based reasons why Patwah should BUY them a dog.

With Ava devilishly joining in on their side he’d been thoroughly ganged up on…. not that he didn’t completely enjoy himself every second of it!

Then they’d all changed into swimsuits and took advantage of the beautiful weather enjoying the pool.

Bobby had to work hard to keep his drooling over Ava in her tiny bikini to a minimum… vivid memories of their recent skinny dipping flashing through his thoughts… 

SO not the time….. damn…. the buzzkill cock-block of being a parent making itself known…. So THIS was what Skye and Henrik had to work around…. 

It was a first for Bobby, Ava being the first girl he’d introduced the twins to… making him appreciate all the more the juggling parents had to do to get intimate private time…

Ava introduced the girls to the joys of launching themselves off the decking into her waiting arms and the heated waters…. leading to the following hour of squeals, giggles and twins flying through the air towards she and Bobby.

Leaning on the doorframe he rolled his sore shoulder… no need for his scheduled ‘arm day’ in the gym tomorrow he mused to himself smiling at the trio.

He hadn’t noticed until now, but Ava had let her turquoise hair lighten up over the last few weeks….

With each girl curled up under one of Ava’s arms… Bobby thought it was cute how both her hair and the lilac color of Scar’s favorite swimsuit as it cascaded haphazardly over the toddler’s head and shoulders reminded him of Easter eggs

Thankful that both twins slept like the dead, he gently extricated them one at a time, carrying them each to their bedroom and placing them into their individual beds. Tucking them in for a lengthy nap, he returned to fetch Ava, easily scooping her up in his arms bridal style. 

She was a lot lighter than he’d expected… being only around 4” shorter than him and toned from being a drummer it surprised him just how little she actually weighed… though she was pretty thin… 

Moaning inwardly, he couldn’t help the arousal he got holding her bikini-clad body in his arms.

She sighed, murmuring something under her breath as she snuggled her head into his chest. 

Smiling outwardly, Bobby shook his head, swearing he deciphered her mumbling as lyrics to Dance Monkey…. he could see it… it WAS a catchy tune, not to mention Senna had made him play it repeatedly over and over for her 15 minutes of ‘dancing-dancing’ time.

Smoothly carrying Ava out of the playroom and down the hallway, he transferred her to his master suite and gently lay her down on his bed. 

She’d sleep much more comfortably here where she could stretch out… plus he wanted to take the down time to jot down some lyrics that kept swimming ‘round his brain… 

His go-to location at times like this when the house was quiet was relaxing back on his enormous bed with the fireplace on… 

With a flick of a switch he set the LED fireplace aglow, then walked around to the far side of the bed. 

Situating himself comfortably back against the mound of pillows he grabbed the leather-bound journal he kept his lyric ideas in and opened it up to the next blank page…. 

Bobby tapped the pen against his lips, thinking a moment then began to scribble, letting the words pour from his thoughts to the paper.

Comes in the night tearing dreams from my head  
Were you really here?  
Girl, baby girl… if you’re not real  
Why do I see visions of you…  
In my bed  
In my bed  
Tell me what’s the difference  
Between a fever dream  
And reality  
Maybe I don’t want to know  
Do you wanna know?

He nodded…. They were good… closing his eyes he messed around with different rhythms to the phrasing and a melody started forming in his mind.

“Fuck…. tha’s really good….” he mumbled to himself quietly as he began sketching guitar chords above different words on the page. 

Everything around him began fading away as he lost himself in the moment… the lyrics and melody demanding his focus he slipped into his zone.

.  
.  
.

Ava blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the low light and the fog in her sleep filled brain began to recede. 

Enjoying the softness beneath her curled up body and the warm blanket covering her she yawned, closing her eyes again… the coziness was like a tiny slice of heaven.

With her eyes closed, her other senses were heightened… she knew that smell…. it was the familiar scent of the Vanilla/Cedarwood candle from White Barn… she smiled to herself remembering Bobby had mentioned he had the same candle when he saw it in her flat.

What else? Listening intently she heard the faint sound of water, and crackling… similar to a fireplace but slightly more.. mechanical?

Opening her eyes, she lazily lifted her head to see her surroundings. 

Ahhh, electric fireplace… that made sense… looking past it to a door on the far side of the large master suite she saw a faint light coming from underneath it and heard a shower being turned off…. 

Answer to question number two… Bobby must have carried her into his bedroom when she’d fallen asleep. She couldn’t be mad at him… this bed was seriously comfy, and way better than waking up on the couch.

Stretching, she sat up and took in her surroundings, smiling to herself… when Bobby had sexily teased her earlier that she’d like HIS bedroom he hadn’t been joking… it was seriously well nice!

1/3 of the room was raised from the other portion by about 3’… and was encased in glass walls, with the bed centered against the exterior wall facing out. 

The entire wall behind her was quite literally a giant upholstered headboard with modern sconce lighting on either side above two floating bedside tables… very ultra-modern and masculine. 

The ceiling looked like granite, as did the wall to her right and the floors, however to her left was floor to ceiling windows looking out at an amazing view of Edinburgh Castle… the windows were slightly tinted to cut out glare, but she could tell from the colors in the sky without even checking the bedside clock that she’d been asleep no more than an hour or so.

Across from the foot of the bed floating in the middle of the glass wall was a double sided electric LED fireplace that ran the width of the wall… mirroring the width of the bed and side tables, and just above that was an 80” flat screen suspended on metal framing to the ceiling and the metal framework that held the glass walls in place. 

On either side of the fireplace was an opening in the glass walls (creating a doorway) and a glass 4 step staircase leading down to the lower 2/3 of the room. 

She looked at the stairs intently for a moment before she realized what she was looking at....

‘Shut the front door….’ She thought to herself incredulously as she got out of bed and made her way over to the stairs… 

Stepping down the clear plexiglass steps and turning to face the raised sleeping section, Ava couldn’t believe her eyes… Shit…. Bobby wasn’t kidding! 

The stairs as well as the entire wall between the floor of the raised section to the floor of the lower part of the room was filled with coral and tropical saltwater fish!! Basically an entire fish tank running the length of the room…

“HOLY SHIT that’s cool!!” she whispered gob smacked to herself.

A low sultry chuckle came from across the room behind her and she turned to see Bobby leaning against the bathroom doorframe, dressed only in a low-slung bath towel. 

“Ah told yeh… iffn’ yeh liked Senna’s tank yeh’d like mah bedroom even better…” 

Bobby pushed off the doorframe and slowly approached her, his gait smooth and predatory as he made his way across a comfy seating area of dove-gray crushed velvet tufted sofa and settee...

Ava felt the familiar butterflies… she wondered if he was even aware that he moved like that… 

“How long was I out?” she asked as he came up to her, lifting his hand to gently brush a strand of hair back from her face and fixing her with a look that screamed sex…

Bobby dropped his hand and rested it on the front of his towel… he quirked up a corner of his mouth, his famous mischievous twinkle sparking in his eyes… 

“No long… maybe an hour. Ah took the time tae jot down some kick-ass lyrics and the beginnin’ oh what ah think would make a good melody line…. Eht’s been pushin on mah brain the last few days tryin tae get out… maybe havin yeh in mah bed finally bust eht loose.” 

Bobby shifted his gaze and tipped his chin, indicating over her shoulder to the bedside table on the opposite side from where she’d been sleeping… Ava turned her head to see. 

His hand reached up, taking her chin between his thumb and fingers and gently turned it back to face his… which suddenly seemed a LOT closer. 

Ava could smell his body wash, her every nerve ending thrumming at his closeness as they stood in his bedroom… just a low slung towel and her tiny bikini bottoms between them. 

“Yer so bloody gorgeous…” he whispered, his warm breath fanning over the skin on her cheek just inches away as his eyes roved her face.

“Ummm,” she did her best to steady her voice and glanced quickly toward the double doors to the hallway. “Won’t the girls be waking up soon?”

“Nae…” he brushed his nose up the side of her cheek, breathing in her scent… “yeh tuckered ‘em out love” his deep voice sent a shiver down her spine. “They’ll be out least another hour….”

Bobby’s other hand snaked around her waist, his thumb tracing the top of her bikini bottoms then laid his palm flat against her lower back pulling her closer to him.

Ava closed her eyes giving into his touch, placing her hands on his triceps…her body almost purring in contentment as he pressed against her. She could feel his erection starting to grow. The tiny voice inside asked... ‘are you ready?’

Bobby used the light grip he still had on her chin to tilt her head to the side and kiss up the side of her neck… eliciting a small groan from her that made him smile in satisfaction.

“Ah think we ought tae make this a sleepover playdate….” he growled against her skin nipping lightly. “The things ah wanna do tae yeh an wi yeh dinnae get done ehn an hour.... ah’n God knows ah wannae take mah time....”

Ava laughed, “my god you’re so BAD!” 

He ran his hand from the small of her back down her ass and squeezed playfully, causing her to yelp in surprise.

“And yeh love eht…. dinnae deny… bein’ bad ehs what makes meh SOOOOO goooood….” 

Bobby chuckled darkly then brought his lips to hers kissing her deeply as she opened up her mouth to match his.

Dropping his hand from her chin and placing it aside his other he lifted up her ass… “wrap yer legs ‘round mah waist love…” he softly commanded between kisses.

Ava lifted her legs, hooking her ankles together behind his back as he began to walk them toward and up the staircase. Placing a knee on his bed, he laid her down on her back.

Bobby deftly slid her further across the bed, causing her legs to fall away as he settled himself between them breaking the kiss and sliding down her body in one smooth motion that left her breathless.

Opening her eyes she looked down to find him hovering above her bikini bottoms, a wicked grin on his face.

“Ah think we DO have time for SOME things.... ah was cheated outta this view ehn the limo…” his voice, low and husky made the breath catch in her chest as Bobby casually untied the strings on her left hip letting them drop away.

“Seein yeh walk towards meh at the pond naked and then bein cock-blocked before we could continue our date has had meh dyin’ tae taste what ah missed…” he continued as he switched attention to the strings on her right hip, taking his time to slowly untie them as well.

Bobby looked up capturing Ava’s eyes in his, then raised his eyebrows silently asking for permission.

God… he was mere inches from her core, she could feel herself getting wet for him…

Ava took in a shaky breath and nodded her approval, watching as he pulled the now loosened string bikini bottoms away from her and push them off to the side of the bed.

Looking down on her bare shaved pussy Bobby growled in satisfaction before taking her in his mouth and expertly working his magic… the feeling of his tongue sliding between her slit causing her to throw back her head and moan softly.

He chuckled against her, his lust-filled voice caressing her as he spoke between flicks of his tongue against her clit… “yeh taste” flick “sooo” flick “fuckin” flick “good” flick, suck “lass…”

“Mmmmmmm…..Ahh… ahh…” Ava hummed and gasped at the sweet torture making Bobby growl in satisfaction and dive back in.

He took his time eating her out thoroughly, bringing her close to orgasm with only his tongue several times before backing off… enjoying her little pants, moans and growls of frustration as he brought her to the brink only to deny her release.

Licking up her length slowly he inserted a single finger… ‘damn, she’s so wet and tight…’ he thought as he worked in and out several times before adding a second finger, slowing his pace as he read her body signals and felt for her interior g-spot.

Ava writhed under his expert hands and tongue “ohmygod….yes… mmmmm…. what are you…. ohmygod… how… how….ahhhh….”

Bobby smiled and picked up the pace of his tongue while slowing the pace of his fingers, expertly working her closer toward release.

He worked her clit gently between his teeth, applying the slightest pressure and chuckled as she shuddered in ecstasy making a soft keening noise at his little move…. he’d definitely remember that for their next time….

“Yeh ready tae cum love?”

“Mmmmhmmm..” she nodded her head, her eyes scrunched closed enjoying the feeling he was stoking in her. Her hands grabbed hold of the material and fisted in the comforter…

“Look at meh lass…. ah wanna see yer eyes when a un-do yeh…” he softly commanded as he stared up at her.

Ava didn’t know what it was about his tone, but it made her immediately want to open her eyes in search of his.

Seeing her obey his simple ask, Bobby smiled in satisfaction and kissed her hip never breaking eye contact.

“Good girl…” he purred, “keep yer eyes on mine…” 

Whatever he did with his fingers at that second totally sent her over the edge…

“Ahhh… ahhh….mmmmmmffff” Ava panted and pressed her lips together trying to keep quiet as her orgasm rolled over her in waves.

“Let eht out baby…. mah room ehs soundproof… no one’ll hear yeh…” he growled seductively, then sucked on her core…. running his tongue up against the sensitive flesh making her cry out loudly as he stroked a second stronger orgasm forward.

“Ahhhh….ah… Bobby!!!” Ava screamed out as she shuddered one last time… 

Her eyes locked with his as he withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and sucking on them. Raw sexual energy blazing in his amber eyes made her blush causing him to chuckle wickedly.

Collapsing bonelessly against the bed Ava panted as her rapid heartbeat began to slowly regain it’s rhythm. DAMN... if he could do that to her with just his mouth and fingers.... she blushed thinking what the sensation would feel like to have him inside her....

They’d been fooling around the edges of full on sex... She was having fun, but Ava couldn’t help but wonder if she finally crossed that line... with Bobby... if she’d just end up getting hurt. After all, Micah had hurt her when she’d finally decided she was ready.... and HE wasn’t a rock star.” 

As he kissed the inside of her thigh, Bobby murmured against her sensitive skin while smiling… “good girl…”

Catching her breath, she giggled as he lay his head against her hip looking up at her with an extremely smug expression on his face.

“What?” she asked with playful suspicion…

He smiled wickedly, “nuthin’… just music tae mah ears hearin’ yeh scream mah name…. Ah only way yeh screamin’ MAH name.”

She blushed, making him laugh louder. “God yer adorable when ah make yeh blush…”

“I don’t blush….” She pouted.

“Yeh do…” he chuckled, reaching up lacing her fingers within his… “but ah think ehts adorable.”

Ava lifted her free hand flipping him the bird, causing him to bark out in laughter.

“There’s mah cheeky girl..”

She rolled her eyes, “am I now?”

Bobby pushed up on his elbow, his brow furrowed. “Elaborate please lass…”

“I’m not naive Bobby, I’m sure you have lots of ‘girls’…” she began before letting out a startled squeak by his swift move up her body so that he was in push-up position hovering over her.

The tone in Bobby’s voice was quiet and firm as he stared down at her intently…

“Listen Ava, ah gave up playin’ round wi’ random women shortly after mah girls were born… an ah dinnae EVER bring anyone ‘round tae meet ehm… yer the first… so ah hope yeh know what ahm sayin’…”

She searched his eyes looking for any deception and came up emptyhanded.

Looking at his strong arms firmly planted on either side of her shoulders, coiled muscles holding perfectly still she realized for the first time his incredible physical control… she bit her lip, ‘Damn he’s sexy’ she couldn’t help but think to herself.

As if he could read her thoughts Bobby lowered himself slightly so that his lips were barely hovering above hers and whispered… “ah dinnae get an answer love… ah kin stay here a long torturous time…” he continued, brushing his hips down toward hers.

Ava’s eyes bolted wide realizing his towel had fallen off at some point, leaving his erection free… she felt the tip brush lightly against the inside of her thigh.

She blinked… all thoughts suddenly flying from her mind as she tried to control her breathing and slow the increase of her heartrate at feeling him so close.

“Ummm…. What?” she asked causing Bobby to break out in a wide grin.

He nodded to himself, satisfied he’d gotten his point across. “Ah’m no seein anyone but YEH Ava lass… cross mah wee little black heart.”

Ava rolled her eyes again letting out a little snort, “you use that phrase, but I don’t think it’s true…. and I don’t think you do either.”

Bobby raised a single eyebrow at her and chuckled… the snort was so quintessentially Ava… 

Sighing, he looked over his shoulder at the digital clock on the bed side table. 

Much as he’d LOVE to continue this little playtime… maybe get a return of the favor via her pretty little mouth on his cock… his girls would be knocking on his door anytime now. 

Turning his head back to look down on hers, Bobby leaned down capturing her lips in a tender kiss before pushing himself back, his knees straddling her hips.

He laughed wickedly as he caught her little intake of breath at the fact that his fully erect dick lay across her belly. 

The mischievous gleam in his eye returned… “yeh dinnae know how much self-control ahm exercising right now lass… “

Reaching over he grabbed her discarded bikini bottoms and handed them to her, reluctantly sliding back off the bed. 

“Mah girls will be knockin’ any minute… best be puttin’ those back on. Ahm gonnae go put some clothes on…” he said ruefully as he turned and swaggered across the room buck ass naked toward his master bath.

Quickly tying her bottoms back on she picked up his towel and followed him into the largest walk-in wardrobe she’d ever seen a single guy use. 

“Damn….” Ava whistled looking around. “You might be as big a clothes addict as me…”

Pulling on clean black Adidas joggers… commando… Bobby smiled cheekily at her. “Toss…” he nodded toward the towel in her hands.

Tossing the towel to him Bobby dropped it into the laundry basket, then took her hand in his as he led her back into the bedroom just as a cacophony of little tapping erupted on the other side of his door.

“Wait…. you were serious! How did you know they’d knock?” Ava laughed.

Bobby shook his head and winked at her as he paused before letting his happy well-rested little girls into the unlocked room…

Leaning close in he whispered into her ear, reaching around to give her ass a playful slap… “because THEY follow the rules…”

Pulling his bedroom doors open enigmatically to his smiling daughters, Bobby threw his arms wide… “Dinnae know ‘bout you lot but Patwah worked up an appetite! Who wants PIZZA!!!”


	17. Damages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally catching a break at work, Lottie decides to stake out the recording studio car park hoping to catch Bobby, though she gets more information than she bargained for. What happens when Lottie REALLY loses it? And WHO will pay the price...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you make Lottie mad? Well... hard to say when she's already mad... crazy that is. 
> 
> For all you fellow motorcycle lovers I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Love all feedback! ❤️ If you’re enjoying the story 😘
> 
> Chapter Songs -  
> Kira - MONSTER  
> Bebe Rexha - I'm Gonna Show You Crazy  
> Icon For Hire - Off With Her Head

Lottie slipped her shades on as she stepped off the bus into the mid-afternoon sun. Looking around nervously she adjusted the dark ball cap covering her trademark pink hair and slipped into the wooded area next to the recording studio. 

It was the perfect spot to sit and wait.

The past week and a half had been non stop at the club working back to back shifts…. 

She couldn’t afford to turn down any opening and following that bitch waitress tattling on her to the boss the night that Bobby was there…. Lottie had to do everything she could to get back in his good graces. 

Sheesh.. you’d think giving him a BJ would do the trick, but this time even THAT hadn’t worked. Lottie couldn’t risk losing this job… it gave her the perfect opportunity for her pill side hustle without calling undo attention to herself. 

So the last 11 days straight had been her penance. Dicks… all of them. 

The down side had been that she’d desperately wanted to do some reconnaissance on Bobby following that night at the club, and there had been no way that would happen until her first day off.

Who was that young little twat he’d been there with? He’d been so pissed at her for her little dosing prank… it was almost like he was a totally different person from the Dom she’d schemed with in the Love Island villa.

Making her way through the woods she found a perfect spot just feet from the edge of the car park asphalt. The fallen tree stump would make a relatively comfortable seat while she waited and was nicely camouflaged by bushes. 

She chuckled to herself as she thought about the spy film she’d watched late the other night that had given her the inspiration… what a way to spend her first day off in weeks though eh? Lottie shook her head… what she wouldn’t do to get back into Bobby McKenzie’s life…

The spot was perfect really…. the brush was dense enough that from the car park she wouldn’t be seen as her dark clothes blended into the shadows, yet SHE could still see clearly through the gaps in the foliage.

The plan was simple… If she could just get his plate number she was sure she could track down more information… that idiot Wayne at the licensing agency still owed her for the pills she’d given him last week after all.

Once she had his address she could go to Bobby alone at his home and persuade him to take her back. She was sure of it… they had history the two of them. She knew her little joke with the twins birthday presents had gone over like a lead balloon but shit…. learn to take a fucking joke!

Sitting on the fallen stump, Lottie pulled her phone from her black studded handbag and hissed angrily as the damn zipper busted. 

“Fucking cheap fake leather…” she muttered to herself. 

God…. How had she gotten to this miserable state… 

In LA she was so caught up in the prestige of the stylist position she’d gotten that she blew her money on high priced fashion items and nightlife so that she would fit in and not just be that Aussie “goth girl” from the show. 

Unfortunately that left her with little to show for her time in the states when she’d been canned, having to resort to taking the low-ball price that the high-end consignment shop offered her for all her things. Selling everything had garnered her enough for a flight back to the UK and securing her crappy flat.

Lottie angrily tried to push the pieces of the zipper back together as the seam ripped on the opposite side. CRAP!

Grinding her teeth in frustration she dropped the ruined bag onto the ground and rolled her eyes in disgust at just one more fucking thing to go wrong in her life. 

The time on her cell read 5:00 and she perked up… 

Before she’d been black listed from his life, Lottie had remembered Bobby was a stickler for ending their day in the recording studio no later than 5:30. He liked having his night free to experience life and come back fresh the next morning. 

Lottie smiled to herself knowing she wouldn’t have to wait long to be rewarded.

Peering through the gaps in the brush she could see 8 vehicles - consisting of 7 cars and one motorbike… and wondered which one was his. She’d never seen him ride a motorbike, so she crossed that off her guesses.

Looking at the makes she narrowed it down to a guess of 4 and was somewhat rewarded in her assumptions as the red-head receptionist and a geeky guy she assumed was a sound tech exited the building and each drove off in 2 of the basic sedans. 

6 vehicles left…. including the 4 sportscars she was sure one of which was Bobby’s. 

Ten minutes went by and she began to feel edgy. 

Everything was just too damn much in focus and it set her teeth on edge. Self-medication had become her best friend after the incident in the states… she just couldn’t deal with…. feelings….. it seemed nobody wanted to be associated with her anymore so fine…. 

Fuck them all… 

She didn’t need them… she had better friends by the name of Vodka and Valium (along with a few more ‘interesting’ pill-friends) that didn’t judge and made her feel good… or feel nothing, depending on what her desires were. 

Lottie pulled a small flask from her handbag and unscrewed the cap taking a long swig. The vodka burned going down, warming her up from the inside. 

She eyed her little mint tin, weighing whether or not she should take something to help her relax when she heard the doors to the studio open and Big Jonno’s familiar laugh. 

“Finally…” she whispered excitedly as she peered through the foliage at the group exiting the building.

Jonno was first, smiling jovially and laughing he directed a verbal jab over his shoulder as Raiffe followed close behind, flinging a trademark sarcastic comment back and causing Jonno to belly laugh. 

Leaning forward, Lottie honed in on the group as they made their way toward her oblivious they were being watched.

“Oi!” Bobby laughed, throwing himself up on Big Jonno’s back playfully. “Dinnae give me tha’ crap… yeh know she played tha’ lick better than yeh!”

“Fuck right off Bobb-o… ah’l never admit such a thing!” the bigger man’s laughter rang across the car park.

“No-no… yeh KNOW she did!” Raiffe sniggered jogging up alongside and poking him in the ribs with his elbow.

“Ah’l never admit eht!” Jonno guffawed rounding on the bassist with mock boxing moves.

“Cannae admit tae losin tae a girl? Come on Big J… ah thought yeh were more progressive than tha’!” Bobby laughed trying to hold on as Jonno sparred with Raiffe.

Raiffe danced back just out of Jonno’s reach, moving the 3 men to the side and revealing Scott and…..

“Bitch…..” Lottie hissed angrily as she spotted the girl from the club walking next to Scott and laughing with him at the antics of the bandmates.

“You just need to limber up those big bear paws you call fingers big J” the light turquoise haired girl joked causing Jonno to laugh deeply.

Disengaging himself from Bobby and Raiffe he turned his sights on the girl, “Oh yeah? Ah’l show yeh bear paws lass!”

Lottie watched spellbound as Jonno chased the happily squealing girl around the lot as the others dissolved into laughter.

Staying just out of his reach the girl twisted and turned, sticking her tongue out at him and hurling sarcastic comments… “awwww…. Sorry you suck!”

With one last lunge Jonno snatched her up, throwing the giggling girl over his shoulder. The girl began whacking him playfully in the butt with a small thin black bag.

“What’che think we should do wi’ her lads?” Jonno boomed triumphantly.

Lottie narrowed her eyes at the group, irritated as she watched Bobby and Raiffe leaning against each other happily….she never remembered having fun with them in such a carefree way.

“OW!!! Oi! No fair!!” Jonno yelped, drawing Lottie’s attention back as he dropped the girl and rubbed his head. 

Scott, Raiffe and Bobby busted up laughing as the girl danced from foot to foot twirling something in her hand. 

“Ava love….” Scott wiped laughter tears from his eyes as he pretended to be stern. “No knockin yer bandmates eh the noggin wi’ yer sitcks… “

‘Her sticks?.... BANDMATES???’ Lottie struggled internally putting the pieces together.

She watched further as Bobby inched sneakily toward the girl from behind…. Ava… 

Ava…. She was bouncing happily on the balls of her feet, the black bag in one hand and twirling a drumstick effortlessly in the other.

“It’s not in my contract that I CAN’T…. next time be more specific!!” she laughed happily making a face at Jonno that caused him to throw his head back and laugh heartily.

“SHIT Scott…. Why the hell did yeh leave off such an important clause ehn her contract yeh right wee wanker?” Big Jonno clapped back merrily.

With the girl distracted Lottie watched as Bobby surprised her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her up into his arms. 

‘Too fucking familiar’, Lottie growled internally as she watched the girl allow him to nuzzle into her neck and tickle her as she squealed happily, content to let him hold her.

The group continued their banter for a few minutes longer, all the while Bobby still holding…. “Ava” in his arms… 

Lottie took a long swig off her flask reminding herself she had to keep her cool. It would ruin everything if they knew she was there…. taking another drink she calmed herself down and re-focused on the group.

Giving bro-hugs and fist bumps, the guys said their goodbyes and within a few minutes Lottie was watching Bobby and the girl…Ava… alone.

She looked at the three vehicles left in the lot, only one of which were in her original guess of 4… an electric blue and black mustang. 

Rolling her eyes she chastised herself, she should have known that one was Bobby’s… it was the most tricked out of the bunch. 

People wouldn’t know it to look at him, but the guy was a total gearhead. He knew his way around a car engine, even put Gary to shame and that was saying something. 

She felt a small sharp pang at the thought of Gary and quickly pushed it away.

Before Bobby’s dad had come to Scotland to aid his Uncle in his restaurant, Bobby’s dad had owned his own mechanic’s shop in Jamaica… 

Lottie’s memory flit back momentarily to the first time she met Bobby.

It had been outside the BDSM club in Glasgow… her car wouldn’t start and it was after 3 in the morning. Bobby had come out of the club headed home for the night. Seeing her with the car bonnet raised and looking at the engine in confusion he had approached asking if he could help.

It had been the start of their friendship… 2 fucking years of friendship and it all went to shit after the Love Island show. 

She furrowed her brow in irritation and took another drink from her flask as she turned away from her memories and honed back in on Bobby and the girl….. Ava.

Lottie turned the name over in her head…. Ava…. ‘bitch.’ 

“Oh my God you’re horrible!” Ava laughed as he sat her down on the bonnet of his Mustang. “You totally egged me on… he’s not going to forget about that anytime soon you know that right?”

Lottie’s stomach dropped as she watched Bobby give Ava one of his best grins and chuckle devilishly as he popped himself up on the front bumper leaning over her.

Bobby purred…“Aye, ah did eht on purpose… he was gettin tae complacent. Tha’ guitar riff should be easy for him… he’s restin on his arse, insead oh pushin hisself. Seein YOU do eht so easy lit a fire under him.” 

The girl rolled her eyes and twirled the drumstick in her hand effortlessly.

“Show meh how yeh do tha’ lass…” Bobby suddenly said after watching mesmerized for a moment.

The girl Ava chuckled softly, “You SURE you want to learn while sitting over your precious Steve McQueen? Wouldn’t want to dent it afterall…”

Bobby quirked the corner of his mouth up in a cocky smirk, wiggling his fingers at her…“Ah lass, yeh’d think after getting such personal attention from mah EXTREMELY talented digits… yeh wouldn’tae doubt mah dexterity…” 

The girl ran the tip of her tongue over her lips and raised a single brow at him.

Bobby’s gaze dropped to her mouth, brushing his thumb across her plump lower lip… pausing to run it over the silver lip piercing in the center.

“Yeh haven’t worn this ehn awhile… ah completely forgot yeh had the piercing….” Bobby’s voice whispered velvety across the space between them like a caress.

The two shared a silent electric moment between them that made Lottie want to launch herself out of the woods and scratch her eyes out.

“You’re bad Bobby McKenzie… what would the girls say? Senna said you have to play nice remember?” Ava teased quietly, reaching up and scratching her fingers across the several day stubble that he had let grow.

Bobby growled in approval as he crawled fully up on the bonnet, his knees on either side of her thighs straddling her. 

Lottie bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check.

“Ahhh… touché… using mah bairns against meh… gonna tell them then? Rat meh out?” he questioned as he snaked his hands through her hair at the back of her head.

The move was done so smoothly, gently… and the girl acted like it was something that happened all the time… Lottie seethed internally at the move….too fucking familiar. 

Lottie thought back to the handful of times she’d been intimate with Bobby and her stomach felt like lead at the knowledge that it had never been tender and flirtatious like that…

‘Bitch…’ she snarled spitefully inside her head as the girl broke through her thoughts with a light tinkling giggle.

She fucking….. GIGGLED… Lottie steamed. Since when did Bobby like girls that giggled?! 

She knew the answer… since he’d been sucked in by Skye. And had those fucking little bastard twins. 

The whole Love Island experience and the last few years following had, (in Lottie’s eyes) ruined the wild don’t-give-a-fuck side of Bobby that she found most alluring when they’d both met each other that night outside the club when they were 22. 

She HAD to get him to forgive her so that she could show him what he was missing out on…. get him back to being the Bobby SHE wanted him to be again. 

“You know… Senna’s my home-girl now…” Ava lightly jiggled her wrist at Bobby showing him her jewelry.

‘What the fuck? Is that a macaroni and bead bracelet?!’ Lottie wondered incredulously at the ugly thing Ava was wearing.

“We’re besties… girl crew all the way. Sorry dude… I don’t see YOU sporting one of these bad boys..” Ava smiled brilliantly… her perfect teeth making Lottie want to punch her in the face.

Bobby laughed huskily “yeh make a fair point lass… after spendin the weekend wi’ yeh she’s officially hooked…. No tae say ah blame her.”

Lottie stewed as she watched Bobby lean in for a kiss.

After a heated moment the girl broke it off, pulling back from him slightly.

With a soft teasing voice she tssk’d… “Scott would be chastising us right now…”

Bobby growled as he pulled her lips back to his, “Ah dinnae right much fuckin care lass…”

Watching them make out on the bonnet of his mustang like two fucking teenagers behind the bleachers had Lottie internally screaming. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands as she squeezed her fists together in order to remain silent and undetected…. 

FUCK! This bitch was going to ruin EVERYTHING she had planned. 

Lottie thought that the girl was just some rando date of his that night at the club… NOW she realized that not only had this Ava chick somehow replaced Benny as Paisley Cuddle’s drummer….. but the little skank had reeled Bobby in with her innocent cute act.

Bobby went onto Love Island to snag himself a sub and when Skye didn’t work out this…. Ava… had obviously seen what he wanted and slid into the spot Skye had vacated.

Bitch needed getting gotten rid of. With Skye off the market it should have been LOTTIE that Bobby turned to… not some little perky musician chick.

Ava laughed, interrupting Lottie’s thoughts once again. “Seriously…. I’m STARVING and you promised me Jamaican food at your Uncle’s restaurant…”

Bobby sighed, slipping back off the car and helping her off. “Fiiiiine… but we’re pickin this up after tha’ tiny belly oh yers ehs full…” he wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully… “ah know the PERFECT way tae work off all the extra calories!”

Lottie watched through narrowed eyes as this Ava chick slipped the drum stick she’d thumped Jonno on the head with earlier back into the black nylon drum stick bag. 

Zipping it up she exaggeratedly swung her hips as she walked toward the motorbike, then bent over the saddlebag and looked provocatively over her shoulder at Bobby…. who rewarded her with a cheeky wolf whistle.

“Fuck meh Ava love… what yeh do tae meh… “ Bobby growled heatedly as he stared at her ass.

Giving him a playful wink, Ava placed her stick bag inside the saddlebag and secured it… then turned giving him another bright smile. 

Shaking his head he walked over and opened the passenger door for her chivalrously before heading over to the driver’s side.

The muscle car’s powerful engine roared to life… Lottie watching transfixed as he pulled out of the lot peeling out into the roadway. 

“Some things never change…” she muttered to nobody as she sat alone. 

Lottie tried to catalogue what she’d just watched… was this an actual relationship he and this girl had? Was she his fucking girlfriend? And how did that even work with them being in the same band?

She didn’t understand.

This girl… she wasn’t what she expected Bobby to choose… Lottie and Bobby had a talk before the villa about their perfect type… and this Ava was certainly NOT what Bobby had said back then.

Bobby’s desired type had been upscale girls. Posh and put together… arm candy for the rock front man. Skye being the fashion goddess from the villa had perfectly fit that bill with her petite frame, big boobs, perfect hair… 

THIS girl though… she was seriously NOT that…. Though she HAD looked stunning that night at the club, seeing her tonight it was obvious that was just her club look. 

No…. the girl she saw tonight… in her ultra low-rise black skinny jeans, hot pink converse high tops, and fitted ribbed white cotton tank top with a black and white graphic of a tatted up Marilyn Monroe giving double ‘rock-on’ hand symbols…. 

She wasn’t ANYTHING like what Bobby said he was attracted to…

This girl…. She had both arms tatted up in full sleeves of fucking new school FRUIT for god sake!... Her long waist-length hair was dyed light turquoise and through the short hair on the side of her head Lottie could faintly make out the fact that she had 2 freaking new school CUPCAKES tattooed on her head!!! What the FUCK???

And since when did Bobby McKenzie fancy girls with small ear gauges and a nose AND lip piercing? 

What the literal hell? 

DAMMNIT!!! She suddenly realized she’d been so caught up in her thoughts that she completely forgot to pay attention to Bobby’s plate number… FUCK!

The more Lottie sat and thought about it the madder she got at the girl as her twisted sense of self-centeredness slipped into full force, she thought to herself…

‘I’m the ORIGINAL pink-haired, tatted up, and pierced girl in his life! If that’s what he’s REALLY into it should be ME!’ 

Fire burned internally and red blurred Lottie’s vision as rage overtook her. Reaching into her ripped handbag she pulled out a flip knife… 

She nodded to herself thinking ‘that will do’ when a large branch caught her eye on the ground at her feet.

‘Noooo… THIS will do better for a start’ her lips curled back maniacally placing the knife in her pocket. 

Reaching into her bag she pulled out her wireless earbuds and popped them into her ears. “This deserves the right soundtrack” she said out loud to herself as she scrolled through her music and pressed play on the perfect song…. Kira’s MONSTER.

Let me introduce myself  
You didn’t think I was done  
Did ya!?!?  
Well I just began having my fun, baby

As the song began Lottie stood up and fixed her eyes on the only outlet for her rage, gleefully letting it propel her forward as she pushed through the bushes she had hidden behind.

Some people live for attention,  
Playing the victim  
But baby I was born to do the killing

Swiveling her head around the car park to make sure no one was around, Lottie stalked over to Ava’s bike…. an evil smile played across her face as she lifted her arms back with the makeshift bat and swung it with force connecting with the headlight! 

Lottie cackled with joy as it smashed… sending shards of debris around on the asphalt.

I see how you’re going crazy  
Always thinking ‘bout me  
Baby on the daily  
Feed me your negativity  
Talk some more about me  
I know that you love me, love me

The sound of shattering glass and metal fueled her as she swung again and again and again….. bashing the thick wooden branch into every part of the motorcycle she could dent, bend, smash, shatter, crack or damage. 

Lottie hissed angrily with every hit… “Little bitch…. See how you like THIS…. And THIS….. AND THIS!!!! I’ll show you who the original tattooed girl in Bobby’s life is… ME! Fucking ME… ME… ME!”

With every devastating hit Ava’s beautiful Harley Davidson Fat Boy was being destroyed and Lottie was high on the powerful feeling surging through her.

Funny how you think I’m bothered,  
Know I’m nothing like the others  
You shouldn’t have messed with me  
Cause I heard  
That you’re afraid of monsters  
Monsters!!

Lottie dropped the makeshift bat, her chest heaving with the exertion and surveyed her work… her eyes glazed over with absolute menace for the girl… Ava… with the band wrapped around her little fucking finger… how DARE she…

Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out the knife she’d gotten out of her handbag and eyed the battered motorbike… 

“I’m not fucking finished…” she spoke out loud to herself as she flipped open the knife, “not by a long shot…” 

are you ready for the  
Monster?  
MONSTER!?!?  
Are you ready for the  
Monster?  
MONSTER!?!?

Lottie attacked the leather seating, slashing deeply over and over again singing along with the song…

Are you ready for the  
Monster?  
MONSTER!?!?

Cutting through the straps holding the two helmets on the bike she chucked them across the lot, then slashed the straps to the saddlebags… dumping the contents all over the ground. 

Are you ready for the  
Monster?  
MONSTER!?!?

A beautiful dark teal leather jacket caught her eye in the things from the saddlebags and Lottie cackled mercilessly as she slashed it to pieces before dropping the ruined mess at her feet.

You ain't ready for the  
Monster!

Her eyes locked on the drum stick bag and Lottie took great joy in pulling out it’s contents… breaking everything in half and discarding the broken pieces without a second thought.

You ain't ready for the  
Monster!  
MONSTER!!!  
I'm just being me,  
Cut out the things that I don't need

An idea popped into her head and she laughed cruelly… 

A dark sense of joy washed over Lottie as she imagined the look on the little girl’s face when she saw her precious bike… 

Lottie began dragging the blade of the knife over the mangled metal surface of the tank spelling out the word bitch over and over again while continuing to sing.

Know I'm nothing like the others,  
You shouldn't have messed with me  
‘Cause I heard that you're afraid of monsters?  
MONSTERS!!!  
But then you went and messed everything up  
You took a knife and stabbed me in the back  
Took everything I had  
Went to your friends and laughed  
This is the last time,  
I’m gonna tell you now  
If you try to break me,  
I'm gonna burn you down!

Stepping back from the wreckage Lottie’s eyes gleamed in satisfaction… yeah, that ought to send a message to get the hell out of Bobby’s life or there would be consequences…

As a final punctuation to the damage she’d caused, Lottie stuck the blade violently into each tire... smiling at the satisfying hiss they let out as they deflated.

A noise caught her attention pulling her out of her revelry and she scanned the parking lot quickly. SHIT…. She realized she better get the hell out of here before she got caught…. 

But not before….

Lottie reached into her front pocket and pulled out her favorite lippy color… the dark burgundy long lasting color that was her signature.

Opening the tube, she ran it over her lips then crunched through the broken glass, leaned down, and kissed the metal tank while it was still moist. 

“MWAAAAAH bitch…” Lottie growled before turning on her heel and marching back into the woods where her bag still sat on the ground.

Feeling triumphant, satisfied and relaxed, she leisurely walked through the wooded area until she came out onto a street a ways down the road from the studio and turned the corner headed in the general direction of her flat. 

“What the fuck,” Lottie said shrugging as she pulled her cell out and scrolled the contacts for a taxi service… it wasn’t in her budget but she felt like treating herself.

Giggling happily she pressed the call button, imagining the look on Ava’s face when she got her next dose of hurricane Lottie….


	18. Collision Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 days...  
> 2 days since Lottie threw down the proverbial gauntlet and everyone is feeling the stress. Scott has his plan on what should happen going forward - the question is, is it the RIGHT thing for Bobby and Ava?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with people not tackling problems with directness and honesty is that misunderstandings happen and feelings get hurt. Never a good combo when the two people at the center of the issue are strong independent personalities...  
> Once Ava Kayleigh snaps out of her funk from the shock of Wednesday night there will be hell to pay... nobody should underestimate her determination and independent nature. 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the ride so far... buckle up because it's about to get wild!! 🎢🎢🎢
> 
> I love your support for my story and always enjoy the feedback! ❤️
> 
> (Songs for reference regarding Bobby & Ava's Mötley Crüe debate)  
> ** Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill  
> ** Static-X - Looks That Kill cover  
> ** Mötley Crüe - Kickstart My Heart
> 
> Chapter Songs -  
> Pat Benatar - Heartbreaker  
> Evanescence - Hello  
> Queen - Don't Stop Me Now

Bobby sat back on the leather couch located in the corner of the rehearsal space, feet up on the coffee table with his journal and pencil in hand. He’d stared at the same lyrics for the past 15 minutes but his mind was a complete blank.

No… that wasn’t true. 

In truth, his mind couldn’t stop running over the events of the other night when he’d driven Ava back to the studio. 

Following a fun night of meeting his Uncle, introducing Ava to the best Jerk chicken in Scotland (he might be a tad biased though,) and an incredibly satisfying make out session, they’d been blissfully unaware of what waited for them in the car park.

The scene just kept replaying itself over and over in his head…. punctuated by the complex parade of emotions he watched play across Ava’s face as she processed what was in front of her…the light from his headlights bringing the devastation into view….

They’d been playfully arguing over the merits of MÖTLEY CRÜE and which song was their best… Ava was securely on the side of Looks That Kill, while Bobby argued Kickstart My Heart was far superior.

Ava laughed, “You say that but Static-X didn’t choose Kickstart… they chose Looks That Kill to cover which makes it a stronger classic…”

Bobby shook his head and looked over at her as she smiled with her full attention on him… with a look of mock shock he countered her argument, “nae yer just talkin nonsense lass… first off, Dr Feelgood is a MUCH better album than Shout at the Devil… Kickstart My Heart reached #27 on the Billboard charts while Looks That Kill only got tae like.. #54!”

Turning into the darkened car park Bobby continued, “plus… ah’d think bein a Harley lover yeh’d appreciate the influence oh the motorcycle shiftin sounds ah’t the beginnin oh the song… eht literally… “OHHH shiiiiit…. wha’ the bloody….???” 

His voice cut off mid-sentence, a look of utter horror crossing his face as his headlights bathed in light the crumpled mess that had just a few short hours ago been her beautiful Harley Fat Boy. Bobby immediately threw his Mustang into park.

Ava took in his expression and her smile immediately faded from her face. “What?” she asked, confusion knitting her brow as she began to turn her head to see what her was staring horrifically at. Bobby quickly turned back toward her, catching her face in his hand and shook his head furiously.

“No love… dinnae look…just keep yer eyes on mine…” Bobby struggled to keep his voice calm.

Now alarm bells REALLY went off and she pulled back from his hand… panic and bile rising up in dread, Ava turned to see… immediately letting out a gut-wrenching cry at the sight of her bike.

As she barreled out her passenger door Bobby threw open his and got to her just in time to catch her as she fell to her knees in front of the completely destroyed machine and sobbed.

The headlights caused their shadows to stretch eerily over the wreckage.

“Why??? Wh…Who would d..do this?!?!” she whispered desperately between sobs as tears streamed down her face and her body shook violently…. fear, sorrow, devastation and shock all rolled through her at once overwhelming her. 

Bobby pulled her to his chest, holding her there solidly… then felt her body stiffen as she tried to pull away and go to her bike. 

Ava’s voice was suddenly saturated with rage as she pushed against him, “let me GO! I need to…. I… I…”

Holding her tightly to him Bobby rocked her soothingly, “baby ah know yeh wannae do somethin, but yeh cannae disturb anythin… ehts a crime scene.”

She fell apart in his embrace when he said that as the realization came crashing down on her. Grabbing his shirt in her fists like a lifeline she curled herself into him… her cries dissolving into a pained keening of tremendous grief. 

When her sobs finally quieted Bobby slipped his hands under her knees and carried her back to his car, placing her back into the passenger seat. 

The haunted look of Ava’s deep uncomprehending grief gutted him inside.

Bobby cupped her face in his and kissed her forehead… “stay here sweetheart, ahm gonnae call the police now. We’ve gottae report this. Ah’l be right back, ah promise.”

After several exhausting hours the police had come and gone, the bike and all the evidence had been carted off, and Bobby sat leaning against the front of his Mustang next to Scott… both at a loss for words.

Bobby turned his head, looking over his shoulder through the window at Ava’s haunted face as she stared straight ahead seeing nothing. It was clear she was deep in her own thoughts and he worried about how seeing this level of violence malevolently directed toward her would affect her psyche. 

Not wanting to disturb the evidence, he hadn’t seen the depth of the personal attack until the police had motioned him forward when they’d finished processing the site.

The deeply furrowed brow of the lead inspector as Bobby approached sent a chill down his spine before he knew a single detail. 

“You the boyfriend?” the inspector asked neutrally.

“Yeah, as well as her bandmate.” Bobby replied respectfully. “Ah gave mah statement tae yer partner… D’ye mind iffn ah ask… what did yeh find?”

“Eht’s good yeh were here wi’ her and kept the sight undisturbed… let us get quite a bit oh evidence actually…” he tilted his head indicating the invitation to join him as he walked over to the mangled motorbike. “We’ve concluded this was extremely personal… the person who did this ehs… ehn a word a complete nutter.”

Bobby’s suspicions began to drop into place like fitting the edges together on a puzzle. If this wasn’t random destruction of property only a single name immediately jumped to the forefront of his brain…

“So yer askin meh iffn ah’v got any idea who would have this level of animosity toward Ava?” 

The inspector nodded, and as they reached the bike pointed to the tank.

What Bobby viewed made him feel physically ill… angry scratches with a blade had formed letters spelling the word ‘bitch’ multiple times on the metal of the tank, and the vandal had topped it off by leaving a signature… a fuckin lip print. 

“Unsettling isn’ae?” the inspector commented, interrupting Bobby’s thoughts. “This wasn’ae random act oh vandalism… there was hate behind every single swing.”

Looking at the inspector Bobby swallowed, not knowing if he really wanted to know what kind of weapon was used to cause this level of damage… what if Ava had been walking out to her bike alone and been attacked?

He cleared his throat as he surveyed and mentally catalogued the full extent of the damage. “Erm… what ah… what did they use tae do….this?”

“Good sized solid tree branch for the most part… they dropped eht right over there. We got a few decent prints off eht, though iffn the perp isnae ehn the system…” he shrugged and shook his head at the destroyed bike. 

“Fuckin miserable crazy whore…” Bobby muttered furiously causing the inspector to raise an eyebrow in silent question.

“Ahm gonna take tha’ as you’ve got an opinion on who yeh suspect did this…” he commented calmly.

Bobby nodded and proceeded to tell the inspector about the dosing incident and Lottie’s crazy ass as Scott arrived and joined them, offering to take them inside to pull the video surveillance footage.

Now, hours later… leaning against his sportscar with Scott beside him Bobby studied Ava’s face and sighed… it was un-naturally quiet now… just an empty parking spot where her bike had been.

She looked so small and fragile sitting inside the car and he could see her youth magnified. She was in shock… he knew the feeling too well and it twisted his gut. 

Bobby’s thoughts jolted forward to the present as Big Jonno’s belly laugh pulled him from his memories.

In his peripheral vision he could see both of the guys standing with their instruments in front of Ava’s drum kit. 

It hadn’t even been two full days… and everything had changed… though she was smiling and joking with Raiffe and Jonno, Bobby could still hear the anxiety woven into the timbre of her voice.

“Nooo… Eht’s no fair Ava love…” Big Jonno laughed heartily. “Yeh’v already stumped Raiffe twice, makin eht three would devastate his self-confidence!”

“Bite meh! Those were lucky… ehts no MY fault she’s a fuckin music encyclopedia! Ah DEMAND a chance tae redeem misself!” Raiffe laughed as he idly plucked at his bass.

Bobby’s eyes flitted over the edge of his journal, briefly setting on Ava as she lightly tapped on a cymbal… she playfully gave Raiffe a studying look for a moment.

‘She’s deflecting…. ‘ he thought to himself as she bantered with Raiffe and Big J as though nothing had happened. 

A fucking LOT had happened, and as far as he knew she’d been completely silent about it since he’d dropped her off at her flat… avoiding the topic while they drove and again yesterday. 

“Hmmmm… Okay, I have one you BETTER not miss… If you don’t get this you’re a SERIOUS lost cause Rai!” Ava teased.

Bobby’s hackles immediately raised at the sound of her new nickname for the bassist. ‘When did THA’ fuckin happen?!’ He thought to himself, then felt bad…. He knew he shouldn’t have that kind of knee-jerk reaction… she deserved to be friends with the guys after all.

Trying his best to seem as though he was looking at his journal when he was ACTUALLY watching the interaction between the three of them instead, Bobby grumbled inwardly to himself…. He COULD be messing about with the rest of the band, but he had followed Scott’s advice earlier and now there was an invisible wall separating himself from Ava…. 

He kicked himself because it was one of his own damn making.

Ava pulled the over-ear mic down in front of her mouth and gave Raiffe a toothy grin as she broke into the first beats of the challenge song.

The rules were simple… Ava laid down the beat of a song and issued the challenge to jump in and join her when they figured out what she was playing. If she had to loop back and repeat the beat or if she began to sing the first lyrics before you jumped in… you lost. 

Ava began the first beats Bobby recognized immediately as Pat Benatar’s iconic Heartbreaker and he watched irritably as both men broke into wide smiles… joining seamlessly at the perfect time. 

Ava’s clear voice filled the rehearsal space belting out the first lyrics as Raiffe flirtatiously sauntered toward the drum kit making her smile.

Your love is like a tidal wave  
spinning over my head  
Drown me in your promises  
better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner  
to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner  
and you know that you were born to be…

Ava’s eyes flitted over in Bobby’s direction for a brief second and he avoided meeting eye contact… immediately feeling like a dick as the shadow of disappointment flickered across her face before she covered it up and re-engaged with their other bandmates giving them a winning smile.

The next lyrics just underscored his disappointment in himself and he wondered if she knew and picked the song on purpose.

You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around, no, no, no

As she launched into the next verse Bobby couldn’t help but wonder if he should have ignored Scott’s advice earlier in the morning altogether…

“Bobb-o, glad you’re here…” Scott had said cryptically as he popped up from one of the leather seats in the front reception area, clearly waiting to catch Bobby before the others arrived.

The older man had continued before Bobby had a chance to respond. “Come on lad, follow me tae mah office, we’ve got some things we need tae discuss before the others get here and the day starts.”

Turning and taking three long purposeful strides, Scott placed his hand on the newly installed security keypad waiting for the light to turn green then pushed open the door and turned toward his office.

Scott held the door for Bobby then shut it behind him and crossed behind his desk. Taking a seat he waited as Bobby gently placed his electric guitar case on the ground and sat.

Resting his elbows on the armrests of the large leather desk chair, Scott steepled his fingers together and tapped his pointer fingers thoughtfully against his lips… meeting Bobby’s unflinching gaze for a moment before speaking.

Bobby knew Scott was collecting his thoughts, trying to figure out the best way to speak to him before opening his mouth… 

He respected the older man was trying to be tactful, but the lead weight in his stomach since he dialed Scott’s number after finding Ava’s destroyed bike suddenly felt heavier under his studying gaze.

“Ah’l come right tae the point…” Scott stated bluntly. “Ah think yeh need tae back off from this thing yeh’v got started wi’ Ava.”

As Bobby opened his mouth to object Scott raised his hand in a ‘stop’ motion and continued…

“Before yeh go off halfcocked rejectin’ mah statement yeh need tae hear meh out. If yeh TRULY care about the lass, you’ll put HER and her safety first.” 

Scott’s intense ‘boss stare’ bore into Bobby and he quietly nodded.

Satisfied Bobby was willing to listen, Scott continued… “Though the security cameras only showed someone – clearly female – but all in black… including their hair tucked up in a dark ball cap… You and Ah BOTH know wi’ 100% certainty who targeted Ava by destroying her motorbike.”

The two men stared intently at each other, anger flaming in both their eyes at the memory before Scott continued.

“She’s bloody dangerous Bobby…. first her dosing Ava at the club… now THIS?! The bitch ehs off her rocker obsessed wi’ getting YER attention and eht’s mah Goddaughter who’s payin’ damn the price!”

Scott pointed to a framed picture of himself with Ava, her brother and their Dad on his desk for emphasis as he continued…

“Ah was there at the hospital the day THAT GIRL was born McKenzie…. Ah’l NO stand by while tha’ vile skank Lottie terrorizes Ava…. ahn neither should YOU!”

Heat burned up the back of Bobby’s neck, “Ahm NO gonnae let Lottie get away wi’ eht Scott…. Yer right, Lottie’s a psycho bitch… but ah’d NEVER let anythin happen tae Ava!”

“Tha’s the thing Bobs… yeh already HAVE. Yeh need tae back off this thing wi’ Ava before she REALLY gets hurt… THIS is exactly the type oh thing ah was concerned ‘bout when we sat down tae talk things through…. Yeh’v got a past man…. Ah knew eht was just a matter oh time ‘till the other shoe dropped!”

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Bobby counted internally to ten to avoid blurting out the first thing on the tip of his tongue in response.

Scott watched the flames shoot up in the depths of Bobby’s amber eyes and his nostrils flare as he tried to keep his temper. “Ah know eht’s no easy tae hear man…. But ah think the BEST thing for Ava right now is iffn yeh back off and get some distance….”

Bobby began to speak but Scott cut him off. “Ahm no sayin forever…. just…. dial things back for awhile till we kin get this whole bat shit crazy Lottie situation under control…. take Ava off her radar. She’s obviously tryin tae send a clear message she considers Ava a threat… and tha’ puts her square ehn Lottie’s crosshairs.”

Bobby huffed, tilting his head up and looking at the ceiling he ran both hands through his dreads, tugging at the ends and groaned in frustration.

“FUCK!!!!” he exploded through his clenched teeth.

Softening his tone Scott looked at the younger man sympathetically. 

“Listen, ah kin see there’s something between you an Ava… ah never thought ah’d admit eht but yer…. different when yer wi’ her, and whatever the two of you are doin seems tae be workin…. But fuck eht all Bobs the damage Lottie reaped on Ava’s bike?!? God forbid what if tha’ had been Ava herself? The image of Lottie turnin tha ability for violence on Ava makes mah blood run cold…”

Scott looked at Bobby and he could read the fear in his singer’s eyes at his comment.

“AH WON’T let Lottie lay a finger on even ONE hair of Ava’s…” Bobby hissed insistently.

Scott shrugged, “ahn HOW are yeh gonnae promise tha son? You an I know the ONLY way Lottie is sure tae leave Ava alone ehs iffn she no longer sees her as a threat…. Until the investigators kin pull together solid evidence tha Lottie was the vandal she’s out there a tickin time bomb. Who knows WHAT she’s seein… if yeh truly care about Ava you’ll put yer datin on hold for the time bein…. go back tae just bein bandmates.”

“Ah dinnae want tae do tha’…..” Bobby whispered frustratedly… “Ah cannae…. Scott, ah need tae fight for wha’s mine…. Ahm no gonnae let tha’ psycho run mah life or dictate WHO ah spend mah time wi’!”

Scott shook his head and hit his desk with a fist irritably. “Ah dinnae think yeh quite grasp wha ahm sayin Bobby McKenzie...” he growled. “Ehts NO up for debate man… Ava’s safety ehs no up for debate! Until this thing wi’ Lottie ehs worked out yeh WILL pump the brakes on further dates! Ehs tha clear??”

The two men glared daggers at each other for a moment as the tension filled the room and vibrated between them. 

It wasn’t that Bobby was disregarding Ava’s safety, but more that he wanted to keep her close. The thought of something bad happening to her nearly crushed him inside… 

She made him feel like he was the best version of himself… like all the horrible crap that happened to him in his life previously – the rape back in school, the abuse, the poor choices, the manipulation, the loss, the obsessive need to always be in control to protect himself, the hidden hurts that made him act like a dick… being around Ava smoothed all his hard edges, making everything bad just fade into nothingness. 

There was something almost magical about how she soothed his inner beast, making him less feral… the part that broke in him years ago was miraculously repaired when she was with him. He couldn’t explain how… it just…was. 

No one had ever gotten so deeply under his skin before aside from his daughters. He’d realized night before last when he’d held Ava’s shaking distraught body against his own, that Ava was the first woman who ever made him willing to share control. Her feisty challenging spirit was one of the things he loved most in her and it tore his heart up to see her so broken.

Bobby’s shoulders slumped, giving in to the reality of what Scott was suggesting. Much as he didn’t want to push her away he knew that they all needed to do their part to keep her safe.

For Scott, that was having the entire security system inside and out completely overhauled yesterday, including replacing the current surveillance system in the car park and at the entrances/exits with new state of the art high def surveillance cameras, biometric palm scanner door locks, and bringing added security guards over from the main record label office to better patrol the off-site recording studio grounds both inside and out.

For Bobby, much as he hated it… he knew he was the object of Lottie’s obsession and anything or anyone she felt was in her way would be collateral damage. 

“This fuckin sucks….” Bobby muttered as he rubbed his temples with his thumbs.

Leaning back in his chair Scott nodded, he understood this was a huge ask… in the past Bobby always put himself and what HE wanted first. Scott was asking him to do something he’d only ever witnessed Bobby doing with the twins…. to be self-sacrificing.

Finally meeting Scott’s gaze Bobby nodded… “Ah hate this shit, but yer right…. Ava’s safety needs tae come first…. Ah’l do what yeh ask….FOR NOW…. but JUST till Lottie ehs dealt wi’…. press the pause button.”

He didn’t know how painful that would be…

Bobby chewed on the eraser of his pencil, the taste of wood and rubber pulling him back into the present as Raiffe leaned over the drum kit to bump fists with Ava as the three of them laughed and smiled over the fun they’d just had jamming together.

“You’ve got an AMAZING voice sweetheart!” Raiffe gushed as he gave her his best flirtatious smile paired with a wink then spoke in an obviously loud volume meant to get Bobby’s attention…  
“You give our front man a run for his money with vocals…. Maybe the two of you should swap places, having your gorgeous bod out front would definitely pull in more male fans!”

Bobby ignored the comment, refusing to take the bait and instead feigned being too engrossed in his songwriting to have heard them.

In his peripheral vision he could see Ava’s eyes flit toward his location, the disappointment in his lack of participation in the banter evident for the briefest second before she caught herself and plastered a smile on.

“Nah, I’m happy behind my kit….” she shrugged then stretched her arms. 

Shaking out the tension Ava stood up and walked around her drum kit… “I could go for some caffeine… did you guys drink all the Red Bull or is there still some in the kitchen fridge?” 

Bobby couldn’t help but notice that question had been directed at Raiffe and Big Jonno alone…. as though he wasn’t in the room. True, it had been HIM who’d been basically ignoring HER all morning but it still felt like a fucking knife in his gut…

The whole day so far had been shitty… beginning with his discussion with Scott and continuing with the awkward moment with Ava a few minutes later.

Bobby had trudged out of Scott’s office feeling like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders and wondering HOW he was supposed to distance himself from Ava… she was like the sun pulling him into her gravitational pull. 

Scott wanted him to be subtle about it… just to pull back for a bit, be busy… unavailable to go out, that kind of thing. 

Bobby wondered how he could subtly pump the brakes without coming off being a jerk. He could only avoid spending time with her for so long before it took a toll on both of them.

He got his answer when he entered the kitchen to grab himself a cuppa…

“Hey, happy Friday…” her morning voice rasped softly from the table in the corner of the kitchen. 

She looked exhausted, like she hadn’t slept well… or maybe at all. Imagining her tossing and turning with visions of her totaled beloved Fat Boy tormenting her dreams made his heart constrict painfully.

Bobby’s eyes roamed over her, noting she was cradling a mug of steaming beverage between her hands. 

“Looks like we both needed a morning cuppa…” she shrugged when he didn’t respond. “Hey, ummm, I know it’s been a weird vibe around here the past 24 hours and I could REALLY use some stress relief…”

Ava paused for a moment, a look of confusion flitting across her features when he still remained silent… his face a blank mask of neutrality.

“Ummm, Ohhh-kaaay… ANYWAY… I got given an invite to a local club tonight, and since it’s a Friday I thought it would help me get out of my mood to go shake my ass on the dance floor. What do you say? Wanna go dancing tonight?” she looked at him hopefully… 

The tip of her tongue absentmindedly rubbed against her lip ring in the center of her bottom lip. Bobby knew it wasn’t done intentionally, but it was such a sexy little move it made his cock stir and he immediately became tense trying to fight it.

At war within himself he didn’t mean for his voice to come out sounding so abrupt. “Nah, just gonnae head home early… stuff tae do.”

Backing out of the kitchen before she could respond he couldn’t help noticing the look of ‘what the hell?’ on her face as he made his escape. 

Now, passing by him without a word as she exited the rehearsal space he could smell her cinnamon scent and it nearly killed him not to jump up and run after her.

“What the fuck?” Jonno questioned, clearly confused and disappointed at the weird vibe Bobby was putting out toward her once Ava had left the room. 

The big man shrugged out of his guitar strap and crossed to the couches, plopping unceremoniously down next to Bobby. “Care tae share wi’ the rest oh the class why yer givin’ the lass the cold shoulder today?” 

“Yeah man… what gives?” Raiffe echoed following suit. He perched on the coffee table and raised an eyebrow. “Trouble ehn paradise? ‘Cause eht seems pretty one-sided. Considering what happened the other night yer bein a right prick today…. Yeh DO realize tha’ right?”

Bobby rolled his shoulders trying to release the tension and looked at his friends. “Ahm well aware… but ah promised Scott ah’d back off from Ava for her own safety ‘till this thing wi’ Lottie gets sorted…. Ah KNOW ahm bein a dick ignorin her, but ahm just tryin tae sort out mah own thoughts.”

“Ah know Scott THINKS he knows what’s best…” Big Jonno thought out loud, “but yeh need tae at least talk tae the lass… TELL her about yer conversation and Scott’s demand… dinnae just leave her twirlin in the wind. Ehts bloody unfair.”

Raiffe nudged Bobby’s knee playfully with his own trying to lighten the tension that was rolling off Bobby in waves. “OR…. Just keep actin’ a right dick ahn ah’l lift her spirits by takin her out on a ‘Raiffe Special’ date!”

Bobby growled at his long-time mate, half joking half serious… “only iffn yeh want yer kneecaps broken yeh bloody git.”

“Seriously though…. Ah dinnae know WHY on earth Scott thinks ehts okay tae leave Ava outtae the discussion on what’s right for her own fuckin life.” Raiffe continued… 

“Jonno’s right… she oughtae know WHY yer actin such an ass ignorin her. Day’s almost over since we’re all cutting outtae here at noon… yeh might wannae clear the air wi’ her before the weekend and yer both miserable till Monday.”

He nodded listening to his mates… he should have told Ava about Scott and his conversation when he’d first run into her in the kitchen this morning… OR refused to have the discussion at all without her involvement. 

They both wanted to protect her, but what did SHE want? 

“Ava might be young, but she’s no a fuckin CHILD…” Jonno said out loud what Bobby had been thinking, “Raiffe talks a big game Bobs, but he’s just messin wi’ yeh… we both see the spark between yeh and the lass… she’s good for yeh. And honestly she’s got an older soul than the three of us wankers combined…” 

Raiffe nodded, gently tapping his fist against the top of Bobby’s knee in a brotherly gesture. “He’s right mate… we’re brothers us three… Ava’s complete flames, ah’m a guy after all, so ‘course ah notice… but ah’d NEVER cross tha’ line man… ehts all bants. Jonno’s right… she’s good for yeh, ah like tae see mah brother happy for once. Been tae fuckin long.”

“PLUS….” Jonno growled, giving Bobby a seriously menacing look… “Yeh drive away the best drummer ah’v EVER played wi’ an brother or no ah’l beat yeh bloody senseless…”

Bobby looked between his two best mates. They were right… she WAS good for him and didn’t deserve for him to push her away or shut her out. He couldn’t do this… not this way…. not how Scott asked him to.

He rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes and let out a whooshing breath. His head had been throbbing all morning due to the combined stress and lack of his morning caffeine… running his hands up through his dreads he scratched his head then laced his fingers behind it and leaned back into the couch.

“Yer both fuckin right… she doesn’ae deserve tae be left outtae the loop… ah cannae do this… eht just feels wrong… ah’m no protectin Ava any better by distancin misself from her. Scott kin go fuck hisself… ah’m no doin this…” 

Bouncing up off the couch he took off for the door… but stopped short, turning and looking at the guys. The first smile on his face all day lifted a single corner of his mouth up in his trademark lopsided smirk. “Thanks brothers, ahm gonnae go talk tae mah girl…”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Sorry, I don’t think I’m going to make it tonight Mackeltie…” Ava said ruefully into her cell as she ducked into one of the smaller piano studios to take the call. 

She smiled sadly to herself admiring the beautiful grand piano and sat down at the bench to talk with her friend.

“Awww…. But eht’s goin tae be SO fun! And eht’s an EXCLUSIVE invite… the club only does these parties twice a year. Axyl got the invite from a client… it’s supposed tae be super wild… yeh HAVE tae come with…” Mac pouted. 

“Yeah, I’m just… not really in the mood, it’s been kinda a sucky couple of days.”

“That’s all the more reason! Did yeh invite this mystery guy yeh won’t give us the deets on?”

Ava lightly plinked her fingers on the keys… “yeah… he’s being weird. I’m sorry… I’m going to pass on tonight.”

“Nooooo, dinnae say that… ehts not even noon yet. Ah kin tell yeh need some cheerin’ up… a night out shakin yer moneymaker wi’ friends ehs the PERFECT remedy tae get yeh outtae yer funk Ava girl!”

“Mac….” Ava sighed at her persistent friend.

“Dinnae say no… Just, think about eht… bring yer guy or no, we kin still have fun! Yeh deserve tae go out and have FUN…”

Ava wiped a tear off her cheek and laughed sadly. “Fine… I’ll think about it and get back to you okay? I um… I’ve gotta go. Call you later.”

Hanging up she placed her cell on the piano and ran her fingers lovingly over the keys… closing her eyes she listened to the dissident chords of one of her favorite ‘sad’ songs as she began to play. 

While she loved playing the drums, piano had been her first instrument. The two were polar opposites and that’s what made them both her favorites… 

On one hand the drums were powerful….letting her channel her energy and make a statement - driving the beat and controlling the tempo of a song. But the piano was able to convey true depth of emotion in a way few other instruments could. 

Each served their purpose in her life and right now the piano was what she needed to channel her feelings.

The past few days had seriously sucked. 

First her bike Wednesday night, and then Bobby acting weird… basically ignoring her today like she’d done something wrong… it was all too much. 

She needed an escape… her music had always been her escape…

Letting Evanescence’s music flow through her almost meditatively she began to sing softly.

Playground school bell rings…. again  
Rain clouds come to play…. again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind…. giving you someone to talk to….  
Hello….

The melancholy melody washed over her and Ava let herself silently shed the tears she’d been holding back just beneath the surface. The day had honestly been shitty and she relished the outlet the music gave her…

On her own, here in the small piano studio with nobody watching her like she was a porcelain doll… fragile and breakable… 

YES, she was sad and upset about what had happened to her bike… But more than that she was PISSED OFF.

That coward psychotic bitch had attacked her through beating the crap out of her motorcycle and Ava didn’t know where to start processing those feelings… so she channeled it all into her music like always. 

To make matters worse, now Bobby was acting off… and try as she could at putting up a wall of self-preservation, she couldn’t help but feel hurt that he was acting so distant. 

Was she being naïve to think they could have something special? That she could for ONCE give herself over fully without being hurt in the process? 

Ava didn’t want to come across as a pouting petulant child… but dammit, didn’t she deserve for ONCE in her dating life to catch a break?? 

She leaned into the caress of each key, the crescendo pouring out of her as she imbued the melody with the inner turmoil she was feeling.

Pouring herself into the bridge she imagined the cacophony of her conflicting feelings seeping from her fingertips into the keys, allowing the notes to say the things she couldn’t find the words to express any other way…  
.  
.  
.  
Bobby heard the beautiful yet haunting notes of one of his favorite Evanescence songs – Hello - drift down the hallway and followed. 

The only other person in the building he knew could play the piano was Ava… he had to speak with her and set things right. 

Bobby could tell his unexplained sudden emotional distancing today had hurt her… she tried not to let it show, but the trauma she’d experienced the other night had left her normally perfect poker face askew and every emotion she experienced had bled through… just for a millisecond, but that was long enough for Bobby to catch them.

Approaching the open doorway he couldn’t bear to interrupt the moment she was obviously completely absorbed in… 

If I smile and don't…. believe  
Soon I know I'll wake….. from this dream

Ava’s voice was beautiful, the tone and clarity crept over him like a warm sad blanket making his gut twist at the raw emotion pouring through each note as she sat oblivious to his presence.

Don't try to fix me… I'M NOT broken  
Hello….. I'm the lie…. living for you so you can hide….  
Don't cry….

Her back still turned away from him, Bobby began to step forward into the rehearsal space when he felt his phone vibrate silently in his back pocket…. 

Suddenly I know….. I'm not sleeping…  
Hello….. I'm still here 

Ava continued to sing, hitting the high note so pure and true it sounded almost angelic, causing a tightening in his chest and goosebumps to rise on his arms… one of those rare moments.

‘Great’ he sighed inwardly….’worst timing ever.’ 

Pulling out his phone he saw the number, knowing he had to take the call… 

Without making a sound, Bobby stepped away from the studio… silently making his way down the hallway and turning toward the back exit to take the call.

All that's left of yesterday……

As Ava played the last notes of the song she suddenly had the sense someone was near and turned, looking over her shoulder to find… no one…

Wishful thinking? 

She stared out toward the hallway not being able to shake the feeling she’d been being watched…..

Shaking her head in annoyance at herself she scoffed inwardly…. ‘get real Ava…’ this isn’t some romance film where she’d turn to find the guy watching her… real life didn’t happen that way… not for her anyway. 

Looking at her cell she suddenly got angry… grabbing it up she opened her contacts and began to text Mackeltie … 

AVA - You know what? Forget what I said earlier…. I’m IN…

MAC – WOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!!🙌🏻🙌🏻😘  
MAC – Not to be nosey, but what changed your mind?

AVA – I need to go dance it all away… A Friday night getting sweaty on the dance floor sounds like perfect therapy.

MAC – Shakin your bootie 💃🏼 does wonders for the soul?

AVA – LOL…. Something like that.

MAC – What about your mystery man? Is he coming too? You have me sooooo curious with all this secrecy!!🧐🧐

AVA – Nope. Just me flying solo.

MAC – You need to stop doing that!  
MAC – What about McKenzie? 🔥😈 The two of you seemed to totally sizzle when you were here at the shop a few weeks ago…🥓🍳👅

AVA – I just want to go out solo… no thinking about guys tonight K?

MAC – Axyl just said this club is super-duper exclusive… FYI translation it’s man-candy central wootwoot!! 😎🐓🍆

AVA – UGH… don’t ever say those words together in a sentence again or I will formally disown you as my friend.... and FYI if that’s the shape a guy’s junk is he’s got problems...

MAC – LMAO… glad to hear you’ve recovered your sarcasm!! That’s my girl. Oops... sorry not sorry - I can’t promise that, u love me and u know it!  
MAC – Axyl said we’ll pick you up at your place at 10pm…  
MAC – Wear something super sexay…… 🍑💅🏼💄(that was my comment BTW not his haha) Best way to shake off the blues starts by lookin BANGIN’!!

AVA – I’ll be ready and waiting. See u then.

MAC – XOXOXO

Ava ended her texting, shaking her head and chuckling to herself… she was lucky she’d found such a wonderful pain-in-the-ass friend as Mac… normally she struggled with girlfriends but Mac was different.

She could see her reflection in the high gloss finish of the beautiful grand piano and she studied it for a moment before coming to an epiphany. 

Talking out loud to her reflection she gave herself the verbal kick in the butt she desperately needed…

“Dammit Ava get your head out of your ass and pull your big girl panties on! Quit letting other people affect your mood! Screw this… nobody owns you and nobody has power over you unless YOU give them that power dumbass!… Now get your butt home and OWN your life! You let Micah almost break you… I’ll be DAMNED if Bobby gets to either.”

Giving herself the verbal pep-talk seemed to re-instill the fire in her that seeing her bike destroyed had threatened to snuff out and she studied her reflection another moment before inspiration struck. 

Nodding to herself a smile slowly emerged across her face and she felt lighter at the prospect of her thoughts… she needed a change and she knew EXACTLY where that change would begin.

Fuck them….. fuck them all.

Reaching into her bag, Ava pulled out her new Bose wireless bluetooth headphones with one hand while cueing up one of her favorite mood-boosting anthems on her cell with the other…then settled them over her ears as Freddie Mercury began to sing…

Tonight I'm gonna have myself  
A real good time, I feel ali – i – i – ive

Ava started to sing along out loud as she left the room, walking back toward the front of the studio. 

The more she sang, the more she felt her mood lift now that she’d taken the first step toward re-taking control of the world around her and how she reacted to it.

And the world, I'll turn it  
inside out, yeah  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So, (Don't stop me now)  
(Don't stop me) 'Cause I'm having  
A good time, having a good time!

As she passed their large rehearsal space she raised her eyebrows at Raiffe and Jonno, making the ‘rock on’ hand movement, doing a little shimmy dance and pulling a funny face as she began to sing the next lyrics…. causing the two men to bust out laughing, lightening her mood further.

I'm a shooting star leaping  
Through the sky  
Like a tiger  
Defying the laws of gra – vi - ty  
I’m a racing car  
Passing by like Lady Godiva!  
I'm gonna go, go, go  
There's no stopping me!!

Waving goodbye to the guys she continued happily singing out loud as she headed toward the front reception area and out through the car park where her restored convertible mini sat waiting for her.

I’m burning through the sky  
Yeah  
200 degrees  
That’s why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I’m travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man outta YOU!

Ava hit the keyless start fob halfway across the lot and her bluetooth switched to her car stereo, causing the music to continue seamlessly blaring out of the speakers as she walked toward it continuing to sing happily along with the music.

Don’t stop me now  
I’m having such a good time  
I’m having a ball!  
Don’t stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call!

Tossing her bag into the passenger seat and climbing inside, Ava slid her shades on and gunned it through the parking lot as she threw her head back laughing… her little burst of silliness working it’s magic and lightening her load. 

Feeling better than she had since discovering the wreckage of her Fat Boy, Ava sang at the top of her lungs as she tore off into traffic… headed home and ready for an adventure…

I’m a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
on a collision course….  
I’m outta control….


	19. SAFE WORD - The Club Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night on the town dancing her cares away is just what Ava needs... and maybe a few changes along the way as well. Too bad Bobby passed up a night of dancing, but Ava isn't about to let that stop her from shaking her ass at SAFE WORD.  
> Though the private club might hold more than she bargained for....
> 
> NOTE - Here it comes folks... the rollercoaster ride has begun! In the immortal words of Samuel L Jackson in Jurassic Park...... "Hold onto your butts!"  
> 🎢🎢🎢🎢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love spending some time getting to research things Ava would be into. 
> 
> BTW, if you haven't already... check out Bailey Sarian on YouTube - her Murder, Mystery & Makeup videos are AWESOME! Love Love Love her! 
> 
> Chapter Songs - 
> 
> ** Getting into the club mood **  
> Queen - Don't Stop Me Now  
> Cardi B, Bad Bunny & J Balvin - I Like It  
> Def Leppard - Pour Some Sugar on Me
> 
> ** Bedroom - choices choices what to wear? **  
> DNCE - Kissing Strangers (featuring Nicki Minaj)
> 
> ** DJ Club Mix on the dancefloor **  
> Meghan Trainor - Nice to Meet Ya (featuring Nicki Minaj)  
> The Unknown - Bang, Bang, Boom
> 
> As always, I love to hear your feedback! Are you enjoying the story? Feelings & thoughts? Please feel free to drop me a comment! And drop a ❤️ Kudo to let me know you're liking what you're reading! Keeps me motivated.💋

Bobby’s eyes were drawn to Ava as he leaned against the outside of the building… completely pulled out of the phone conversation with Jax. 

“Bobby…. Hey, you still there mate?” came the voice from his phone.

He wasn’t really listening; he was too caught up in watching Ava as she wiggled and danced happily across the car park singing Queen with her headphones on. Getting close enough to tap the remote start on her mini, the speakers took over the bluetooth from her phone and Freddie Mercury’s voice filled the air. 

‘Tha’s an abrupt mood shift’ he mused to himself. 

As she took off out of the lot he wondered what happened to make her do a one-eighty…. suddenly realizing he’d lost his shot to talk with her.

His mind glazed over thinking about his options… he couldn’t let this sit ‘till Monday. 

“BOBBY!!!” the yelling in his year caught his attention.

“FUCKKKK….” He hissed into the phone, “WHIT?!? Yeh dinnae need tae scream asshole… ah’m here!”

“Great… now… as I was sayin, I need yah here tonight.” 

Bobby furrowed his brow in irritation. “What about ‘SILENT’ partner is unclear Jax? Ah dinnae invest ehn the club tae get involved ehn the day-tae-day…. ah invested ‘cause ehts a sound moneymaker wi’ the membership and dues. Ah’m no interested ehn gettin involved beyond whit have already done.”

“Come on man… I want yer input… these are future memberships we’re gonna offer! The caliber has to be set high and I trust your judgement. It’s not like I’m askin yah to even hang out on the club floor.”

Running his hand across his stubbled chin Bobby shook his head, “Ah’m just no intae eht anymore Jax… ehn fact… ah was plannin on havin mah financial guy draft yeh a intent tae sell back mah shares letter next week and drop eht by tae yeh…”

The loudly shouted expletive response in his ear caused Bobby to flinch, pulling the phone away and hiss irritably, “Jeez… no like ah NEED mah hearing or nothin! D’ye think yeh kin refrain from causin meh any extra hearing loss mate?!”

“Sorry…. You just took me by surprise ehs all…” the man on the phone replied sheepishly. 

“Look… ah’m just… OVER the BDSM club scene. Now tha’ the bands taken off ah’v got tae think of everyone… no just misself… ahn ah got ma bairns tae think of. Ah’m just ready tae move on Jax… sure yeh kin understand… plus, ah’m seein someone.”

“I get eht….” the other man sighed, “life changed for you… I figured this would happen sooner or later when yeh stopped comin’ around.”

“Thanks man… no hard feelins… ahm no lookin tae gouge yeh… just want mah original investment back and we’re even.” 

“Erm… no. That’s not gonna work for me.”

Bobby’s hackles raised and he narrowed his eyes… the offer was MORE than fair. Membership had risen since he’d originally invested in the club as a silent partner and he COULD request a MUCH higher settlement to buy out his shares…

“What I MEAN is…” came the voice at the other end who’d correctly read Bobby’s silence and hurriedly continued to course correct… 

“As long as you do me this ONE SMALL FAVOR tonight… I will buy you out. Hell I’ll even buy you out at the current investment value… yeh helped the club out when we really needed eht… only fair you should make a profit after all.”

Staving off his temper Bobby gritted his teeth and asked… “ah’n wha’s this ONE SMALL FAVOR praytell?”

“Jeez, you act like I want yeh tae perform or something! No no no…. you don’t even need to show your face downstairs ehn the club proper! I just want yer help ehn the office watching the security cameras with me to decide who we should offer new private memberships to.”

He thought about it for a second, still suspicious… “tha’s IT? All yeh want ehs mah opinions off watchin’ the live video camera footage?”

“Yeah man… I need another set of eyes that’s it! We need to up the number of our Sub membership and you’ve got a great eye. Shit, yeh kin even come in through the back delivery entrance for yer privacy.”

Bobby looked back over at the car park without Ava’s convertible there and wondered about taking the initiative to go to her place… straighten things out.

“Tell yah what…. Let’s do it this way…” said the voice from the phone. “Meet me for dinner tonight and I’ll have my lawyer draw up the buy-out paperwork this afternoon… if yah promise me you’ll help me this one last time we kin sign the buy out over dinner….”

Rubbing his hand over his face tiredly Bobby nodded, it was a sweet deal, everything tied up nicely and he could walk away free from the Edinburgh BDSM Club, even earning a profit off his initial investment.

“Fine… yeh’v got yerself a dinner date AND a partner for tonight’s future member choosin’…. Have him draw up the paperwork. Just text meh the time and the place and I’ll meet yeh there with mah lawyer tae settle the deal.”

Ending the call he kicked the leaves at his feet then looked back over at Ava’s empty parking space… bummed that tonight would have to wait… 

Much as he wanted to follow her, Jax’s request for his help tonight underscored the need to free himself of any obligations to SAFE WORD.  
.  
.  
.  
Ava stepped out of the shower after applying the final rinse on her hair and giving it a quick towel dry checked the result in the mirror.

She let out a little happy squeal at the result… it had honestly been so long since she’d seen her natural hair color it was a tiny bit shocking… but in a good way. 

Massaging in the leave in conditioner and shine cream, she gave her hair a quick blow out before taking a moment to appreciate her waist-length natural light Scandi blonde color. 

When she was a kid, she’d hated being called a “towhead”… that term was just dumb. What girl wants to be called that for cripes sake? Which was the initial reason why, after bugging her dad incessantly until he finally gave in on her 11th birthday…. Ava had dyed her hair for the first time. 

She still remembered the color…. The prettiest shade of egg-shell blue. 

Stopping to think about it, Ava realized that every time something happened her life she wanted to escape… she dyed her hair. She was sure some therapist would tell her she was using the physical change as some manifestation of the ‘need for control in the presence of being overwhelmed by the reality of your lack of control’….

Or some other such nonsense.

Whatever…

After leaving the studio she’d felt inspired to make a big change, so Ava stopped and treated herself to a manicure and pedicure, then dropped by the beauty supply shop to pick up what she needed to pull the remaining color from her hair back to natural. 

She was tempted to give the side of her head a fresh shave so her cupcake tats would show… but over the last two weeks the hair had grown in just enough to soften the look so it was just super short in that side but covered the head tattoos… 

She kind of liked it, at least for tonight… made her look not so band-trendy… more model-edgy-trendy. 

Ava leaned close to the mirror, lightly brushing the little diamond stud in the center of her philtrum (the space between her nose and her top lip) with her fingertip and smiled to herself it was a lot less tender than yesterday. She’d wanted to get a medusa piercing for awhile now… and last night after rehearsal felt like the perfect time.

She hummed in satisfaction to herself as she changed out the plain silver ring in the middle of her lower lip to one that had little diamond chips embedded in it. 

Huh…. 

Maybe there WAS some truth in what triggered her need for creating a physical change when she felt out of control…. 

Whatever… if the results were THIS kick-ass then she saw no need to psychoanalyze. 

Grabbing her 2” curling rod she spritzed heat protectant on her locks, pinned up the top and began to layer in soft curls. Once she got her whole head done, the weight of her hair would relax them enough that she could run her fingers though them and come out looking like she’d spent hours in a salon.

Though most of the time she kept her make-up minimal, Ava loved doing fun stuff with her hair and make-up… it was her little pampering time….. 

When she was finally done with her hair she looked at the clock… 9:00pm. 

The color removing process she followed was a slow one but worth it as it didn’t damage the hair. Flipping it back and forth as she looked at her reflection she smiled in satisfaction… totally worth it. Amazing what a new hair color could do… she almost didn’t recognize herself!

This moment – right NOW - she channeled being a totally new girl…. she would press the reset button and enjoy her evening with her friends. What she needed was some straight-up good old therapeutic DANCING and all would be right in the world… at least for tonight.

All baggage left at home….including Bobby.

She cringed, that wasn’t fair… and kinda bitchy of her to think that… but he’d been such an ass today avoiding and downright ignoring her. It fucking hurt.

Whatever had crawled up Bobby’s ass wasn’t her concern… she’d invited him to join her after all.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than her phone pinged with a text notification… 

Bobby.

Part of her wanted to ignore it… give him a taste of his own medicine for how he’d treated HER all day… but her curiosity got the best of her.

Picking her phone up she read his text.

BOBBY – We need to talk

Cocking an eyebrow she thought sarcastically….‘Really? NOW he wants to talk?’

AVA – Sorry… busy

BOBBY – With what?

AVA – Wouldn’t you like to know…😎 

BOBBY - ? ? ? Thought that was a given love… wouldn’t have asked the question otherwise

AVA – 1: You don’t ignore people you call ‘love’… 2: My night is full, I have plans – plans I invited you to but you declined

BOBBY – Choosing to ignore #1, sorry I was an ass today. I need to talk to you. #2, People don’t go out dancing alone🤨

AVA – Who said I’m going alone?

BOBBY – Stay home, I need to talk to you… I can be there by midnight

“What the hell?” Ava muttered incredulously, “I don’t take orders from you Bobby McKenzie… stay home my ass….”

AVA – I won’t BE home at midnight. I WILL however be out shaking my ass on the dancefloor

BOBBY – Not without me…

AVA – Sorry, you’ve reached the voicemail of Ava Kayleigh… she’s left for her weekend getaway at the I-don’t-give-a-fuck resort & spa… sorry her voicemail is full, you’ll just have to wait until Monday🙈🙉🙊

BOBBY – Seriously? I’d totally put you over my knee right now and spank you if I was there… 

AVA – But you aren’t here are you?  
AVA – You had an invite for tonight and declined  
AVA – GTG

BOBBY – I’ll be at your place at midnight

AVA – Make sure you bring a book then… sudoku, crossword… whatever, you’ll be waiting a LOOOOOONG time ⏳

BOBBY – Ava….. 

AVA – Ava no está aquí

Ava set her phone down and went into her bedroom to pick out an outfit. She needed to ignore him… he wanted HER to accommodate HIM, and frankly she wasn’t in the mood.

Oooohhh… mood.. THAT’S what she was missing… music to get her in the Friday mood! She tapped her music library and started scrolling

Hmm.. Cardi B - I like it? Mmmm… no, oooooh… what about some Def Leppard? Maybe Pour Some Sugar on Me? 

PING!

BOBBY – Ava… you can’t stay mad at me…

She wanted to ignore the text but it popped up in the screen…. Reading it she rolled her eyes, “watch me.” 

Scrolling further she found a song that she could dance to… she pressed play on DNCE – Kissing Strangers. 

Shaking her hips to the music she pulled out several club-worthy outfits and ignoring the text notification she lay them on her bed to ponder.

PING!;

Ava tapped a short, sparkly, silver fingernail on her chin as she continued to ignore her phone…. 

Which outfit to choose??? 

PING!;

PING!;

Hmmm, while the short black skirt paired with the black push-up bustier, overlaid with the silver and black fishnet body-hugging long-sleeve shirt was both sexy AND comfortable… it lacked…. something…

PING!;

On the other-hand, the silver metallic bootie shorts combined with the sparkly silver backless halter crop top and her new sparkly silver stiletto ankle boots hit the mark with comfort AND sparkle…

PING!;

Ava rolled her eyes… Bobby was being persistent she’d give him points for that… too bad right now her heels were firmly dug into stubborn-town…. sucks to be him.

OOOOOOhhhhhh…. NO! She suddenly smiled excitedly and went back to her closet… She had almost forgotten…

Ava pulled out a garment bag. THIS was the one!

Opening up the bag she pulled out the pair of custom dove gray TOXIC VISION Black Widow lace and leather studded pants with the lace-up front. 

“YASSSSS QUEEN…….” She smiled wickedly into the full length mirror as she held them up in front of herself. Definitely the right choice!!

Ava had them custom made and they fit like a second skin…. Bobby was missing out! 

Okay, maybe that was childish… she thought to herself as she dropped her towel in the hamper, then slipped on ultra-low rise nude thong underwear and placed a new set of Nippeez breast petals over her nipples…. but it served him right. 

She admired her custom pants as they lay on the bed… they were SO gorgeous AND super sexy! Paired with the sparkly silver backless crop top and her sparkly silver ankle stilettos…. 

This was DEFINITLY IT! She’d found the perfect outfit!! 

Ava looked toward the bathroom noting Bobby finally stopped text-blasting her then got an evil little idea… 

Placing the outfit artfully on her bed she ran and got her phone. Ignoring the 6 previous texts he’d left she took a picture. 

“And…. send!” she quipped happily… 

The phone almost immediately pinged in her hand

BOBBY – Ava… you ignoring me AND tryin to kill me? 

AVA – No…. maybe… just showing you what you missed out on by not coming with me tonight 

BOBBY – Babe I know I acted a right dick today… but I’m at this dinner meeting I can’t get out of, and then I have this thing I’ve gotta do 

AVA – What’s a “thing”?

BOBBY – It’s hard to explain…

AVA – Then don’t. I’ve got a thing too… don’t worry, I’m officially UN-inviting you so don’t worry about it 

BOBBY – Fuck Ava… I’ll be at your flat by midnight. Wait for me. I don’t like the thought of you going out without me… ESPECIALLY in that outfit….

AVA – Nope. UN-invited remember? TTY Mon

Before he could text back she turned her phone off… time to get her positive party mood on and the texting with him wasn’t doing that for her. 

Deciding to go REALLY fun Ava pulled out her iPad and brought up some Bailey Sarian Makeup videos, scrolling through content until she found a dramatic look she fell in love with… 

COTTON CANDY EYES – LUMINOUS MAKEUP TUTORIAL 

After following the tutorial and LOVING it, Ava got dressed and happily looked at her full reflection…. Tonight would be the start of something… she could feel it.

Thirty minutes later… (after checking one last time in the mirror, placing her turned off phone in her back pocket, slipping her debit card and ID into the small hidden waistband pocket, and tucking her lippy into the hidden compartment in her ankle boot) Ava laughed as Mac squeezed her arm in delight checking out the luxurious and incredibly cool private club. 

Ava’s body immediately caught the beat as a club version of Meghan Trainor Nice to Meet Ya blared through the speakers.

“Oh m’gosh Ava! This place ehs pure lux!” Mackeltie gushed loudly. “Let’s go and find a table while Axyl gets us drinks!!” 

Decorated in the art nouveau style, the club had a glamorous and chic design…. everything high end. Ava looked around as she popped herself up onto a leather stool at a high top table with her friend… closing her eyes she smiled to herself, as the deep resonant beat of the music flowed through her bones and her body fell into a happy groove.

“Get it girl!! You TOTALLY needed this!” Mac flashed her an electric smile. “Look at you already swaying to the beat!”

Ava laughed, feeling truly carefree as the lights and sounds of the club filled her up. “I REALLY did!!”

The girls laughed and relaxed, enjoying the atmosphere as Axyl joined them emptyhanded.

“What about the drinks babe?” Mac questioned.

“They said they’d bring em over… something about wanting tae greet all the potential members…”

“Huh…. Okay, whatever… Look at this place! Ah heard they’ve got some SPICY private rooms as well…” Mac giggled.

“That we do…” a tall gorgeous woman dressed in a sexy leather French Maid costume answered as she set down 4 drinks. 

She smiled at the three of them and continued…

“Welcome to SAFE WORD, the fact that you are here means that one of our members thought you possibly worthy to earn a coveted invitation to private membership. Can I answer any questions you may have?”

“Oooh yes…” Mac said excitedly, “Will we get a tour? “

The waitress nodded and began to answer her question but Ava zoned out, looking instead longingly at the dance floor. She really didn’t care about membership at some club… she just needed to get out there and DANCE… 

A soft hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to find the waitress smiling at her. “Sorry, you look like you’d rather be out there dancing…”

“Oh, yeah… “

“Well,” she gently pushed two drinks toward Ava on the table and gave her a wink. “You have an admirer, so I don’t think you’ll have to wait long for an invitation.”

“Sorry… I only ordered one drink…” Ava commented looking down in question at the Vodka Cranberry she’d requested from Axyl along with… what she assumed was some sort of martini. 

“Oh, THAT is from the admirer I just mentioned.” She smiled, then indicated with her eyes for Ava to look over her shoulder. “Looks like he’s coming over to say hi…”

Ava turned slightly, looking over her left shoulder seeing an incredibly gorgeous guy sauntering in her direction giving her a confident smile. 

Tall, lean and muscular, his tailored black suit pants and black dress shirt fit him like a glove and his blonde hair tousled in just the perfect way to give that sexy bed-head look. Not her normal preferred type, but he sure was pretty… and looked athletic which would fit her need for a partner on the dance floor who could keep up with her.

Leaning in close the waitress whispered… “Blaine is yummy…. and VERY good to his partners if you know what I mean…. “ 

“Oohhh Ava!” Mac giggled as she sipped her drink, “that is some SERIOUS man candy approaching! Sorry babe…” she bit her lip and looked at Axyl teasingly, “If Ava doesn’t take him I WILL!”

Axyl laughed as he threw back his Tequila shot, “no offence babe, but I might have to fight you for him… I’m straight and even I wouldn’t turn down some of that action!”

The waitress bowed her head in what almost looked like some sort of submission to the guy as he approached and she retreated from their table… 

Ava thought it was kinda strange but didn’t have time to question her before mr. piercing-blue-eyes sidled up alongside her chair with a confidently dazzling grin.

“Hey gorgeous…” he practically purred at her in a deep baritone that could melt butter. “I’m Blaine, and who might YOU be?”

‘Uh-huh…. another mr. super-smooth throwing out the pick-up lines… this should be interesting….’ Ava thought internally to herself as she studied him a second before responding cheekily. 

“I’m the girl who apparently now has to decide what drink to start with…. Choices-Choices… if only I knew what this orange-looking one was…”

Blaine broke out in a wide grin and laughed throatily. “You’re something else…”

Ava shrugged, “I get that a lot…” 

Shaking his head he cocked an eyebrow at her obviously enjoying the verbal sparring. “Care to take a guess?”

“At WHY I’m something else? That would be a much bigger conversation.” she countered.

Blaine chuckled, gently pushing the martini glass toward her. “I was more referring to the drink Princess Smartass….”

Ava gave him a dazzling smile in return, this guy was fun… she could definitely see sharing banter with him for a bit. 

Hopefully he was good on the dance floor… it WAS the reason she agreed to come out tonight, though she’d have to watch this guy as he was obviously trolling for more.

She took the stem of the glass in her hand and brought it to her lips, letting it hover there enticingly for a second… while not breaking eye contact with him.

“What do you think deliciousness? Can you tell me what I ordered you?” Blaine softly challenged, lazily draping his arm along the back of her chair.

Rolling her eyes dramatically and giving him her best smirk, Ava’s light melodic laugh filled the space between them… 

‘Gorgeous’, ‘princess smartass’, now ‘deliciousness’? This guy really had his moves on pointe tonight she internally cringed… she wasn’t falling for any of it, but if he turned out to be a decent dancer she guessed she’d forgive the cheese.

“WOW…. Just gonna come right out with the challenge huh?” she quipped at him teasingly. “Is this what you consider alcohol foreplay before you get around to asking me to dance?”

Blaine leaned in a bit closer and she could feel his fingers brush against her hair at her back…

“Sweetness, if that’s what you want I can definitely play… though I can assure you foreplay with me would be much more… stimulating…. than that drink.”

“Hmmm… I’ll get back to you on that…” Ava shrugged non-committedly then took a sip of the martini.

Giving a thoughtful look she let the flavors roll around her tongue. “I taste… vodka, apple cider… and… something else…” 

She took another sip thinking about it further.

“Go on… there’s a hidden ingredient that adds the sweet and spicy notes ” he curled the corner of his mouth up in a sultry yet cocky smirk, tilting his head and leveling a downright sinful look at her. 

His voice growled huskily, “though I would bet everything in my substantial bank account the taste pales in comparison to how YOU taste love…”

Setting the glass down she ran the tip of her tongue along her plush bottom lip then crossed her arms looking at him with snarky confidence. “You don’t think I can guess the other ingredients do you?”

Blaine chuckled, “you’re fun… are you normally this feisty or are you just looking to get punished?”

“Ginger liqueur and Velvet falernum… it’s an apple cider martini.” She batted her eyelashes at him innocently.

His eyebrows lifted in surprise, “WOW…. I honestly didn’t expect you to guess that!”

“That’s the problem with underestimating me….” She gave him her best smile earning her one in return.

Shaking his head in amazement he studied her a moment, “you never told me your name beautiful…”

“Observant! You have to earn it Mr. Smooth… “ Ava quipped back at him. 

The Unknown – Bang, Bang, Boom started to blare through the speakers and Ava decided she was done talking… dancing needed ASAP.

“Sweetheart… I think you might need…” he began when Ava cut him off as she slid smoothly off the stool. 

“What I NEEEED, is to shake my ass on that dance floor… you coming?” 

Blaine looked at her greedily, aware of her two friends joining her as she flipped her long silky hair over her shoulder and cocked her head inquisitively at him before turning toward the dance floor. 

Damn… the dirty Nordic fantasies he could come up with centered around this sexy little minx…. 

Blaine’s mind wandered over the question of where she fell in the BDSM spectrum… it’s possible she could be a switch – someone comfortable in either Sub or Dom role, easily ‘switching’ between the two… OR she could be a combination Princess/Brat. 

God…. He hoped so… the Princess and Brat types were sooooooo much fun!

Either way, her little attitude turned him the hell on.

He’d have to figure out how to get her friends out of the way at some point…. maybe a private tour of the playrooms was in order. 

Following the trio he couldn’t help but salivate at how her tight little ass and lithe hips moved smoothly to the music’s beat as she walked. 

This feisty little thing was just what he’d been missing… and he couldn’t wait to exquisitely punish her for it. 

Usually he didn’t hold out much hope for these invite-only open houses scouting for fresh new Subs… but tonight just got interesting after all…


	20. PUNISHMENT - The Club Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby shockingly finds Ava in the BDSM club and what happens after that?! No spoilers! You'll have to read to find out!! 😈🔥
> 
> One thing I WILL say is get ready for some serious fireworks and heat!🤤🥵🍳🥓😈⛓🧯🚿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers... but get ready for some SERIOUS 5 pepper hotness rating! (You're VERY welcome!) 🌶🌶🌶🌶🌶
> 
> This is a bit of a long chapter, maybe it should really be two... but I just couldn't find a good place to cut it so enjoy the extended chapter! 
> 
> As always, I look forward to reading your responses, comments and feedback! Please don't hesitate to lay it on me!!  
> And if you are enjoying the story please let me know by leaving kudos!❤️
> 
> Chapter Songs -  
> AC/DC - You Shook Me all Night Long  
> Nickelback - Something In Your Mouth  
> Skillet - Monster

Bobby was in a pissy mood…

The meeting with Jax had gone well, and he made a decent profit off selling out his part of ownership in the club nearly tripling his initial investment, but the entire dinner meeting he’d been distracted.

When Ava stopped responding to his texts around 9:30 he thought she was just playing salty with him, but after no responses through the rest of his dinner meeting… by 10:15 he was beginning to feel the gnawing feeling in his gut that something was off.

Finishing the meeting, he split ways with Jax telling him he would meet him at the club… then swung by Ava’s warehouse flat only to get no answer on the intercom buzzer. 

Crossing the street for a better vantage point Bobby saw no lights on upstairs.

DAMN! 

He told her to stay home and wait for him… and she’d completely ignored him.

Well shit. 

That girl was such a wildcard… nothing like the type that he THOUGHT he wanted at all… he hated to admit it but he was bloody well hooked. 

She kept him on his toes, and that wasn’t something he was used to… but found he almost looked forward to her little push-backs and challenges. Her feistiness pushed his boundaries, but in a good way.

Grumbling to himself he pulled his cell from the back pocket of his leather pants… 10:45pm. 

Running his hand through his dreads he blew out a frustrated breath… damnit… 

Much as he wanted to camp his ass on the loading dock and wait her out, he’d made a promise to Jax… and Bobby always kept his promises.

Bobby tapped in the security code on the private back entrance of the club 15 minutes later letting himself inside…. being a tier 1 and a partial owner of the club had its perks, one being access to the rear entrance affording him more privacy. 

Making his way up the stairway to the offices he could hear the deep base thrumming through from the club. Bobby shook his head as the last few bars of The Unknown’s song Bang, Bang, Boom transitioned into AC/DC You Shook Me All Night Long… the DJ wasn’t being subtle tonight with his music choices at all.

“Finally made it I see…” Jax threw the comment over his shoulder to Bobby as he entered Jax’s private office. “Come on, take a load off.”

Jax pushed out a second leather office chair motioning for him to join him facing a wall with a dozen 12”x12” video monitors and the control console. 

“Finally installed the rest of the camera system I see,” Bobby commented grumpily as he plopped down in the offered seat.

Jax nodded distractedly as he leaned forward tapping something on the console keyboard and placed his palm on the joystick that controlled the chosen camera’s zoom function. Bobby watched as monitor #1 zoomed in on a short busty brunette.

“Yup… added the system a few months back… which you would have known if yeh hadn’t stopped comin around.” He lifted a brow at Bobby giving him a questioning side look as he watched Bobby check his phone for the millionth time tonight. 

Bobby furrowed his brow at the screen… 11:05pm and Ava STILL wasn’t responding to his texts.

“What’s up with yeh and yer phone tonight?”

Stuffing it back in his pocket Bobby shrugged, “nothin… let’s just git this done wi’ yeah? Sooner ahm done here sooner ah kin get where ah need tae be.”

“Whatever yeh say mate.” 

Jax had known Bobby long enough not to push the man when he was clearly on edge… Focusing back on monitor #1 he repositioned the camera angle with a few clicks on the keyboard and tipped his chin toward the image.

“What do yeh think of her?”

After about 15 minutes of checking out the prospects Bobby had about reached his patience level. He was bored and felt… edgy. Like some red light blinking on and off in the back of his brain he couldn’t switch off. 

Honestly, he couldn’t give a rat’s ass who the club offered memberships to anymore… 

But selling off his shares earlier in the evening… essentially cutting his ties to the club, and now sitting here watching the cameras and giving his half-hearted thumbs up or down on the prospects… 

Bobby began to self-reflect.

When he was younger the club in Glasgow offered him an outlet for both his high sex drive as well as to regain a sense of control following the complete LOSS of it during the event back at the English boarding school. 

His first few years after completing school he’d been adrift. Girls came and went… usually after just a few dates. It was hard to connect with someone on an intimate level when you’d been violated so horrifically. 

It had left him with deep emotional scars, trust issues and insecurities that adopting and embracing the Dom role actually helped mend and push past. At least, he’d THOUGHT it had until the whole debacle chasing Skye… 

Once he’d had a chance to really look back and see the choices he’d made and how it shaped his personality Bobby had seen clearly for the first time that though his activity in the BDSM club HAD helped heal him in some respects, it had also done it’s own damage as well….

When the girls were born and he moved to Edinburgh permanently he’d been offered membership at SAFE WORD. The relatively new BDSM club had been opened by a friend from Glasgow… Jax… and Bobby didn’t see the harm in being one of it’s first members. 

But his actual involvement had been sparse from the get-go… honestly, aside from the occasional investor/partner meeting or getting a drink at the bar… despite what Scott believed, Bobby hadn’t spent much time in the building when he’d been home for short spurts between touring. And here at least he’d never used any of the playrooms. 

What he REALLY wanted was something REAL for once… and he could see that possibility with Ava. 

The whole thing with Skye had been misdirected but he didn’t regret it… he had Senna and Scarlet because of it. 

Yeah, he recognized all of his faults and hard edges… there were PLENTY of them for sure. But he deserved to find HIS perfect match too. 

RIGHT?

Bobby pulled out his phone again and stared distractedly at the last text she’d responded to….

9:25pm  
BOBBY – Fuck Ava…. I’ll be at your flat by midnight. Wait for me. I don’t like the thought of you going out without me… ESPECIALLY in that outfit….

AVA – Nope. UN-invited remember? TTY Mon

It had been complete silence following that. 

GODDAMMIT… he scrolled down past the dozens of texts he’d sent her since then… all with no acknowledgement… not even the little icon showing they’d been received or read.

She was SO getting punished when he caught up with her…. the thought turned him on. Jeez he was messed up. 

But Ava seemed to dig it… the naughty little minx actually seemed to push his buttons ON PURPOSE so he’d give her a delicious little punishment. 

Crap…. She had him SO whipped. 

That’s what people didn’t really understand about the whole DOM/SUB BDSM kink… the pair planned out their play session TOGETHER… and the dynamic when they played out the scene sexually satisfied BOTH partners. 

What seemed like a power imbalance to an outsider in reality simply wasn’t. 

“Mate…. Yeh with me? Fuck McKenzie head in the game please?” Jax griped at him bringing Bobby’s thoughts into the present.

Bobby sighed, “Ahm Booooooored… how much more d’ye want meh tae sit through? This ehs seriously torture man…”

“Come on… it’s not THAT bad… yeah, such torture looking at and critiquing gorgeous girls as they dance sexily…” Jax teased, playfully punching his friend in the arm.

As the DJ transitioned into Nickelback’s song - Something In Your Mouth, Bobby snorted…. the corner of his lip curling at the blatant song choices for the BDSM club invitational. 

“Ah’l give the DJ this… he’s sure got a good sex themed mix goin tonight… no blatant HINT at the club’s true nature or anythin” he sarcastically commented rolling his eyes. 

Got to meet the hottie  


with the million dollar body  


They say it's over budget  


But you'd pay her just to touch it  


come on!  


Jax snickered… “yeah, he thought eht would help us get a better sense of how the girls moved…. Lots of similarities between the dance floor and the bedroom yah know…”

Bobby audibly groaned and rolled his shoulders, leaning back in the high backed leather executive office chair… 

He was SO over this… all he wanted was to go back to Ava’s place. 

He’d wait fuckin all night outside her place if he had to… she wasn’t getting away with ignoring him in retribution for earlier in the day. Maybe they BOTH needed some punishment…

The idea sent a jolt of electricity up his spine… with Ava, the thought of being on the RECEIVING end of punishment was… DELICIOUS.

“Ohhhh… this might be something…” Jax switched gears and monitor #7 zoomed in on a couple. 

“This is one of the couples that came tonight… what do you think Bobby? I think they’re definitely quality.”

Bored with the process Bobby yawned loudly and lazily looked over at where Jax was pointing to –

IMMEDIATLEY he sat forward, his full attention focused on the couple bumping and grinding on the screen.

“Whit the fuck…. Ah know them…Who gave em the invite?” 

“Hmmm…” Jax checked his printout of notes. “looks like Misty invited them. He’s a tattoo artist. Wait… he must be from the shop I told her you get your work done from.”

“Fuck’s right… tha’s Axyl and his girlfriend Mac.” He responded as the two men watched them a moment longer.

Dirty little lady  


with the pretty pink thong  


Every sugar daddy  


hittin on her all night long  


Doesn't care about the money  


She could be with anybody  


Ain't it funny how the honey  


wanted you all along  


“Hmmm…” Jax mused as he looked at the printout again. “Says they brought a single female as a plus one. I wonder if she’s on the dancefloor with her friends….” 

Studying the monitors Jax found what he was looking for… his mouth splitting into a Cheshire cat grin.

“Oooohhh… SHIT YEAH!” Jax practically drooled at the blonde with an incredibly tight ass moving sexily to the deep driving beat of the music… 

“Winner winner chicken dinner… if her front is as delish as her ass we’ve got a golden goose Bobby my friend!” Jax added.

(You naughty thing)  


You're ripping up the dance floor, honey  


(You naughty women)  


You shake your ass  


around for everyone  


Bobby followed Jax’s finger as he pointed to monitor #9… right in front of him on the bottom row.

He watched the back of the long haired blonde as she swiveled her hips sexily. Form fitting light grey leather and lace pants cupped her ass like a second skin. 

(You're such a mover)  


I love the way you dance with anybody  


(The way you swing)  


And tease them all  


by sucking on your thumb  


Letting his eyes travel upward, her long hair cascaded down her back covering him from getting a better view… until she raised her arms up in a sultry dance move revealing full colored tattoo sleeves.

Something hummed at the back of his brain just out of reach… but still causing his heartrate to speed up.

“Kin yeh zoom ehn Jax?” Bobby asked, a slight edge to his voice at the request.

Jax palmed the joystick and zoomed in causing Bobby’s breath to catch in his throat. Frantically he began searching the other monitors…

“WHERE EHS A FRONT FACING CAMERA?!” he demanded urgently causing Jax’s eyes to snap over questioningly at his former business partner.

Bobby caught Jax’s eyes with his, the intensity blazing behind them like nothing Jax had ever seen…

You're so much cooler  


When you never pull it out  


Cause you look so much cuter  


With something in your mouth  


Bobby growled ferally… “WHERE’S. THE. FUCKIN’. FRONT. ANGLE?!”

Confused, Jax turned and searched… “there… on #3.”

Eyes snapping to the top row of monitors Bobby zeroed in on the third one as Jax zoomed in and heat rushed up his spine as he watched Ava dance. 

Dressed up like a princess  


Bettin' that her skin smells  


better than the scent  


Of every flower in the desert  


come on!  


“Fuck NO….” Bobby muttered softly in shock to himself.

“Damn! That girl is 1000% getting an invitation!” Jax purred happily, lust dripping from every syllable.

Feeling like he was underwater, numb to his surroundings his brain waded through sludgy quicksand trying to come to terms with the reality of what he was viewing… Bobby stared transfixed as the song played and Ava continued to dance.

On the monitor he watched as she smiled at something, then bit her lower lip sexily as she slid one hand down the side of her chest… causing something to snap loose inside Bobby.

“Whit the hell?” His mind raced over their earlier conversations… and her inviting him out to an… exclusive club…. By invite only…

“SHIT SHIT SHIT!!” he berated himself as he slammed his tightly clenched fist down on the console in front of them, how could he have been so oblivious??

Jax whistled, pulling Bobby out of his angry outburst. “Don’t know what you’re so mad about… looks like Blaine is getting lucky tonight!”

You're ripping up the dance floor honey  


(You naughty women)  


You shake that ass around for everyone  


(You're such a mover)

Bobby looked at Jax questioningly as Jax pointed to another monitor, catching the lower tier dominant “Blaine” as he stepped in close to Ava placing a hand on her hip while grinding up against her.

Bobby immediately saw RED… even though he watched Ava deftly move out of the man’ grasp, the camera clearly showed he wasn’t done with the chase.

“FUCKIN’ WANKER! GIT YER HANDS OFFAH MAH GIRL!!” he shouted as he glared murderously at the video monitor.

“Wait… WHAT?” Jax looked at Bobby startled by his outburst.

“Ah’m gonnae kill tha’ sonofabitch….” Bobby seethed ignoring Jax as he barreled out of the room.

Taking 2 steps at a time Bobby raced down the staircase and headed for the club proper. 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK….. “ he hissed angrily as he got to the end of the hallway and pushed the doorway open into the club roughly. 

Music slammed into Bobby like a wave as he stormed across the club and he registered the irony of the song the DJ had just transitioned to… MONSTER by Skillet. 

The secret side of me,  


I never let you see  


I keep it caged,  


but I can't control it  


the beast is ugly  


I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  


Yeah, that was pretty fucking accurate to what had been released in Bobby at the sight of seeing Blaine put his grubby paws on Ava… he was losing his battle holding back his inner monster. Questions swirled through his brain at a rapid pace as he strode purposefully toward the dance floor…. 

He angrily laughed internally as clubgoers… apparently sensing the fury rolling off of him in waves… parted for him like the fucking Red Sea for Moses.

Bobby’s mind raced.. ‘whit the fuck ehs she DOIN here?! WHY the fuck would Mac and Axyl bring Ava tae a BDSM club?!’ and just as unreasonably ‘why the FUCK ehs she on the dancefloor wi’ another guy?!’

I feel it deep within,  


it's just beneath the skin  


I must confess  


that I feel like a monster  


I hate what I've become  


The nightmare's just begun  


I must confess  


that I feel like a monster  


Fire blazed behind his amber eyes as he watched Blaine reach out and turn Ava towards himself, grabbing her waist and trying to pull her in to him… 

Taking 3 long strides Bobby reached them and raising both hands, firmly pushed an unsuspecting Blaine backwards… inserting himself between the pair.

“What the HELL McKenzie!?” Blaine recovered his balance and yelled incredulously over the music. “Sod off and find your own piece of ass! This one’s TAKEN!”

Absolute FURY sparked from Bobby’s eyes and he pointed a single finger at the other man as he heard Ava’s surprised gasp from behind him.

“Bobby? What are you doing here?” 

Ignoring her he continued to face off with Blaine. “KEEP YER FUCKIN HANDS OFFAH MAH GIRL YEH PIECE OH SHIT!”

“WHAT?” 

The two stood toe to toe in the middle of the dance floor as Bobby stared daggers at the other man. “Yeh! She’s MINE…”

“IF THAT’S SO…. THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD KEEP BETTER TRACK OF YOUR THINGS!” Blaine challenged laughing.

Squaring his shoulders, every muscle coiling… ready to strike, Bobby stared murderous daggers at the other man and practically roared…“DINNAE YEH CALL HER A ‘THING’ UNLESS YEH WANT MAH FIST EHN YER FACE FUCKHEAD!” 

By that time others from the dancefloor around them had begun to stop dancing and instead focused on the interaction between the two men.

Bobby stepped up, getting right into the taller man’s face, his glare the thing of nightmares and growled… “Yeh better NO be challenging meh… yer only a tier 3 after all… yeh REALLY wannae disrespect meh? THINK about the consequences oh’ challenging a TIER ONE….”

Blaine blanched at Bobby’s words, immediately stepping backwards.

“Tha’s what ah fuckin THOUGHT….” He glared furiously at him as Blaine bowed his head in submission then turned and hurried off the dancefloor.

Bobby felt a featherlight hand on his shoulder and turned to find Ava staring at him in shock and complete confusion as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

“Whit the FUCK do yeh think yer DOIN here Lass?!?” he growled at her.

“Wait… what???”

“BOBBY!!!” Axyl shouted over the music as the people around them started dancing again. “What are you doing here man? Did you get an invite too?”

Bobby turned angrily, jabbing a finger in his friend’s chest. “NO! Ah’m no the one needs tae explain! WHY THE FUCK DID YEH BRING AVA….. HERE?!”

Taking in their startled expressions Bobby huffed irritably.. “FUCK EHT!!” 

Without warning Bobby snatched Ava up, throwing her physically over his shoulder and started across the dance floor.

Ava let out a startled squeak, then recovered… “Bobby!” she squirmed, “put me DOWN! What the hell is going on?? What’s wrong with you?”

She could swear he was radiating heat… his muscles tense beneath her felt like solid stone and Ava immediately realized she should probably give in and NOT fight him.

He was clearly pissed…. SUPER pissed. 

Though she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why… HE was the one to ignore HER all day… AND turn down her invite to come dancing. Why the hell was HE so mad then?

It's hiding in the dark  


It's teeth are razor sharp  


There's no escape for me,  


it wants my soul,  


it wants my heart  


No one can hear me scream  


Maybe it's just a dream  


Maybe it's inside of me,  


stop this monster  


I feel it deep within,  


it's just beneath the skin  


that I feel like a monster  


His arms held her to him like a vice and he didn’t say a thing… just continued to carry her off the dance floor as the music continued to blare.

‘What the hell?!?’ Ava questioned internally noticing nobody seemed to care that she was being physically carried off the dancefloor caveman-style. Everyone just kept dancing like this was a regular occurrence.

Storming across toward a back corner of the club, Bobby reached double doors and angrily kicked them open with his foot carrying her through.

Ava watched as the doors shut behind them, dampening the blaring music in the club to a dull thrum. 

A thousand questions swirled through her brain… what just happened back there on the dance floor?, what was up with Bobby?, why was he so mad?, and why he felt the need to carry her off like a sack of frickin potatoes? ….were just a few that topped the list for starters…

He carried her a dozen paces then her heart skipped a beat launching into her throat as he dropped her unceremoniously onto a couch on her ass… immediately squatting down to stare her in the eye.

She swore she could see a wild barely-controlled flame sparking behind his amber eyes, making them almost seem like live fire as he intensely looked at her. 

His jaw clenched several times, accenting the angles in his face and he sucked in a ragged breath like he was at war within himself.

Ava blinked her wide eyes at him as they stared at each other in silence a moment… she could see so many emotions playing across his face… rage, disbelief, worry, confusion, fury… 

“What the HELL was THAT all about?!?” Ava finally blurt out angrily breaking the silence.

A dam unleashed inside Bobby and he stood up suddenly, throwing his arms out wide and shook his head. 

He chuckled mirthlessly…“Ah should be askin’ YOU what YER doin’ here lass?!”

Ava looked at him in confusion and clear irritation, “I WAS dancing!!…. Like I TOLD you I was going to do…”

Bobby spoke with smooth and dark intensity, his eyes boring into hers…“THIS. Isn’ae. Dance. Club. Love… Ah’n tha fucker Blaine wasnae just ‘dancin’ wi’ yeh….”

She cocked her head to the side and stared at him incredulously. “What are you TALKING about? Of COURSE it’s a dance club!!”

She stood, bolt upright from the couch he’d dumped her on and glared at him. “I TOLD you I was going dancing and here I AM!! I don’t need your permission to go dancing Bobby!! PLUS if I RECALL correctly I INVITED you and YOU turned ME down!! ”

Ava huffed, then narrowed her eyes at him in confusion, “wait… WHO is Blaine? And how do you know him?”

‘What the fuck?’ he stared at her; his jaw dropped open realizing she really had absolutely NO clue where she was…

Bobby’s eyes softened at the look of confusion on Ava’s face… at the same time, he was still incredibly PISSED at seeing her out on that dance floor with another guy…. Even IF it was kind of his fault since she HAD invited him. 

He ran both of his hands through his dreads in frustration trying to figure out how best to make her understand.

Hissing out a breath between clenched teeth Bobby squeezed his eyes closed for a second, then fixed her with a steely gaze. Taking her chin in between his thumb and forefinger he tipped her chin up to meet his eyes….

In a quieter, calmer voice he tried to explain. 

“Baby… first of all…. This isn’ae regular nightclub… ehts a BDSM club. The dickhead yeh were dancin wi’ was Blaine…. Trust meh…tha’ asshole had a WHOLE lot more on his agenda than just dancin…”

He could tell she was struggling processing what he had just said… FINE… she needed proof, he’d give her PROOF… in LIVING COLOR.

“Come wi’ meh…” reaching down he took her hand, pulling her along with him. 

“Where are we going?” she asked stubbornly as she tried unsuccessfully to get him to stop.

Growling huskily over his shoulder he answered her, “Ah’m about tae give yeh an education love…”

Coming to an un-tinted ‘viewing’ window to one of the nearest playrooms Bobby positioned her in front of him, holding her shoulders in place facing the window. 

“Take a GOOD LONG LOOK lass…” Bobby whispered.

Ava tried to turn her head to glare back at Bobby, but he gently but firmly placed his fingers on her chin and redirected her face toward the window. “Nae love….” he whispered smoothly next to her ear, pointing his finger toward the window.

”Yeh NEED tae see FIRSTHAND where yeh stumbled intae…LOOK.” Bobby quietly commanded.

Rolling her eyes Ava decided she’d placate whatever he was going on about and looked through the window.

“Holy SHIT…” she breathed out caught off guard at the scene happening on the other side of the glass.

Bobby spoke low and quiet, his warm minty breath fanning over her cheek sending a spark down her spine as he narrated the action she was watching unfold.

“The woman ehs a Domme… eht’s short for ‘Dominant Female’… the guy ehs a Sub. Tha’s a ‘Submisive’.”

He paused for a second, letting what he’d just said sink in.

“She’s providin’ pleasure tae her sub through pain an submission. Right now she’s Top… meanin’ she’s administerin’ the sensation ehn the play scene they’ve got goin on. He’s Bottom… or the person ehn the play scene receiving the sensation.”

Bobby’s chuckle held a slightly dark edge…. He wanted Ava to FULLY understand where she’d landed herself… even if it HAD been innocently.

“Looks like we caught ehm ehn the middle oh’ their play scene… ehts completely consensual… ehn fact they’ve planned the whole thing out together ehn advance… think oh the Domme as the director… the Sub ehs placin’ their complete trust ehn them hopin’ tae experience an incredible sexual release…”

Ava watched as the man, completely naked, bound to a chair and blindfolded winced as the woman placed a clamp on his nipple then ran her nails down his thigh… the look on his face was almost… happy? Euphoric?

Bobby continued… “Ahhh, looks like a simple captured spy play scene… the Domme ehs usin pain ahn pleasure alternately tae pump him for information…. She’ll use agreed upon toys tae tease ahn torture him until he gets tae his limit ahn says his SAFE WORD… then she’ll bring him tae climax… ahn reach her OWN climax ehn the process…” 

Bobby felt the quick intake of her breath through her back pressed against his chest when he put extra emphasis on the words ‘Safe Word’….and knew it was finally clicking for her.

His voice rumbled sexily next to her ear… “Mutual. Sexual. Release…” 

Ava suddenly flipped around in the small space he’d boxed her in between his arms and the window so she was facing him, their faces mere inches apart.

“Wait….” her silver-grey eyes flashed irritation and suspicion at him 

“Why the fuck are YOU here if this is a BDSM club? And HOW do YOU know your way around so well?! Did you blow me off tonight to come HERE?”

Bobby met her glare, still irritated at finding his feisty frustrating angel in the exact place he was attempting to separate himself from…. 

And on the dancefloor with fucking BLAINE to boot…

“Follow meh...” he took her hand in his again and began to pull her down the hallway when she suddenly pulled her hand free from his and stubbornly crossed her arms. 

“No… YOU ignored me all day, then show up and pull this crap…” she fumed.

Bobby stepped up to her and huffed back, “dinnae get stubborn wi’ me woman… YEH ignored meh ehn retaliation…”

”YOU. ignored. ME. FIRST.” Ava clapped back at him irritably.

“Ahn YEH dinnae listen tae mah command…. Landin’ yerself smack dab ehn the middle oh’ a BDSM CLUB!” he hissed frustratedly back at her.

The two stared at each other stubbornly.

Ava suddenly chewing on her bottom lip ring pulled Bobby’s gaze to her mouth… SHIT he was turned on…. she was going to be the death of him….

Surprising her, without warning he placed both palms on the sides of her face and brought his mouth down to hers kissing her with gentle forcefulness.

Speaking quietly against her lips he murmured… “Ava love… pretty please wi’ sugar on top shut the fuck up ahn come wi’ meh so we kin hash this whole mess out ehn PRIVATE.”

Pulling away he took her hand in his and turned, continuing down the hallway.

Ava grumbled audibly, eliciting a dark chuckle from Bobby… “yer SOOOOO deservin’ oh punishment right now cheeky lassy….”

Finally landing upon an open playroom door with no viewing window. Bobby pulled Ava inside shutting the door behind them. 

“What the hell Bobby?!” Ava blurted out as he turned to face her. “Is THIS why you like to spank me?”

He quirked the left corner of his lips up in a smirk, “guilty as charged….yer quick tae catch on love…”

“Don’t smirk at me all cute and shit…” she pouted angrily. “This is YOUR fault!”

Bobby furrowed his brow at her, “whit yeh talkin ‘bout MY fault? How’s yeh endin’ up here MY fault?”

“You turned down my invitation because you were being an ASS for some unknown reason! So YEAH… it’s YOUR fault I’m here…” she huffed frustratedly…”so you don’t get to act all pissy and caveman because you find me on the dancefloor!”

Growling at her he slowly stalked across the room toward her, “d’ye know how much restraint ah showed? Ah was on mah best fuckin behavior love…. ah WANTED tae kick the ever-lovin’ shit outta tha oily sonofabitch when ah saw him lay his hands on yeh…”

“Wait…. Why ARE you here hmmmm? Care to explain all of this to me?” Ava demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “and you can just stop your sexy prowling saunter right now… I want an explanation Bobby McKenzie.”

Bobby stopped in his tracks looking her up and down… damn she looked sexy when she was pissed…. He was so hard right now. 

Fine, she wanted to know, time to lay everything on the table…. He was kind of forced to at this point anyway…

“Fine… straight out wi’ eht…ah’m a Dom…. but ah’v no been practicin’ since just after the twins were born…. just wasnae interested ehn bein part oh’ the club scene anymore.” 

Bobby shrugged…

“Ahn ahm here TONIGHT because ah invested ehn the club awhile back when they needed the help… tonight ah sold mah shares back tae the main owner. He asked meh a final favor, tae help him choose the prospective new members invited on vid screens ehn his office…. THA’S where ah spotted yeh wi’ fuckin Blaine shakin’ yer perfect wee ass on the dancefloor…”

Ava crossed her arms and raised a brow at him. 

“Wait!... Hold the fuckin phone…. AH’M no the one ehn trouble here…. Yeh been ghostin’ meh ALL NIGHT no answerin’ mah texts.” Bobby grumbled at her.

“Oh my GOD!” she barked out laughing incredulously, “YOU were the one acting shitty to ME all day…”

“Ah been TRYIN tae explain tha tae yeh… ah WOULD have iffn yeh fuckin answered even ONE oh’ the million texts ah sent yeh!” he countered.

Ava reached into her back pocket and took out her phone. Looking at it she internally cringed realizing she’d never turned it back on before she left her flat. 

“Ummm…” she looked at him sheepishly, “It’s kind of… turned off.”

Bobby took the last few steps across the room to her and gently took the phone from her hand. “Babe… yeh cannae do tha… whit would’ae happened iffn yeh got yerself ehn trouble? After wha’ happened tae yer bike ah was worried ‘bout yeh…”

Ava took in his softened expression. He genuinely looked concerned… and hurt, frustrated… more at the situation than at her specifically.

“Soooo… if you consider yourself a Dom… then why are you pulling out of the club?” she asked tentatively, lightly chewing on her lip ring.

Bobby met her eyes with his, “because oh yeh…”

“ME? I don’t understand…”

“Before Love Island ah had a shit-ton oh baggage tha ah could only deal wi’ by bein ehn extreme control… a friend introduced meh tae the BDSM scene when ah was 20… eht helped channel tha need.”

He reached out, stroking a finger down her cheek marveling at how she just stood here toe to toe with him both in their argument as well as asking simply for truth from him. No manipulations… just straightforward.

“When the girls were born ahn Paisley Cuddle took off ah backed off from the club… just tired oh’ eht. Ah want something REAL….”

Ava tipped her head to the side ever so slightly at him, studying his face… Bobby loved the little quirk…. It reminded him of a puppy trying to figure something out… fucking adorable. He couldn’t stay pissed at her; it was obvious she’d been oblivious of where she REALLY was.

“Do you STOP being a Dom if you aren’t involved in the …. scene?” she asked simply.

Bobby shrugged, then shook his head… “ah cannae lie, ah’v got mah own kinks… like everyone… things ah enjoy… but yeh dinnae need a club tae enjoy them… iffn’ yeh have a girlfriend who likes the same things….”

Ava’s eyes left Bobby’s and she looked around the playroom taking in several ‘toys’ displayed on a long tall table against the far wall. 

Looking back at Bobby she tugged her lip ring between her teeth thinking. “Why were you ignoring me today? Are we done? Because…. I thought things were good…”

Not realizing he’d been holding his breath; Bobby exhaled and shook his head. “God NO… ah dinnae wanna be done… Scott got ehn mah head, said ah had tae back off tae keep yeh safe… because oh Lottie’s level oh crazy.”

“THAT’S SHITTY!!” she gasped, “He can’t decide that for me! NOBODY gets to decide my life for me… but ME!”

Scrubbing his hands over his face he sighed, “Ahm sorry lass… ah acted a right dick today… ah dinnae know what else tae say…”

Squinting at him Ava slowly lifted the corners of her lips into a cheeky smile. “Sounds like YOU need punished….”

‘Wait…. What?’ Bobby looked at the feisty expression that slowly spread across Ava’s face not quite believing what he was seeing OR hearing.

A low chuckle rumbled from deep in his chest… “Ah dinnae receive punishment love, mah kink ehs GIVIN’ pleasurable punishment….”

His eyes flared lustfully at her… “BUT…. Iffn ah DID… yeh’d be the first ahn only one ah’d let go there…”

Walking around him, Ava left him standing there as she began to walk around the play room, taking in everything she couldn’t help the little thrill that shot through her at some of the items… 

While she perused she thought… Bobby had been wrong to ignore her all day, but knowing Scott, now that he explained it she actually understood why. 

Not that it wasn’t COMPLETELY messed up to keep her in the dark… but the mangling of her Fat Boy had been brutal and vicious… that chick was seriously messed up and she obviously blamed Ava for whatever she was pissed off about….

And Scott had wanted to protect her. 

She looked down at several items on a bureau… a red satin blindfold, wrist cuffs, a more intricate set of 4 cuffs connected with an X tether – which she assumed were for wrists and ankles, a leather flogger, a small flexible leather paddle, an egg-shaped orb paired with a small remote, and a feather on a long handle… along with a variety of dildos and vibrators.

Tracing her finger along the edge of the wooden bureau she looked over at Bobby enjoying the heavy lidded look he was giving her as he silently watched. 

The expression on his face clearly showed he was both intrigued AND turned on by the mere fact that she was inquisitive enough to take herself on a tour of the playroom. Ava wondered if he had hidden this part of himself because he didn’t want to freak her out. 

Looking back down at the toys she asked HERSELF why she wasn’t freaked out… immediately knowing that she’d already kind of figured it out… well, not all of it… but the fact that he had some Dom-type kinks? Yeah… the little spanks and subtle commands were pretty strong hints.

She couldn’t help it…. his little kinks made her wet. She flushed thinking about it, feeling heat travel up the back of her neck. 

Ava’s eyes landed on the blindfold… 

Bobby was scary mad when he pushed the skeevy guy she’d been semi-dancing with away from her…. 

But truth be told, after a few songs his earlier banter didn’t make up for the oily way he kept trying to lay his hands on her on the dancefloor and she’d been getting more and more frustrated having to continually evade or move out of his reach. 

All she had come out tonight for was to DANCE after all… yes she was frustrated, irritated and hurt by Bobby’s earlier behavior… still… she wasn’t planning on hooking up with some stranger because of it…

But even though he almost vibrated with fury at the other guy, Bobby had been in complete control… and Ava found it… incredibly sexy. 

She didn’t really fully understand WHY… but she trusted him completely.

They’d both done things that hurt the other’s feelings… while Bobby shouldn’t have left her out of the loop and instead just ignored her earlier, she’d ignored him too… she knew how bad it felt and spitefully ignored him in return… 

She couldn’t deny the way he made her feel… like she’d jump off a cliff with him if he’d ask her to… and the way he’d called her HIS girl, then defended her when the jerk called her a ‘thing’… maybe she was messed up… but she found it pretty hot.

A wave of understanding hit her… Bobby ALREADY considered her his… he’d reluctantly gone along with what Scott asked because he wanted her to be safe…

Ava delicately picked up the blindfold then turned her head to look at Bobby again. The look of pure desire radiating from him nearly knocked her over. 

The sudden recognition that if the roles had been reversed, and she saw Bobby dancing with some random chick… she’d want to punch her in the face… almost knocked the wind out of her.

She’d already fallen for him… HARD… he made her feel like she was on the edge, but in a good way…. 

Ava couldn’t explain it, but she felt safe with him… and realizing it made her want to let go of her closely held control… 

The one thing she’d held out of reach for every other guy she’d allowed to get close…. Ava suddenly realized for BOBBY she finally WANTED to let go…

An idea clicked into place and she looked around the room, her eyes settling on a chain dangling from the ceiling… she looked back down at the wrist cuffs and couldn’t help the wicked little smile that flitted across her lips at the image of her bound wrists held firmly in place suspended above her head to the hanging chain.

Heat pooled between her thighs at the image… though it wasn’t something she’d ever imagined herself doing before, the butterflies in her stomach started doing excited little anticipatory flips at the idea of showing Bobby that she could not only accept his kinks… but maybe she had some of her own.

Before she could rethink it, Ava hooked a finger under the connecting cable between the wrist cuffs.

Turning, she walked over to just beneath the suspended chain then met Bobby’s heated gaze with one of her own…

Without saying a word, Ava slipped the blindfold over her eyes and held out her wrists.

Bobby could swear that every ounce of oxygen in his body had gotten sucked out as he watched Ava calmly glide across the room. Giving him the most delicious look, she’d slipped the blindfold on then offered up her wrists.

He stood transfixed in awe for a few seconds before he crossed the distance between them. 

Placing his hand on top of hers, he thickly whispered… “whit er yeh daen tae meh love… yeh sure yeh want tae cross intae this side oh’ meh?”

“I want to be wherever you are Bobby McKenzie… I trust you.” Ava said simply… zero fear.

‘FUCK…’ he hissed… those 3 little words did him in… ‘I. Trust. You.’

Gently taking the cuffs from her open palm Bobby secured them on her wrists, then guided her arms above her head looping the center ring onto the hanging chain.

He stepped back a few paces drinking the sight of her in. 

Better than his fantasies over the last weeks… holy crap, what had he done to deserve this fearless incredible girl? 

Ava’s silver tank top followed the curve of her breasts ending just above her belly button, drawing the eye to the creamy flat yet firm swath of skin between it and the top of her super low rise leather pants that barely skimmed the top of her pubic bone. 

“Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous love…” he let out on a breath.

He smiled lazily at the rise and fall of her breasts… she was excited… titillated by the heightened sensations without her sight. 

Removing the distance between them he stepped up to her and dipped his head so his lips were barely hovering over her collarbone, grinning in satisfaction as the warmth of his breath caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. 

Bobby chuckled sexily and Ava inhaled at the sound… her plump lips turning up at the corners at the masculine, rumbling sound… he hadn’t even touched her yet and he was giving her pleasure.

Ava let out the tiniest little keening sound under her breath… he knew that sound from their time in the limo and smiled at the memory. 

“D’ye deserve tae be rewarded or punished love?” he whispered against the skin at the base of her throat eliciting a tiny moan of frustration from her just as he hoped… “ah wonder…. What do yeh think a wee sassy, defiant, stubborn thing such as yerself deserves?”

Ava purred in answer, “you like my sassy, defiant, stubborn attitude… it turns you on…”

He couldn’t help but laugh… “cheeky…” he rumbled, then pulled away causing her to huff disappointedly.

Slowly walking around her he let his fingers skim with the lightest touch across her shoulders from one side to the other as her silky soft ultra-light blonde hair caressed his arm.

He loved the way it hung in gentle loose curls down to her waist. “Yeh colored yer hair…” he commented as he curved his fingers around it at the base of her neck. Gathering her hair in his fist he tugged downward slightly.... the gentle but leading movement forcing her to tip her head back. 

Rewarding her for being so compliant he gently nipped at the tender flesh just below her ear.

Ava let out a tiny gasp of pleasure then hummed, “mmmm… no, I just removed the color… this is my natural.”

Bobby crooked a brow, “feisty an sassy…” then with his free hand gave her a little slap on the ass eliciting a giggle from her.

It was everything he could do to hold his own laugh in… damn she was adorable. AND receptive…. 

He felt himself stiffen at the thought of sinking into her right here… her arms suspended and legs wrapped around his waist.

“Do it again…” she breathed out.

SHIT… 

Bobby smacked her ass again, a little harder this time, then massaged where he’d delivered the spank while he peppered slow kisses down the side of her exposed neck… 

Letting go of her hair Bobby finished circling her and coming back in front of her he lightly traced the top of her low rise pants with his fingertips from one hip bone to the other causing Ava to suck in a breath at the sensation.

He ran the pad of his other thumb across her plump lower lip brushing over her sparkly lip ring then slightly higher to her new piercing.

“When did yeh get this?” he whispered low and husky as he brought his lips a hair away from hers.

Ava let out a small shudder of pleasure and responded, “Thursday after I left the studio… I kind of do that when I need an outlet… get a piercing or new ink…”

She’d given him the honesty he’d asked for, “good girl…” he hummed as he brought his lips in contact with hers and cupped her face in his palms. 

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, then grew deeper and more intense… Bobby growling in satisfaction at her responsiveness.

Taking him by surprise as if reading his mind, Ava suddenly lifted her legs off the ground wrapping them around his waist… pulling him into her and locking her feet behind him.

‘Fuuuuuck…’ Bobby thought as his fantasy from just a moment ago morphed into reality and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips against her in response.

Dropping his hands down to her ass to help support her Bobby kissed a path down her throat… “Ah want yeh so bad ah kin taste eht… ah dinnae think ah’v EVER wanted someone as much as ah want yeh…”

Ava let her head drop back, exposing her neck to him, getting lost in the heightened sensation of every touch while deprived of her sight. 

Reaching forward with one hand Bobby easily untied the lacing of her pants and eased his palm inside… his fingers easily slipping through her wetness. He let out a satisfied low growl, “yer so wet fer meh…”

He felt like he would explode if he didn’t get inside of her… he didn’t want to rush their first time…. but fuck it all he’d been SO patient waiting for this moment… he didn’t know if he could blue-ball it again.

SHIT… he’d have to go across the room for a condom…. His mind flashed back to taking a shower in her bathroom the morning after she’d been drugged and he’d seen the wheel of birth control in her medicine cabinet…. 

He was at war within himself… he had the twins because Skye had been careless and not taken her pills… and he hadn’t used a condom. While he loved his girls beyond words, he wasn’t ready for a repeat quite yet.

His middle finger ran back and forth across her clit eliciting little moans from Ava that made his cock jump. 

Maybe… he thought… as he reached into his back pocket trying to fumble with his wallet one-handed and was rewarded with his index finger brushing against the edge of the foil packet.

Pinching it between his index and middle finger he let the rest of his wallet drop away as he kissed his way slowly back to her mouth, delving inside with his tongue and being rewarded by Ava matching his strokes and increasing the intensity of his kiss.

He pulled his hand free from Ava’s pants and began to deftly undo the button and zipper of his own leather pants when she pulled her mouth from his panting hard…

“Bobby…we…I…” she stuttered between breaths.

“Ah know baby… ah’v got yeh… ah’v got a condom…” he reassured her between his own strained ragged breathing. “Ahm gonnae make yeh see stars behind tha mask ah promise…” he purred deeply.

He leaned back in and kissed her deeply but too soon she pulled her lips back from his almost painfully slow and her breath hitched… like she was warring with herself trying to get something out.

Bobby gently pressed the foil condom packet into his small front pocket and moved one hand under her ass for support while the other moved to cup the side of her face. 

“Ehts okay baby… what are yeh tryin tae say…” he comfortingly brushed the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

A blush crept into her cheeks and she swallowed, biting her lower lip tentatively… then said 3 simple words that almost knocked Bobby over…

“I’m…. a virgin…”

For a second he forgot how to breath… literally… 

“Bobby???”

The tone of Ava’s voice came out panicked… scared she’d somehow blown it… and it crashed into Bobby bringing him out of his shock.

Reaching up he hooked the elastic of the blindfold in his fingertips and gently pulled it free, dropping it to the ground as his eyes sought out hers.

Ava’s face scrunched up… tears threatening to fall from her beautiful silvery-grey eyes. 

Hushed almost reverently Bobby repeated what she’d said but in a question…

“Yer… yer a virgin?” 

She nodded, her eyes searching his for some teasing or negative comment and a single tear spilled down her cheek.

“Baby… why dinnae yeh tell meh before… while we’ve been pushin’ the envelope?” he asked softly brushing the tear away.

A clear look of confusion crossed her face, why was he being so sweet and caring? Micah hadn’t been… 

He’d been cruel when she’d said she needed more time, that she WANTED to… but just needed to feel right… and when she HAD decided she felt right he’d…..

Ava pushed the memory out of her head focusing instead on the look on Bobby’s face as he studied her.

“D’ye wanna stop?” he asked softly, sincerely… then leaned his forehead against hers. “Ah want yeh so bad eht hurts… but YEH have tae be ready… ahm no gonnae push yeh…”

Her words rushed out before she even took a second to think… “NO… I WANT this… I want YOU… I want… it all… but, I don’t know if I want my first time to be like… ummm… THIS…” she tilted her head looking up at her bound wrists.

“SHIT!!!” Bobby breathed out and almost looked embarrassed which Ava thought was sweet but also kind of humorous.

“Let meh get yeh down from there!”

Gently taking her thighs he guided them back down to standing then reached up to pull the harness ring off the suspended hook. 

Bringing her hands to him he kissed each one of her palms then unhooked the wrist cuffs, taking time to massage feeling back into her wrists. 

After focusing 100% of his attention on her wrists he looked up at her catching her eyes in his. “Yeh okay?”

Ava giggled softly and smiled… she’d never seen this almost boyish side to him before. 

“Yeah… um, I’m a virgin… but I’m not made of glass Bobby…” she teased softly.

Bobby cupped her face in his palms and looked down at her, “Yeah, sorry ‘bout tha’ no sure where tae go wi’ tha bit oh information tae be honest… yeh’ve been so intae everythin we’ve done so far ah guess ahm still a bit thrown for a loop.”

Feeling his erection still pressed against her Ava looked into his eyes and silkily responded as she rocked her hips against his…”I think one part of you doesn’t need to overthink it…”

Bobby sucked in a ragged breath and flames ignited in his amber eyes as he let out a low wicked chuckle… “definitely not… ah want yeh something fierce…”

“Sooo… stop making me wait… take me back to your place and….”

Ava didn’t have time to finish her sentence as Bobby’s lips crashed into hers in a passionate kiss that left her breathless and made every nerve ending tingle. 

Adjusting their clothing and grabbing their personal items Bobby laced her fingers in his and led them purposefully through the back of the club and the private hallways to his car. 

Starting the engine they left the club behind… both of their hearts thrumming in excitement as the car got nearer and nearer their destination…


	21. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Ava arrive back at the penthouse to pick up where they left off....
> 
> Pretty sure we ALL know where this is going...😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUS PEPPER RATING... I'm pretty sure I'm not exaggerating when I rate this a full on 10!  
> 🌶🌶🌶🌶🌶🌶🌶🌶🌶🌶  
> If you didn't think our bad boy Bobby was the total sex on a stick man of your fantasies... pretty sure you will after this chapter my friends.🤤
> 
> Another nice long chapter to grab a nice glass of your fav beverage and enjoy...🍸🥃🥂🍷☕️  
> 🍳🥓🔥😈🧯🚿  
> As always, I look forward to hearing your thoughts, reactions and comments!  
> Please leave kudos if you're enjoying the read! ❤️
> 
> Chapter Songs -  
> Nora Jones - Turn Me On  
> Chris Isaac - Wicked Games  
> Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

Leading her into the penthouse Bobby turned to lock the front door and set the security alarm. Though he didn’t expect anyone at this hour he still wasn’t going to take the risk of being interrupted.

The entire drive home he’d been trying to figure out the best way to handle things… Ava’s confession had blown his mind.

It had to be perfect… no pressure though, he’d internally teased himself. 

Bobby had lost his own virginity mid-way through Secondary School when he still lived in Scotland, and it had been a bumbling affair between 2 clueless virgins. Two teenagers caught up in the moment, it had been more or less a quickie.

Honestly, looking back he was pretty sure that HE’D been the only one to climax… being so inexperienced at the time he definitely hadn’t known he needed to take care of his partner as well.

THIS…. This was his first time being with a virgin since then… something VERY different than he was used to for sure. One thing he knew for certain this time around though…he would focus on HER pleasure FIRST. 

He wanted her wait to have been worth every second…. He wanted to blow her fucking MIND. 

As he’d driven Bobby had time to think as the comfortable silence descended around them, and the only noise that filled the car was the instrumental tracks for the new songs they were currently working on in the studio. 

Listening to them helped him flush out his lyrics. But it also seemed to relax them both and calm her anticipation… Bobby couldn’t help but smile when he looked over and noticed her brow furrowed as she tilted her head obviously listening to a section of her drumline and self-critiquing. 

“Hear something yer no happy wi’?” he asked, his smooth voice slicing through the blanket of verbal silence.

Looking over at him she scrunched up her nose in dissatisfaction… God she was adorable.

“I want to re-do that last section….” she responded simply as her fingers seemed to be working something out on their own against her thighs.

Bobby shrugged, “ah dinnae ken… eht sounds good tae meh.”

Ava snorted, “Uh… that would be a BIG n. o. It was boring… and that triple pedal was completely off… honestly, it pretty much sucked.”

Muttering silky and low under his breath just barely loud enough for her to purposely hear, bobby cut her a cheeky sideways glance at the stoplight… “ah’l suck yeh…”

He snickered as Ava’s eyes enlarged and she blushed while trying to hold back a nervous little giggle as he reached over and took her hand.

Bringing it to his mouth he gently kissed her fingertips, then ran his teeth over them before sucking one into his mouth as he continued to drive… almost palpably feeling Ava’s arousal.

Occasionally he’d take a quick glance over toward Ava in the passenger seat. Although she still looked a little nervous, he could also see excitement sparking in her eyes as she closed them… enjoying the sensations he was stirring in her.

As he drove, he watched the night world around them pass, and wondered exactly what she was thinking… 

Tonight…. He had to make it perfect. 

She’d chosen HIM to be her first… and he was sure as hell going to make it count.

An idea began to form in his mind as he circled the tip of her pinkie with his tongue, smiling in satisfaction as he heard her breath catch… tonight was all about HER and he had just figured out the most perfect way to start.

As he had driven one thing was abundantly clear to him as he thought through his plans and replayed her confession about still being a virgin back in the playroom at the club. 

Ava had a bad experience in the past when she had been ready… and whatever that asshole had done or said had caused her to hold tightly onto her virginity, not trusting again easily. 

It had to have been traumatic…. to cause her not to trust enough again… because she was 24 now for fuck’s sake! Bobby was sure there were plenty of 24 year old virgins in the world…. just not ones who were as hot, smart, and aware of their sexuality as Ava.

God… the things they’d done already made it even more apparent that she had experience… but that she’d always held fast on the line she would put her toes right up against but wouldn’t cross. THAT took serious self-control.

The simple fact that whatever he had done in their time together had created enough trust in her that she felt FINALLY ready… was MASSIVE. 

Honestly, with all the shitty things he’d done in his past relationships Bobby wasn’t sure if HE would trust himself enough to bestow that precious a gift.

But Ava wanted her first time to be with HIM… and although it excited and turned him on, it also lit a desire in him to make it as special as possible.

Having formed a game plan Bobby began to feel surer in himself… it was a HUGE thing… and he didn’t want to muck it up.

Ava was amazing… and unique… and about to be completely his.

The only thing he worried about is making her understand that he still had a tendency to struggle with possessiveness and some insecurities in regard to relationships. The last proper couple he’d been a part of was with himself and Skye, which had turned tits up too quickly… and it had ALL been his fault.

He wasn’t willing to repeat those mistakes, and he knew Ava was too feisty to let him get away with his previous shit without calling him on it right from the off… 

Still, not tonight… but soon, he’d have to give her a heads up on his potential for ass-hattery so she’d be forewarned.

Because once they’d made love… once he’d entered her knowing it was HIM who had taken her virginity… he knew himself well enough to know he’d not be willing to give her up…. 

Imagining her with someone else would either kill him… OR make him want to kill. Tomato/ToMAHto…

By the time they’d arrived at his building Bobby had worked out a delicious plan for the night… and that was enough to make him stiff just thinking about it….

One thing was for certain… he’d need ALL of his self-control. 

Sliding the deadbolt home Bobby turned, his eyes locking onto Ava’s silvery-grey ones as the outdoor garden fairy lights reflected off of them giving her an almost ethereal or otherworldly look. 

She sucked in her bottom lip as she watched him begin to approach her and then couldn’t help her lips as they spread into a cheeky grin.

“Do you always walk like that when you’re focused on someone?” she softly teased, causing Bobby to pause midway.

He gave her his shit-eating cocky half-grin…. “Whit yeh mean?”

Ava motioned toward him casually, “I MEAN… that you have this specific way you walk when you’re approaching me with something cheeky on your mind… it’s the same as your stage-walk… the one that makes all the girls scream and swoon…“

“Ahhh…” Bobby chuckled deeply then continued sultrily toward her again. “Cannae help eht… eht’s mah spirit animal takin over.” 

He came to a stop in front of her, reaching up and gently brushing a strand of her hair back from her forehead then ran the back of his fingers softly down her cheek. Her little intake of breath from the small gesture caused his body to immediately react.

“Hmmmm… let me guess… your spirit animal is a…. big jungle cat of some sort…” she commented softly.

Bobby’s chuckle rumbled low in his chest; he tilted her chin up toward his with a gentle nudge of his fingers underneath it…“a Puma… jet black an silky… silent as the night, even when eht’s no stalkin eht’s prey eht cannae help the slow seductive gait eht finds so natural.”

She hummed to herself in response, then smiled… “you don’t even realize you do it do you?”

He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss entwining her fingers in his at their sides, then answered with his lips hovering just above hers… his breath ghosting over her in the most sensual way. 

“Nae… ah just walk… how eht comes out… guess eht has tae do wi’ mah mood…”

“You didn’t do it when you were on that show…” she observed as she whispered against his lips.

“Tha’s cause ah wasn’ae bein misself…” he replied softly back, his lips still hovering… drawing the electricity sparking between them out deliciously.

Looking up into his eyes Ava saw the depth of that confession. “I’m glad you’re yourself now…”

Drawing the tip of her tongue slowly across his bottom lip Ava smiled as he growled deep in his chest in response. 

“So what’s MY spirit animal then?” Ava asked sensually. 

Bobby pulled his face back slightly, chuckled and let go of one of her hands. Sliding his palm around her lower back he pulled her body flush against his. 

Letting go of her other hand Bobby brought his upwards… rubbing the pad of his thumb slowly back and forth on her chin as he looked into her eyes like he was searching for something.

“Ahhh… yer a Stoat for sure…” he smiled leaning in and kissing her slowly, pulling her bottom lip between his and grazing it with his teeth. 

“What’s a Stoat?” she laughed softly once he’d let her lip go.

With his gentle grasp on her chin, Bobby tipped her head to the side and began placing kisses against her neck between words, starting just under her ear and slowly working downward…

“A Stoat… ehs a wee fierce beastie… a tiny predator… looks a bit….like a ferret… but they’re closer related….tae an otter… ahn…they change color…ehn the winter… tae beautiful snow white….”

Tilting her head back, Bobby continued to slowly trail nips and soft kisses across her collarbone.

“Wicked smart….lithe….acrobatic…curious….bold….independent…fuckin fearless…carnivore.”

“Mmmmmmm….” Ava purred, “I like the sound of that…”

Swapping hands on her lower back, his free hand lightly drifted up between her shoulders and brushed her hair to the side, gathering it into his fist like earlier in the playroom…. 

Ava gave in to him willingly, allowing Bobby to gently maneuver her head to the side and forward a bit. 

Leaning in he continued kissing and nibbling up over her shoulder toward the base of her neck.

“They’re fuckin…. amazin….they’re on…. Islay….ahn….Jura Islands….ah’l take yeh…..for a weekend…..holiday…” he finished by sucking on a spot at the back of her neck long and hard enough to definitely leave a mark.

Ava shuddered in pleasure… it was amazing what he could to her with just kisses…

Bobby gently glided his tongue over the spot, then repeated deepening the mark.

She laughed, “Did you just give me a hickey?!”

He nudged her neck with his nose, softly fanning his breath upward until his lips were at her ear, “Ah cannae help misself… yer just tae tasty.”

Letting go of her hair, Bobby dropped his hand and laced his fingers through hers… leading her through the penthouse toward his master suite.

Kissing her was just so intoxicatingly addictive…. But he had bigger plans… better plans than just enjoying the taste of her by the front door.

Navigating through his bedroom, Bobby led Ava over to the soft velvet chaise and sat her down. “Ah need yeh tae stay here… yeah? Nae peekin an ruinin the surprise.” He softly commanded in a teasing tone. 

Ava raised a brow at him… “does that tone mean you WANT me to sneak a peek so you get the opportunity to spank me some more? Or do you REALLY not want me to look?”

Bobby let out a husky laugh, low and seductive… “ah lass, yeh’l be getting spanked regardless oh how yeh behave make no mistake… but ehn THIS case…. Ah really DO want tae surprise yeh… so hold off on misbehavin this one time iffn yeh please?”

Leaning down toward her, he ran his hand over the side of her head, lacing his fingers through her hair as he snaked his hand to the back of her neck… then held it firmly in place.

Bobby brought his lips to hers, taking control…. kissing her deeply and passionately before suddenly letting her go and backing away leaving her breathless. 

“As lovely as they are, yer gonnae need tae take yer wee sparkly shoes an socks off love” he said mischievously, then disappeared into the master bathroom.

Ava touched her lips with her fingertips still able to feel the sensation of his mouth on her own and looked toward where he’d just been.

Her heart hammered in her chest… but surprisingly it wasn’t nerves, just excitement she was feeling. 

The sound of running water echoed from the master bathroom and she smiled… she DID love a good bath… and she had vague shadows of memories from the last time he’d run a bath for them… 

THEN she’d been high as a kite and Bobby could have very easily taken advantage had he wanted to… but he hadn’t. Damn, she’d practically thrown herself at him AND given him a hand job… she was naked and horny as hell, and still he’d behaved.

She’d slept in his arms… both of them naked….and still he’d controlled himself.

Which was one of the main reasons why she trusted him. 

THAT… along with this unexplainable electricity that drew her to him, making her feel things she’d never allowed herself to feel. Making her WANT things she’d never wanted so badly before… She physically ACHED wanting to feel him inside her… stretching and filling her up in a way that was new, and hot… and a little terrifying.

Slipping off her sparkly ankle stiletto boots and sheer ankle stockings as he asked, she set them aside as she mused…

Bobby came off as the bad boy wild rock band front man… but Ava could tell he craved something real… it was why he was such an amazing dad to Senna and Scarlet. 

She was fully aware he had some decently hard edges and a past that she was just scratching the surface of, but that made him all the more enticing to be honest.

Ava hated those girls that went for the broken bad boys because they wanted to “fix” them… to “change” them…. 

She knew without a doubt that someone or something had done some major damage to Bobby in the past… maybe that was what drew her to him… the fact that they’d both been broken and DIDN’T WANT someone to “fix” them…. 

Instead, they both simply desired for someone to just accept them and love them for who they ARE… hard edges and all….

She laughed softly to herself understanding the truth behind the “tortured artist” label…

Soft music drifted from the bathroom as well as a light fragrance… Ava immediately recognized it as the vanilla lavender white barn candle she loved. 

Ava began to hum along to the strains of Nora Jones’ Turn Me On and she closed her eyes… she loved this song… slow and smokey…

Bobby was taking his time… obviously putting effort into making things perfect….it made her feel all warm inside, knowing he was showing parts of himself to her that he normally kept hidden. 

A tingle of excitement and anticipation ran up her spine at the memories of how he’d already pleasured her… both in the limo as well as right here in the bedroom while the twins took their nap. 

She could only imagine what he was going to do to her tonight….

Her lips turned up at the corners as the song switched to Chris Isaak’s Wicked Game…. Bobby’s game was on point for setting the mood, she had to give him that.

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you

A few minutes later Bobby came out of the bathroom and gently took her hand, “Come on love….” 

When they got to the bathroom door Bobby stopped her, “cover yer eyes…. ah wannae tae be a surprise.”

Ava smiled up at him… his eyes sparking excitedly at what he’d planned.

Closing her eyes she let him lead her inside the room. 

His voice, velvety smooth whispered next to her ear, “Open yer eyes love….”

As Ava opened her eyes her breath caught in her throat. 

A huge oversized tub filled with sudsy bubbles emanated humid warmth in the dimly lit space and she couldn’t help but sigh in appreciation as Bobby brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck from behind.

The only light in the room came from the Illumination of a handful of candles, but their light bounced off the smooth, shiny, white and grey marble surfaces giving the optical illusion that there were dozens of candles instead… making her feel as though she was surrounded by flaming stars.

The fragrance of the candles and vanilla scented bath oils filled the room giving it a lush cozy feeling… breathing it in Ava instantly sighed and relaxed.

Bobby gently kissed her on her pulse point and hummed into her skin happily, “ah take eht tha’s a happy sigh…”

“Mmmmmm….. very much so.” She answered leaning into him, her breath hitching in anticipation as she felt his fingers undoing the ties at the back of her silver tank at her lower back. 

Bobby kept kissing up her neck gently as he pulled the final lacing free and let the fabric drop to the floor at her feet, then smoothly trailed his fingers around her waist and up her ribcage.

His hands followed the swell of her breasts and stopped…. feeling the nipple coverings he gently peeled them off and let them drop to the floor before cupping her breasts and growling in satisfaction against her skin.

Bobby’s thumbs began circling her nipples at an achingly slow tempo and Ava couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan underneath her breath.

“Yeh like tha’ do yeh?” his husky, tantalizingly low voice questioned as he rolled the tips of her now taught nipples between his thumbs and index fingers eliciting another low moan in reply. 

Bobby chuckled softly “good girl…. ah’l happily take tha as a yes…”

Brushing her hair to the opposite side, he switched and began trailing kisses down the other side of her neck as his hands left her breasts. 

She didn’t mean to make the dissatisfied little noise at the departure of his hands… it just sort of…slipped out. 

Bobby gently nipped his teeth on her shoulder, “impatient lassie….dinnae worry…they’ll be back…”

Continuing their path down her abs, his fingers found the front lacings of her pants and began to expertly loosen them. 

Wanting to help, Ava moved to place her hands on the waistband of her body-fitting pants to help slide them down when Bobby playfully swatted them away. 

“Iffn ah wanted yer help ah would’ae asked for eht” he growled playfully into the crook of her neck before giving her a little nip.

She laughed, “fiiiinnnne….” which earned another playful nip on her shoulder as he slid her pants down her thighs. 

Ava turned her head toward him, “can I step out of them myself or is that off limits too?” she joked softly.

Bobby slowly winked at her and gave a sly grin in response… then shook his head slowly. “Nae… undressin yeh ehs MAH job lass….” 

He lightly scraped his nails up the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and smiled at her wickedly… “ahn ahm lovin every second of eht.”

Stepping back from her Bobby walked the half circle around so that he was facing her, then leveling an intensely fiery look that made her breath hitch… got down on a knee. 

Reaching up he ran his right hand around the inside of her right thigh just above her knee, gently lifting it up while using his left hand to remove her foot from the pant leg… then repeated the process on her other leg. 

Ava’s heart pounded in her chest as she shakily exhaled… that was SO hot…. 

Though not as hot as him eye level on his knee in front of her… flames burning in his amber eyes as he looked between the front of her skimpy thong panties and her own smokey lust filled gaze.

Bobby quirked the corner of his lips up into his wicked little half grin. 

Capturing her eyes in his, Ava felt fingertips slipping between the material and her hip… then with the smallest flick of his fingers they were pooled at her feet leaving her completely bare.

Taking his time, Bobby let his eyes roam over every inch of her beautiful taught body… from her perfectly sized breasts… their globes full and round, to her softly chiseled abs… and then further down, right in front of him… her fully waxed sex. 

Leaning forward he let his lips hover just above the skin at her pubic bone and smiled in satisfaction as his warm breath caused her to let out a soft little moan as she closed her eyes dropping her head back. 

Loosely taking her hips in his hands he trailed soft nips, kisses and licks across her lower stomach, then trailed the tip of his tongue straight down the center from her belly button to her slit… barely tracing down one side and up the other.

The smell of her wet need for him was intoxicating and it took every ounce of his self-control not let his tongue slide inside her folds right then and there.

Groaning inwardly at what he WANTED to do, Bobby tightened his control and reigned himself back in… tonight was about HER… he needed to be unselfish right now… his reward would come when he finally entered her… it would feel like absolute heaven.

Bobby stood, then reaching behind his head he pulled his black tee off in one fluid motion… and just as easily flipped the button on his pants open and unzipped them… catching the waistband of his knickers as well he pushed both down at once, stepping out of them with ease.

Holding out his hand to her he spoke low and soft… “Come on, join meh ehn the bath angel….”

Ava couldn’t help but check out his perfect ass as Bobby stepped into the tub ahead of her. The sexy way his upper glutes indented on the sides just below the hip was just plain yummy. 

She couldn’t help herself… reaching out she pinched the underside of his perfectly shaped ass, earning a deep rumbling snigger from his chest.

Stepping in herself he leaned her back up against his chest and settled her between his thighs. “Ah’l remember tha’ ahn repay yeh later…” he whispered sexily into her ear before giving her a playful little nip to the lobe causing a thrill to shoot up her spine.

Ava could feel his stiff shaft pressing up against her backside and it caused her heart to skip a beat... she’d gotten a plenty good look at his package again as he’d stood there in front of her completely erect and she was a little nervous about the fit when it came time.

Bobby’s soothing voice relaxed her as he ran his hands up her arms skillfully massaging every inch. “Tonight’s about YOU love…. ah wanna make yeh feel amazin…”

Ava sighed deeply as his magic hands massaged the tension out of her shoulders, then slid up the back of her scalp. “Ohmygod… that feels SO good…” she practically purred as he turned her to jelly in the hot bubbly bath.

Bobby reached over to the side of the tub and grabbed a small plastic cup and Ava watched in fascination as he dipped it into the water like a ladle. Without a word he tilted her chin back with his other hand, then tipped the cup expertly at her hairline. 

Ava’s eyes shot up to meet his, a look of amazement twinkling in them at the fact that the water simply rolled down the crown and back of her hair… leaving her face completely dry!

A rare, fully natural, joy-filled smile… like the ones reserved for Senna and Scarlet….. and now… Ava… lit up Bobby’s face making him look almost boyish. 

“How?” she marveled looking back at him as he repeated the process again.

“Practice wi’ the bairns… they REALLY dinnae like water in their eyes…” he chuckled completely relaxed. 

Smoothing her wet hair back he kissed her gently on the forehead, then gently pushed her forward.

Ava looked questioningly over her shoulder at Bobby only to see him make a little swiveling motion with his finger…

He laughed…. “tha’ means turn around an face meh…”

“OH! Okay then!” she smiled, pulling her knees in and swiveling 180. 

Bobby looped a palm under her thighs, spreading her legs to go on either side of his hips and scooted them both into the middle of the tub… she could feel his erection press against her clit in the water.

Leaning in he kissed her… slow and sensual… 

Positioning himself perfectly, he brushed the tip of his erection lightly against her in the water, subtly letting her get used to its presence…. 

Achingly slow, Bobby moved his hips so that she could feel the head trace up and down over her exposed nub, while cupping her breasts and letting his fingers stimulate her nipples… the water dripping down her chest adding to the sensation. 

“Yeh like tha?” he rasped softly after he sucked her lower lip before breaking the kiss and shifting his hips again to lightly brush against the outside of her.

Ava nodded; her eyes blissfully closed…she exhaled a shuddering breath.

Bobby lightly pinched her nipples and growled playfully as she let out a small gasp, her eyes shooting open in surprise 

“Use yer words lass…” he chuckled at the expression on her face, as he gave her both a gentle command along with a playful reprimand.

Sliding his palms up from her breasts, Bobby cupped her face in them and examined her… letting his eyes roam over her, something clearly going through his mind as he drank in every detail.

Ava scrunched her nose in confusion and he laughed. 

“What are you doing weirdo?” she quietly teased, trying not to break the mood but too curious not to leave it.

Without answering her Bobby smiled to himself and reached over to the side of the tub. Grabbing a small bottle he squeezed the clear gel on to his fingertips.

“Close yer eyes love…”

Ava raised a brow at him but followed his request. 

Bobby’s fingers lightly ran over her eyelids, massaging the skin in tiny circles all around her eyes.

“Keep ‘em closed..” he softly commanded, before she felt his fingers leave momentarily… only to be replaced by the soft wiping of a washcloth as he washed the makeup remover from her face.

After applying a little more and repeating the process Bobby was apparently happy with the result as her leaned in and kissed her lips softly before telling her she could open her eyes.

Ava opened them and looked at him in wonder… “you just…”

Bobby drank in her clean face and smiled his quirky half smile. “Ah think yeh looked beautiful tonight wi’ yer makeup done just so… but ah prefer yer natural beauty.”

Ava threw back her head and laughed! Leave it to Bobby to have makeup remover at the ready…. He’d apparently learned over the years that kohl eyeliner he wore onstage didn’t just come off with soap and water!

“Yeah, yeah…. ah know yer thinkin some smartass remark about mah eyeliner…” he shook his head and smiled back at her. 

She closed her eyes smiling to herself… then noted the silence and opened them again.

When Ava caught Bobby’s gaze the humor was gone, replaced by an intensity that made her breath hitch… she could palpably feel his desire for her as his eyes seared into hers and she felt heat travel down her spine.

“Ah think bath-time’s over love…” his velvet-like voice wrapped around her and she nodded slowly.

Without saying a word, Bobby lifted himself out of the tub as Ava admired the way his wet, fit body and his gorgeous cocoa-colored skin shimmered in the candlelight like some sort of Greek statue of the perfect male physique… she swallowed, aware that she was salivating at the sight of him.

Wrapping a luxuriously fluffy towel around his waist, Bobby offered her a hand… helping her out as well, then grabbing another towel Bobby slowly dried her off… 

Neither said a word as his hands confidently guided the towel over every inch of her skin and they shared sexually charged glances as the song track transitioned to the slow sultry beat of Cigarettes After Sex – Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby.

Whispered something in your ear  


It was a perverted thing to say  


Finally satisfied, Bobby dropped the towel at her feet, laced his fingers through hers and placed them on his shoulders, then ran his hands down her back… 

But I said it anyway  


Made you smile and look away  


Slowly splaying his fingers across the globes of her ass he lifted as Ava instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together at his back to lock them in.

Bobby leaned forward kissing up her jaw until he got close to her ear. 

Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby  


As long as you’re with me  


you’ll be just fine  


Warm minty breath fanned over her skin causing Ava to shiver excitedly as Bobby whispered “good girl..” in her ear, then walked them out of the bathroom and across the master bedroom until she felt the soft comforter beneath her naked skin.

As he removed his hands from her to undo the towel around his waist, Ava scooted up against the pillows. 

Bobby joined her a moment later, propping himself up on an arm and let his gaze drink in her body.

“Yer so fuckin beautiful… “ he whispered almost reverently as his free hand caressed her stomach, drawing lazy circles on the skin.

Leaning down he kissed her gently as Ava reached up, running her fingers through his dreads… letting her nails skim his scalp and then boldly pulled him closer.

Bobby growled deeply in satisfaction as the kiss deepened and he trailed his hands lower. 

Slipping his finger between her folds he stoked the fire in her, gently stimulating her clit and reveling in her little moans… Bobby never remembered feeling so hard in his life.

Kissing down her chest he circled her nipple with his tongue before taking it in his mouth and sucking… smiling in satisfaction as she arched her back in ecstasy… 

Bobby was doing everything he could to make this night special for her… to give her a wonderful memory of her first time… THEIR first time… but he was human after all… he ached to taste her… and couldn’t wait any longer…

Kissing his way down he began to tease and stimulate her with his tongue, rewarded by her sexy little sounds and the way her body writhed in pleasure under his mouth…. 

“Baby, yeh make me want tae never stop when yeh make those sounds” he chuckled then pressed his tongue flat against her.

Dragging it up slowly he flicked the tip on her clit before drawing it into his mouth and sucking it gently between his teeth…. applying just the perfect amount of pressure to make her grasp the comforter in her fists…..

Ava panted, clearly fighting against coming undone.

“Ahhhhh…mmmmmm….” she hummed as the sensations intensified.

He could tell she was close… so close… “Ehts’ alright love….” he assured her, allowing the sensations to ebb a bit… he wanted to stretch out the pleasure for her as long as he could, prolonging her release and teaching her to ride the smaller waves before he brought her orgasm cresting out. 

“Ahhh… Bobby… wait..” she managed to get out between pleasured panting…

Immediately Bobby stopped, a look of concern blanketing his face as he looked up to meet her lust filled gaze… pupils blown wide.

“Ava love… yeh okay?”

She blushed, “No… I mean, yes… so, SO, so good…. but… what about…. What about… you? And….” she stuttered, not quite knowing how to get her question across.

Bobby wanted to laugh she was so cute… he knew exactly what she was trying to ask… not knowing if she was supposed to let herself orgasm now, before he entered her.

Kissing the inside of each of her thighs Bobby smiled up at her reassuringly and reached for her hand. Brushing his fingertips lightly across her palm he kissed up into her thigh, meeting her heated gaze. 

“Ehts okay love… ahm givin YEH yer pleasure first, ah want yeh tae enjoy…. ‘cause when ah enter yeh for the first time ehts gonnae be a bit painful understand?” 

Ava nodded. “Okay…” she said softly.

“Let meh take care oh’ yeh baby…” he reassured her.

Keeping eye contact with her he slowly traced kisses back up her thigh, then flicked his tongue on her clit again smiling broadly when the action made her throw her head back and moan… 

“Tha’s mah girl” he spoke against her as he inserted a finger inside, slowly pumping a few times before adding a second.

“Ahn just for the record,” he smiled at her wickedly, pausing the motion of his fingers…. “Ah’v got SOOO much more tae do HERE before ah bring yer orgasm on love… sweet, sweet torture….”

Bobby growled in pleasure feeling how tight she was even on his fingers and imagined how good it was going to feel when he pressed inside for the first time.

After bringing her to the brink several more times before backing off, and thoroughly enjoying how responsive she was to his touch Bobby gauged it was time…

Repeating the little move he did earlier with his teeth he was rewarded by feeling the building tension… the tightening of her walls around his fingers telling him she was right on the razor’s edge.

Bobby smiled as he finally gave her the permission he’d been withholding. “Tha’s eht baby… cum for meh now…”

His low velvety Scottish brogue sent her over the edge and she keened out in pleasure shouting his name as he kissed his way up her body then captured her mouth in his. 

Kissing her deeply as she rode out the wave of her orgasm Bobby could feel his cock twitching against her thigh… as though it was begging, pleading… it knew where it wanted to be and it was so SO very close…

Reaching over to his nightstand Bobby pulled open the drawer and pulled out a condom foil and a small bottle of lube.

He paused to meet her eyes before he tore open the package… searching for any hesitation, “Yeh sure yer ready?”

Leaning up Ava kissed him, trailing the tip of her tongue across his lower lip and sighed as he responded. “So very ready…” she spoke against his lips.

Bobby ripped open the package and was pulling the condom out when Ava’s hand landed lightly over his causing his eyes to dart up to meet hers questioningly.

He did NOT expect to hear the words that came out of her mouth….

“Can…. Can you teach me how to put it on you?”

‘FUUUUUCKKK…” Bobby hissed completely turned on… “tha’s gottae be one oh’ the sexiest things ah’v ever heard….”

Ava smiled brightly at him causing his heart to feel things he had no words to describe… 

Guiding her hand he taught her how to put the condom on him and coat it with lube.

Her heart pounding in her chest in excitement mixed together with nerves, as well as the continued response from her orgasm… Ava ran her finger lightly over Bobby’s Dydoe piercing, looking up to meet his fiery wolfish gaze.

“Won’t this break the condom?” she asked huskily as her fingers continued to caress the underside of his cock idly… eliciting a deeply approving rumble from his chest.

Bobby held her gaze and shook his head, “No… the curved bar ehs made tae no pierce the condom.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. “Ehs tha’ all yer thinkin about wi’ mah piercing?”

Biting her lip tentatively she furrowed her brow in thought then said ‘to hell with it’ internally and blurted out her bigger question.

“Will that make it hurt…. more?”

Holding back a laugh, Bobby just smiled at her reassuringly. 

“When ah enter yeh for the first time ah’m honestly no sure… but…. “ he trailed off smiling mischievously at her.

“Once we begin tae move together eht’s goin tae rub against yer internal G spot…” he trailed his fingers back over her, sliding into her wet core and pressed his fingertips on the spot he was referencing causing her to gasp in pleasure at the sensation. “Right… HERE…”

Slowly placing kisses up her neck he worked his way to her ear, tracing along the shell with his tongue before finishing his explanation.

“Ahn make yeh see stars…” he whispered low and sultry, enjoying the way she shuddered in pleasure at his words.

Moving to her lips he began to kiss her….slowly building in intensity as she responded to him and he could feel her lose herself in the moment.

Gently removing his fingers, Bobby repositioned himself between her thighs, the head of his shaft nestled against her entrance twitched at the proximity.

Taking a moment he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes… still glazed over with the afterglow of her orgasm he lost himself within their depths. Her long light blonde hair splayed out around her making her look almost ethereal… like some sort of angel and it made him catch his breath.

“Ah’v never wanted someone as much as ah want yeh Ava… once ah’v started there’s no goin back…. Yeh ABSOLUTLEY SURE this ehs what yeh want baby?”

Ava brought her hand up to his face, running her fingers across the scratchy stubble along his jaw and nodded, meeting his intense gaze. 

“I’m sure…. I want to feel you inside me. PLEASE Bobby… I NEED you.” she confessed softly.

“GOD… Ah fuckin NEED yeh too love…” he admitted huskily back then kissed her deeply.

Breaking away slowly he rested his forehead against hers.

“Ehts gonnae hurt at first sweetheart but yeh have tae trust meh… ah promise eht gets better..,” he whispered as he brought his lips back to meet hers, kissing her slowly and loving the way she instantly melted into him. 

“I know… I trust you…” she whispered against his lips.

As they kissed he slowly slid the head of his erection into her opening, staying attuned to her body’s reaction and waiting until she relaxed until he pressed inside a little more. 

Slowly by slowly he entered her, groaning at how incredibly tight she felt around him… it was fucking euphoric and he had to use every ounce of his control to take his time… until he reached the point he knew was going to hurt the most.

Deepening his kiss he tangled his tongue with hers, then pulled her lower lip between his teeth and was rewarded by her little moan and response as she ran her fingers through his dreads. 

Reaching up Bobby took Ava’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together as he pressed them into the pillows above her head and with a snap of his hips, thrust all the way into her breaking her hymen.

Moaning in his own intense pleasure as her walls clenched him, Bobby captured her little cry of pain in his mouth kissing her deeper and stilled himself inside. 

Buried so deeply…. with her exquisite tightness around him Bobby panted with the exertion of staying still….letting her adjust to his full size before he started to move.

Caressing her face he brushed the slight dampness at the corners of her eyes away…

“Yeh doin okay baby?” Bobby asked quietly and was relieved to see her nod. 

“Yeah… I’m good…”

“Ahm goin tae start movin now… just relax ahn give ehn tae the sensations… just like yeh feel the beat ahn wannae move yer hips on the dancefloor yeah?”

Ava could feel him… ALL of him… and even though it was uncomfortable at first, as he began to pull out and then push back inside it began to feel….. AMAZING… 

Letting herself go like he had explained, Ava began to move with him, letting her body do what felt right and match his rhythm.

Bobby growled in satisfaction and approval as she moved with him, “God baby, yeh… just… like… tha….”

“OH MY GOD!!!” Ava cried out in ecstasy as the new sensations filled and drove her body’s reactions. 

Her eyes wanted to roll back into her head as their bodies surged against one another, and Bobby thrust into her again and again while he kissed her deeply.

Time seemed to stand still as they explored each other’s rhythms and Bobby added to her pleasure by dipping his head and bringing her breast to his mouth causing her to moan out his name loudly.

Shifting the angle of his strokes, he focused on using his piercing against her G spot, bringing them both heightened sensations and making him feel the low intense throb he knew was the beginning build of his own orgasm.. 

Capturing her gaze with his Bobby panted as he picked up his pace… “Baby, ahm about tae cum… ah… want yeh tae cum wi’ meh…”

Holding her gaze in his he pushed his upper body off of hers and snaked his hand between them, finding the nub of her clit with his thumb and began to move it in a circular motion while he continued to drive into her.

“Tell meh when yer gonnae cum baby….” He panted as he shifted his hips driving against the spot where he’d found her internal G spot that night in the limo. 

He was so close… but he refused to let himself release until she did.

“OhmygodBOBBY!... she panted heavily…

“Tha’s eht baby, let eht go… give intae eht….” he panted urging her on as he thrust into her harder… faster and he felt her whole body shudder in violent spasms as a massive orgasm washed over her.

“BOBBY!!!!” Ava screamed out his name and Bobby let go of his control, exploding in what felt like a never ending blinding tsunami as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

Burying himself as deep as he could go inside of her, their sweat sheen covered bodies shuddering together Bobby pulled her close and rolled over bringing her with him and finally collapsed boneless on the mattress with Ava draped over him.

His breath finally evening out after a few moments…..Bobby let out an exhausted but happy laugh as he kissed her temple… 

“Holyfuckincrap Ava… God love, ahm seein fuckin stars…”

Ava was quiet against him and his heart dropped… had he hurt her?! Bobby started to panic.

“Ava, baby… yeh okay love? AH dinnae hurt yeh did ah?” 

Ava looked up, startled by the concern and worry laced in his voice. Capturing his eyes in hers she just blinked at him sleepily… thoroughly exhausted.

“Huh? No… No I’m good…. BEYOND good…. my brain cant seem to focus hard enough to figure out a better word…” she gave him a blissful smile that made Bobby chuckle.

Bobby tipped her chin up towards him and kissed her deeply. “So… what’d yeh think love?” 

“Mmmmmm” she hummed in thought kissing him back. “I think you wore me out, but I DEFINITELY want to do that again and again…”

Noticing she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, and honestly… he was too… he gently shifted his hips pulling out, then maneuvered her so he could get her under the covers.

Heading to the bathroom for a few minutes to clean himself up, Bobby put out the candles and started the tub draining before returning and climbing into bed.

Pulling Ava to him he sighed as she sleepily draped herself across his body, her fingertips idly playing with his nipple ring causing his dick to stand back up full mast. 

“Fuuuuck….” Bobby hissed between his teeth and was surprised by her lazy giggle against his chest.

Kissing the top of her head he spoke against it, his husky voice spreading over her making her shiver in pleasure…

“Ava love… yeh saucy little minx…. yer gonnae be the death oh’ meh…” 

He chuckled low and seductive… “ahm ALWAYS ready fer round two… but ahm pretty sure iffn we do, yer gonnae be tae sore tae walk ehn the mornin..”

“Hmmm…” she murmured against his skin, lifting her head and turning it so that her mouth hovered over his other nipple.

Bobby took in the sight of his angelic looking little devil, her ultra-light long blonde hair sexily tousled around her splaying over the both of them making his cock twitch happily in anticipation.

Holding his gaze she smiled wickedly and flicked the tip of her tongue against his piercing… 

“Then I guess that means I get breakfast in bed….” She whispered at him as her hand snaked it’s way under the covers, wrapping around him eliciting a deep rumbly growl in response to her touch.

Bobby smiled devilishly as he leaned his head up and kissed her deeply beginning round two… “Ava love… eht will be mah pleasure….”


	22. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What surprises does the morning after hold when you've just gotten together with bad boy Bobby McKenzie? 
> 
> Ava is about to find out... 
> 
> Morning sex, an introduction into his private domain... throw in meeting his ex Skye for the first time when she drops off the twins for their scheduled week and Ava has a full plate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww.... damn, this chapter proves Bobby is hot at every time of the day! 😈🧨🤤🔥  
> I mean... doesn’t every girl spend the morning after getting a private tour of their new boyfriend’s custom home BDSM playroom??😈😉🔐⛓🕯
> 
> What a difference a few years makes in the dynamics between ex's... 
> 
> Chapter Song -  
> Leo Moracchioli - Barbie Girl  
> (metal cover)
> 
> As always, I love to get your feedback, please don't hesitate to leave comments! As well as kudos if you're enjoying the read!❤️

The smell of fresh coffee pushed at the recesses of Ava’s mind as the fog lifted the veil of sleep and she rolled over only to find she was alone in the massive bed.

“Ahhh…. Sleepin’ Beauty finally rouses…” Bobby’s husky chuckle brought her the rest of the way to consciousness as she opened her eyes to find him setting a hot take-away mug and pastry bag on the nightstand.

Stretching like a cat she smiled up at him.

“What time is it?” she asked as she looked around the dim room in confusion…. Bobby was fully dressed, and the coffee and pastry were from a nearby bakery.

Ava rubbed at her face, then ran a hand through her sleep-mussed locks sitting up…

Kicking off his Vans, Bobby launched himself onto the bed, looking at her lustfully as her long hair cascaded over her shoulders covering her naked breasts. 

“Mmmmm…. Eht’s early….” he answered, reaching out and twirling a lock of her silky hair through his fingers

“What have you been up to?” she asked suspiciously, taking in his sly mischievous expression… 

“Ah! While YEH’V been sleepin, ah popped over tae yer place tae grab yeh a few things… then got us some quick brekkie… much as ah’d LOVE tae spend the day ehn bed wi’ mah girl, the bairns will be here ehn a bit… so ah cut out a few steps tae let yeh sleep.”

Ava’s newly awoken mind reeled trying to break it all down…

“Wait… you went to my place? How’d you get in?”

Bobby gave her a crooked smirk, then pulled his hoodie over his head crawling up to straddle her legs. Pushing her hair back over her shoulders to expose her breasts he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his bare chest.

Ducking his head to her neck he began to nibble his way south. “Ah remembered yer access code from when Scott drove us home from the club the night yeh got doped…”

Letting the feel of his warm lips engulf her, Ava closed her eyes humming in contentment as Bobby lavished attention on her breast.

“Next time ah make yeh pissed yeh should get these pierced…” he said playfully as he gently scraped his teeth across her nipple and chuckled at her sudden inhale at the sensation. “So, fair warnin… ah’m thinkin oh’ pissin yeh off quite soon…”

“Huh?” she murmured in confusion.

Bobby grinned up at her, a twinkle in his eyes as he moved to the other breast to continue his ministrations… 

“Las’ night yeh said when yeh have somethin’ happen tae yeh tha really upsets yeh or pisses yeh off, yeh tend tae have a habit oh’ goin ahn gettin’ new ink or a new piercin’…” he explained, lightly running the tip of his finger over her medusa piercing.

Ava raised an eyebrow at him giving him a sarcastic look and laughed softly. “So THAT’S what you took out of that conversation?”

“Mmmmm….” He hummed non-committedly, “ah’m just putin mah vote ehn early tae help wi’ yer future choices.”

She yelped as Bobby nipped the skin of her breast playfully, then sighed as he ran his tongue over the spot to sooth the little sting. 

“Seriously though….” The timber of his voice changed… gentle but commanding. “Pierce these lovelies…. Ah’v heard yeh kin always take the piercings out iffn yeh want tae breastfeed.”

Ava ran her fingers through his dreads, studying his face for a second before responding teasingly…

“A bit early in the relationship to talk about breastfeeding don’t you think?”

Snaking a hand down from her other breast to her abs Bobby purred sultrily, flames dancing in his eyes… “men are made tae want tae put wee bairns ehn their woman aht some point love… ehts just our animal instincts… simple biology.”

Bobby’s fingers lightly drew patterns on her abs and Ava felt goosebumps rise on her skin.

“Still…. nipple piercins’… now yeh know where ah stand…” he stated then rolled her nipple between the tip of his tongue and his top teeth while grinning devilishly as if to punctuate his point.

Ava met his eyes…. unwavering as he looked up at her. 

It had been a simple statement of what he wanted, not a request. Now that she understood him better she knew this was him being straightforward with his Dom side.

“Though truth be told…. no bairns for a while… no because ah dinnae want more… which ah DO aht some point….” he commented matter-of-fact… 

Slowly tracing around her areola with the tip of his tongue Bobby winked at her… “ahm a bad bad boy love… just no willin’ tae share mah new toys.”

She laughed lightly and shrugged, nipple piercing was something she’d already decided she wanted to do at some point anyways so now or later didn’t make much difference. 

‘His Dom side is pretty damn sexy…. all quietly commanding and shit,’ she thought to herself. 

Letting her head roll back Ava closed her eyes enjoying the feelings he was stoking in her, while letting her imagination picture all of the delicious punishments her smartass mouth was absolutely going to earn her…

“Wait…. You said you were going to piss me off… why do you say that?” Ava asked, snapping her head up suddenly while leaning back away from him.

Bobby’s eyes flared momentarily with a combination of playfulness and irritation “HEY…. dinnae take mah toys away…” he grumped. 

Pulling her back to him with a wicked grin he admonished her… “Fer tha ah’m gonnae have tae punish yeh… write mah name on mah stuff…”

Trailing his tongue around her nipple he moved his mouth just below it and began to suck, leaving several hickeys before he hummed in satisfaction then moved to the other side to repeat the process.

Hissing slightly at the sting she quietly let him give his ‘punishment’ then let out a soft moan as he followed with small tender kisses over each of the marks he’d left… the ‘pleasure’ portion…

“Good girl…” Bobby murmured in satisfaction between kisses, loving how willing and responsive she was being to the slow introduction to his punishment/pleasure kink.

Ava let her eyes drift closed again… smiling inwardly as she felt herself getting wet, ‘mental note… Siri, schedule things to require getting punished more often…’ she thought as her pleasure heightened.

“Mmmmm…. Did you say you brought me … uh… um….stuff… that….umm…..?” she asked distractedly as Bobby’s free hand pushed the covers aside, gently pushed her thighs open and snaked its way between them finding its goal.

Sucking the tip of her nipple between his puckered lips with a bit more pressure Bobby’s chest rumbled with his chuckle as her words trailed off. 

Letting go of the suction with a pop…. Bobby slipped a finger inside and began to pump, “Ah love how wet yeh are for meh…” he breathed out in satisfaction.

“Baby… look aht meh.” he quietly commanded using his Dom tone.

Ava opened her eyes meeting his and he smiled in approval. 

“Very good girl…” he purred deliciously working another finger inside and began circling her clit with his thumb…. loving the way her silvery-grey eyes darkened with lust as he stoked the fire inside her. 

“Yeh liked the idea oh experimentin’ wi’ the toys ehn the club last night dinnae yeh?” he silkily asked, his eyes glued to hers.

“Yeah….” Ava nodded in affirmation. Honestly she’d never really thought about it before but having it all laid out there in front of her… she had to admit… it excited her.

The corner of his lips quirked up, “then ah’v got somethin’ tae show yeh ah think yeh’l love…” he replied, rewarding her with sliding extra pressure along her tender internal G spot with his fingertips.

Ava sucked in a shuddering breath through her teeth at the sensation and bucked her hips against his hand earning a low chuckle from him in response.

“So demandin’…” he teased, withdrawing his fingers from her… loving the disgruntled little frustrated sound she made as she furrowed her brow at the loss of contact.

Bobby decided to take a small leap, to confirm to himself his suspicion of how he’d categorize her as a sub… he already knew she was a cross between a brat and a princess… which absolutely turned him on…

But he suspected she might also have some switch in her as well…

He’d never been interested in giving up control… in truth, after what he’d endured back in school it had always scared the shit out of him… but he had to admit, there was a deep part of him that tingled in anticipation at the thought of Ava dishing out an exquisite mutually beneficial punishment on him.

In reply to her little frustrated response he flicked his middle finger on her swollen clit just hard enough to sting while using a reprimanding tone…. “bad girl…”

A flame sparked behind Ava’s eyes bristling at the admonishment then was quickly replaced as she transformed her expression to apologetic. 

Bobby laughed internally watching her facial expression transform to almost angelic… ‘this ought to be good..’ 

Putting on her best pout Ava looked at him sadly as she placed her hands on his abs, then slowly began to run them upwards…. 

Then without warning suddenly pushed him backwards.

As Bobby fell back against the mattress Ava used her years of gymnastics training to quickly reverse their positions so that she was straddling HIM… 

Expression totally changed; Ava smirked down at Bobby as she hooked her pinkies into his nipple rings giving a gentle tug.

“I’ll show you who’s a bad girl….” she purred down to him seductively, the fire returned to her eyes.

A slow gin spread across his face….. lifting his head up toward her she met him half-way with a demanding kiss. 

“Fuck yer sexy…” he murmured against her lips when they were forced to come up for air.

‘No doubt about it…‘ Bobby thought to himself as his cock hardened against her… definitely a switch. He couldn’t wait to begin teaching her… and THAT would begin with his tour…

Bobby lay his head back against the mattress and looked up at her in satisfaction, holding eye contact as he settled one hand on her ass while slipping the fingers of his other through her wet folds…. pleased as she lifted herself slightly to allow his fingers entry again.

Applying the slightest guidance with the hand on her ass, Bobby got Ava to begin raising and lowering herself onto his fingers as he began to explain his plans for the morning. 

“First thing on mah agenda wi’ mah girlfriend for this GLORIOUS Saturday mornin… AFTER ah make yeh cum fer meh now…” 

Bobby smiled up at her lustfully as he moved his hand from her ass to her hip, guiding her to increase her speed and sliding his thumb into place at her nub… he knew she was so sensitive from their activities last night that it wouldn’t take much...

“Ehs tae finish the rest oh’ the ‘PRIVATE’ tour of the master suite….”

Bobby smiled in satisfaction as Ava started making his favorite little sex sounds that meant she was close…

“Tha’s eht baby… let go…” he felt her walls clench as she made the most delicious cross between a moaning/keening sound as the orgasm washed over her.

Bobby held her in place with gentle pressure from the hand on her hip, his fingers buried as deeply as they would go.

“Look aht meh baby…” he commanded softly, enjoying the reward of her wide-blown pupils settling on his.

“Good girl…” he praised, earning a smile that made him all tingly…. “come here love…. give meh some sugar…”

Ava breathed out her last shuddering breath and leaned down to kiss Bobby deeply… feeling thoroughly sated she couldn’t believe that just 24 hours ago she’d been a virgin… and now he had her doing things she’d never in a million years have imagined.

Sighing contentedly she collapsed, draping herself over him as he chuckled, the deep rumbling from his chest reverberating through her.

“Naughty girl…” Bobby gently pulled his fingers from Ava and smiled wickedly as she rested her chin on his chest…. watching him slowly suck first one, then the other clean. 

“Tasty girl…” he quirked one corner of his lips up in a feisty smirk that made her break out in a fit of giggles. 

Smacking her playfully on her ass he laughed. “God yeh make eht hard tae concentrate…” then groaned… “Much as ah would LOVE tae stay ehn bed wi’ yeh all day… we need tae shower ahn dress before the girls get dropped off.” 

Bobby rolled the two of them over and hovered above her in the plank position, giving her a thoroughly scorching look… “Though, just so we’re on the same page… after the tour ah WILL be fuckin yeh senseless ehn the shower FYI…” 

Sitting up, he laced his fingers through hers and gently pulled her off the bed leading her toward his master walk in wardrobe… excited to give her the tour of the space nobody else had seen.

Padding behind him naked Ava looked around as they entered, seeing some of her things on hangers and a drawer partly open with items of hers as well.

“Wait…. You really DID bring things over?” she questioned curiously.

“Yeah… dinnae know what ye’d want tae have here so ah just grabbed a variety…” he answered waving it off like it wasn’t their purpose but instead leading her to a door on the far side of the wardrobe.

“Four digit code ehs 6463… spells out MINE…” he instructed as he typed in the code and the green light illuminated above the doorknob. 

Reaching over to the wall Bobby flipped the lights on as he led Ava inside. 

“Ah had this room created when ah remodeled the penthouse but ah’v never used eht…. Ah think the contractors thought eht was gonnae be used as a safe room,” he chuckled to himself. 

“Ah’v been addin’ tae eht over time…figured eht would come ehn handy one day… or least ah HOPED eht would…” Bobby continued as he began to walk her around the hidden playroom. 

“Tha’s a bondage bench”, he pointed to the contraption as he walked her around, “ahn tha’s a stockade ahn cross…” he pointed to the wall. 

Pointing up to a system of bars and pulleys strung from the ceiling he explained… “tha’s a suspension bar system,” and finally walking her over to the large metal canopy bed he finished with “ahn tha’s a multi-functional dungeon bed w/ multiple sling attachments.” 

Ava took it all in as he continued, leading her over to the far wall, decked out with floating shelves, drawers and pegs containing a wide variety of BDSM toys. 

“Yeh saw some oh’ these aht the club last night… ” he said seeing where her eyes had wandered to and began to point “tha ehs a bed restraint, various paddles, floggers, other restraints, stimulators, vibes, cuffs, clamps, masks, lubes…” he looked down at her with a heated lusty gaze, “pretty much everythin’ we’d want tae play… ahn iffn ah dinnae have eht ah’l get eht.”

Curiosity getting the better of her, Ava walked over to a shelf with a variety of candles. 

“Ooohhhh…” Bobby chuckled approvingly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing the side of her head. “Tha’s a perfect idea for tonight… but ah’l start out wi’ the massage candle first… work up tae the bondage candles… THOSE kin be intense.”

As Ava tentatively reached out to grab the candle he pointed her to she paused…

“Yeh, tha one ehn the wee clay pot wi’ the handle ahn spout ehs a good one tae start…” he instructed.

Taking the candle off the shelf she turned around to face him and couldn’t help but smile at the happy expression that blanketed his face. He looked like an excited kid in a candy store. 

Bobby weaved his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck, drawing her into himself. “We’ll go slow yeah? Ah know this ehs all new tae yeh…”

“It’s what you like though, right?”

He nodded, “ahm feelin’ a bit like ah won the lottery tae be honest… tha yer intae eht… ah dinnae need tae do the BDSM stuff all the time… but yeah, ah like tae work eht in when ah can…. keeps things interestin’…” 

He kissed her, then whispered against her lips huskily… “ahn a bit dangerous tae… ah know yeh like a wee bit oh danger dinnae yeh Ava?.”

“I have to admit… I do. And… if it makes you happy, then I want to learn…” she said kissing him lightly, loving the happy smile she got in return. 

As Bobby grabbed her ass and lifted, Ava wrapped her legs around him hooking her ankles. 

Turning, Bobby carried her back across the room switched off the light, locking the room behind them. 

“Ah brought a bunch of yer toiletries,” he said indicating a small bag he’d sat on a shelf. “Ah saw yeh take birth control, so ah made sure tae bring eht as well.”

“Oooohhhh… Thanks for that!” she said snatching up the bag as he continued to carry her into the bathroom.

“So, iffn yeh dinnae mind mah askin… up till last night yeh never had sex, so what’d yeh need them for?”

Ava laughed as she removed her daily pill out of the dated wheel dispenser as he sat her down on the counter between the double sinks and popped it into her mouth swallowing it down.

Bobby laughed, “Ah could’ae gotten yeh some water love…”

She shrugged, “no need, but thanks.”

“Soooo… about the pills…” Bobby continued.

“Yeah, I had really bad cramps with my cycle so I started taking them a few years ago and voilà… no more wanting to die once a month… “ she clarified. 

Bobby took the little calendar wheel dispenser from her hand, studying it. Seeing there were no missed days he looked up at her… “Yeh never skip a day?”

Ava shook her head… “never… not in the past 4 years since I started to take them and I had my first pain-free cycle. I have ZERO interest in feeling that type of pain again thankyouverymuch.”

She looked at him as he turned the dispenser over in his fingers deep in thought pondering… 

“I’m RELIGIOUS about taking them so as long as you’re not planning on cheating on me I’m fine with ditching the condoms….”

A slow smile crept across his face, “ahm THA’ easy tae read?” 

Shrugging she reached out taking the dispenser from him and dropped it into her bag… “well… you DID promise me shower sex, and even though it’s my first time I’m pretty sure it’s a whole lot better not to have to worry about putting on a condom in the shower….”

Bobby sniggered, shaking his head he smiled at her steamily…. then just as quickly his expression clouded over.

Looking at her fiercely he huffed trying to keep his tone level. “What’ye mean ‘long as ahm no plannin tae cheat’? Dinnae yeh hear wha’ ah said before ah entered yeh last night lass?”

Ava looked at him in confusion.

“Ah TOLD yeh ah’m possessive, ahn once ah’v started there’s no goin back… Ah wasnae jokin’…. Ah meant eht. Yer mah girl now Ava ahn ah’m NO goin anywhere… we’re EXCLUSIVE now yeah?”

He waited a second allowing his words to sink in before he continued…

“Yeh said yeh understood last night… ah’m yer boyfriend now babe… tha’ means ahm NO lookin’ anywhere else… ahn NEITHER are you…. understand?”

Ava studied him a moment…

Bobby sighed, cupping her face in his palms… “look, ehts obvious somebody hurt yeh in the past… but ah DON’T cheat K? Ahn ah think the way ah hauled yer pretty wee ass offa the dancefloor last night proves ahm no interested ehn sharin’ yeh wi’ anyone else.”

Allowing herself to relax Ava nodded… “Okay… I trust you.”

Growling in approval Bobby leaned forward kissing her on the forehead, there were those three words again ‘I. Trust. You.’…. making him feel things in a way he wasn’t familiar with.

Ava’s voice cut through his thoughts bringing a sly smile to his face, dissipating the rest of his tension. “I thought you said I was going to get an introduction to shower sex…”

Letting go of her face Bobby slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his joggers and pushed them down. Kicking them aside he pressed his erection up against her opening. 

“Ehn THA’ case… let meh introduce yeh tae counter sex FIRST…. THEN ah’l give yeh a shower tutorial…” he smirked seductively as he grabbed her ass pulling her against himself and entering her deeply with a hiss of pleasure.

An hour later…. after Ava’s VERY thorough introductory class in bathroom sex, she sat perched on the kitchen counter eating an apple while Bobby mixed pancake batter.

“So… what’s the time split between you and their Mom?” she asked shifting her weight a little to alleviate the soreness Bobby warned her about last night as he grabbed a handful of chocolate chips adding them to the bowl.

Damn… he wasn’t kidding. 

She munched on the apple thinking that the sex they’d heartily indulged in this morning had DEFINITELY ratcheted the soreness factor up… but at the same time couldn’t come up with a single regret… it had all just been too damn addictive to stop.

“Depends… Iffn ahm no tourin’, ahm supposed tae have ehm every other week. Their Mum or Henrik brings em round Saturday mornin and they stay through the following Friday when the nanny takes ehm back tae their Mum ahn Henrik’s place.”

“Why their nanny and not you?” she asked curiously.

Bobby shrugged and dipped a finger into the batter offering her a lick. “Ah USED tae… but lately ehts…. complicated. Skye ahn I aren’t really seein eye tae eye recently, ahn a dinnae want mah girls tae see us buttin heads… so’s just easier for the nanny tae drop ehm off mid-day while ahm at the studio.”

Wrapping her lips around his finger Ava sucked the batter off, making a ‘yumm’ sound then nodded at his previous comment.

“So what are you ‘butting heads’ about?”

Bobby dipped his finger into the batter and tasted it himself, then nodded for Ava to open the canister of brown sugar… “just one scoop…yeah… tha should be good.”

Stirring in the brown sugar he thought for a moment then continued, “Skye’s preggers…. AGAIN…. Ahn she’s all fuckin hormonal ahn ‘nesting’ ahn whatnot…. We parent COMPLETELY different… our LIVES are completely different… Lately she acts like THEIR way oh livin’ ahn parentin’ the girls ehs the only RIGHT way…… she’s getting on mah last nerve tae be honest.”

“And that pisses you off so it’s better to avoid the confrontation that’s brewing until a more appropriate time…” she finished for him… understanding what he had let dangle unsaid.

Raising a brow at her insightfulness Bobby waited for her to elaborate.

Not taking his bait she simply took a bite of her apple and chewed, waiting for him to respond.

Letting it go for the moment he nodded, “yeah… tha pretty well sums eht up.”

He thought for a moment then continued to explain… “Our custody arrangement ehs UNIQUE ‘cause oh the circumstances…. BUT…. aht some point we’re gonnae have tae have a ‘serious chat’…. ah got a LOT tae say…. MAYBE even some changes need tae be made tae the custody papers… ahm still mullin’ things over… discussin’ eht wi’ mah Solicitor. Best the girls dinnae have tae be around for THA’…”

Ava nodded…. She knew more than she was willing to admit about the wisdom of buffering the kids from that type of battle.

“Does the nanny live in?” She asked instead.

“Sorta…. Long as ah dinnae have anythin ah need tae do on the weekend nights ah give her the weekend off so she just shows up early Monday mornin ahn stays the weeknights iffn ah need her tae.”

“Does she live in at the girl’s Mum’s place too?”

Bobby shook his head, “nae… she actually lives ehn the building… downstairs wi’ her daughter on the 4th floor…. She just works fer meh, no their Mum… EXCEPT when they travel… mah custody order stipulates mah choice oh caretaker travels wi’ them. Otherwise, when they’re no wi meh they have a different daily sitter their other parents choose.”

Ava chewed her apple thoughtfully, “that sounds pretty fair about the nanny and the travel….. custody arrangements can be a bitch…”

He stopped stirring the batter and looked at her expecting her to go on. When she didn’t elaborate he took a chocolate chip from the container and tossed it at her.

“HEY…” Ava laughed throwing it back at him. 

Bobby smiled cheekily, easily catching it and dropping it into the waste bin. 

“What was THAT for?” she asked as she fake pouted.

“Spill….” Bobby said simply.

“Dunno what you’re referring to.” She responded innocently. 

Pinning her down with a look he commented. “Oh, ah dunno… the fact tha yeh ONLY talk ‘bout yer Dad, the picture on Scott’s desk ONLY has him wi’ yer Dad, yer bother ahn yeh… plus yer grasp oh custody issues…. ahm sensin’ there’s more tae the story.”

Bobby watched as Ava looked up at the ceiling searching for the best words when the door chime suddenly broke the silence.

“Oh! Look at that… my besties are here!” she smiled broadly at him, jumping off the counter and wincing slightly.

“Ah TOLD yeh ah’d make yeh sore today….” He said lustfully… voice filled with smug pride. 

“Yeah yeah…” she rolled her eyes laughing.

A sound from the front door pulled their attention off each other and they both turned to see the door being unlocked and the handle turning from the outside… the only thing keeping it closed the internal safety bolt.

“Fuckin…. boundaries Skye…..” Bobby glowered toward the door, hissing irritably under his breath.

“Uhhhh… want me to get that while you take a sec?” she asked while running a hand soothingly up his arm.

Looking down on her appreciatively Bobby nodded. “Thanks. Ah’l just go put a shirt on…try tae take mah level of pissed off down a notch… let ehm in ahn ah’l be back ehn just a tick.”

Placing the bowl of pancake batter on the large marble kitchen island Bobby kissed her on the top of her head then disappeared, padding barefoot toward the bedrooms while Ava went over to the front door.

Pressing the deactivation code for the security system like he’d shown her earlier, Ava manually turned the bolt and opened the door. 

“AYYY-BAH!!!” the two little girls squealed together happily the second they’d seen her. Ava squat down only to be knocked over by the two. 

Laughing she hugged them back.

“Hey besties!!” Ava giggled as she was accosted by sloppy toddler kisses.

An irritated female voice clearing her throat pulled Ava’s attention away and she looked up only to be met with intense light green eyes taking her in. 

“Where’s Bobby?” The petite yet very pregnant woman Ava recognized from the Love Island show Bobby had been on as Skye… his ex…. asked abruptly.

Yeah… THAT was a look that brought back some not-so-fond memories from her childhood… 

Ava did her best to mask her thoughts and instead turned to the twins. “Hey… your Patwah and I are making pancakes… why don’t you girls go sneak up on him?”

“He ehn da key-chen?” Scarlet toddler-whispered loudly looking past Ava toward the open concept space and not seeing him.

Ava put on her best conspiratorial expression and loudly ‘whispered’ back… “no… he just went back to the bedroom…. But if you sneak quietly I bet you can surprise him…” 

Steepling her fingers together she looked at the girls and they copied her, then all three broke into an over-exaggerated ‘evil’ laugh…. “Mwaaaaa Haaaaa Haaaaa Haaaaa Haaaaa!”

The two little girls jumped up and down excitedly then took off not-so-silently toward the bedrooms as Ava pushed herself up off the ground, ignoring the glare of their mother.

Looking her up and down with undisguised judgement the very pregnant woman brushed past Ava into the penthouse. 

“I can’t BELIEVE him…” she muttered bitchily, just loud enough for Ava to hear as she walked over to one of the couches and set the girl’s backpacks down.

“Excuse me?” Ava responded, doing her best to keep her tone light and neutral. 

Skye whirled on Ava not even trying to keep her voice down. “Look at you…” she motioned toward her. “You’re hair’s still damp for god sake… and you might as well be in pajamas…” she chided. “I can’t believe he’d still have a hook-up here when I drop the girls off!”

Ava planted her hands on her hips and looked incredulously at the older girl… For fuck’s sake, she was in joggers and a freakin tank top…. It wasn’t like she’d answered the door in lingerie… Bobby had been right when he’d said she was hormonal…

“GOD…. How old are you anyway?! Like what… 18, 19?” Skye continued then looking closer rolled her eyes, “How hard is it to put on a bra?! Jeez…”

Biting the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t say what she was snarkily thinking, Ava just stared at the girl’s mom as she continued on her little hissy-fit tirade.

There was SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much she was just aching to retort… but she didn’t want to overstep. Normally she wouldn’t take what Skye had dished out without return fire, but this was Bobby’s ex… and there were kids involved…

As hard as it was to do, Ava kept her lips tightly sealed… nope, no sarcastic comments swirling around inside her brain at all…. Yeah, right….

Skye crossed her arms huffily and gave Ava a stern look, “I’m not leaving my daughter’s here with some tattooed, pierced, band groupie, sex-barbie hook-up hanging around, so I think it’s time you grabbed your stuff and left.”

“She’s NO goin anywhere…” Bobby’s low voice filled the space ominously. Padding up behind Ava he looped his arms around her waist, protectively pulling her back against his chest. 

Ava turned her head to the side to see his expression and he smiled ruefully, then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “Everythin alright here babe?”

“Mmmm… I’m fine. Skye was just expressing herself.” She answered diplomatically, feeling the heat of the other woman’s glare boring into her.

Without taking his eyes off of Ava’s Bobby directed his response to Skye… Ava could feel the tension in his muscles, yet he kept his tone controlled. “Yeh need tae be VERY careful whit yer sayin’ tae mah GIRLFRIEND, Skye… AND yeh owe her a fuckin apology…“ 

Skye looked at Ava, then back at Bobby. “What?!”

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder momentarily, making sure the girls were still in their bedroom out of earshot where he’d left them before turning back toward Skye. 

Keeping his voice low he continued… “Did yeh REALLY no notice how the girls KNOW her already Skye??” 

“Wait…. PLEASE do not tell me this….. CHILD…. Is your ‘girlfriend’ Bobby… and since WHEN do you have a girlfriend?” …. “Wait… since WHEN are you introducing the twins to random women you’re dating?? And WHY wasn’t I told?!” Skye snapped the questions at him like a whip.

“First off… yer no ehn charge of meh social calendar ahn ehts no business of yours who ah spend mah time wi’… ah dinnae need yer permission tae do ANYTHIN’ ehn mah life Skye… yeh may be the twin’s Mum… but yer NO mine…” 

He let that dangle in the air a second before he continued.

“Second, Ava IS mah girlfriend ahn YEAH…. the wee girls HAVE met her, ahn for the record are mad ehn love wi’ her…. because she’s AMAZIN…”

“Ahn third, she’s NO fuckin child ahn yeh’l treat her wi’ some Damn. Bloody. Respect.”

“Now… Give. Her. Ahn. APOLOGY.” He growled tightly. 

Skye stared stubbornly at Bobby, apparently feeling she was somehow in the right in this situation and digging her feet in at her own perceived parental superiority being challenged.

“Uhhh, excuse me… Skye was it?” Ava interrupted the intense staring contest of wills happening between Bobby and his ex. 

She politely stuck her hand out to the other woman, “maybe we should start over… Hi, I’m Ava… the new drummer for Paisley Cuddle, who ALSO happens to be Bobby’s girlfriend...”

“Wait…. What?” Skye tore her eyes from Bobby’s with a confused look at Ava, then seeing her outstretched hand blanched. “What happened to Benny?”

Bobby nodded, “yeah… Ava’s been wi’ us since the tour ended… Benny quit. Ahn we started datin a while back.”

Ava continued to hold her hand out to Skye and seeing the gesture a look of embarrassment at her outburst washed over her. Taking the offered hand Skye shook it, looking up sheepishly at the girl.

“Ummm… sorry, you uh… you look REALLY young…” Skye stumbled over her words trying to backtrack.

Snorting irritably Bobby made a face at her, “AND….”

“Wait… how old ARE you? Because you look…” Skye deflected before being cut off by Bobby.

“Eht doesn’ae MATTER Skye… yeh owe her a bloody apology…” he paused for effect and lowered his voice, his Dom tone etching into his inflection and emphasis on the word… “NOW.”

Looking uncomfortable at the shift he'd made into using his Dom voice. Skye cleared her throat then met Ava’s eyes. “He’s right…. I’m acting like a pregnant overly hormonal bitch. Sorry…. I shouldn’t have judged you.”

Ava let her hand drop away and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it… already forgotten.”

Bobby kissed Ava on her cheek, pausing for a second to drink her in then murmured softly to her…“Baby ahm gonnae go check on the girls… kin yeh see Skye out please love?” 

Letting go of Ava’s waist he turned to go, then stopped and turned back pinning Skye with a leveled look…. “Oh, ahn do meh a favor, give Ava the front door key before yeh go.”

Without waiting for an answer Bobby turned and headed back toward the girl’s room as Skye stared after him with a gob smacked look on her face.

As the two women stood there staring at each other for a moment the sounds of music from the girl’s playroom filtered out diffusing the tense silence. 

Ava couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Leo’s cover of Barbie Girl.

Skye on the other hand snorted irritably “and THAT’S just great….”

“Sorry… I don’t see what the problem is….” Ava began but was cut off by an obviously stressed Skye.

“No… you wouldn’t see… because I spend the first half of OUR week with amped up girls because HE keys them all up listening to stuff like THAT… and then it takes us forever to get them not throwing fits at Baby Beethoven!”

“Ummm… you were going to get that key Bobby asked for…” Ava fit in trying to get the train back on the track…

“Sure…” Skye rolled her eyes digging into her purse. “I mean… of COURSE you’d defend him… you’re his QUOTE girlfriend… “ she muttered more to herself than to Ava. 

Suddenly Skye paused, her eyes widening. 

She looked up at Ava her eyes darting toward the hallway then spoke to her in a hushed softer tone. 

“Sweetie, how old are you REALLY? DO your parent’s know you’re here? I know Bobby can be charismatic and charming but you DO know you don’t have to stay with him right? I CAN take you home if you want me to…”

OH. MY. GOD. 

Ava’s eyes got huge and she couldn’t help the MASSIVE outburst of laughter that exploded from her… “HaaaaaHaaaaHAHAHA…HAAAHAAA…HaHaHa!!!!” Ava wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to collect herself, the bewildered look on Skye’s face not helping at all…

“Oh…. Ohmygod…. That… SHIT….you think…..hahahaha….” Ava finally started to get herself under control. “You’re SERIOUS…”


End file.
